El Pasado Y el Futuro Leen Harry Potter
by rosalie-key
Summary: El profesor Dumbledore recive una extraña carta pidiendo que vaya a la sala de menesteres con un grupo exclusivo de personas para leer unos libros, al aceptar reciviran una sorpresa. ¿Aceptaran? entren y lean/soy mala para los summary/
1. Carta misteriosa y Sorpresa

Chicos tuve unos problemas y decidi arreglar un poco el principio ojala les guste

Los personajes y el 50% de la historia no es mia si no de la fabulosa J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Albus Percival Wuilfric Brian Dumbledore estaba descansando en su oficina en el colegio cuando de pronto aparece una lechuza, con una carta amarrada a su pata, que la deja caer sobre el escritorio del director. Este la miró con curiosidad y con sumo cuidado decidió abrirla, la leyó cuidadosamente por largos minutos y luego la dejo sobre su escritorio. Se recostó en su asiento pensando detenidamente en lo que decía esa carta, la carta decía así:<p>

Querido Profesor Dumbledore:

Sé que le va a sonar un poco descabellada esta carta o simplemente no me va a creer, pido que me dé una oportunidad de creer en mí, Mi nombre no lo puedo decir pero soy una persona fiable que quiere que su futuro o mejor dicho el pasado sea mejor, tómelo como usted desee. El motivo de esta carta es para que vea y entienda lo que está pasando en estos momentos a su alrededor y no crea que esto es una broma o un plan de los mortífagos y de Lord Voldemort solo lea lo que le diré a continuación y usted decidirá si creerme o no. Yo soy del futuro, un futuro demasiado lejano que ha pasado por todo lo bueno y lo malo, en mi pasado en la vida de mis familiares fueron unos años difíciles los cuales quisiera cambiar, ahora estamos bien pero créame pasaron cosas muy malas antes de que yo siquiera pensara en nacer. Hay 7 libros de un chico el cual fue nuestro salvador para ese tiempo, el cual le debemos la vida, el paso por mucho y quisiera darle la felicidad que siempre se mereció y se merece por poder salvarnos de Lord Voldemort, si, aun seguía vivo para ese tiempo y haciendo las peores cosas que usted se podría imaginar, por eso le pido le suplico que me crea y siga mis instrucciones. Valla a la Sala de Meneesteres y cite a: Lilly y James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Ojoloco Moody, Andromeda y Nimphadora Tonks y Arthur y Molly Weasley. Por favor es sumamente importante que lea estos libros.

A.S

El profesor Dumbledore lo pensó, hizo un par de hechizos para verificar que la carta sea verdadera y no haya nada obscuro y creyó que si sería una trampa de los mortíferos o del mismo Lord Voldemort no pediría que lo acompañe tanta gente y en una sala en donde solamente se transforma en lo que desee una persona. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a la carta y envió una carta a cada una de las personas que mencionaba la carta de A.S diciendo que los esperaba en la sala de menesteres lo antes posible y se dirigió allí con paso decidido.

**Sala de Menesteres y Una Sorpresa**

El Profesor esperaba pacientemente en la sala de menesteres cuando se abrió la puerta y sonrió, sabía que ellos llegarían todos juntos, primero entro una chica de más o menos 21 años de cabello rojo como el fuego, baja y hermosa, con unos ojos verdes vivos a pesar del tiempo en el que estaban y con el vientre bastante crecido ya que tendrían a su pequeño dentro de 2 meses. Después de la pelirroja entro un chico bastante alto, cabello negro azabache indomable, con ojos color chocolate y unas gafas redondas pero que le quedaban bien y una sonrisa pícara que siempre lo caracterizaban ellos eran Lilly y James Potter. Detrás de James entro un chico de la misma edad que los Potter igual de alto que James con el cabello negro perfectamente peinado sobre los hombros, una sonrisa coqueta y burlona la cual siempre llevaba a pesar de la circunstancia y mejor amigos de los primeros dos él era Sirius Black, luego entro un chico bastante alto y algo delgado con el rostro vivaz y sonriente con una mirada noble y sus ojos color dorados, el era Remus Lupin mejor amigo de los primero tres. Se acercaron a el profesor y lo saludaron alegremente mientras en eso llegaban los Longbotton, Los Weasley, La profesora Mcgonagall, Ojoloco Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Andromeda con Nymphadora una chica bastante bonita con el cabello color rosa chicle, pero un poco torpe, cuando entró tropezó con el escalón y sonrosada se levanto rápidamente y saludo a todos los presentes tardando mas en Lupin el cual abrazo fuerte. Nadie sabía que tenía el pero ella siempre que lo veía quería estar con él en todas partes y no se separaba y a él parecía no molestarle porque siempre sonreía y no le importaba lo que isiera con él, siempre le sonreía a la pequeña. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante entro un profesor con aspecto sombrío, cabello largo negro pero maltratado, no como el de Sirius, sin ninguna sonrisa y vestido completamente de negro como su cabello y sus ojos él era Severus Snape. Cuando entro se cerró la puerta de momento dando un fuerte portazo el cual hiso que todos los presentes lo miraran y Sirius y James sonrieran burlonamente. Antes de que Sirius abriera la boca el profesor Dumbledore hiso aparecer unas sillas para todos los presentes y los miro a cada uno.

-Buenas Tardes a todos se preguntaran por que están aquí reunidos –los miro a cada uno- no se preocupen no pasa nada grave es que hoy recibí una carta de lo más extraña lo cual nos citaba aquí a todos nosotros.

-¿Una carta? –Preguntaron a la vez Lilly y la profesora Mcgonagall-

-Si, una carta –respondió el profesor- no es ninguna broma y confirme su autenticidad la leeré de nuevo y ustedes me dejan saber su opinión y ahí decidiremos que hacer –saco la carta de su túnica y comenzó a leerla, los rostros de los presentes era de una confusión total, cuando el profesor Dumbledore termino de leerla espero a que salieran de su sorpresa y hablo- y bien ¿qué me dicen?

-Esta seguro que la verifico si no es una broma ni nada –pregunto Ojoloco Moody gruñendo-

-Estoy bastante seguro señor Moody –lo miro seriamente- yo digo que hagamos caso y veamos de que tratan esos 7 libros

-Pero y ¿donde están los dichosos libros? –pregunto Severus Snape mirando de reojo a Lilly sin que James se diera cuenta pero Dumbledore si-

-No lo sé Severus, habrá que esperar no dice mas nada –dijo dando un suspiro y recostándose de su sillón-

-Yo voto por que lo leamos total si es verdadera la carta y no hay ninguna broma no tenemos nada que perder, solo que son 7 libros y habrá que ver el tiempo en el que se toman –dijo Remus Lupin con mirada pensativa-

-Yo opino igual que Moony –dijeron James y Sirius a la vez-

-Yo también –dijo Lilly-

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza y de momento de la forma más extraña que si no llegan a ser magos hubieran creído que se habían vuelto locos, apareció una mesa con otro pergamino en el centro.

-Bueno esto contesta tu pregunta Severus –dijo Dumbledore tomando el pergamino en sus manos y abriéndolo comenzando a leer delante de todas las miradas de los presentes la cual era de confusión, miedo, y otras de intriga-

Profesor Dumbledore:

Me alegra que haya decidido creerme y todos hayan aceptado en continuar con esto. Los libros aparecerán uno a uno, cuando hayan terminado de leer el primero entonces aparecerá el otro y así sugestivamente hasta el séptimo. También quiero decirles que no se preocupen por el tiempo ya que les hice un hechizo para que afuera no trascurra tanto tiempo, pueden estar aquí días pero fuera de estas 4 paredes solo transcurrirán minutos, otra cosa nadie puede salir, si quieren hacerlo tienen hasta que aparezca el primer libro para decidirse de lo contrario se sellará la puerta y nadie podrá entrar ni salir, el libro aparecerá dentro de 30 minutos, ¿porque? Porque antes les tengo una sorpresa. No se asusten no es mala simplemente será una alegría para todos pasara dentro de 10 minutos, la comida pueden elegir un elfo domestico para que pueda entrar y salir cuando ustedes quieran pero solamente uno. Otra cosa no juzguen antes de seguir leyendo por eso cree un hechizo para que no puedan pelearse unos a los otros, lo siento Severus, James y Sirius pero deben siempre escuchar antes de sacar cualquier conclusión precipitada, eso sería todo disfruten de su sorpresa.

A.S

Dumbledore termino de leer y miro a cada uno a los ojos.

-Cualquiera que desee irse puede hacerlo ahora –los miro detenidamente pero nadie hiso el amago de querer hacerlo-

-Pero por qué no podemos usar ningún hechizo para defendernos –dijo Sirius con un puchero haciendo reír a cada uno menos a la profesora Mcgonagall y Snape-

-Por lo que dijo ese tal A.S Black, no deben juzgar antes de saber todo –dijo Mcgonagall mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

-Bueno y cual sería esa sorpresa me tiene intrigada –Dijo Lilly removiéndose nerviosa en su asiento y James la abrazo protectoramente-

-Tranquila Lilly no creo que sea nada malo ya vés que no ha pasado nada –le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, Snape miro a otro lado-

De repente apareció una luz dorada la cual dejó casi sin ver a los presentes. Aparecieron cinco figuras que se formaban lentamente dándole una forma definida haciendo que todos miraran intrigados. Primero se formó una de ellas dejando ver a una chica no mayor de 19 años con el cabello color castaño todo revuelto, la cual miraba a su alrededor entre nerviosa, asustada e intrigada. Segundo, a su lado se vió como aparecía un chico bastante alto con el cabello tan rojo como los señores Weasley, muy pecoso, mirando alrededor asustado y tomándole la mano rápidamente a la castaña que tena a su lado. Luego se dejo ver un chico casi igual de alto que el pelirrojo pero este tenía el pelo negro, tenía un parecido a Alice Longbottom, medio rellenito y con el rostro asustado dejando sus ojos, los cuales parecía salírsele de sus orbitas, fijamente a los Longbottom. Al final se dejaron ver las dos figuras, los del pasado primero se fijaron en la chica, cabello igual que el pelirrojo, con el rostro con muchas pecas e igual tenía esa mirada asustadiza e intrigada, ella venia de la mano de otro chico que si todos los presentes del pasado no se daban cuenta creerían que era James Potter, tenían el mismo cabello indomable, igual de flacucho que él cuando tenía esa edad, con los mismos lentes solo que cambiaba sus ojos, eran como los de Lily de un verde brillante e igual cambiaba que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Todos se quedaron anonadados con lo que venían en esa sala, los ojos de los dos chicos pelinegros se pusieron brillantes pero eran por lágrimas contenidas, cuando encontraron sus voces solo pudieron pronunciar:

-No puede ser –dijeron los cinco chicos al mismo tiempo-

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado un poco<p>

Trate de arreglar los errores, espero no haya ninguno

y otra cosa si ven que cambie unas cosas no se preocupen es que me volvi loca pero espero que lo haya podido arreglar.

Besos Pottericos

rosalie-key


	2. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap 1 y 2

Ya saben los personajes y la mitad de la historia no es mia es de J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Luego de que todos quedaran sin decir ni una palabra, el profesor Dumbledore miró a cada uno de los recién llegados detenidamente.<p>

-¿Serian tan amables de decirnos quienes son ustedes? – Preguntó mirándolo a los chicos que recién habían podido recuperar el habla-

-B...ue...n... – Tartamudeaba el joven que tenía un gran parecido a los Potter-

Todos tenían la vista fija en cada uno de sus familiares, Solamente una de las chicas pudo recuperarse para contestar.

-Yo soy Hermionie Granger – Se presentó educadamente pero con un poco de miedo reflejado en su voz, los chicos al escucharla, se recuperaron y con la mirada fija en cada uno hablaron con voz temblorosa-

-Y...o...so...y – El chico miraba fijamente a los Longbottom con una mirada que reflejaba amor puro, sacudió su cabeza y habló- Yo soy Neville Longbottom

Alice casi se cae de su silla al escuchar su apellido y Frank por un segundo logro aguantarla aunque tenían una mirada llena de sorpresa y miedo.

-¡Esto tiene que ser mentira, tú no puedes ser mi hijo, yo te tengo aquí! – Dijo Alice señalando su vientre bastante crecido con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus manos temblando como nunca, tenía el mismo tiempo que Lily Potter- ¡Quiero saber que está pasando! –Dijo alterada respirando agitadamente-

- Tranquila Alice aquí debe de haber una explicación para todo esto –Intentó calmarla Frank sin quitarle la mirada a Neville, que estaba preocupado por su madre, quería acercarse pero decidió que era mejor quedarse donde estaba y no asustarla mas-

- Tranquilícese señora Longbottom pronto sabremos si es cierto que este joven es su hijo o no – Dijo Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarla y luego miró a los demás muchachos que no habían hablado- ¿Y ustedes jóvenes? –Preguntó con educación-

Los chicos pelirrojos miraron al ojiverde y como vieron que no se iba a mover por un rato decidieron hablar ellos, dieron un paso al frente un poco temblorosos pero hablaron con voz firme.

- Yo soy Ron Weasley – Respondió el chico mirando fijamente a los Weasley que habían quedado como petrificados en sus asientos-

- Y yo soy Ginevra – Los miró sabiendo que no le iban a creer como le paso a Neville ya que no había nacido una mujer en varias generaciones en su familia- Weasley – Termino diciendo casi en un susurro pero como quiera los demás la escucharon, tanto así que los señores Weasley dieron un brinco y un grito de sorpresa por lo que oyeron-

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡NO HA HABIDO UNA MUJER EN MI FAMILIA EN GENERACIONES DEBEN DE ESTAR MINTIENDO! – Gritó la señora Weasley, Arthur por su parte estaba tan sorprendido que no se levanto de su silla mirando fijamente a sus dos supuestos hijos pensando que eso era una locura-

Ron abrazo a Ginny que había pegado un salto escuchando el grito de su madre, Harry por su parte no prestaba atención a nada mirando detenidamente a varias personas en esa sala, como si estuviera sincronizado, miraba a sus padres, a Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore y Snape seguidamente. Hermione al verlo le dio un pequeño codazo en sus costillas y despertó de su letargo aclarándose la garganta y hablando con la voz más temblorosa que sus amigos.

- Y...o...yo... – Casi ni podía hablar mirándolos alternativamente- M...i...no...mbr..e.. – No le salían las palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar. Todos se fijaron en eso, los mayores lo miraban extrañados y sus amigos lo miraron con compasión entendiéndolo-

- ¿Eres tartamudo chico? – Preguntó Sirius logrando que así se librara un poco la tención del momento-

- Déjalo terminar de hablar Black no vez que está nervioso – Le contesto la profesora Mcgonagall mirándolo furiosamente-

- Perdón Minnie es que no lo escucha, tartamudea demasiado – Rió por lo bajo Sirius ganándose un azote en su cabeza de parte de James-

- Déjalo hablar Padfoot – Dijo seriamente James, algo raro en el-

Harry miraba todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, con varios sentimientos encontrados, alegría, tristeza, dolor, no sabía si salir corriendo hacia sus padres muertos desde hace 17 años o simplemente salir corriendo de la sala llorando como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir hacia adelante y ver de qué se trataba toda esta pesadilla, de un momento estaba en su sala común con sus amigos y otro se encontraba delante de todos los que creía muerto. Si era una pesadilla, no quería despertar jamás.

- No, no soy tartamudo Sirius – Respondió Harry dejando estupefacto a Sirius ya que el no recordaba que lo habían llamado por su nombre desde que ellos llegaron- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter – Soltó demasiado de muy rápido para su gusto dejando a todos en la sala en un estado de shock-

Lily sintió como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas e hiso lo posible para no desmayarse, por su parte James estaba estupefacto en su asiento, mirando detenidamente a Harry pensando que podría ser posible ya que tenía un gran parecido con el pero con los ojos de Lily, eso lo emociono un poco. Miró a su mujer y vio que estaba a punto de desmayarse y la abrasó rápidamente.

- Tranquila Lily eso no le hace bien al bebe –susurraba James asustado mirando como Lily iba poniéndose mas blanca, Snape quería correr hacia Lily pero decidió quedarse en su lugar mirando alternativamente a los Potter y al joven que acababa de decir que era su hijo, todos estaban como el, creyendo que todo esto era una locura-

- ¿Es que tu no lo vez James? Como quieres que este tranquila cuando un muchacho llega de la nada diciendo que es nuestro hijo, que se parece a nosotros, pero no sabemos de donde vinieron, ¿Y si es una trampa del maldito de Voldemort o de sus secuaces? ¡No sabemos James! – Dijo Lily intentando calmarse un poco, cosa que no lograba-

- Señora Potter tranquilícese espero y que el tal A.S nos explique antes de que empecemos a leer los libros –Dumbledore hiso aparecer unas sillas y miro a los chicos que estaban quietos en el mismo lugar de donde llegaron-

- Pueden sentarse y así sabremos de que trata todo esto – El profesor los miraba detenidamente mientras ellos iban con un poco de miedo a sentarse en las sillas que aparecieron, una en cada lado de sus respectivas familias, sus padres los miraban asustados y ellos miraban a otro punto que no fueran ninguno de los presentes.

Como sucedió hace algunos minutos apareció otra mesa pero esta vez con un libro y un pergamino sobre él, Dumbledore lo recogió y comenzó a leer para todos.

Profesor Dumbledore:

Sé que se estará preguntando el porqué aparecieron unos chicos diciendo que eran hijos de algunos de los presentes siendo esto imposible, simple, quise darles un poco de felicidad a ellos y a ustedes un poco de tranquilidad para que sepan que, aunque pasaron todas esas cosas que cuenta ese libro, ellos están bien al lado de ustedes y con un futuro feliz. Quiero decirles a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville que no pueden contar nada de los que les ha pasado como tampoco, mientras lean los libros, pueden adelantar los hechos, esto es para que ellos entiendan que pasara en su futuro si no logran cambiar las cosas, si llegan a decir una cosa por muy pequeña que sea el hechizo los volverá a su tiempo. También quiero decirles que cuando regresen a él no recordarán nada de lo sucedido, ya que si el futuro cambia ustedes no puedan cambiar el suyo. Señores, créanle a los chicos, ellos son sus hijos no es ninguna broma o ningún plan para hacerlos sentir mal, de verdad son ellos, ya sabrán que pasara con cada uno de ellos en sus vidas y espero de verdad que puedan cambiar su futuro y el futuro de estos chicos que dieron la vida por un mundo mágico mejor. Aquí les presento el primer libro espero lo disfruten y les sea muy útil.

Con cariño,

A.S.

Cuando el profesor termino de leer el pergamino, cada uno abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza entendiendo cual era la sorpresa para ellos y creyéndole a A.S. Los chicos tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero, cuando lo isieron sus reacciones fueron diferentes, Neville abrazo a sus padres con fuerza y sollozando entre medio de Alice y Frank quienes estaban igual que su hijo, Alice acariciaba su rostro igual que Neville a ella y Frank le daba palmaditas en su espalda llorando de emoción a ver que su hijo estaba bastante grande y bien, que su futuro era mejor que en estos tiempos. Los Weasley estaban iguales, Molly miraba a su hija y la abrazaba con fuerza sin poder creer que tendrían una niña después de bastante tiempo, y Arthur abrazaba a su hijo, orgulloso del buen hombre que él sabía que era.

Por otra parte los Potter no decían nada pero todos podían escuchar los sollozos de los tres especialmente de Harry, quien los abrazaba como si hace tiempo no los hubiera visto, después de varios besos y sonrisas por parte de Lily y James, Harry a regañadientes se separó de sus padres y abrazo a Sirius con fuerza llorando igual de fuerte en su hombro.

- Valla se ve que en el futuro trato bien a mi ahijado, ¡Me Ama! – Dijo Sirius provocando la risa de todos-

- Si era..eres un buen padrino – Se corrigió Harry recordando que no podía decir nada del futuro, luego soltó a Sirius y abrazo a Lupin de igual manera, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que tenía-

- Vez Sirius y yo soy un buen tío – Rió Lupin haciendo que todos por igual sonrieran-

- Ya lo creo –Dijo Lily observando con admiración a su hijo igual que James-

Harry saludo a Nymphadora cariñosamente ganándose miradas de confusión, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se reía con la pequeña que al parecer le agrado Harry por que se sonreía con él. Los chicos luego de abrazar a sus respectivos padres mientras todos ellos les presentaba a Hermione, Ron se tardo un poco ya que, tenía que presentarla a sus padres y ella era su novia, estaba colorado hasta las orejas haciendo sonreír a todos, igual Harry presento a Ginny como su novia a sus padres y ella hiso lo mismo con los suyos.

- Valla no perdieron tiempo ¿eh? –Pregunto James con una sonrisa burlona igual que la de Lupin y Sirius, haciendo sonrojar más a los chicos-

- Y tu Neville ¿no tienes novia? – Preguntó Frank mirando sonriente a su hijo-

- S..i..Si – Tartamudeo el chico haciendo reír a todos los presentes y más a los chicos que creían que había pasado ya su tiempo de ser el chico tímido y el que siempre tenía problemas con todo y con todos-

Saludaron a la profesora Mcgonagall, a Hagrid, cuando saludaron a Andromeda lo isieron con cariño y felicidad, cuando fueron a saludar a Ojoloco Moddy, los chicos dándole una mirada llena de respeto y admiración lo cual sorprendió a todos y las chicas lo miraron igual atreviéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla cada una dejando a Moddy en shock en su silla. De momento, todos como si estuvieran sincronizados se voltearon a mirar al profesor Dumbledore y cada uno fueron a darles la mano sonrientes.

- Usted es el mejor director de Hogwarts – Dijo Ginny cuando lo fue a saludar- Todos estamos agradecidos por todo lo que nos enseñó y quisiéramos darle las gracias a usted por enseñaros todo lo que sabemos – Todos los demás asintieron dándole la razón, algunos sin saber porque y otros porque sabían el significado de cada palabra-

Harry, luego de que saludara a su antiguo director y le diera la razón a su novia volteo a mirar a la única persona que no había saludado, lo miro fijamente y sin que nadie lo predijera ni siquiera el mismo, abrazó a Snape tomándolo por sorpresa, solo fueron unos segundos los cuales sirvieron para dejar petrificados a todos los que se encontraban en esa sala en especial a James y a Sirius, Lily lo miraba entre confundida y alegre, menos a los chicos ya que sabían el por qué lo hacía. Cuando Harry se dió cuenta de lo que hiso se separó y lo miró.

- Lo siento– Dijo en voz baja mirando a Snape a los ojos recordando todo lo que vio en el pensadero-

- N..o..importa – Respondió Severus tratando de sonar indiferente, Sirius que había recuperado el habla exploto-

- ¿Por qué abrazastes a Quejicus Harry, de que clase de mundo vienes? – Pregunto medio en broma, medio sorprendido ganándose miradas de desaprobación por parte de Lily y de la profesora-

- No puedo decir nada ¿recuerdas? – Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a sentarse en su silla mirando a su padrino-

- Esto no puede ser posible – Murmuraba James negando con la cabeza, mientras Lily por otra parte estaba intentando aguantar la sonrisa y Remus miraba extrañado de Harry a Snape-

- ¿Por qué no comenzamos con los libros y así sabremos el por qué de cada uno de sus comportamientos? – Pregunto Dumbledore tratando de desviar el tema cosa que logro, ya que todos le prestaron atención mientras el tomaba el libro en sus manos y leía su portada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

- ¿Que sucede profesor? –Pregunto Hagrid quien conocía bastante bien a Dumbledore-

- Es el título del libro – Dijo mirando directamente a los Potter en especial a Harry-

- Pues que dice – Moddy lo miraba como si quisiera quitarle el libro de las manos para leerlo el mismo-

- Se titula "**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**" – Dijo mirando a Harry, haciendo que este frunciera ligeramente su ceño-

- ¡No puede ser mi ahijado tiene un Libro! – Contesto Sirius alegremente haciendo reír solamente a algunos-

- Harry no nos dijiste que tenías un libro – Dijo Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Neville asintieron dándole la razón-

- No lo sabía me acabo de enterar igual que ustedes – Contestó Harry sumamente extrañado por el título del libro-

- Mejor empecemos con la lectura a ver de qué se trata – Dijo Andromeda ganándose el asentimiento de todos dándole la razón-

Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento y acomodándose las gafas de media luna comenzó con la lectura.

- El primer capítulo se titula "**El niño que vivió" **– Leyó Dumbledore y Harry se tensó ganándose una mirada de incertidumbre de sus padres-

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

- ¿Tonterias?- Preguntó McGonagall frunciendo el ce~o-

- Ella es mi hermana y con tonterías quiere decir Magia, me pregunto ¿Por qué la lectura comienza con mi hermana y su esposo? – Frunció el ceño la pelirroja mirando a Harry que estaba removiéndose incomodo en su asiento pensando que eso tenía que ser un error esos libros no podían decir su vida entera, decidió tratar de tranquilizarse para que su madre estuviera tranquila-

- No lo sé Lily pero es mejor que sigamos leyendo – Dijo Remus y asintió al profesor para que prosiguiera-

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

- ¿Qué es un taladro? – Pregunto interesado Arthur ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Molly y una sonrisa burlona de sus hijos y los amigos de estos menos de Snape-

- Es una máquina que utilizan los muggles para construir cosas – Contesto Hermione tranquilamente ganándose una mirada curiosa de todos los presentes-

- ¿Eres de familia muggle? – Pregunto Lily pero se arrepintió al momento ya que recordó que los muchachos no podían decir nada de su vida-

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

- Valla pelirroja tienes una hermana hermosa – Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente-

- No me digas no ha cambiado nada – Lily estaba confundida, tenia un mal presentimiento pero lo dejo pasar, pensando que su hermana no había cambiado en nada-

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

- ¿Hey que se supone que no se debe saber de nosotros? – Preguntó James mirando a cada uno de los chicos-

- No podemos decir nada papa – Contesto Harry mirándolo nervioso, eso no tranquilizo nada a James pero sabía que no que decía su hijo era cierto y no quería que se fuera-

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Lily al escuchar eso bajo su mirada triste, sabía que su hermana la odiaba pero tampoco era para tanto. James y su hijo la abrazaron fuerte como si con el abrazo le dijeran que estaban ahí para ella.

**Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

- ¡Oye venga que yo no soy ningún inútil! – Grito James al libro como si los Dursley estuvieran presentes, Harry decidió quedarse callado, eso era poco para lo que ellos le decían-

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi hijo? Apuesto a que es mil veces mejor que ese niño – Gritó Lily enfadada-

- Calma señora Potter no se altere- Dijo Dumbledore quitando la mirada del libro para posarle en Harry como buscando respuestas en el, mientras Ron, Neville, Hermione y Ginny se miraban unos a los otros un poco nerviosos-

- Si Lily ya sabes que mi ahijado será el mejor de todos –Dijo Sirius sonriéndole intentando bromear con ella-

- Oye que aquí también están los de nosotros – Frank abrazaba a su hijo sonriendo y Alice acariciaba su pancita orgullosa-

- Es cierto, cállate Sirius – Le dijo Arthur mientras los demás reían negando con la cabeza-

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

- ¿Quién demonios le pone a un hijo Dudley Dursley? – Preguntó Andromeda-

- Si es cierto igual, que quien le pone a una hija Nymphadora – Dijo Sirius ganándose una almohadazo que hiso aparecer Andromeda haciendo reír a todos mas a la pequeña Nymphadora como si entendiera de que hablaban, menos a Snape, Mcgonagall y Moddy-

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

- ¿Lechuzas volando en la mañana delante de tantos muggles? – Preguntó más para sí misma Mcgonagall-

- Algo tiene que estar pasando, y tiene que ser importante – Dijo Remus pensativamente-

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante».**

Harry, que conocía bien a su primo rodó los ojos dándole a entender a todos que era cierto.

**Dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

Mcgonagall frunció el ceño ante eso y el profesor igual.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. **

- ¿Un gato que te devuelve la mirada? – Preguntó Molly mirando al profesor Dumbledore-

- No lo sé Molly abra que seguir leyendo – Contesto el volviendo a su lectura-

- Yo se quien es – Dijo Sirius mirando burlonamente a la profesora-

- Callese Black – Dijo esta ganandose la risa de todos los presentes-

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). **

- No me digas – Dijo Sirius riéndose bajo tratando de que nadie lo escuchara pero Harry, James y Remus si lo isieron-

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**-**Pero que idiota es ese tipo –Dijo Frank haciendo asentir a varios de los presentes, especialmente Harry-

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

- Magos, definitivamente si seguimos asi, se darán cuenta tarde o temprano los Muggle – Dijo Andromeda y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo-

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! **

- ¡Son Slytherin corra! – Sirius luego de que dijo eso se quedo pensativo- no mejor no, usted me cae mal – Todo se rieron de la ocurrencias del merodeador menos, obviamente, Snape-

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**-** ¿Pero es que no piensa en otra cosa? –Gruñó Moody desesperándose pensando que no había otra persona más idiota en el mundo más que el tal Vernon-

- Creo que no Moody – Contesto Hagrid sonriendo-

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. **

- Si que tiene que estar pasando algo importante para que haiga tantas Lechuzas en pleno día dejándose ver por muggles – Dijo Snape mirando el libro de forma pensativa ignorando que todos lo miraban con expresión de sorpresa-

- Pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón – Dijo James y recibió un pellizco por parte de Lily y una mirada enojada por parte de Harry, Sirius sonrió chocándole los cinco a James y Snape hiso como si de él no estuvieran hablando-

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

- ¿Y gritarle a varias personas es estar de buen humor todo el día? – Preguntó Remus bufando-

- Parece que es su vida diaria Remus- Contestó Arthur-

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**-Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Harry se removía incomodo en su asiento, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville lo miraban nerviosos.

-Qué tenemos nosotros ahora – Dijo exaltada Lily-

- Y mi hijo que tiene que ver –James miraba a cada uno de los chicos esperando una respuesta que sabía que no iba a llegar-

- Siga leyendo profesor a ver de qué se trata –Dijo Andromeda interesada en saber qué pasa con los Potter igual que todos los presentes-

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran.**

- ¿Por Merlín como pueden soportarlo? – Pregunto Molly ya enfadada con ese tal Vernon-

**Cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

- Le teme a su mujer, miedoso – Sirius estaa riéndose a carcajadas-

- ¿Cómo que no es especial, estará loco? – James ya estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia igual que Lily que no dejaba de mirar a Harry como si él fuera a contestarle-

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

-Se ve que no tiene imaginación alguna –Dijo Lily ya molesta- yo jamás le pondría a un hijo mio asi

- Lo se Lils, yo jamás te dejaría – Dijo James haciendo reir a unos cuantos-

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Lily gruño las palabras que había leído el profesor, pero decidió ignorarlas.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**-Perdón -gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. **

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño pensando por que un señor con capa estará en la calle tan feliz, y si decía que llevaba capa se podían imaginar que era un mago pero era imposible, siempre tenían que tener cuidado en cómo se vestían para presentarse delante de los muggles.

**No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

- ¡¿Qué? – Todo en la sala gritaron estupefactos menos Dumbledore, que aunque no lo dijo con palabras, estaba igual que todos de sorprendido, menos claro, los chicos que venían del futuro pero habría que seguir leyendo para saber que estará pasando-

-¿Cómo que Voldemort se ha ido? –Preguntó Sirius, el era uno de los pocos que se atrevían a decir su verdadero nombre-

Todos miraron a los chicos que cada vez se ponían nerviosos, miraban hacia otros lados intentando no mirar a sus padres porque si lo hacían, sabía que dirían todo y no pueden, porque no quieren volver.

- En vista de que los jóvenes no pueden decir nada, continuaré con la lectura para saber – Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos con incertidumbre-

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

- Ese tal Vernon cada vez me cae peor –Dijo Remus ganándose miradas de entendimiento-

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

- ¿De cuando acá los gatos miran severamente? –Preguntó Molly-

Dumbledore miró extrañado el libro y luego levantó la mirada hacia Minerva Mcgonagall, ella lo miro como dándole la razón en que estaban pensando lo mismo, creía que era ella. Decidió seguir leyendo para desviar el tema de conversación, mientras Sirius miraba a la profesora divertido.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Continua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). **

- Este niño es peor que el padre – James miró a su esposa y luego a su hijo abrazándolos cariñosamente-

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**- Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. **

- Nosotros también nos preguntamos lo mismo –Dijo Moddy-

**-El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica-. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**-Bueno, Ted -dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

- ¿Estrellas fugaces? – Mcgonagall hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían ese mismo momento, menos los chicos que estaban pendiente a todo, ya que, para ese tiempo estaban pequeños o no habían nacido-

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**-Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Lily se removió molesta y triste en su asiento, acariciando su vientre.

**-No -respondió en tono cortante- ¿Por qué?**

**-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias -masculló el señor Dursley- Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**-¿Y qué? -interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley-**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

- ¿Su grupo? –Pregunto Sirius comenzando a enojarse- ahora se yo que somos como una banda muggle o algo así

-¿Una banda muggle? –preguntaron Arthur y Frank, Remus ya sabía que era y Snape pero fingía que no sabía nada-

- Si esa de muscas como nosotros tenemos el grupo musical ese – Contesto Sirius tratando de recordar la banda de música- Las brujas de Macbeth esas

Todos lo entendieron pero no dijeron nada indicándole al profesor que prosiguiera.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**-El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**-Eso creo -respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez-**

**-¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**-Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

**-Oh, sí-dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

-¿Hogwards? – Menciono Molly sorprendida-

- Un nombre vulgar, ¡Se ve que no saben nada! –Gritó Lily empezando a respirar agitada de nuevo-

- Ya Lily tranquila Harry es un nombre hermoso y no creo que a él le moleste ¿verdad que no? – Dijo Alice mirando a Harry-

- Claro que no me encanta mi nombre – Sonrió Harry a su madre haciendo que se calme un poco-

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dor mitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía esta ba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estu viera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello te ner algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

Todos los hombres incluyendo, para sorpresa de todos Snape, menos Dumbledore, y todas las mujeres bufaron. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos suspirando entendiendo que alomejor esos libros decían toda su vida.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley perma neció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dor mido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bos tezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una esta tua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. **

- ¿Qué estará esperando ese gato? –Se preguntó para sí mismo Arthur-

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había es tado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

Todos estaban concentrados en la lectura queriendo saber, por que el gato estaba leyendo y tan tieso y a quien estaba esperando.

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

- ¿Profesor usted? –Preguntó Lily mirándolo-

-No sé qué hago ahí señora Potter pero creo que pronto lo sabremos –Contestó para luego continuar-

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió en tre dientes y murmuró:**

**-Debería haberlo sabido.**

Dumbledore alzó la vista y miro a la Profesora Mcgonagall, cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, debía de ser importante para que la profesora estuviera todo el día esperándolo cerca de aquellos muggles tan indeseables. La profesora por su parte tenía el mismo pensamiento pero reprochándose el por qué estaba sentada en una acera tanto tiempo.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lám para quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

- ¿Usted es un Gato? Es su forma animaga! – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole- Minnie es un gato Minnie es un gato… pero un momento –Paró de cantar su ridícula canción, para pensamientos de algunos y miro a la profesora- ¿Minnie no es un ratón? –Preguntó haciendo reír por lo bajo a algunos menos a la profesora quien le dio una mirada como de que estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable-

- Si no cierra la boca señor Black no me molestare convertirlo a usted en ratón –Miró a Sirius, quien por su parte se sentó en silencio pero sonriendo igual que todos-

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer tam bién llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? -preguntó.**

**-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Eso sacó las carcajadas de algunos y la sonrisa de todos menos de Mcgonagall.

**-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen tado sobre una pared de ladrillo -respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fies tas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**-Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo -dijo con impaciencia—- Yo creía que serían un poquito más pruden tes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. -Terció la cabeza en direc ción a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley- Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-Claro debí imaginarlo –Dijo Moddy entendiendo ahora el por qué de las estrellas fugaces-

**-No puede reprochárselo -dijo Dumbledore con tono afable- Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

**-Ya lo sé -respondió irritada la profesora McGona gall- Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara a que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles**_** lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

**-Es lo que parece -dijo Dumbledore- Tenemos mu cho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un qué? –Pregunto Andromeda-

-Son unos dulces muggles, son mis favoritos –Le contestó sonriente el profesor y continúo con la lectura-

**-¿Un qué?**

**-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles**_** que me gusta mucho.**

**-No, muchas gracias -respondió con frialdad la pro fesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos- Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿ver dad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.- La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta- Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

**-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema -observó la profe sora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración- Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

- Eso es cierto –Asintió Hagrid, y los demás lo imitaron-

-Gracias Hagrid pero creo que hasta el más fuerte tiene algo por lo cual temerle y no creo que sea yo – Contestó Dumbledore sonriéndole al semi-gigante-

**-Me está halagando -dijo con calma Dumbledore- Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

**-Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall del futuro.

**-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, an tes de hablar.**

- Vamos Minnie no sea tan dura –Dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada severa de la profesora-

- Black se lo advierto- Contestó esta mirándolo-

**-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera ra zón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dum bledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos de cían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**-Lo que están diciendo –insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... es tán...**

El profesor paro de repente la lectura mirando a los Potter fijamente.

- Siga leyendo quiero saber que dicen de nosotros –Dijo Lily y James asintió, Harry por su parte estaba muy nervioso algo que no paso desapercibido para muchos de los presentes-

**bueno, que están muertos.**

Cuando el profesor leyó esas cuatro palabras, Lily y James se quedaron en shock, Harry los miraba nervioso de que le ocurriera algo malo a su madre embarazada. Arthur abrazaba a Molly que lloraba sobre él y Ginny, Ron y Hermione se pararon detrás de ellos reconfortándolos. Alice lloraba igual sobre su hijo Neville y Frank los abrazaba, Snape miraba a Lily entre un mal de sentimientos, Sirius y Remus se levantaron a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos y a su sobrino/ahijado, Moddy los miraba desde su asiento y Andromeda cargaba a Nymphadora de manera protectora pensando en el porqué también la citaron a ella aquí esperando que su hija tuviera un buen futuro. Mcgonagall lloraba en silencio y Hagrid escandalosamente limpiándose las lagrimas con un paño que parecía más bien un mantel de mesa, Dumbledore por su parte, miraba a los potter esperando a que se tranquilizaran para seguir con la lectura, cuando vio que Lily estaba bien prosiguió.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**-Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

Lily y James apretaron la mano de su hijo con fuerza.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**-Lo sé... lo sé... -dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Na die sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo ma tarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

Cada uno de los rostros eran difíciles de decifrar, menos la de los chicos, ellos estaban con la cabeza gacha escuchando todo y suspirando recordando que después de ese día todo era pesadilla para Harry. Lily cuando salió de sus pensamientos pudo recuperar el habla.

- ¿Co..m..o.. q..ue..Ha..r..ry.. –Sacudió su cabeza- ¿Cómo que Harry pudo salir libre de una maldición imperdonable?-

-Mejor es que sigamos leyendo Lily a ver qué es lo que paso –Dijo James abrazando a su esposa y a su hijo con fuerza-

**-¿Es... es verdad? -tartamudeó la profesora McGona gall- Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre to das las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

**-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas -dijo Dumbledore- Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. **

Lily miro a la profesora McGonagall sonriéndole un poco igual que James y Harry, ella les devolvió la mirada sonriéndoles igual.

**Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y nin gún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

- Hasta Hagrid sale ¿por qué yo no tengo ni aunque sea un párrafo en el libro? –Pregunta Sirius tratando de aligerar el ambiente cosa que logra un poco por que los chicos se miraron entre ellos con disimulo sin que nadie los vea excepto claro, Dumbledore que decidió mejor seguir leyendo-

**-Sí -dijo la profesora McGonagall- Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, te nía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

**-¡**¿Cómo es la cosa? – Gritó Lily sorprendida hacia el profesor- Usted no puede dejarlo ahí mi hermana me odia a mí y a todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia

- Es cierto profesor usted no puede dejarlo ahí ellos los odian –Dijo Remus mirando al profesor preocupado-

- ¿Por qué no me lo deja a mi? Soy su padrino –Preguntó Sirius haciendo que Harry lo mirase con dolor-

- Claro profesor a él yo le confiaría hasta mi vida igual que a Lunático – Dijo James sonriéndole a Sirius y a Remus-

Los demás miraban al profesor buscando aunque sea una contestación por lo que estaba pasando mientras los chicos miraban a los Potter, más a Harry.

- No sé porque mi futuro yo actúa de esa manera, habrá que seguir leyendo para entenderlo – Contestó Dumbledore mirándolos y luego hacia el libro-

**-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! -gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4- Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidien do caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

- Gracias profesora – Dijo Lily mirando a McGonagall entre lagrimas-

- No tienes por qué agradecer aun no puedo entender el por qué lo hace – Contestó la profesora mirando a Dumbledore-

**-Es el mejor lugar para él -dijo Dumbledore con fir meza- Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

**-** Eso no les importara es obvio que no le dirán nada si odian la magia – Dijo Hagrid y todos asintieron dándole la razón-

**-¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, vol viendo a sentarse- Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprende ría que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

**-** Y valla que isieron lo de los libros – Dijo riendo Andromeda aligerando un poco el ambiente-

**-Exactamente -dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy se ria por encima de sus gafas- Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**-Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a lle gar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? -De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**-Hagrid lo traerá.**

**-¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso?**

La profesora miró a Hagrid como pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada y el solo le sonrió quitándole importancia.

**-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida -dijo Dumbledore.**

- Gracias profesor- Dijo Hagrid mirado al profesor sonriéndole-

- De nada Hagrid lo que dice mi futuro yo es muy cierto – Contestó este sonriéndole-

**-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar -dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall- Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

- ¡Tienes una moto voladora Hagrid! – Sirius sonrió como un nene chiquito cuando ve un juguete nuevo- me la tienes que prestar algún día eh – Y empezó a hacer como si guiara una moto haciendo los ruiditos igual, todos se reían menos Snape, Mcgonagall y Moddy-

- Primero tengo que comprarla – Dijo Hagrid riendo de lo que hacía Sirius-

- Y también a mi me la tienes que mostrar –Dijo Arthur pero se arrepintió al instante en que vio la mirada de su esposa-

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

**-Hagrid -dijo aliviado Dumbledore- Por fin. ¿Y dón de conseguiste esa moto?**

**-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras habla ba- El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Al Dumbledore leer esas palabras Sirius se levanto de un salto y empezó a hacer un baile super ridículo para algunos y divertidos para otros.

-Tengo una moto voladora, Tengo una moto voladora –Comenzó a cantar y luego James, Remus, Arthur, Frank, Neville, Ron y Harry se le unieron-

-Tiene una moto voladora, tiene una moto voladora –Siguieron cantando haciéndole coro y todos los miraban divertidos-

-Nunca cambian, a veces pienso que me case con un niño y vinieron dos más en el paquete –Dijo Lily divertida-

- Créeme Lily no eres la única –Dijo Alice y Molly asintió riendo dándole la razón-

Cuando todos se calmaron y volvieron a su asiento, el profesor continúo con la lectura.

**-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles**_** comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro fundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Lily acarició su vientre sonriendo un poco y apretó la mano de Harry sonriéndole igual.

**-¿Fue allí...? -susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Sí -respondió Dumbledore- Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**-¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid.**

Lily, James y Harry le sonrieron al semi-gigante agradeciéndole.

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

**-¡Shhh! -dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¡Vas a des pertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

**-Lo... siento -lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo- Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

Todos los presentes isieron una mueca ante las palabras dichas por el profesor y para sorpresa de todos, Snape igual.

**-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos -susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que ha bía enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y lue go volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**-Bueno -dijo finalmente Dumbledore- ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

**-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca- Voy a devol ver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

Sirius sonrió ante eso pero al ver una mirada asesina de Lily y Mcgonagall decidió no hacer el baile de nuevo.

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y de sapareció en la noche.**

**-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall -dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley... No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

- Bueno ese fue el final del capítulo –Dumbledore coloco el libro sobre la mesa y miro a cada uno de los presentes- ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo y luego seguimos con el segundo capítulo?

- Si, yo muero de hambre Contesto Sirius sobándose el estomago que hiso un ruidito haciendo reír a algunos-

- Cuando no Padfoot –Dijo Remus estirándose un poco, mientras Lily miraba hacia sus casi no visibles pies acariciando con una mano su panza y con la otra la mano de Harry-

-¿Qué pasa mama? –Preguntó Harry, al oír esto James y Snape que la miraba de solosayo le prestó atención-

-¿De verdad pasaras un horror en casa de mi hermana? –Al escuchar esta pregunta, Harry, hiso una mueca-

-No puedo contestarte lo sabes solo confórmate, por ahora, que sabes que estoy bien –Le sonrió Harry tratando de reconfortarla, cosa que logró solo un poco-

-Es cierto Lily míralo, esta igual de grande y fuerte y guapo como su padre – Dijo James causando la risa de Lily y de Harry menos de Snape-

- ¿Debería preocuparme por eso? –Preguntó Divertida Lily a Harry-

- No lo creo mama –Contestó este sonriéndole mientras aparecía el elfo con la comida y todos se acomodaron para comer, cuando terminaron desapareció todo lo sucio y se acomodaron para continuar con el segundo capítulo-

- Bien, ¿Quién quiere leer? – Preguntó Dumbledore tomando el libro y mirando a cada uno-

- Yo –Contestó Remus tomando el libro que le extendía el profesor y lo abrió para comenzar a leer-

- El título del capítulo es "**El Vidrio que se desvaneció" **– Harry al escuchar el título sonrió recordando su visita al zoológico, cuando tuvo su primero indicio de la magia-

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

- Idiotas – Susurró Sirius-

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

**-**¡Esa no es ninguna manera de despertar a un niño Petunia! –Gritó Lily enojada, mirando hacia el libro, Harry por su parte la miraba enternecido recordando esos tiempos y pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida si Voldemort no le hubiera quitado a sus padres-

- Cálmate Lily eso no te hace bien, el está bien míralo – Le susurró James al oído y Lily miro a Harry haciendo que se sintiera un poco mejor-

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**-¡Arriba! -chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

- Tienes recuerdos de lo que paso –Le susurró Lily mirándolo amorosamente-

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**-¿Ya estás levantado? -quiso saber-**

**-Casi -respondió Harry-**

**-Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-¡Mi hijo no es ningún elfo domestico! – Gritó James volviendo a enojarse-

**Harry gimió.**

**-¿Qué has dicho? -gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**-Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

- Voy a matar a mi hermana – Gruñó Lily poniéndose colorada-

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley. **

-¿Tu ropa era prestada? –Le preguntó Remus incrédulamente a Harry-

- Si siempre – Contestó este mirando hacia abajo-

- ¿Sabes que quiero hacer James? –Preguntó Sirius y de momento aparecieron unos pergaminos y tinta- Creo que es hora de que empecemos a planear la venganza contra ese cerdo y su hijito cerdito – Y comenzó a escribir como loco, igual James y para sorpresa de él y Harry Lily le susurraba cosas para que escribiera en el-

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. **

Lily hiso una mueca al escuchar aquellas palabras y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**-En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron -había dicho- Y no hagas preguntas.**

- Un accidente de coche… - Susurró James incrédulo-

- Se lo dije profesor, ellos no les iba a decir la verdad además lo tratan peor que a un perro – Dijo incrédula la Profesora Mcgonagall haciendo que todos asintieran estando de acuerdo con ella-

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**¡Péinate! -bramó como saludo matinal.**

- Eso es imposible, nuestro cabello es indomable – Dijo James haciendo que todos sonrieran un poco menos, obviamente Snape-

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**-Treinta y seis -dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre- Dos menos que el año pasado.**

**-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

**-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces -dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo-**

- Pero que niño tan maleducado, espero y tú seas mejor que este en el futuro hijo – Dijo Molly mirando a Ron que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas haciendo que todos rieran-

**-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**-Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

- Mira ni siquiera sabe contar – Dijo Moddy gruñendo un poco-

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

- Si igual de cerdito que su padre – Para sorpresa de todos fue Remus quien dijo eso haciendo reír a James y a Sirius-

**Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

**-Te lo advierto -dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry- Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

**-**¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi ahijado bola de grasa con patas! – Grito Sirius ya cansado de escuchar todas las estupideces que decía ese libro sobre Vernon-

**-No voy a hacer nada -dijo Harry- De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**-**¿Y eso por qué? – Pregunto Andromeda frunciendo el ceño-

Harry se removió medio incomodo y medio divertido con lo que pasara en ese capítulo si de verdad contaba todo lo que había pasado ese día.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry vol viera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tije ras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dud ley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la no che sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que an tes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

**-**¡Sabes que es magia petunia, Magia! –Grito Lily muy enfadada haciendo que su esposo y su hijo del futuro la abrazaran-

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabe za, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al la varlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

- Me las va a pagar ya verá – Mientras Lily decía eso Remus, Sirius y James escribían en unos pergaminos- ¿ya van por tanto? – Todos miraron hacia los chicos que tenían un montón en una mesa con más de 50 pergaminos y seguían escribiendo en tres más-

- Si pelirroja es por cada una de las que le hacen a Harry nosotros le haremos diez – Contestó Sirius muy concentrado en su pergamino igual que los otros dos-

- Yo no me quiero imaginar que dirá en todos esos pergaminos – Dijo la profesora McGonagall que conocía muy bien a los Merodeadores- oigan no se han hecho una pregunta importantísima – Todos le prestaron atención a la profesora- ¿Dónde está Peter? No están los merodeadores completos – De momento el ambiente se puso muy tenso, Harry apretó los dientes y sus puños, Ron estaba igual que Harry y Neville y, Ginny y Hermione se removían nerviosas-

- Es cierto ¿por qué no estará? –Se extrañaron los cuatro amigos mirando al profesor en lo que este, estaba ocupado mirando la reacción de los chicos-

- No lo sé, solamente dijeron en el pergamino sus nombres, no podemos saber nada del futuro hasta que leamos estos libros – Contestó Dumbledore retomando la lectura-

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

- No te preocupes hijo eso cambiara, no tendrás que vivir con ellos y ellos les espera una gran sorpresa – Dijo James con una mirada maligna y una sonrisa burlona que hasta Dumbledore lo hiso temblar-

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**-** Lo juro esta me las pagas Petunia – Gruñó Lily enojándose cada vez mas-

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**-Haz que se mueva -le exigió a su padre-**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió-**

**-Hazlo de nuevo -ordenó Dudley-**

- Esta dormida maldito imbécil – Para sorpresa de todos ese fue Snape quien hablo- ¿Qué? Me gustan las serpientes y odio que las traten así mas en un zoológico – Dijo medio gruñendo mirando hacia otro lado mientras James y Sirius lo miraban entrecerrando los ojos-

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**-Esto es aburrido -se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies-**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

Todos se quedaron petrificados en sus asientos menos los chicos ya que sabían el por qué la serpiente había hecho eso.

- Las serpientes no guiñan –Dijo Sirius de manera pensativa-

- No me digas genio –Remus lo miro burlonamente haciendo que Sirius lo mirara entrecerrando los ojos-

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**-Me pasa esto constantemente**

- ¿Cómo es que entiendes a la serpiente Harry? –Preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente-

- No puedo decirlo – Susurró Harry-

**-Lo sé -murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo- Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

**-A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? -preguntó Harry-**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

**-¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

**-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

**-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

**-Quita de en medio -dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**-Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo**

- ¡Hablas Parsel! – Gritaron Lily y Remus a la vez mirando a Harry mientras este no sabía si asentir o no decir nada, ya que si, cometía un error los volverían directo al futuro, se decidió por solo encogerse de hombros, total con eso no decía que si ni que no-

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**-Pero... ¿y el vidrio? -repetía- ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**-Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**-Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida -pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**- **¿Cómo puede dejar a un niño sin comer? - Gritó Molly igual de roja que su cabello-

-Tranquilícese señora Weasley no es algo que no se podía resolver –Le sonrió Harry tranquilizadoramente-

- ¿Como que tranquila Harry? ¡Te dejaban sin comer eso es infrahumano! ¡James di algo! – Le gritó Lily a su esposo mientras el salía de sus pensamientos por el grito-

-¿Perdón, que decías Lily? –Preguntó este un poco distraído-

- ¿En qué piensas James? – Lily lo miró y acarició su cabello, mientras Snape trataba de no mirar todo aquello-

-En que ¿Como Harry puede hablar parsel si eso es hereditario y ninguno de mi familia lo hablaba? – Este miro a Harry fijamente-

- Escuchen, ninguno de nosotros puede decir nada solo les pido que lean que por lo que veo, esos libros dirán todo acerca de mi- Dijo Harry tranquilizándolos un poco-

- ¿Por qué no todos comemos y dormimos un poco para mañana continuar con el próximo capítulo? – El profesor Dumbledore ya había llamado al elfo domestico e hiso aparecer unas habitaciones para cada uno-

Luego de que terminaran de comer cada uno se fue a dormir, Harry por supuesto con sus padres, ese fue el mejor día de su vida luego de haber salvado a Hogwarts de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Aqui tambien arregle un poco<p>

ojala les guste

besos pottericos

rosalie-key


	3. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap 3 y 4

Luego de que despertaran, se saludaron todos y se sentaron en grupos para desayunar.

Aqui esta el proximo capitulo espero les guste ;)

Ya saben que lo que esta en negritas es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y los personajes igual, si fueran mios seria la mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p>- Harry tengo una pregunta – Dijo Remus mirando a Harry que reía de las ocurrencias de su padre y su padrino-<p>

- Si dime

- ¿Cómo pudiste soportar todo ese tiempo a tus tíos y por qué no te quedaste con alguno de nosotros? – Todos le prestaron atención a ellos dos mirándolos alternativamente-

- Te puedo contestar una pero la otra no – Suspiró Harry mirando a cada uno- Los pude soportar todo ese tiempo porque no tenía más familia, que yo supiera, pero pensaba en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad irme de ahí y vivir solo en algún otro lugar, lejos de ellos, trabajando – Bajó la mirada a su plato a medio terminar-

Todos se quedaron pensando en la respuesta del chico y después de terminar de comer se sentaron de nuevo en un círculo.

- No te preocupes Harry eso cambiara te lo aseguro- Lily le tomó la mano y le sonrió maternalmente-

- Lo sé por algo estamos aquí –Harry le sonrió a su madre apretándole la mano cariñosamente-

Dumbledore mirando la escena sonriendo se dijo que haría todo lo posible para cambiar el futuro del chico Potter y su familia.

- Bueno podemos seguir con la lectura – Dumbledore tomó el libro y miró a cada uno- ¿Quién quiere leer?

- Yo- Contestó Andromeda, Dumbledore le pasó el libro-

- El capitulo se llama **Las Cartas de Nadie**

- ¡Sí! Por fin Hogwarts –Gritaron James, Sirius y Remus a la vez-

- ¿Cómo saben que es de Hogwarts? – Preguntó Lily mirándolos sonriente mientras Harry negaba divertido-

- Fácil pelirroja, si mi querido ahijado no sabe nada de nuestro mundo y ya en ese tiempo tiene 11 años es obvio que son de Hogwarts – Sirius miraba a su ahijado sonriente-

- Entonces ustedes también entraran a Hogwarts ese año – Preguntó Alice a Ron, Neville y Hermione los cuales asintieron a la embarazada-

- Si eres tan amable Señora Tonks – Dijo Dumbledore incitándola a comenzar a leer-

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Mientras Andromeda leía esas líneas los chicos y para sorpresa de todos Lily escribían en los pergaminos muy concentrados.

**Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**-Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día -dijo a Harry- ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**-No, gracias -respondió Harry- Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse - Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Casi todos estallaron en carcajadas, más los merodeadores.

- Buena esa Harry serás un buen merodeador – Decía entre risas James-

- Merlín nos libre – Dijo Lily por lo bajo igual que MacGonagall-

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el de sayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregade ro. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**- ¿Qué es eso? -****preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frun ció los labios, como hacía siempre que Har****ry se atrevía a pre guntar algo-**

**- ****Tu n****uevo uniforme del colegio -dijo-**

- Espera, espera, espera – Dijo Lily como si no hubiera escuchado bien- ¿Tu ropa era ropa vieja de el tal Dudley? – Preguntó comenzando a enojarse haciendo que James se echara hacia atrás-

- Errmmm… - Harry miró a su padre como pidiendo que lo salvara de esta pero al ver que no hacia ningún movimiento para detener a su madre contestó- Si era ropa vieja de el

Lily no dijo nada simplemente se puso a escribir en el pergamino el cual le llevo dos después de cinco minutos.

- Creo que Petunia se va a arrepentir sin haberlo hecho todavía – Dijo Remus divertido mirando a la pelirroja-

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**-Oh –comentó- **** No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**-****No seas estúpido ****-dijo con ira tía Petunia-**** Estoy ti ñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termi ne, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

- Maldita seas Petunia me las vas a pagar ya verás – Gruñó Lily enfurecida-

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que lle vaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**- ****T****rae la correspondencia, Dudley -****dijo tío Vern****on, de trás de su periódico-**

**- ****Que vaya Harry**

**- ****Trae las cartas, Harry.**

**- ****Que lo haga Dudley.**

**-****Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

- Y el pequeño cerdito y su padre el cerdo igual – Susurró James escribiendo igual-

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la her mana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la bibliote ca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta diri gida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amari llento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeral da. No tenía sello.**

- Lo dije – Sirius sonrió haciendo a todos rodar los ojos-

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al so bre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

**-¡Date prisa, chico! -****exclamó tío Vernon desde la**** coci na-**** ¿Qué estás haciendo, com****probando si hay cartas-bom ba? -****Se rió de su propio chiste.**

- ¿Alguien le vio el chiste? – Pregunto Moddy-

- No he escuchado uno tan idiota y miren que he escuchado los de Sirius – Dijo Remus haciendo que todos rieran-

-¡Oye que estoy aquí! – Gritó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido-

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su car ta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y len tamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgus tado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**-Marge está enferma -informó a tía Petunia-**** Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

**-¡Papá! -dijo de pronto Dudley-**** ¡Papá, Harry ha re cibido algo!**

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

- ¡Devuélvele la carta a Harry idiota cerdo mugriento! – Todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar a Snape gritar, este al darse cuenta de lo que hiso evadió las miradas de todos menos la de Dumbledore que le sonreía sabiendo el por qué lo enojo esas palabras, pensando en que sería un buen profesor para Harry, casi los mismo pensamientos que tenia Lily-

**-¡Es mía! -****dijo**** Harry; tratando de recuperarla-**

**-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? -****dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma veloci dad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segun dos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

**-¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! -****bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la gargan ta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**-****¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dud ley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

**-****Quiero leer esa carta**** -dijo a gritos-**

- Chico maleducado – Gruñó MacGonagall-

**-Yo soy quien quiere leerla -dijo Harry con rabia-**** Es mía.**

**-Fuera de aquí, los dos -****graznó tío Vernon****, metiendo la carta en el sobre-**

**Harry no se movió.**

- Eso es Harry que te entreguen tu carta – James abrazó a su hijo por los hombros-

**-¡QUIERO MI CARTA! –gritó-**

**- ¡Déjame verla! -****exigió Dudley****-**

**- ¡FUERA! -****gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradu ra. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**-Vernon -****decía ****tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-****, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

**- ****Vigilando, espiando... Ha****sta pueden estar siguiéndo nos -murmuró tío Vernon, agitado-**

- A eso se le llama Magia Petunia, tú lo sabes –Lily estaba triste se le notaba en la voz-

**- ****Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**-No -dijo finalmente-**** No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

- Nada de eso va a parar que un mago valla a Hogwarts – Sonrió Remus mirando a Dumbledore-

**-****Pero...**

**-****¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peli grosa tontería?**

- Se lo dije profesor una carta no iba a ayudar en nada – Suspiro MacGonagall frustrada-

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**-Quiero... -comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos-**

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**-¿Te das cuenta? -explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos- Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

**-No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

**-Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo -dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar-**

Todos bufaron ante lo leído pero no isieron ningún comentario para que Andromeda pudiera continuar leyendo.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**-No hay correo los domingos -****les recordó alegremen te, mientras p****onía mermelada en su periódico-**** Hoy no lle garán las malditas cartas...**

- Como si eso pudiera aguantar a Dumbledore, se ve que no conocen nada de nosotros – Sonrió Sirius-

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mien tras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

- ¡Vamos Harry atrápala! – Gritaron Remus, Sirius y James a la vez haciendo sonreír a Harry-

**- ****¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al reci bidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cu briéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**-Ya está -****dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con cal ma, pero arrancándose, al ****mismo tiempo, parte del bigote-**** Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. ****Nos vamos. Cojan**** alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**-Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? -preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido-**

- Algo inteligente dice el cerdito – Dijo Remus riendo-

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**-Es lunes -dijo a su madre- Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

- No te preocupes Harry todo esto no va a volver a suceder y te vamos a hacer los mejores cumpleaños del mundo – Lily y James abrazaron a su hijo brindándole todo el amor y el cariño del mundo-

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**-¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! –Dijo- ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**-¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! -anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo- ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**-Ya he conseguido algo de comida -dijo tío Vernon- ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**-Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? -dijo alegremente-**

Todos gruñeron ante eso y los merodeadores reanudaron la escritura en los pergaminos.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

-¡¿En el suelo? – Gritó Lily levantándose enfurecida- Óyeme bien Harry James Potter ellos tres me las van a pagar y hay de ti que tengas compasión con alguno de ellos porque óyeme bien nunca se los voy a perdonar – Se volvió a sentar respirando agitada sin darse cuenta que Harry se había quedado boquiabierto, una cosa era que su padrino y Remus le dijeran como era pero otra muy distinta es verlo con sus propios ojos, Sirius James y Remus lo miraban divertido, conociendo ya el carácter de la pelirroja-

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

Casi todos miraban a Harry enternecidos.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

- ¿Qué, que paso ahí Andromeda? – Preguntó Lily nerviosa sin darse cuenta que Harry miraba de reojo al gigante sonriendo-

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

**- **Ese es el final del capítulo no dice nada mas Lily – Dijo Andromeda mirándola-

- Dame quiero leer yo – Dijo Lily tomando el libro que le extendía Andromeda- El título del libro es **El Guardián de las llaves- **Cuando Lily leyó esas últimas palabras Hagrid y Harry sonrieron y los merodeadores chiflaron-

- ¡Sí! Es Hagrid mi hijo podrá por fin saber de Hogwarts – James le sonrió al semi-gigante- Comienza Lily quiero saber

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**-¿Dónde está el cañón? -preguntó estúpidamente-**

- Y muy estúpido que es –Sirius rió entre dientes-

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

**-¿Quién está ahí? –Gritó- ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

- Como si eso pudiera detener a Hagrid –Remus miró al semi-gigante sonriendo-

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**-Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... -Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo-**

**-Levántate, bola de grasa -dijo el desconocido-**

- ¡Si Hagrid es genial! – Gritaron James y Sirius haciendo reír a todos los presentes-

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry!-dijo el gigante-**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

**-La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura -dijo el gigante- Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

Los Potter miraron a Hagrid sonrientes.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**-¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! –Dijo- ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

**-Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero -dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación-**

- Eso te enseña a abrir la boca solo para comer grandísimo imbécil – Sirius estaba sonriente por lo que leía de Hagrid-

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

**-De todos modos, Harry -dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley- te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

- Oh gracias, muchas gracias Hagrid no se cómo agradecerte –Lily dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó con cuidado para abrazar a Hagrid-

-No es nada supongo que mi futuro yo lo quiere mucho –Sonrió el semi-gigante abrazándola con mucho cuidado-

James y Harry lo miraron sonriendo.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-**Harry esos modales –Lily miro a Harry medio reprendiéndolo-

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**-Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

**-¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? -dijo, frotándose las manos- Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Hagrid se sonrojó furiosamente y todos los miraban divertidos

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**-No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**-Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe**

Los merodeadores sonrieron a Hagrid mientras este mantenía su mirada en sus gigantescas manos.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**-Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**-Llámame Hagrid –contesto- Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

- No lo creo – Susurró Moddy gruñendo

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**-Lo lamento -dijo rápidamente Harry-**

**-¿Lo lamento? -preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras- ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

**-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry-**

**-¿EL QUÉ? -bramó Hagrid- ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

**-¿Me van a decir -rugió a los Dursley- que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

**-Yo sé algunas cosas –dijo- Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

Todos rieron por las palabras de Harry mientras este se sonrojaba.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

**-Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**-¿Qué mundo?**

**-** Si que no le dijeron nada, lo ve profesor – Molly miraba al director media furiosa, no con el si no con las personas que mencionaba el libro-

- No sé porque mi futuro yo los dejo con la familia de la señora Potter, señora Weasley, algo tiene que estar pasando para que yo lo haiga hecho- Contesto Dumbledore y con un asentimiento permitió que Lily continuara leyendo-

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**-¡DURSLEY! –bramó-**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**-Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre –dijo- Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**-No sabías... no sabías... -Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? -dijo por último-**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

**-¡Deténgase! -ordenó- ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**-¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

**-¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? -dijo Harry en tono anhelante-**

**-¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! -rugió tío Vernon aterrado-**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**-Voy a romperles la cabeza -dijo Hagrid- Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

- Poco tacto Hagrid – Arthur le dijo riendo-

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**-¿Que soy qué? -dijo Harry con voz entrecortada-**

**-Un mago -respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió- Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

- Será como Lily porque si hablamos de James… -Sirius logró esquivar una almohada que le lanzo James-

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos).**

**Querido señor Potter:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora adjunta**

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

**-Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

**Querido señor Dumbledore:**

**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**

**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

**-¿Por dónde iba? -dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea-**

**-Él no irá -dijo-**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

**-Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él –dijo-**

**- **Créeme a muchos nos gustaría ver eso – Remus, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Arthur y Frank rieron a la vez mientras las mujeres solo negaban con la cabeza-

**-¿Un qué? -preguntó interesado Harry-**

**-Un muggle -respondió Hagrid- Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

**-Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería -dijo tío Vernon- ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

**-¿Ustedes lo sabían? -preguntó Harry- ¿Ustedes sabían que yo era... un mago?**

**-¡Saber! -chilló de pronto tía Petunia- ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

- Tuney es mejor que te calles no quieras que yo diga lo que isistes para ser una monstruosidad también – Gruñó Lily tomándole la mano a James y a Harry que la miraba interesado-

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

**-Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

- Pero ¿Yo un anormal? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esta señora está completamente loca – Gritó James furioso, mientras Harry pensaba que solo ese era el principio no quería saber cómo se iba a poner cuando escuchara todo lo que decían de el-

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijiste que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

**-¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? -rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón- ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

**-Hagrid -dijo con calma- creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**-No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**-¿Te das cuenta? -dijo Hagrid- Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

**-** Eso tampoco es bueno para un niño que solo tiene 11 años – Dijo Lily y Alice, Molly Andromeda y la profesora McGonagall asintieron estando de acuerdo-

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**-¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? -dijo con desagrado- Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

**-Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá -gruñó Hagrid- ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

— **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —Gritó tío Vernon-**

Todos se quedaron petrificados cuando Lily leyó esas últimas palabras.

- Creo que no debió decir eso – Negó Remus divertido-

- No sabe que con Dumbledore nadie se mete y menos frente a Hagrid – Sirius se aguantaba el estómago por la risa-

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**-¡NUNCA... -bramó- INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

- ¡Sí! Hagrid es el mejor – Los hombres sonreían al semi-gigante-

**-Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana -dijo Hagrid en voz alta- Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

**-Puedes taparte con esto –dijo- No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

- Este es el final del capítulo – Lily le pasó el libro a Sirius para que continuara leyendo-

- Es hora del almuerzo ¿por qué no comemos antes de leer el próximo capítulo? – Dijo el profesor mientras todos asentían, llamaba al Elfo para que les trajera la comida-

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo, estoy tratando de resumirlo lo mejor posible pero casi todo se me hace importante.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews me alegran mucho.

besos y abrazos pottericos, nos vemos en la proxima.

Rosalie-key


	4. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap 5, 6 y 7

Aqui de nuevo espero les guste el capitulo

Ya saben los personajes no son mios son de J.K. Rowling aunque Fred y George los amo!

* * *

><p>Al terminar el almuerzo, volvieron a formas el circulo en este orden: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Alice, Neville, Frank, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Moody, Snape, Andromeda, Lupin con Nymphadora, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry y Ginny.<p>

- ¿Por qué no leemos todos en el orden en el que estamos? – Preguntó Dumbledore mientras los demás asentían, le pasó el libro a McGonagall para que comenzara a leer-

- El siguiente capítulo se titula "**El Callejón Diagon" **– Harry sonrió feliz y sus padres le dieron una sonrisa triste-

- Hubiera querido acompañarte Harry –Lily acarició su vientre y le acarició la mano a Harry-

- No te preocupes Lily para eso estamos todos aquí, para cambiar el futuro – Sonrió James mirando a su familia-

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

**-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

- Harry ¿por qué le dabas vueltas a unas monedas mágicas? –Lily lo miraba sonriéndole-

- Por que acababa de pagarle a una Lechuza y nunca había visto unas monedas como esas

**-Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

**-¿Sí? -dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas-**

**-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

**-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza- ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

- Oh si y mucho que te dejamos, eres el único Potter por ahora – Dijo James con aire orgulloso-

**-Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

**-¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

**-¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

**-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

**-¿Gnomos?**

**-Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. -Hagrid se irguió con orgullo- En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

- A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario – Dumbledore le sonrió al semi-gigante y este le devolvió la sonrisa complacido-

**-¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Hechizos... encantamientos -dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba- Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

Al leer eso los chicos, Harry, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Ginny y Neville les sonreían complices.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Saben de alguien que si pudo hacerlo? – Pregunto Remus mientras los demás los miraban interesados-

- Si conocemos a alguien eso es lo único que les diré – Dijo entre risas Harry no dejando muy complacidos a los chicos del pasado-

**-Bien -dijo Hagrid- Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

—** Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

—** Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

—** Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

—** Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

—** El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

—** Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

—** Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

—** Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

—** Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

—** Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

—** Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

—** Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

- Eso siempre se me ha parecido tonto – Dijo James- quisiera ver volar a mi hijo – Miró a Harry con añoranza-

- Podrás papa, Podrás – Harry le sonrió-

**-¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? -se preguntó Harry en voz alta-**

**-Sí, si sabes dónde ir -respondió Hagrid-**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

- A veces Harry tienes que confiar en la persona quien menos conoces – El profesor lo miró sobre sus gafas de media luna sonriéndole con la mirada-

**-Es aquí -dijo Hagrid deteniéndose- El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

**-¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

**-No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts -respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas-**

**-Buen Dios -dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry- ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

- Mira James tu hijo pudo hacer lo que nosotros nunca –Sirius miraba a Harry haciéndose el molesto-

- Y que se supone que sea eso Black – Dijo Lily-

- Ser famoso entre los magos – Rió Sirius mientras Harry rodaba los ojos-

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

**-Válgame Dios -susurró el cantinero- Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

**-Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

**-Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

**-Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

**-Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

**-¡Yo lo he visto antes! -dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción- Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

**-¡Me recuerda! -gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos- ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

**-¡Profesor Quirrell! -dijo Hagrid- Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

**-P-P-Potter -tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry- N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo conten-to que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

**-** Profesor dímelo cantando – Sirius estaba muerto de la risa por su propio chiste- (n/a: aquí en puerto rico le decimos así a los tartamudos xD)

**-¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

**-D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras -murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello- N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? -Soltó una risa nerviosa- Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros -Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención-**

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

**-Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

**-Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

**-¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

**-Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

**-Tres arriba... dos horizontales... –murmuraba- Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

**-Bienvenido -dijo Hagrid- al callejón Diagon.**

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

- Recuerdo cuando fui por primera vez estaba igual que tu Harry – Lily le apretó la mano amorosamente-

-Si mama quería ver a todos lados a la vez – Dijo Harry sonriéndole-

**-Sí, vas a necesitar uno -dijo Hagrid- pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Miren -oyó Harry que decía uno- la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

- ¡Si Quidittch! – Gritaron James y Sirius-

**-Gringotts -dijo Hagrid-**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

**-Sí, eso es un gnomo -dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

**-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí -dijo Hagrid-**

Todos los chicos del futuro se miraron entre si y soltaron carcajadas tapándolas con toses mientras todos los del presente los miraban extrañados.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

**-Buenos días -dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado- Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter**

**-¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

**-La tengo por aquí -dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

- Hagrid siempre debes vaciar tus bolsillos antes de salir – Lo reprendió la profesora McGonagall-

- Claro que lo haré de ahora en adelante – Sonrió el semi-gigante-

**-Aquí está -dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada-**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

**-Parece estar todo en orden.**

**-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia- Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

- No creo que debiste decir eso frente a Harry – Lily dijo mirando a Hagrid divertida-

- ¿Como lo sabes Lily? – Preguntó Remus interesado mientras le hacía burbujas de colores a Nymphadora con la varita-

- Fácil, si Harry salió a ustedes, los merodeadores, no estará tranquilo hasta que consiga saber qué es lo que hay ahí – Lily le sonrió a su hijo-

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

**-Muy bien -dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid- Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

**-¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? -preguntó Harry-**

Lily sonrio con suficiencia a los merodeadores.

**-No te lo puedo decir -dijo misteriosamente Hagrid- Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

Volvieron a sonreír los chicos del futuro.

- ¿Ya basta, que es lo que pasa con el dragón y con lo de no poder robar en Gringotts?- Preguntó Sirius cansándose de que se rieran-

-No podemos decirlo Sirius pero estoy seguro que te enterarás – Harry le sonrió a su padrino y este no se quedo tranquilo-

**,Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

**-Todo tuyo -dijo Hagrid sonriendo-**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

- Y que ni se te ocurra darles algo Harry – Dijo Lily en un tono que verdaderamente da miedo, mientras Harry asentía mirando a su madre-

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

**-Las de oro son galeones -explicó- Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti -Se volvió hacia Griphook- Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

**-Una sola velocidad -contestó Griphook-**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

**-Un paso atrás -dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció- Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado –añadió-**

**-¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? -quiso saber Harry-**

**-Más o menos cada diez años -dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna-**

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

**-Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada -dijo Hagrid-**

- Que sutil Hagrid – Sirius lo miro divertido mientras el semi-gigante se sonrojaba y los demás reían-

**Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

**-¿Hogwarts, guapo? -dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar- Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

**-Hola -dijo el muchacho- ¿También Hogwarts?**

**-Sí -respondió Harry-**

**-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras- Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

- Que mimado me pregunto ¿Quien será? – Dijo Mcgonagall mientras los merodeadores y Snape tenían una vaga idea de quién podría ser-

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

**-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -continuó el muchacho-**

**-No -dijo Harry-**

- Oh hijo eso cambiara ya verás – Dijo James orgulloso mientras Lily rodaba los ojos-

**-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

**-No -dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch-**

**-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

**-No -dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto-**

**-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

- Malfoy – Contestaron los merodeadores y Snape a la vez mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados y Harry sonriéndole-

**-Mmm -contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante-**

**-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! -dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba-**

**-Ése es Hagrid -dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía- Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

**-Oh -dijo el muchacho- he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

**-Es el guardabosques -dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico-**

**-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

- Tras de mimado idiota igual que el padre – Dijo Sirius mirando el libro con rabia-

- Tranquilo padrino solo era un niño – Le dijo Harry tranquilizándolo-

-Pero tú también lo eras Harry – James lo miro entre asombrado y orgulloso-

- Lo sé pero él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en esa familia – Se encogió de hombros mientras Lily lo abrazaba orgullosa-

**-Yo creo que es estupendo -dijo Harry con frialdad-**

El semi-gigante le sonrio a Harry mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa.

**-¿Eso crees? -preguntó el chico en tono burlón- ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**-Están muertos -respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

Todo signo de alegría cambio radicalmente a uno de tristeza.

- Tranquilos todos por algo estamos aquí podremos cambiar esto – Dijo Albus sonriéndole a cada uno de los presentes-

**-Oh, lo siento -dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara- Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

**-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

**-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! –Gritó James al libro con si Draco estuviera ahí-

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

**-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

**-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo -dijo el muchacho-**

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

**-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hagrid-**

**-Nada -mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

**-Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**-Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

**-No me hagas sentir peor -dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

**-... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

**-Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

**-Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**-Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

**-¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

**-Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

**-Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff -dijo Harry desanimado-**

- Apuesto que serás un buen Griffindor – Dijo James- por cierto, ¿de qué casa son?

- No vamos a decir –Se negaron todos-

**-Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin -dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre- Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

**-¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

**-Hace muchos años -respondió Hagrid-**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

Casi todos rieron por las palabras de Harry del futuro.

**-No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales -dijo Hagrid- Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**-Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

**-No tienes que...**

**-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Los Potter miraron a Hagrid con agradecimiento mientras este le devolvía la mirada.

- Gracias- Dijeron James y Lily a la vez-

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

**-Buenas tardes -dijo una voz amable-**

- El viejo Ollivander – Sonrió Frank contento y los merodeadores por igual-

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

**-Hola -dijo Harry con torpeza-**

**-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre- Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. -No era una pregunta- Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

- Se acuerda – Sonrió Lily acariciando su vientre-

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

**-Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

- Siempre me ha dado miedo en como recuerda todo – Todos rieron ante las palabras de James-

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

**-Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

- Oiga eso es de mala educación – Dijo Lily media molesta por que trataran así a su hijo-

**-Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso -dijo amablemente- Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

**-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

**-Así era, sí, señor -dijo Hagrid-**

**-Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron -dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo-**

**-Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí -respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies- Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad-**

**-Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? -preguntó en tono severo-**

**-Oh, no, señor -dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado-**

Dumbledore miró a Hagrid por encima de sus gafas de media luna mientras McGonagall lo miraba severamente.

**-Mmm -dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid- Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. -Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas- ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

**-Eh... bien, soy diestro -respondió Harry-**

**-Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. -Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo- Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**-Esto ya está -dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo- Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

- También odio cuando hace eso – Dijo Sirius haciendo que James asintiera-

**-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

**-No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

**-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

**-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

- ¿Qué es tan curioso? – Preguntó Lily-

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

**-Perdón -dijo Harry- Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

**-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

Lily gimió y enterró el rostro en el pecho de James.

-Tranquila mama aquí estoy – Dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda mientras todos los demás los miraban con cariño y tristeza-

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

**-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría has ta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

**-Tu billete para Hogwarts –dijo- El uno de septiem bre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier proble ma con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Ha grid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

**-**Eh Hagrid – Remus se giró hacia el semi-gigante- Se te olvidó decirte como pasar por el andén-

Hagrid se sonrojo mientras pedia disculpas a Harry y a los Potter, y ellos diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

**-**Ese es el final del capítulo – Dijo Mcgonagall pasándole el libro a Hagrid-

- El título del capítulo es "**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos"**

Todos sonrieron al escuchar el nombre del capítulo.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

Lily le apretó la mano a Harry reconfortante.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

**-** Oh oh ¡Cornamenta! – Gritó Sirius haciendo que James saltara de su lugar-

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?

- Tu hijo salió a Lily no puede estar leyendo mientras esta en verano – Al decir esto Lily le tiro con una almohada haciendo reír a todos los presentes-

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

**-Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

**-Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

**-¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**-Muchas gracias.**

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

**-Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

**-** Idiota son ilegales – Gruñó Moddy que hasta el momento se mantenía callado-

**Harry no contestó nada.**

**-¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

**-No lo sé -dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado- Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana –leyó-**

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

**-¿Andén qué?**

**-Nueve y tres cuartos**

**-No digas estupideces -dijo tío Vernon- No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

**-Eso dice mi billete**

**-Equivocados -dijo tío Vernon- Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

**-¿Por qué vais a Londres? -preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso-**

**-Llevamos a Dudley al hospital -gruñó tío Vernon- Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings**

Los merodeadores aplaudieron al semi-gigante sonriendo.

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

**-Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

- Petunia sabia como entrar maldita –Lily gruñó mientras tomaba el pergamino de James para apuntar algo-

**-Que tengas un buen curso -dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

- Yo tu no haría eso – Dijo Sirius divertido-

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**-... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

**-** ¡Magos! – Harry les sonrió a Ron y Ginny mientras esta se levantaba y se sentaba en las piernas de el abrazándolo-

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

**-Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? -dijo la madre-**

**-¡Nueve y tres cuartos! -dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre- Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

**-No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

- Eres tu cariño – Arthur besó la mejilla de Molly sonriéndole-

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

**-Fred, eres el siguiente -dijo la mujer regordeta-**

**-No soy Fred, soy George -dijo el muchacho- ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

**-Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**-Estaba bromeando, soy Fred -dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

Los chicos bajaron la mirada tristes al escuchar el nombre de Fred, Hermione abrazo a Ron, Neville a Alice y Ginny escondió el rostro en el cuello de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa, por que se ponen así? – Pregunto Molly mirándolos asustada-

- Nada mama – Susurró Ron tragando el nudo de su garganta- Solo es que los extrañamos

Molly se quedó media convencida y le dijo a Hagrid que prosiguiera.

**No había nadie más.**

**-Discúlpeme -dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta-**

**-Hola, querido –dijo- Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

**-Sí -dijo Harry- Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

**-¿Como entrar en el andén? -preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza-**

**-No te preocupes -dijo- Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

**-Hum... De acuerdo -dijo Harry-**

- Y ahí va Harry haciéndole caso a una señora que no conoce que le dice que tiene que ir directamente a una pared de ladrillo y él le hace caso sin preguntar siquiera – Todos rieron ante las palabras de Sirius-

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

**Lo había logrado.**

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

**-Oh, Neville -oyó que suspiraba la anciana-**

**-**¿Mi madre? ¿Y dónde estamos nosotros? – Pregunto Frank mirando a los chicos del pasado-

- No podemos decir nada- Respondió Neville suspirando-

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

**-** Igual que tu Corn – Sonrió Sirius haciendo sonrojar a James-

**-¿Quieres que te eche una mano? -Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

**-Sí, por favor -jadeó Harry-**

**-¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

**-Gracias -dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo-**

**-¿Qué es eso? -dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

**-Vaya -dijo el otro gemelo- ¿Eres tú...?**

**-Es él -dijo el primero- Eres tú, ¿no? -se dirigió a Harry-**

**-¿Quién? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Harry Potter -respondieron a coro-**

**-Oh, él -dijo Harry- Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

**-** En eso si no se parece mira que olvidar quien es – Sirius sonreía burlonamente a Harry mientras Lily lo fulminaba con su mirada-

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

**-Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

**-Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

**-Mamá, déjame -exclamó apartándose-**

**-¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? -dijo uno de los gemelos-**

**-Cállate -dijo Ron-**

**-¿Dónde está Percy? -preguntó la madre-**

**-Ahí viene**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

**-No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá -dijo- Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

- Un perfecto prefecto como la pelirroja y el lunático – Dijo Sirius-

- Otra mas y no vuelves a abrir la boca hasta el final del libro- Le dijo Lily y Sirius se quedó callado por su propia seguridad-

**-Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? -dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa- Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**-Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo -dijo el otro gemelo- Una vez...**

**-O dos...**

**-Un minuto...**

**-Todo el verano...**

**-** Amo a esos gemelos –Gritaron los merodeadores-

**-Oh, callaos -dijo Percy, el prefecto-**

**-Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? -dijo uno de los gemelos-**

**-Porque él es un prefecto -dijo afectuosamente la madre- Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

**-Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

**-** No debiste decirles eso señora Weasley – Dijo Harry riendo-

**-¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

**-Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

**-No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**-No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

**-Cállate -dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado-**

**-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

**-¿Se acuerdan de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**-¿Quién?**

**-¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

**-Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

**-** Bien Harry tiene admiradora – Sirius le envió una mirada divertida-

- Claro y ahora es mi novia – Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla Ginny mientras esta le sonreía sonrojada-

**-Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

**-Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

**-Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

**-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

**-** Gracias Molly – Dijo Lily sonriéndole-

- No es nada apuesto que harías lo mismo por mis hijos – Molly le devolvió la sonrisa-

**-Está bien, quédate tranquila**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**-Daos prisa -dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar-**

**-No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas**

**-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

**-¡George!**

**-Era una broma, mamá.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

**-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? -preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry- Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

**-Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**-Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

**-De acuerdo -murmuró Ron-**

**-Harry -dijo el otro gemelo- ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**-Hasta luego -dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta-**

**-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? -dejó escapar Ron-**

**Harry asintió.**

**-Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George -dijo Ron- ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

**-¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

**-Sí -dijo Harry- pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**-¿Nada? -dijo Ron en tono anhelante-**

**-Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante las palabras del joven.

**-Vaya -dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla-**

**-¿Sois una familia de magos? -preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él-**

**-Oh, sí, eso creo -respondió Ron- Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

**-Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

**-Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles -dijo Ron- ¿Cómo son?**

**-Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

- Eso podemos arreglarlo – James le susurró a Lily y a Harry haciendo reír a su hijo y sonrojar a su esposa-

**-Cinco -corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido- Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

**-** Oh Ron no debes sentirte así nosotros nos vamos a sentir orgullosos de nuestros hijos – Dijo Molly agarrándole la mano a Ron-

- Lo sabemos señora Weasley pero en ese tiempo su hijo era medio testarudo y con autoestima baja – Dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron mientras este le daba un pequeño beso en la boca-

Mientras todos miraban a la pareja Remus tenía el entrecejo fruncido al escuchar la rata.

**-Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

**-... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

**-¿Qué? -dijo Harry-**

**-Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes -dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado- Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

- Temer un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado – Dijo Albus mirando a Ron-

- No se preocupe director ya aprendió – Ginny le sonrió y siguió abrazada a Harry-

**-No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre -dijo Harry- Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro -añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho- seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

**-No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

**-¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

**-Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

**-Muchísima -dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza-**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

**-Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

- No te preocupes Ron ya lo recordare- Molly le sonrió a su hijo-

**-Te la cambio por uno de éstos -dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel- Sírvete...**

**-No te va a gustar, está seca -dijo Ron- Ella no tiene mucho tiempo -añadió rápidamente- ... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

**-Vamos, sírvete un pastel -dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

- Me gusta que seas así Harry compartiendo con tus amigos- Lily sonrió a su hijo-

**-¿Qué son éstos? -preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate- No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?-Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo-**

**-No -dijo Ron- Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

**-¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! -dijo Harry-**

**-¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! -dijo Ron- ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

**-¡Ya no está!**

**-Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día -dijo Ron- Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

**-Sírvete -dijo Harry- Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

**-¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? -Ron estaba atónito- ¡Qué raro!**

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

**-Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas -lo previno Ron- Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

**-Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

Alice y Frank sonrieron ante la mención de su hijo.

**-Perdón -dijo- ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

**-¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

**-Ya aparecerá -dijo Harry-**

**-Sí -dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado- Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

**-No sé por qué está tan triste -comentó Ron- Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

**-Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia -dijo Ron con disgusto- Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

**-Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

—**-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno -dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos-**

- ¿Harry te tienes que fijar en todo? – Preguntó Hermione sonrosada-

- Eran los dientes y el cabello más hermoso que había visto en mi vida – Le susurró al oído Ron haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas y lo besara-

- Hey que hay menores – Sirius rió mirándolos burlonamente-

- No sé donde Canuto – Harry besó a su novia riendo-

**-Ya le hemos dicho que no -dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano-**

**-**Esos modales Ronald – Lo regañó Molly-

-Perdón mama- Dijo este abrazando a Hermione-

**-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**-Eh... de acuerdo. -Se aclaró la garganta- «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

**-¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? -preguntó la niña- Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

James y Sirius miraron a Remus, Lily y Hermione divertidos.

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

**-Yo soy Ron Weasley -murmuró Ron-**

**-Harry Potter -dijo Harry-**

**-¿Eres tú realmente? -dijo Hermione- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

- Hasta en libros sí que eres famoso Harry – Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado-

**-¿Estoy yo? -dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado-**

**-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera -dijo Hermione- ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté -dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl- Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

**-**Oye tu sí que eras un tonto – Hermione se hiso la enojada mientras Ron temblaba-

-Lo siento pero ya sabes como era antes –Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla-

**-¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Gryffindor -dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido- Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin**

**-¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

**-Ajá -dijo Ron, Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado-**

**-¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras -dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas- Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

**-Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts -explicó Ron- ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

**Harry se sorprendió.**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**-Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse. **

**-¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? -preguntó Ron-**

**-Eh... no conozco ninguno -confesó Harry-**

**-¿Cómo? -Ron pareció atónito- Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... -Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger-**

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

**-¿Es verdad? -preguntó- Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

**-Sí -respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas-**

**-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle -dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

**-** Pero mira que idiota esa es mejor familia que la tuya – Lily se había puesto del color de su cabello temblando de ira mientras Molly y Arthur la miraban con una sonrisa-

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

- No te quiero con ese niño Harry ¿me entendistes? –Lily miró a su hijo con una mirada profunda-

- No tienes que decirlo dos veces mama – Harry le sonrió-

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

**-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias -dijo con frialdad.**

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

**-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter -dijo con calma- A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

**-Repite eso -dijo-**

**-Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? -se burló Malfoy-**

**-Si no os vais ahora mismo... -dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron-**

**-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

Remus seguía intrigado con la rata que no parecía 100% animal.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola-**

**-Creo que se ha desmayado -dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata- No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

**-¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

**-Oí hablar sobre su familia -dijo Ron en tono lúgubre- Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. -Se volvió hacia Hermione- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

Molly le dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo y este bajó la mirada sonrojado.

**-Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

**-Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros -dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo- ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

**-Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos -dijo Hermione en tono despectivo- A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

**-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

**-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

**-Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

**-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts -exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro- justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

**-¡No más de cuatro por bote! -gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

**-¿Todos habéis subido? -continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo- ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

**-¡Bajad las cabezas! -exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

**-** Recuero eso en mi primer año terminamos Canuto y yo en el lago negro – Sirius asintió sonriente mientras Lily puso los ojos en blanco-

**-¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? -dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos-**

**-¡Trevor! -gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**-** Mi pobre niñito – Dijo Alice acariciando su vientre y tomándole la mano a Neville del futuro-

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

**-Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

- Este es el final del capítulo –Dijo Hagrid y antes de pasarle el libro a Alice, Dumbledore hablo-

- Por qué no cenamos y luego leemos este capítulo para irnos a dormir – Como no vio que nadie dio una negativa llamo al elfo y se pusieron a comer. Cuando terminaron Alice leyó.

-El siguiente capítulo se titula "**El sombrero seleccionador" **

- ¡Si! Sabremos en que casa les tocó – Dijo Arthur contento-

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

- No te preocupes Harry Minne siempre nos perdonaba todo – Sirius sonrió mientras la profesora lo fulminaba con la mirada-

**-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall -dijo Hagrid-**

**-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

**-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

- Eso no sirve de nada es un mal Potter – James pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo aun mas-

**-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia -dijo la profesora McGonagall- Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

**-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? -preguntó a Ron-**

**-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

- ¿Volver azul el cabello de un profesor? – Preguntó McGonagall sorprendida y asustada-

- Creo que Harry no hará eso en el colegio ¿Verdad cariño? – Dijo Lily dándole una mirada que decía que si se le ocurría le vendría el peor castigo de la historia-

- No mama tranquila – Dijo este demasiado nervioso-

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

**-¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

**-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

**-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**-** El viejo Peevees – Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez-

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

**-¡Alumnos nuevos! -dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos- Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

**-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff -continuó el Fraile- Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

**-En marcha -dijo una voz aguda- La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

**-Ahora formad una hilera -dijo la profesora a los de primer año- y siganme**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, **

**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **

**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

**Puedes tener bombines negros, **

**sombreros altos y elegantes.**

**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **

**y puedo superar a todos.**

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**

**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **

**Así que pruébame y te diré**

**dónde debes estar.**

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **

**donde habitan los valientes.**

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **

**donde son justos y leales.**

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**

**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **

**porque los de inteligencia y erudición **

**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **

**O tal vez en Slytherin**

**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **

**para lograr sus fines.**

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

- Siempre canta algo diferente – Dijo Alice-

**-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! -susurró Ron a Harry- Voy a matar a Fred.**

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

- Igual de dramático que su padre – Dijo Remus riendo-

-¡Oye yo no soy dramático!- Dijo este ofendido-

-¿no? ¿Como era? a si – Sirius empezó a imitar la voz de James- "Lily no me quiere, voy a morir sin ella, no tendremos cinco hijos, me voy a morir si no sale conmigo, me tiraré desde la torre de astronomía porque me rechaza"

- Ya ya suficiente – Dijo James poniéndose rojo y Lily lo besó enternecida-

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

**-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen –dijo- ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

**-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el sombrero-**

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

**-¡Bones, Susan!**

**-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah-**

**-¡Boot, Terry!**

**-¡RAVENCLAW!**

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. ****Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

**-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

**-¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

**-Finnigan, Seamus. -El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

**-Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

**-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó-**

**-** Y bien enamoradito que terminastes – Dijo Sirius en tono burlón-

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

**-**Lo dicho, igual que el padre – Dijo Remus haciendo reír a todos mientras James lo fulminaba con la mirada-

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

- ¡Si! Ese es mi hijo – Frank y Alice abrazaron a su hijo contentos-

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

**-¡Potter; Harry!**

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**-¿Ha dicho Potter?**

**-¿Ese Harry Potter?**

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

**-Mm -dijo una vocecita en su oreja- Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

**-En Slytherin no, ¿eh? -dijo la vocecita- ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

James pego un salto y como los Longbotton isieron con su hijo, Lily y James abrazaron a Harry y por consiguiente a Ginny.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

**-** Quiero conocer a esos gemelos – Dijo James riendo-

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los Weasley abrazaron a Ron igual de contentos.

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

**-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente -dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

**-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

**-Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? -preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy-**

**-** ¡Harry! – Gritó Lily mientras Harry miraba al Director pidiéndole perdón-

**-¿Loco? -dijo Percy con frivolidad- ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

**-** Lo siento Director – Dijo Molly-

- No se preocupe señora Weasley hasta yo me creo a veces que estoy un poco loco – Esto hiso reír a todos los presentes-

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

**-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto -dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete-**

**-¿No puede...?**

**-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años -dijo el fantasma- No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

**-¡Yo sé quién es usted! -dijo súbitamente Ron- Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

Molly puso los ojos en blanco por el poco tacto de su hijo.

**-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... -comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena-**

**-¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

**-Así -dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo-: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeo-nato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

- ¡Seis veces seguidas! –Gritaron todos los de Griffindor y para sorpresa de todos hasta la profesora McGonagall-

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

**-¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? -preguntó Seamus con gran interés-**

**-Nunca se lo he preguntado -dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado-**

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

**-**¡Que hace Quejicus en la mesa de profesores! – Gritó Sirius mirando a Harry, este negó con la cabeza-

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

**-¡Ay! -Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza-**

**-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Percy-**

**-N-nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

**-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? -preguntó a Percy-**

**-Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

Los merodeadores miraron divertidos a Snape mientras decían "Gracias a Merlín".

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

**-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

Los merodeadores sonrieron recordando todas sus travesuras en el bosque del colegio.

**-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

**-¿Lo decía en serio? -murmuró a Percy-**

**-Eso creo -dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore- Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

**-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! -exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas-**

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

**-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! -dijo Dumbledore- ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**

Los merodeadores se levantaron junto a Harry, Ron, Arthur, Neville y Frank y comenzaron a cantar.

**enséñanos algo, por favor.**

**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos **

**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **

**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **

**con algunas materias interesantes. **

**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **

**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **

**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **

**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **

**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **

**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

**-¡Ah, la música! -dijo, enjugándose los ojos- ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

**-Peeves -susurró Percy a los de primer año- Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. -Levantó la voz- Peeves, aparece.**

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

**-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

**-¡Oooooh! -dijo, con un maligno cacareo- ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

**-Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! -gritó enfadado Percy-**

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

- Ese es el final del capítulo – Alice cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesa-

- Debemos decirle a Peevees que no se meta con nuestro pequeño cornamenta y sus amigos – Dijo Sirius haciendo que James y Remus asintieran-

- Deberíamos ir a dormir seguiremos mañana con el otro capítulo – Cuando Dumbledore termino de decir eso, aparecieron pequeños apartamentos en la sala de menesteres y todos se fueron a dormir-

* * *

><p>Quisiera saber si quieren que agrege mas personajes mientras seguimos pasando los capitulos y cambiar algunas cosas como que puedan decirl algunas y eso.<p>

Espero sus Reviews

besos Pottericos

rosalie-key


	5. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap 8, 9 y 10

Hola de nuevo!

Espero disfruten ya saben los personajes y algo de la historia no es mia es de J.K Rowling yo solo juego un poco con ellos

* * *

><p>Cuando se levantaron, (James tuvo que despertar a Sirius con un aquamenti) se sentaron en el mismo circulo de la noche anterior a desayunar. Mientras lo hacían, en la mesa del medio apareció un pergamino, Remus lo tomó y leyó:<p>

**Hola a todos:**

**Siento interrumpir su desayuno pero debo decirles unas cosas importantes, antes le pueden pedir a Andromeda que si quiere retirarse para descansar con su esposo y su hija puede hacerlo, cuando ella se haiga ido pueden continuar leyendo si no salten esta parte. Aparecerán más personas cuando Andromeda salga con Nimphadora y también quiero decirles a los chicos del futuro que podrán responder cualquier pregunta pero solamente las que no sean tan reveladoras, si llegaran a decir algo fuera de lugar volverán al futuro. También, chicos, James, Sirius y Snape quiero pedirles que traten de calmarse, se que será difícil y por eso como ya dije se les prohíbe lanzar cualquier hechizo entre ustedes si lo intentan no saldrá nada de sus varitas. Creo que eso es todo disfruten.**

**A.S**

Remus primero leyó la carta para sí mismo y luego miro a Andromeda para preguntarle si deseaba irse.

- Si creo que es lo mejor así Dora podrá descansar y yo igual – Tomo a la niña del regazo de Remus y cuando se despidió de todos salió. Remus leyó lo que quedaba de carta y de momento apareció plop apareció una chica más grande que los chicos del futuro con un bebe en brazos, al reconocerla los chicos del futuro sonrieron conmocionados.

-¿Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville? ¿Que está pasando? Estaba entada con mi madre y luego aparecí aquí donde esta Re… - Pero al mirar alrededor se puso muy blanca y Harry tuvo que ayudarla a sentarse junto con Remus que se preocupo por ella sin saber porque razón.

- Tranquila Tonks yo te explico – Harry suspiro y se fue a sentar, cuando iba a comenzar apareció dos chicos, de cabello color rojo igual que Ginny y Ron, cuando pudieron ver muy bien se dieron cuenta que se trataban de Fred y Gorge-

- Wow Fred ¿que cosa isistes ahora? – Pregunto George mirando alrededor- Hola mama. Hola papa, Hola a todos los que se suponen que estén muertos y no entiendo nada – mientras decía esto los chicos del futuro miraban a Fred con ojos llorosos pero sabían que debían ser fuerte-

- Esta vez no isimos nada mama estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente en nuestra habitación para saber que íbamos a hacer con la ganancia de la tienda y luego aparecimos aquí – Dijo con voz inocente haciendo que Molly no les creyera nada y los demás riesen-

Los que acabaron de llegar saludaron a todos, aunque confusos los gemelos se sentaron al lado de sus padres y hermanos.

- Bien como iba a decirles no sé cómo pero alguien del futuro envió un libro con toda mi historia de mi primer año en Hogwarts para poder cambiar el futuro – Se volvió hacia Remus y Nimphadora sonriéndoles- Lunático ella es Tonks, ella será tu futura esposa y él, el bebe que tiene en brazos tu futuro hijo

Cuando termino de decir eso Remus se puso igual de blanco que Dora y comenzó a jadear buscando aire.

- E…e…s…o no… pue..d..e..ser… - Decía Remus y James y Sirius los miraban asombrados-

- ¡Eres mi sobrina y tu pervertido embarazaste a mi sobrina! – Decía Sirius en broma-

- Vez lunático yo sabía que terminarías sentando cabeza – James le seguía el juego a Sirius- aunque con una bebe… -Lily le dio un golpe mientras todos los miraban divertidos-

- Eso no puede ser yo no puedo tener un bebe, lo saben – Decía sin poder creerlo hasta que Tonks le tomo la mano haciendo que este temblara ligeramente-

- Lo tuviste míralo, y está sano mis genes ganaron – Tonks lo miraba amorosamente mientras le pasaba al pequeño Teddy y este lo tomaba temblorosamente mientras Lily, Molly y Alice se levantaban a ver al pequeño-

- Es hermoso Remus vez que podías – Dijo Lily volviendo a sentarse igual que las demás-

- Bueno nosotros somos del futuro y seguimos siendo hermosos – Dijo George sonriendo igual que su hermano-

- Ya que terminamos con las explicaciones podremos continuar leyendo – Dijo Dumbledore dejándole el libro a Neville-

- El siguiente capítulo se llama **"El Profesor de Pociones"** – leyó medio divertido sabiendo que su "querido profesor" no se libraría de esta-

- Veremos cómo lo hará Quejicus – Dijo James acomodándose en su asiento abrazando a Lily-

**-Allí, mira.**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**-¿El de gafas?**

**-¿Has visto su cara?**

**-¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

Lily hizo una mueca al escuchar lo primero.

- No sé como pudiste Harry porque a tu padre le habría encantado la fama – Dijo Lily susurrándole en el oído para que no lo escuchara James-

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

- Minne siempre es así, parece una tigresa pero en realidad es una gatita – Todos aguantaron la risa por el comentario de Sirius menos, obviamente McGonagall que estaba roja de furia-

- Otra más Black y veras que clase de gatita o tigresa puedo ser – Medio gruño haciendo que todos se quedaran impresionados por lo que dijo-

**-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts –dijo- Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

- Igual que a James aunque al pasar de los años solo eran intento de sonrisas – Reía Remus mirando a James divertido porque estaba sonrojado-

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

- Claro somos así de grandiosos – Dijo Fred chocando los cinco con su gemelo haciendo que los merodeadores sonrieran orgullosos-

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

**-¿Qué tenemos hoy? -preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales-**

**-Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin -respondió Ron- Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

Snape se removía incomodo en su asiento mientras sentía par de miradas hacia él.

**-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros -dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior-**

- Eso ni soñándolo – Rió Sirius un poco nervioso-

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

**Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

**Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual),**

**Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

- Gracias Hagrid – Lily y James le sonrieron-

- No es nada – Contestó Hagrid muy sonrojado-

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

James, Sirius y Remus miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a Snape.

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

**-Ah, sí -murmuró- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad**

- Como te metas con mi hijo… -James prefirió quedare callado igual a los demás para saber que pasaría-

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

**-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

Ninguno dijo nada a Hermione pero ella se sentía medio orgullosa media tonta por comportarse así en su primer año.

**-¡Potter! -dijo de pronto Snape- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

- ¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa para un niño de primero! – Grito Lily a Snape poniéndose roja de la furia sin ver que los merodeadores estaban aguantando-

- Aquí comienza el show – Susurro bajito George a sus hermanos mirando divertidos como Snape se removía incomodo en su asiento-

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

**-No lo sé, señor -contestó Harry-**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

**-Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

Los merodeadores y Lily gruñeron mientras Harry los miraba asustado, los gemelos miraban todo divertido.

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

- Así no se trata a un estudiante Severus – McGonagall miraba ceñuda a Snape.

**-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

**-No lo sé, señor.**

**-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

**-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

Snape sabía que si no llegaban a controlar la magia dentro de la sala iba a acabar muerto por esas cuatro personas.

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

**-No lo sé -dijo Harry con calma- Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

**-Siéntate -gritó a Hermione- Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

**-Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

- Es suficiente – Lily se levanto con rapidez sorprendiendo a algunos mientras caminaba hacia Snape con una mirada que hacia estremecer a cualquiera incluido al mismísimo Voldemort, tomo a Snape por la túnica y si no supieran que estaba embarazada les causaría risa por la cara de Severus-

- Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil si vuelvo a leer que has maltratado, hablado mal o gritarle a mi hijo o alguno de los chicos no vas a saber ni quien te lo hizo ¿te quedo claro? – Lily estaba cara a cara con Snape-

-S..i..si.. – Dijo tartamudeando y a los gemelos se les escapo una risita que callaron al instante de ver a Molly-

- Me alegro – Lily lo soltó haciendo que este cayera en su silla y volvió a sentarse- Continua Neville

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

**-¡Chico idiota! -dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita- Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

- ¡A mi hijo no le vengas a hablar así me oíste maldito idiota! – Grito Frank mientras Lily agarraba otro pergamino y escribía en el murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras los merodeadores sonreían burlonamente-

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

**-Llévelo a la enfermería -ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville-**

**-Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

McGonagall y Lily gruñeron ante eso mirándolo con ojos llameantes.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

**-No lo provoques -murmuró- He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

**-Atrás, Fang, atrás**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

**-Entrad –dijo- Atrás, Fang**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

**-Estáis en vuestra casa -dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía-**

**-Éste es Ron -dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel-**

**-Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? -dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron- Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque**

- ¡Bien! – Gritaron los gemelos y los merodeadores aligerando un poco el ambiente-

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

- ¿Tan mala es mi comida? – Preguntó Hagrid mirando a todos-

- No es eso es que como que se te olvida que no todos somos semi-gigantes –Dijo Albus restándole importancia-

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

**-Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

**-Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

**-¡Tonterías! -dijo Hagrid- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

- ¿Si, por que odias el mundo Quejicus? – Dijo sarcástico Sirius mientras Snape lo ignoraba-

**-¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? -preguntó Hagrid a Ron- Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.**

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**

**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**

**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**

- ¿Es por eso que se reían? – Preguntó Arthur-

- No papa no era por eso y no, no diremos nada – Ron le sonrió a su padre-

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

**-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry- ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

- Ese es el final del capítulo – Dijo Neville pasándole el libro a su padre-

- El próximo capítulo se llama **"El duelo a media noche" **

- Espero y no se metan en problemas – Dijo Lily mirando directamente a Harry-

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

- Por fin Quidditch – Dijeron James y Sirius sonriendo-

**-Perfecto -dijo en tono sombrío Harry- Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy**

- Se que lo harás bien lo llevas en la sangre – James le dio un apretón a Harry en el hombro cariñosamente-

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

**-No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón -dijo razonablemente Ron- De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería**

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles. Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

- Eras malvado Ronnie – Dijo Fred a su hermano-

- No me llames así – Gruño Ron-

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

Lily bajo la cabeza triste mientras Harry y James la abrazaban reconfortante.

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

**-¡Es una Recordadora! –Explicó- La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... -se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata- ... es que has olvidado algo...**

- Awww mi pobre bebe – Alice abrazó a Neville y este se sonrojó-

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

**-Sólo la miraba -dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle-**

- Gracias profesora por detenerlos – Decía Lily mientras miraba a Ron y a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados-

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

**-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? –Bramó- Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

**-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y decid «arriba»**

**-¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos-**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

- Bien, me alegro por querer dárselas de grandeza – Dijo Sirius sonriendo-

**-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch- Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

- Oh Neville espero no te hagas daño – Dijo Alice preocupada-

**-¡Vuelve, muchacho! -gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

Alice se removía nerviosa en su asiento y preocupada.

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

**-La muñeca fracturada -la oyó murmurar Harry- Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse**

- Vez Alice nuestro hijo está bien – Dijo Frank sonriéndole-

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**-No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo**

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

- Maldito niño me las pagara – Murmuraba Alice en voz baja-

**-¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

**-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! -dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante-**

**-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? -dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro- Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati**

**-¡Mirad! -dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba- Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy -dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos-**

- Muy bien defiende a tus amigos – Dijo James con calma-

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

**-¡Tráela aquí! -rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

- Harry baja esa escoba ahora – Dijo Lily hablándole al libro-

- Eh mama estoy aquí – Harry la miraba divertido-

**-¡No! -gritó Hermione Granger- La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

Lily le pegó en el brazo a James.

-Auu ¿Por qué fue eso? – Dijo sobándose por la fuerza de la pelirroja-

- Por tu culpa y los genes Potter que no piensan – Le dijo mientras Snape intentaba esconder su risa-

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

**-¡Déjala -gritó Harry- o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

**-Ah, ¿sí? -dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado-**

- Tiene miedito el nene – Se burló Sirius-

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

**-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy -exclamó Harry-**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

**-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! -gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba-**

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

-¡Sí! – Gritaron los merodeadores- Todo un Potter – Dijo James feliz-

**-¡HARRY POTTER!**

- Oh oh, Problemas – Dijo Remus teniendo una idea de quién podría ser-

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

**-Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

- Dejar sin habla a Minnie es un gran orgullo –Dijo Sirius escondiéndose de la profesora-

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

**-¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

**-No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**-Silencio, Parvati.**

**-Pero Malfoy..**

**-Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

- No creo que te expulse solo un castigo – Dijo Molly mirando a la profesora-

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

- Gracias Harry pero no creo que eso te vaya a pasar – Hagrid lo miraba sonriente-

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**-Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

**«¿Wood? -Pensó Harry aterrado- ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

- Idéntico a James no se pueden negar – Remus negaba con la cabeza divertido-

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

-¿Que le hará profesora? – Pregunto Lily asustada-

- Tranquila mama deja que el señor Longbottom siga leyendo

**-Seguidme los dos -dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad-**

**-Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

**-¡Fuera, Peeves! -dijo con ira la profesora-**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**-Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador**

-¿¡QUE! – Gritaron los merodeadores-

-¿No sería arriesgado eso profesora? Es solo un niño – Dijo Lily-

- Si mi futuro yo a decidido romper esa regla es que el niño es bastante bueno – Dijo McGonagall mirando a Harry fijamente-

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

**-¿Está segura, profesora?**

**-Totalmente -dijo la profesora con vigor- Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

**-Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros -explicó la profesora a Wood- Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor**

- Wow Charlie también, son una familia de jugadores – James le sonrió a los Weasley-

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**-¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? -preguntó excitado-**

**-Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor -aclaró la profesora McGonagall-**

**-Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador -dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención- Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7**

**-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

Snape sonrio orgulloso al leer eso mientras McGonagall parecía a punto de explotar junto a los merodeadores.

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

**-Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**-Tu padre habría estado orgulloso –dijo- Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

- Gracias Minnie – Sonrió James galante-

- De nada es cierto pero no vuelva a llamarme Minnie Potter – Medio sonrió Medio gruño la profesora-

**-Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

**-¿Buscador? -dijo- Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

**-Un siglo -terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde- Wood me lo dijo**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

**-Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene -dijo Harry- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto**

- Claro y como a ti te gusta ser tan célebre eso te subirá más la fama – Dijo Arthur divertido-

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

**-Bien hecho -dijo George en voz baja- Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo, Somos golpeadores**

**-Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso -dijo Fred- No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

**-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio**

- ¿Así que ustedes descubren pasadizos? Interesante – Dijo Albus mientras miraba a los gemelos

- Lo siento profesor pero tratare de poner a estos niños en cintura – Dijo Molly mirándolos severamente haciendo que los gemelos tragaran en seco-

**-Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

**-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» - dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido-**

- Chúpate esa niñito mimado – Dijo Sirius riendo un poco-

**-Nos veremos cuando quieras -dijo Malfoy- Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

- Harry no aceptes – Dijo Lily mirándolo directamente y Harry mirándolo nervioso-

**-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Ron, interviniendo- Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritó Molly haciendo que este escondiera su rostro detrás de Hermione-

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

**-Crabbe –respondió- A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**-¿Qué es un duelo de magos? -preguntó Harry- ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

**-Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan -dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente-: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

**-¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

**-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz -le sugirió Ron-**

- Muy buena esa Ron – Le sonrió James a Ron-

**-Disculpad**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

**-¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? -dijo Ron-**

- Lo siento – Dijo Ron mirando a su novia-

- No es nada ya paso además, ¿te pasaras todo el libro pidiendo disculpas? – Hermione lo abrazó y lo beso tiernamente-

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**-No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

**-No esperaba otra cosa -murmuró Ron-**

Molly le gruño a su hijo.

**-... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte**

- La mini futura prefecta tiene razón –Dijo Sirius-

- ¿Mini futura prefecta? – Preguntó Lily-

- Claro no la vez es idéntica a Remus y a ti cuando se ponían en plan mandón – Soltó una carcajada-

**-Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo -respondió Harry-**

- Harry esos modales – Le riñó Lily-

**-Adiós -añadió Ron-**

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

**-Once y media -murmuró finalmente Ron- Mejor nos vamos ya**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

- Apuesto a que es Hermione – Dijo Remus sonriéndole a la muy sonrojada Hermione-

**-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry**

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

**-¡Tu! -dijo Ron furioso- ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

- La verdad no sé como terminaron juntos – Dijo James mirándolos-

- Igual que no sabemos cómo terminaron tú y Lily juntos – Le respondió Ron riendo del rostro asombrado de James-

**-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano -contestó enfadada Hermione- Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros**

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

**-Vamos -dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero-**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

- Gracias Harry – Dijo Hermione sarcástica-

- Lo siento

**-No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios**

- Eso es cierto – Dijo McGonagall-

**-Vete**

**-Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

**-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? -preguntó con tono agudo-**

**-Ése es tu problema -dijo Ron- Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde**

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

**-Voy con vosotros -dijo-**

**-No lo harás**

**-¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

**-Eres una caradura -dijo Ron en voz alta-**

- Y ahí va el trió dorado – Dijo Ginny divertida-

- ¿El trió dorado? – Dijeron casi todos los presentes en la sala-

- Si así le dicen todos en Hogwarts

**-Callaos los dos -dijo Harry en tono cortante- He oído algo.**

**Era una especie de respiración.**

**-¿La Señora Norris? -resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad-**

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

**-¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama**

Neville se sonrojó y los chicos sonrieron mirándolo como sus padres.

**-No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde**

**-¿Cómo está tu muñeca? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Bien -contestó, enseñándosela- La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto**

- Esa mujer sí que sabe – James pensaba en todos los momentos que se había roto cualquier cosa jugando Quidittch y la señora Pumfrey se lo reparaba al instante-

**-Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

**-¡No me dejéis! -dijo Neville, tambaleándose- No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces**

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

Molly resopló y Neville y Hermione miraban divertidos a un asustado Ron.

**-Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros**

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

**Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

**-Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado -susurró Ron-**

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

**- **Corran ahora – Dijo Remus como si estuviera hablándole a los chicos en ese tiempo-

**-Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón**

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

**-Tienen que estar en algún lado -lo oyeron murmurar- Probablemente se han escondido**

**-¡Por aquí! -señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura-**

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

**-**¡Corran! – Gritaron a la vez todos los hombres de la sala a excepción de Dumbledore y Snape-

**-¡CORRED! -exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

**-Creo que lo hemos despistado -dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad-**

**-Te... lo... dije -añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho- Te... lo... dije**

**-Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor -dijo Ron- lo más rápido posible**

**-Malfoy te engañó -dijo Hermione a Harry- Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras Harry lo miraba divertido.

**-Vamos**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

**-Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar**

**Peeves cacareó.**

**-¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito**

- Decidido hay que hablar con Peevees – Dijo James decidido-

**-No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor**

**-Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo -dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente- Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis**

- No lo hará – Dijo Sirius calmado-

-¿Cómo lo sabes canuto? – Le preguntó Harry mirándolo divertido-

- El nos ha ayudado muchas veces y odia a Filch – Termino de decir Sirius cuando los gemelos los miraban con la boca abierta-

- ¿Dijiste Canuto Harry? – Preguntó Fred-

- Si… - Dijo este dudoso cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que les pasaba- a si chicos aquí están Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático – Dijo riendo por las caras de los gemelos-

- Los –Empezó George-

-Merodeadores –Fred-

-Nuestros –George-

-¡Ídolos! – Gritaron en coro-

-¿Porque ídolos? – Preguntaron extrañados-

- Luego se enteraran, chicos no pueden decir nada –Dijo Harry mirándolos riendo-

**-Quítate de en medio -ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error-**

- Bueno después de eso…

**-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! -gritó Peeves- ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

**-¡Estamos listos! -gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta- ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**-Oh, muévete -ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró- ¡Alohomora!**

- Bueno den gracias de que siempre esta ella así mismo como nosotros a Remus – Dijo James riendo-

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

**-¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? -decía Filch- Rápido, dímelo**

**-Di «por favor»**

**-No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron**

**-No diré nada si me lo pides por favor -dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita-**

Los merodeadores sonrieron por lo que venía.

**-Muy bien... por favor**

**-¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! -Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido-**

- Lo dije nosotros le enseñamos eso – Dijo Sirius orgulloso-

**-Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada -susurro Harry- Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! -Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto- ¿Qué pasa?**

- ¿Qué pasa Neville? –Preguntó Alice con miedo-

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

Todos estaban atentos que ni querían interrumpir a Frank con la lectura.

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

- ¿¡Perro de tres cabezas! – Gritaron Lily, Molly y Alice mientras los chicos estaban en shock-

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

- Igual yo, pero salgan ya –Dijo James nervioso-

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

**-¿Dónde os habíais metido? -les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

-¡Haciendo una orgia, déjalos entrar ya! – Sirius rara vez se le veía asustado como en esos momentos-

**-No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo -jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones-**

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**-¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? -dijo finalmente Ron- Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése**

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

**-¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? -dijo enfadada- ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

**-¿El suelo? -sugirió Harry- No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas**

**-No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo**

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**-Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama**

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**-No, no nos importa –dijo- Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

Molly y Hermione rodaron los ojos ante eso.

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

- Aquí termina el capitulo – Dijo Frank pasándole el libro a Arthur-

- Te prohíbo que averigües cualquier cosa Harry – Dijo Lily con una mirada severa a su hijo haciéndolo estremecer-

-Pero Lila si ya esas cosas pasaron no piensas castigarlo ni… - Sirius sabía que había metido las 4 por la sonrisa siniestra que le daba Lily-

-Gracias por la idea Black – Harry miró a su padrino con gana de matar mientras los otros chicos del futuro reían-

-Ustedes no se quedan atrás ya verán –Dijo Molly y Alice asintió dándole la razón mientras todo se estremecían-

- Bien el capítulo es **"Hallowen" – **Leyó Arthur riéndose de los chicos, mientras que ellos olvidando por un momento las advertencias de sus respectivas madres miraron a Hermione sonriéndole-

**Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

**- Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso-dijo Ron-**

**- O las dos cosas -opinó Harry-**

- Dignos merodeadores – Dijeron Sirius y James a la vez sonriendo-

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del miste rioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

- Por que no pueden ser normales y hacerles caso a sus amigos – Dijo Lily rodando los ojos-

- Vamos pelirroja eso te pasa por casarte con un merodeador- Sirius consiguió sonrisas de algunos, miradas severas de otros y miradas atemorizantes de dos pelirrojas-

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. **

Hermione los miró con los ojos entrecerrados a los chicos mientras estos se estremecían ligeramente.

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel mo mento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfac ción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

- ¿Eso es lo que creo, una escoba? – Preguntó James a su hijo-

- Ya verás papa – Dijo Harry riendo de la cara de su padre-

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.**

**Profesora McGonagall**

- Gracias profesora – James y Lily la miraban con agradecimiento-

- No es nada me imagino que estaba realmente desesperada de que ganáramos la copa, además que creo que mi futuro yo aprecia mucho a Harry – La profesora les sonrió a los Potter-

- Si se nota, porque a nosotros ni una rana de chocolate – Dijo Fred sacándole sonrisas a todos-

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

**-¡Una Nimbus 2.000! -gimió Ron con envidia- Yo nunca he tocado ninguna**

- Me imagino que compartiste la escoba con Ron, ¿Verdad Harry? – Lily miraba a su hijo seriamente-

- Obviamente mama – Harry temblaba ligeramente por la mirada de su madre haciendo que los merodeadores y los gemelos rieran-

- Espero que cualquier cosa que pase aquí, sea lo que sea que está pasando, sea para bien porque molestare a Harry por un buen rato por estar pervirtiendo a nuestra hermanita – Dijo George haciendo que rieran menos Harry que tenía una mirada asustada-

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

**-Es una escoba -dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara- Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

- Bien, de Draco pasara a Sherlock – Dijo Sirius riendo-

**Ron no pudo resistirse**

**-No es ninguna escoba vieja -dijo- Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? -Ron rió con aire burlón- Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus**

- Nuestro pequeño Ronnie haciendo una broma no puede ser – Dijo Fred haciéndose el dramático-

- Si esto es para la historia hermanito – George lo secundo riendo-

- Cállense ustedes dos – Dijo Ron que no pudo evitar no molestarse con los gemelos sabiendo que si las cosas salen bien nunca mas vería a su hermano sufriendo por la pérdida de Fred-

**-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? -replicó Malfoy- Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita**

Varios gruñeron hacia las palabras del rubio.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

**-No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? -preguntó con voz chillona-**

**-A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor -dijo rápidamente Malfoy-**

**-Sí, sí, está muy bien -dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry- La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

- ¡En tu carota Sherlock! – Dijo Sirius haciendo saltar a Remus que estaba a su lado sosteniendo al bebe-

- Baja la voz canuto está dormido

- Aww miren a Lunático que lindo se ve de papa, ¿Verdad Cornamenta?

- Si quién lo diría faltas tú de sentar cabeza

- Eso ni muerto soy un espíritu libre

- Ya verás que aparecerá una que te haga mover el suelo Black – Dijo Lily divertida viendo la mueca que hacia Sirius-

- Eso ni loco pelirroja

- Ya veremos, ya veremos

**-Una Nimbus 2.000, señor -dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy- Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo**

- Buena esa mini-cornamenta – Dijo Sirius haciendo reír a Harry-

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

- Igual a su padre – Decía Remus mientras mecía cuidadosamente a Teddy y Tonks lo miraba enamorada-

**- ¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

**- Muy bonito -dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes- Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana**

- ¿Y las clases qué? – Lily estaba indignada y enojada-

- Ya sabes cómo es eso Lily – Decía James tratando de calmarla-

- SI pero no tenias tiempo para las clases

- Y siempre saque buenas calificaciones así que tranquila no creo que Harry se descuide, ¿Verdad que no Harry? – James miraba a su hijo como suplicándole que dijera que si-

- Claro mama, nunca lo hice – Dijo este medio nervioso mientras Hermione alzaba una ceja en dirección a él y Ron reía por lo bajo detrás de la espalda de su novia-

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

**-Bueno -dijo Wood- El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores**

**-Tres cazadores -repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol-**

- ¿Qué es Fútbol? – Preguntaron varios Magos-

- Un juego de Muggles, se pasan un balón y no pueden tocarlo con las manos algo así nunca me interesé por ese juego – Dijo Lily restándole importancia-

**-Esta pelota se llama quaffle -dijo Wood- Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

**-Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol -recitó Harry- Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

**-¿Qué es el baloncesto? -preguntó Wood-**

- ¿Si qué es? – Lily rodó los ojos-

- Es como los que ustedes hacen con la quaffle pero no vuelan algún dia se los mostraré

**-Olvídalo -respondió rápidamente Harry-**

**-Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo**

**-Tres cazadores y un guardián -dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo- Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? -Señaló las tres pelotas restantes-**

**-Ahora te lo enseñaré -dijo Wood- Toma esto**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

**-Voy a enseñarte para qué son -dijo Wood- Esas dos son las bludgers**

- Y ahí están los dos mejores y guapos jugadores del equipo – Dijo George chocando los cinco con Fred-

- ¿Ustedes juegan? – Sirius los miraba intrigado-

- Claro todo Weasley juega

- Ya cállate Fred no queremos volver – Dijo Ginny a su hermano-

- Lo siento hermanita y quita la mano – Dijo mirando como tenia una de sus manos agarrada con la de Harry y la otra en su pierna-

- Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana por que ya soy mayor y ustedes no pueden decir nada

- ¿Cómo que ya eres mayor si solo tienes 16? – Preguntó George intrigado-

- Ehh no se si pueda decirles – Ginny se encogió de hombros- además yo tampoco entiendo

Todos miraban intrigados a los hermanos pero decidieron continuar con la lectura.

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

**-Quédate atrás -previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers-**

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

- Hey no nos vengas a quitar el puesto ahora – Dijo George haciendo aligerar un poco el ambiente-

- Saben que no – Contesto Harry riendo-

**-¿Ves? -dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras- Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

**-Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo -resumió Harry-**

- Ves Lily sacó tu inteligencia –Dijo James dándole un beso a su esposa-

- Si ya veo me deja un poco más tranquila

**-Muy bien -dijo Wood-**

**-Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? -preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación-**

- Nunca, solo te mandan a la enfermería en coma pero de ahí no que yo sepa – Dijo James riendo-

- Eres de gran ayuda, Gracias papa –Dijo Harry sarcásticamente haciendo que en la sala rieran algunos cuantos-

**-Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

**-Amenos que me rompan la cabeza**

**-Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos**

- Gracias Wood – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez riendo-

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

**-Esta dorada -continuó Wood- es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

**-Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch -dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja- Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

**-La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año -dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo- No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones**

- Lo hubiera preferido – Dijo Molly suspirando-

- Tranquila amor de seguro lo hace muy bien – Dijo Arthur dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). **

- Lo siento Neville –Dijo Harry bajando la mirada por lo apenado que estaba con él y la mirada ceñuda de Alice-

- No te preocupes Harry, Mama si yo hubiera sido el créeme no me hubiera sentado conmigo – Dijo al ver la mirada de su madre- además es mi mejor amigo

- Esta bien – Suspiró Alice dándole una mirada de disculpa a Harry, el solamente le sonrió diciendo que no había problema-

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

- ¿Siempre fueron así? – Pregunto Remus en voz baja mirando a los chicos-

- Si prof…- Dijo Harry recordando que no podía decir mucho- Lupin solo hasta el último año –

- Wow ni siquiera cornamenta y la pelirroja duraron mucho así – Dijo Sirius recibiendo una mirada aterradora de Lily-

- Ya ves, y así tuve que soportarlos

- Gracias amigo- Dijo Ron con sarcasmo dándole un beso a su novia que se sonrojó-

- Hey aplaudiendo y chiflando – Dijo Harry que quería comportarse como un hermano para hermione-

- Tu calla que a ti no te gusta que te diga algo cuando estas con mi hermana

- Callensen los dos, Por favor amor- Dijo Molly y Arthur sigue leyendo-

**-Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando -dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre- Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

Lily negó con la cabeza frustrada por su hijo.

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

**-¡Wingardium leviosa! -gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino-**

**-Lo estás diciendo mal -Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía- Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo**

**-Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente -dijo Ron con rabia-**

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

- Y desde ahí se enamoraron – Dijo Sirius riendo a carcajadas y los chicos lo miraron como si estuviera loco- es cierto se nota lo que pasa es que son un par de mocosos

- ¡Hey! – Dijeron los dos medios molestos-

- Es cierto se les nota, así paso con estos dos aquí presente – Remus miro a Lily y a James sonriéndoles-

- Es cierto y míranos aquí esperando al pequeño cornamenta – Dijo James besando a su esposa-

- Hey su hijo está aquí presente – Harry los miraba entre divertido y feliz-

- Ya verás cuando te cases hijo los besos serán pocos con lo que ha… -james se cayó al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lily-

- Cállate si no quieres que maten a tu hijo 3 pelirrojos aquí – Ella miro a Fred, George y Ron que miraban ceñudos a Harry y este se removía nervioso, mientras Ginny miraba divertida a los tres Potter-

**-¡Oh, bien hecho! -gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo- ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

**-No es raro que nadie la aguante -dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo- Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

- Oh oh, que isistes pequeño Ronnie – Dijo Fred mientras Ron miraba apenado a su novia-

- No importa eso ya pasó y fuiste muy valiente – Susurró Hermione en su oído haciendo sentir cosas al pelirrojo que casi nunca antes lo había sentido-

**-Creo que te ha oído**

**-¿Y qué? -dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo- Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos**

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

- Son unos idiotas – Dijo Ginny mirando a hermano y a su novio- No me miren así es verdad

- Pero eso pasó hacen años – Dijeron los dos a la vez-

- Eso no les quita lo idiota

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

**-Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo**

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

**-Prefectos -exclamó- conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato**

-¡Si! – Gritaron James y Sirius a la vez-

- ¿Los chicos están en peligro y ustedes celebran, que diablos les ocurre? –Preguntó Lily bastante enojada-

- Es fácil pelirroja, el Troll está en las mazmorras y la sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras – Dijo Sirius haciendo gruñir a Snape y ganándose una mirada severa de McGonagall-

- Son unos idiotas ya esos años pasaron ¡maduren! – Gritó Lily bastante enojada-

- Ni que fuera una fruta

- Ya cállate canuto – Dijo James bastante nervioso por su esposa-

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

**-¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

**-¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? -preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera-**

**-No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos -dijo Ron- Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween**

- No lo creo Peeves puede ser bastante molesto pero no haría algo así – Dijo Remus pasándole el bebe a Tonks-

- Hay algo que se les olvida, Hermione no sabe nada – Dijo Molly bastante nerviosa-

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

**-¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

- Bien Harry ve con McGonagall – Dijo Lily haciendo que Harry mirara a Ron y estos se pusieron bastante nerviosos sin que se fijaran sus madres-

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?**

- Si que eres lento pequeño Ronnie – Dijo Fred-

**-No sabe nada del trol**

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

**-Oh, bueno -dijo enfadado- Pero que Percy no nos vea**

- Esperen, ¿Por qué Percy no puede verlos si van con la profesora? – Molly miro a los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados-

- Que no sea lo que me imagino – Lily los miraba igual-

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

**-¡Percy! -susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra-**

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

**-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? -murmuró Harry- ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

- Si Quejicus es bastante sospechoso – Dijo Sirius mirando a Snape que fruncía el ceño escuchando lo que Arthur leía-

**-No tengo la menor idea**

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

**-Se dirige al tercer piso -dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano-**

**-¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

- ¡Salgan de ahí ahora! – Gritó Molly bastante asustada-

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

**-La llave está en la cerradura -susurró Harry- Podemos encerrarlo allí**

**-Buena idea -respondió Ron con voz agitada-**

- Harry una semana sin visitar la madriguera – Dijo Lily enojada y asustada-

- Ron igual una semana sin visitar a los Potter y sin salir con Hermione – Dijo Molly igual que Lily, mientras los chicos suspiraban derrotados-

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

**-¡Sí!**

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

-¡Lo encerraron con Hermione! – Grito James asustado-

**-Oh, no -dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario-**

- ¿Tan feo eres hermanito? – Pregunto Fred tratando de aligerar el ambiente cosa que no logró-

**-¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! -bufó Harry-**

**-¡Hermione! -dijeron al unísono-**

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? **

- Ir con un profesor desde un principio – Bufó McGonagall-

**Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

**-¡Distráelo! -gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared-**

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry, Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

**-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! -gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr-**

**-¡Vamos, corre, corre! -Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo-**

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

Todos estaban asustados por los chicos e increíble que pareciera para algunos de los presentes Snape estaba igual-

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

**-¡Wingardium leviosa!**

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados pero las pelirrojas estaban enojadas.

- Que lindo el único hechizo que recordó y fue el que aprendió con su novia – Dijo George para aligerar el ambiente y esta vez lo logró-

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

**-¿Está... muerto?**

**-No lo creo -dijo Harry- Supongo que está desmayado**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

**-Puaj... qué asco**

**La limpió en la piel del trol.**

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

-¿Y así enseña DCAO? – Pregunto Lily bufando-

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

**-¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? -dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada- Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

**-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí**

**-¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

**-Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema**

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

Algunos rieron por lo que sucedía menos McGonagall que miraba ceñuda a Hermione mientras esta bajaba la mirada y Ron la abrazaba-

**-Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron**

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

**-Bueno... en ese caso -dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños-... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

- Pero si solo los esta defendiendo Minie – Dijo Sirius-

- Primero no me llame Minnie Black y segundo no lo sabia

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos rieron a carcajadas mientras Snape miraba molesto a Harry.

- Lo siento profesor – Harry miro a Snape mientras este y todos los presentes se quedaban mudos menos Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny-

**-Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos -dijo la profesora McGonagall- Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas**

**Hermione se marchó.**

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

**-Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros**

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

**-Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos -se quejó Ron-**

- Sigo diciendo, Idiota – Dijo Ginny llamando la atención de los presentes que todavía seguían sin habla-

**-Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione**

**-Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío -admitió Ron- Claro que nosotros la salvamos**

**-No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella -le recordó Harry-**

- Me alegro que lo reconocieras hijo pero aun así no te salvas – Dijo Lily mirando con orgullo a su hijo por lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás-

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**-Hocico de cerdo -dijeron, y entraron-**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. **

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

- Ese es el final del capítulo – Dijo Arthur-

- Vamos a comer y luego podremos seguir leyendo – Dijo Dumbledore haciendo que fuera el elfo y comenzaron a comer-

* * *

><p>Me extrañaron?<p>

No tengo perdon de Merlin crei que habia subido el cap y yo pensando "no me dejan muchos reviews que pasa "cuando voy a verificar por que cap hiba me doy cuenta que no lo subi y yo omg que me paso pero aqui esta para el lunes les tendre el otro cap y quizas dos para ganarme sus perdones mil disculpas de nuevo

Quisiera preguntarles, quieren que me salte algunos capitulos y ponga los importantes o sigo como estoy?

lleve a los gemelos por que ellos tuvieron su papel importante en la guerra, los malfoy lo llevo en el segundo libro sera interesante *sonrisa malvada* y mientras sigan pasando los libros agregare mas. estoy pensando hacer una secuela luego de que termine los 7 libros por eso pense poner solo los capitulos importantes creo que eso hare

Me dejan saber si les gusto espero que si

Besos pottericos

rosalie-key


	6. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap 11, 12 y 13

Hey chicos volvi!

Ya saben La mitad de la historia es mia lo demas es de J.K Rowling igual que sus personajes

* * *

><p>Estaban todos almorzando cuando los gemelos llamaron a los chicos del futuro un momento.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – Harry fue agarrado de manos con Ginny mientras los gemelos los miraban extrañados-

-¿Por qué ustedes están juntos si hace pocas semanas lo dejaron? –Preguntó George confundido-

- Bueno creemos que venimos de diferentes tiempos – Hermione miraba a cada uno pensativamente-

- Sera… Porque nosotros venimos antes de que se desatara toda la guerra – Dijo Fred y George asintió-

- Pues nosotros vinimos de después de la guerra – Contestó Ron y todos los demás asintieron- Me imagino que Tonks igual viene de antes de la guerra

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Simplemente lo sabemos no podemos decir nada del futuro – Neville miraba a sus padres sonriendo pensando en cómo sería tenerlos toda una vida-

- Si ya todos estamos listos podremos seguir leyendo, ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? – Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore-

- Yo quiero – Contesto George sentándose y tomando el libro- Bien el próximo capítulo se llama **"Quidditch"**

- ¡Si, por fin! – Gritaron Sirius y James a la vez-

- Ya niños por favor – Lily decía mientras rodaba los ojos-

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío.****Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las esco bas en el campo de **_**quidditch**_**, enfundado en un enorme abri go de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel****.**

- Recuerdos muchos recuerdos… -Dijo James y Sirius asintió de acuerdo mientras Lily rodaba los ojos-

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante. Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.**

- ¿Pelirroja porque nunca hiciste eso con nosotros? –Sirius miraba a Lily con ojos de cachorro abandonado-

- Primero deja de ponerme esa cara de perro debajo de la lluvia en la calle, segundo nunca hice eso porque simplemente no los soportaba – Lily se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba asombrados a todos los presentes-

- Me hieres definitivamente debes de dejarte de pasar con James

- Canuto no puede dejar de pasarse conmigo porque simplemente está casada conmigo – James le decía en tono aburrido mientras Sirius se encogía de hombres riendo-

**El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

- Quejicus eres bien ignorante – Dijo Sirius rodando los ojos-

- Mira quien fue a hablar el rey de los maduros – Contestó este enojado-

**-¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

**-Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio -dijo Snape- Dámelo, Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor**

- Imbécil – Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez mirando furiosamente a Snape-

**-Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla -murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando- Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna**

- No lo sé pero espero que le duela mucho – Dijo Sirius mientras los chicos del futuro lo miraban asombrado- ¿Qué? – El los miro pero Harry le hiso seña a George para que siga leyendo-

**-No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho -dijo Ron con amargura-**

- Aww miren el pequeño Ronnie tiene los mismos pensamientos que uno de nuestros ídolos – Dijo Fred asiendo que todos rieran menos Ron-

- Cállate – Contestó este muy enojado-

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

- Yo no lo haría – Volvió a decir Sirius y los demás rieron mientras él los miraba confundido-

**-Yo no lo haría -dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes-**

- Buen punto – Dijo Lily frunciéndole el seño a Severus-

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Lily nerviosa mientras su esposo la abrazaba-

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. **

- ¡Eso es una reverenda porquería! – Gritaron Sirius y James con mueca de asco- ¿Ensenándole lo sexy que podrías Quejicus? – Preguntó James-

- No seas imbécil ni sabes el por qué lo hago – Snape estaba rojo de furia-

- ¡Cállense los dos! - Gritó Lily muy enfadada haciendo que todos callaran de repente y George siguiera leyendo con un poco de miedo-

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

**-Esa cosa maldita... -decía Snape- ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

- Así que si estabas con el perro de tres cabezas, interesante – Susurró Moddy mas para él, aun así todos los escucharon-

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

**-¡POTTER!**

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

**-Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro –dijo-**

- Mala movida – Dijo Ron en tono de burla-

**-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

**-¿Lo has conseguido? -preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

- ¿No pueden estar 5 segundo sin contar nada? –Preguntaron Fred, George y los merodeadores a la vez-

- Nop –Y todos rieron-

**-¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? -terminó sin aliento- ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

-¡Hey con eso no se juega! – Gritaron Sirius y James haciendo reír a Harry-

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-No, no puede ser -dijo- Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando**

**-De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido -dijo enfadado Ron- Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

**-Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno**

- Recuerdo mi primer juego estaba igual que tu Harry – James sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros a su hijo-

**-No quiero nada**

**-Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada -suplicó Hermione-**

**-No tengo hambre**

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

**-Harry, necesitas fuerza -dijo Seamus Finnigan- Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores**

**-Gracias, Seamus -respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas-**

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

- Gracias a todos por querer a mi hijo y ser sus amigos – James dijo y Lily asintió sonriente mientras los chicos del futuro les sonreía y se sonrojaban-

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

**-Bueno, chicos -dijo-**

**-Y chicas -añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson-**

**-Y chicas -dijo Wood- Éste es...**

**-El grande -dijo Fred Weasley-**

**-El que estábamos esperando -dijo George-**

**-Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver -dijo Fred a Harry- Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado**

- Son los mejores – Dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos hacían reverencia haciendo reír a todos-

**-Callaos los dos -ordenó Wood- Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar**

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

**-Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.**

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

**-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos -dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor-**

- Limpio con los Slytherin eso ni soñándolo – Dijo Sirius-

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

**-Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

**-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

**-¡JORDAN!**

- Oh venga Minnie déjelo – Sirius se calló ante la mirada de la profesora McGonagall

**-Lo siento, profesora**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

Sirius se quedó en silencio ante la mirada de la profesora.

**-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!**

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos los amantes al Quidditch, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos-

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

**-Venga, dejadme sitio**

**-¡Hagrid!**

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

**-Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña -dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello- Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?**

**-No -dijo Ron- Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer**

**-Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo -dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry-**

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

**-Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch -le había dicho Wood- No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo**

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

-¿Oye cómo nos diferencias? – Dijeron los gemelos con tono dramático-

- No lo sé – Harry se encogió de hombros preguntándose los mismo-

**-¿Está todo bien, Harry? -tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint-**

**-Slytherin toma posesión -decía Lee Jordan- El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

- ¡Eso no te interesa bruto, por eso perderán! – Gritaron Sirius y James-

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..**

- ¿La atrapaste? –Pregunto James a Harry emocionado-

- Deja que siga leyendo

**¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

**-¡Falta! -gritaron los Gryffindors-**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

**-¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

Todos los que sabían que significaba eso se echaron a reír mientras los demás los miraban confundidos.

**-Esto no es el fútbol, Dean -le recordó Ron- No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

**-Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire**

- Eso es cierto, gracias Hagrid – El semi-gigante se sonrojo mientras los amantes del juego rodaban los ojos-

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

**-Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

**-¡Jordan! -lo regañó la profesora McGonagall-**

**-Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

**-¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

**-Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

- Me encanta, me lo tienen que presentar algún día – Comentó Sirius a los gemelos-

-¿Te cambias de bando Canuto? – Pregunto Remus divertido mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos de nuevo-

- No seas idiota Lunático, que tengas un bebe en el futuro no te hace tan responsable – Dicho esto le sacó la lengua haciendo reír a algunos-

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

- ¿Qué le pasa a la escoba? – Preguntaron los merodeadores nerviosos-

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

- ¡Que alguien le ayude! – Gritaron Lily, Molly y Alice a la vez haciendo sonrojas a Harry-

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

**-Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

Todos estaban nerviosos pensando en que le puede pasar a la escoba.

**-No sé qué está haciendo Harry -murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares- Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

Las mujeres estaban nerviosas mientras sus esposos las consolaban. El profesor se preguntaba donde estaba mientras McGonagall se preguntaba por qué no hacía nada.

**-¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? -susurró Seamus-**

**-No puede ser -dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa- Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

**-¿Qué haces? -gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo-**

**-Lo sabía -resopló Hermione- Snape... Mira**

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

**-Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba -dijo Hermione-**

- ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo maldito imbécil! – James, Remus y Sirius se levantaron con sus varitas en alto mientras Snape los miraba con expresión aburrida- ¿Qué no tienes miedo? Yo tu si lo tendría – Dijo Sirius acercándose mas-

- Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, no puedes hacer magia aquí ¿recuerdas? – Les sonrió burlón mientras Remus y Sirius aguantaban a James-

-Vamos a sentarnos cornamenta, y tu si le pasa algo o es cierto todo lo que dice ese libro no sabes ni quien te va a dar Quejicus – Dijo Remus sorprendiendo a casi todos y se sentaron furiosos-

**-¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**-Déjamelo a mí**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

**-Vamos, Hermione -murmuraba desesperado Ron-**

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

Moddy se quedó pensando cuando mencionaron al profesor Quirrell pero decidió no decir nada.

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados mientras Snape le enviaba una mirada incrédula a Hermione haciendo que esta se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

**-¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! -dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos-**

- Aww mi pequeño – Alice abrazó a su hijo llena de orgullo-

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

**-¡Tengo la snitch! -gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total-**

- No puedo creerlo, casi te matas y solo piensas en el partido – Lily negó con la cabeza mientras Harry y James se miraban sonrientes-

**-No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione-**

**-Era Snape -explicaba Ron- Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima**

**-Tonterías -dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

- ¿Si por qué haría eso? – Dijo James sarcásticamente mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza de Lily-

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

**-Descubrimos algo sobre él -dijo a Hagrid- Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando**

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

**-¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? -dijo-**

- Hay Hagrid tú y tus mascotas con nombres raros – Dijo Remus negando con la cabeza riendo mientras Hagrid se sonrojaba-

**-¿Fluffy?**

**-Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

**-¿Sí? -dijo Harry con nerviosismo-**

**-Bueno, no me preguntéis más -dijo con rudeza Hagrid- Es un secreto**

- No debiste decir eso – Dumbledore miró a Hagrid sobre las gafas sonriéndole-

**-Pero Snape trató de robarlo**

**-Tonterías -repitió Hagrid- Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así**

**-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? -gritó Hermione-**

- Exacto ¿por qué? – Lily miraba a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este se removía nervioso en su silla-

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

**-Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

**-Os digo que estáis equivocados -dijo ofuscado Hagrid- No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

- ¡Oops! – Exclamaron algunos- No debiste decir eso Hagrid – Dijo Remus sonriéndole-

**-¡Ah! -dijo Harry- Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

- Bueno este es el final del capítulo, ¿Quién lee ahora? – Preguntó George-

- Yo Freorge – Contestó Fred extendiendo su mano-

- Como gustes Gred – Este le paso el libro mientras todos reían por sus palabras-

- Simplemente ¡Geniales! – Exclamaron los merodeadores-

- Merlín lo que me toca – McGonagall negaba con la cabeza-

- EL capitulo se llama **"El espejo oesed" **

Todos se miraron confundidos mientras Dumbledore se acomodaba en su asiento interesado.

**El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.**

- Oigan gracias por eso – Dijo Harry dejando confundidos a algunos mientras los chicos reían por lo bajo pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar Voldemort-

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

**-Me da mucha lástima -dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones- toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

- Que pena que no pudiéramos quitar puntos – Dijo McGonagall-

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.**

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

**-Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas-**

- Que caballero mi niño así me gusta – Dijo Molly apretándole las mejillas a Ron haciendo que se sonrojara-

- El pequeño Ronnie caballeroso – Se burlaron los gemelos-

- ¡Cállense!

**-No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron**

**-¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? -La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás- ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

Todos los presentes gruñeron, todos querían a los Weasley.

- Ese no va a saber ni quien le dio – Dijo Fred y George asintió-

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

**-¡WEASLEY!**

- Y viene Quejicus a dañar la fiesta – Dijo Sirius-

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

**-Lo han provocado, profesor Snape -dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol- Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia**

**-Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid -dijo Snape con voz amable- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos**

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

**-Voy a atraparlo -dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy- Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

- Y todos te ayudaremos créenos –Todos asintieron ante las palabras de los gemelos-

**-Los detesto a los dos -añadió Harry- A Malfoy y a Snape**

Harry miró a Snape y solo movio los labios para decir un "lo siento" dejando perplejo a Snape, pero Sirius que lo miraba lo entendió.

- ¿Por qué le pides disculpas? – Preguntó-

- No importa por ahora solo les digo que no juzguen antes de saber la otra cara de la moneda – Contestó enfadado y cruzándose de brazos-

**-Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad -dijo Hagrid- Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso**

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

**-¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? -preguntó Hagrid-**

**-Sólo uno -respondió Hermione- Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca**

- ¿Enserio? ¿En vacaciones? Están locos –Dijo James indignado-

—**Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo-**

- ¿Ronnie diciendo que si para ir a la biblioteca en vacaciones? Si que estaba enamorado –Dijo Fred haciendo sonrojar a Ron y a Hermione-

**-¿La biblioteca? -preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta- ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

**-Oh, no es un trabajo -explicó alegremente Harry- Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es**

- Porque me imagine justamente eso – Tonks rodó los ojos-

**-¿Qué? -Hagrid parecía impresionado- Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro**

**-Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo -dijo Hermione-**

**-Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo -añadió Harry- Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado**

- No les diría nada –Dijo Hagrid riendo-

**-No voy a deciros nada -dijo Hagrid con firmeza-**

**-Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros -dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca-**

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

- Si te ven ahí estas en problemas – Dijo Remus pensando en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para hacer el mapa merodeador-

**-¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

**-Nada -respondió Harry-**

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

**-Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

**-Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione- Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza**

**-Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel -dijo Ron- Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

**-Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas -respondió Hermione-**

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Arthur-

- Personas que se encargan de tus dientes sin magia – Contestó Lily-

- Ohhh – Contestaron todos los magos que no sabían-

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

- Bien hecho hijo pero nosotros podríamos decirte algunas… - James se quedo callado ante la mirada de Lily- bien mejor no eso está muy malo – Dijo nervioso haciendo reír a todos-

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

**-¡Feliz Navidad! -lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata-**

**-Para ti también -contestó Harry- ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

**-¿Qué esperabas, nabos? -dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry-**

- Eso cambiara, no por el numero de regalos si no que serán los de nosotros los primeros que estén allí – Dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo-

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

- Gracias Hagrid – Dijo Lily sonriéndole al semi-gigante mientras este le sonreía y le decía que no importaba-

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

- Idiotas – Murmuraron todos los presentes-

**-Qué detalle -comentó Harry-**

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

- ¡Oh no! igual a su padre – Dijo Molly negando con la cabeza mientras su esposo e hijo se miraban divertidos-

**-¡Qué raro! -dijo- ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

**-Puedes quedarte con ella -dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron- Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

**-Creo que sé de quién es ése -dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme- Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no –gruñó- te ha hecho un jersey Weasley**

- No tiene nada de malo eso, ¿Verdad Harry? – Preguntó Molly mirándolo fijamente-

- Para nada señora Weasley- Contestó este mientras los Potter le enviaban una mirada de agradecimiento-

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

**-Cada año nos teje un jersey -dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete- y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro**

Ron miró a su madre apenado y Molly le sonrió diciéndole que no había problema.

**-Es muy amable de parte de tu madre -dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso-**

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

-¿Eso es lo que creo? – Preguntó James emocionado-

- Sigue leyendo –Harry miraba a su padre sonriendo-

**-Había oído hablar de esto -dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione- Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

**-Es una capa invisible -dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial- Estoy seguro... Pruébatela**

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

**-¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

- ¡Sí! Es mi capa – Gritó James feliz-

**-¡Hay una nota! -dijo de pronto Ron- ¡Ha caído una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.**

**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

**-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una -dijo- Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Nada -dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?-**

- Obvio que si mini-cornamenta no sabes cuantas bromas hacíamos… - Alguien tosió un poco y Sirius se quedo en silencio mirando a McGonagall que lo miraba severamente-

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

-¡Nos ofendes! – Dijeron los gemelos haciéndose los indignados-

- Lo siento pero entiéndanme –Dijo Harry un poco asustado-

- No importa solo bromeábamos

**-¡Feliz Navidad!**

**-¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

**-El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro -dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry- Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia**

- Mentira – Dijo Molly mirando ceñuda a sus hijos-

**-¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? -quiso saber George- Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan**

**-Detesto el rojo oscuro -se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza-**

**-No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros -observó George- Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge**

Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

**-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

**-¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

**-Yo... no... quiero -dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo-**

**-Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos -dijo George- La Navidad es para pasarla en familia**

- Me encanta los Weasley – Dijo James haciendo sonrojar a los presentes- Lily, ¿Podemos tener 7 hijos? – Preguntó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que Lily se sonrojara y Snape mirara a otro lado-

- Veremos Potter, Veremos – Dijo Lily aguantándose la risa, mientras Harry los miraba feliz-

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

**Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota.**

**Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

**«Utilízalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

- Todo un merodeador – Dijo Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado-

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

- Lo siento – Murmuró Harry a Ron-

- No importa te entiendo

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

**-¿Quién está ahí? -chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo-**

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

- Vamos Harry podías haber ido a las cocinas – Dijo James y Harry rodó sus ojos-

- Quería saber quién era Flamel así que esa era mi oportunidad

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.**

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

Todos se estremecieron ante las descripciones.

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! **

- ¡Facebook!- Gritaron los merodeadores haciendo que todos los miraran confundidos-

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Preguntó Lily a su esposo-

- Un sitio virtual a lo muggle para conocer personas – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¿Cómo saben… olvídenlo mejor no saberlo – Lily negaba con la cabeza mientras los demás se miraban confundidos-

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

**-Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

- Quejicus definitivamente la tiene contigo cornamentita – Dijo Sirius haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos-

**-¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.**

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.**

Todos se miraban intrigados mientras Dumbledore sonreía un poco.

- Es un idioma raro – Dijo James haciendo que Sirius asintiera-

- Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo – Murmuraron Remus, Lily y Hermione a la vez haciendo que el director los mirara con una sonrisa-

- ¿Cómo saben que es eso lo que quiere decir? ¿Estudiaron Chino o qué? – Sirius los miraba atentamente igual que los demás-

- Es fácil Black, está escrito al revés – Lily se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione y Remus asentían-

- O venga no todos somos prefectos perfectos como ustedes – Dijo haciendo que Lily se encogiera de hombros y Remus y Hermione se sonrojaran-

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

- ¿Cómo que mucha gente? – Remus miraba a Harry detenidamente igual que todos-

- Solo sigan leyendo por favor – Murmuro cabizbajo-

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

- S..o..mo..s.. no…so…tro…s pe…ro…¿com…o?… - Murmuraba Lily entremedio de lagrimas mientras se abrazaba de su hijo y de su marido-

Dumbledore miraba a Harry triste, el sabia como se sentía aquello.

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

**-¿Mamá? -susurró- ¿Papá?**

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

Lily lloraba desconsoladamente y todos se miraban tristes, mirando a la familia diciéndose y asegurándose de que todo eso cambiaria.

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

**-Podías haberme despertado -dijo malhumorado Ron-**

**-Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo**

**-Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre -dijo Ron con interés-**

- Gracias Ron por ser amigo de mi hijo –James lo miraba con agradecimiento mientras consolaba a Lily y a Harry-

**-Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos**

- Creo que no cabrían en el espejo – Dijo George para aligerar un poco el ambiente-

- Gracias a ti igual Harry – Molly lo miraba sonriente y contento de que su única hija estuviera con un muchacho tan amable y valioso como Harry-

**-Puedes verlos cuando quieras -dijo Ron- Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

- Saben a mí me gustaba escapar, merodear por el castillo y hacer todo tipo de travesuras, pero eso no me gusta nada – Dijo Sirius dejando estupefacto a todos los presentes-

-Wow eso fue profundo canuto- Dijo Remus luego de haberse recuperado del shock-

- Yo tengo mi corazoncito ¿sabían? – Contestó haciéndose el indignado-

- Yo estoy con Sirius a mí tampoco me gusta – Contestó Lily dejando como bobo a Sirius-

- Ya eso es un avance – Dijo este sonriéndole a la pelirroja-

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

**-Estoy congelado -se quejó Ron- Olvidemos esto y volvamos**

**-¡No! -susurró Harry- Sé que está por aquí**

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

**-Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

**-¿Ves? -murmuró Harry-**

**-No puedo ver nada**

**-¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

**-Sólo puedo verte a ti**

**-Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo**

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

**-¡Mírame! -dijo-**

**-¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

**-No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!**

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

**-¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

**-¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

**-Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más**

**-Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres**

**-No me empujes**

- Chicos salgan de ahí y no vuelvan a ver ese espejo – Dijo Lily nerviosa- Los está haciendo pelear no me gusta nada

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

**-¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**-No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

**-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? -preguntó Ron-**

**-No**

**-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

**-No... ve tú...**

**-Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche**

- Hazle caso a Ron – Dijo James igual de nervioso que su esposa-

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

**-Pareces Hermione**

Hermione miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este le pedia una disculpa.

**-Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

Todos negaban con la cabeza a ver lo peligroso del espejo y lo terco que era Harry.

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

**Excepto...**

**-Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

- ¿Quién es? Sigue leyendo Fred – Dijo Remus interesado-

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados ante la mención del profesor.

**-No... no lo había visto, señor**

**-Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible -dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía- Entonces -continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry- tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed**

**-No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

**-Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

**-Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

**-Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán**

**-¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

- Siempre lo sabe todo – Tonks negaba con la cabeza divertida-

**-No necesito una capa para ser invisible -dijo amablemente Dumbledore Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

**-Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

**-Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

**-Sí y no -dijo con calma Dumbledore- Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote.**

Lily y James abrazaron a su hijo dándole el amor y cariño que no le dieron durante sus años.

**Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.**

- Eso no es cierto las cosas que isistes y sé que harás nunca la podríamos hacer nosotros juntos – Dijeron Fred y George y Ginny asintió dándoles la razón-

- Gracias pero es que ustedes son tan geniales, y Charlie trabaja con dragones y Bill con duendes, Percy si pudo realizar sus sueños y ustedes todos los aman, Ginny es la única mujer en varias generaciones así que todo lo que yo haga ustedes ya lo habrán hecho – Dijo Ron apenado mientras sentía como lo levantaban sus hermanos en un abrazo-

- Tu brillas con luz propia y todos tenemos algo que nos hace destacar así que nunca te sientas así eres el mejor igual que nosotros 6 – Ginny miraba a su hermano con amor y los gemelos le apretaban la mejilla haciendo que riera mientras todos veían la escena enternecidos-

- Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismo sigamos – Dijo Fred sonriéndole a su hermano y continuando con la lectura-

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

**Continuó:**

**-El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

**Harry se puso de pie.**

**-Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**-Es evidente que ya lo has hecho -sonrió Dumbledore- Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más**

**-¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

**-¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana**

- Esa fue la más grande de las mentiras – Dijo Sirius riendo-

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

**-Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines -explicó Dumbledore- Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros**

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

Remus volvió a fruncir el seño mientras mencionaban a la rata otra vez.

- Ese fue el final del capítulo, ¿Alguien? –Preguntó Fred mirando a todo el mundo-

- Yo – Tonks tomó el libro y leyó- el capitulo se llama **"Nicolas Flamel"**

- Por fin supieron al final quien es –Remus miraba al trío fijamente-

- Y ni te imaginas como –Contestó Ron riendo por lo bajo-

**Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.**

**Wood los hacía trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood. **

- Igualito a su padre – Lily bufó y James sonrió a su hijo-

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

**-¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! –Gritó- ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

- ¿¡Que, Quejicus de arbitro! Eso no está bien – Gritó James mirando a Snape molesto-

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

**-¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? -Escupió un puñado de barro- ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin**

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

**-No es culpa mía -dijo Wood- Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas**

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.**

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

**-No me hables durante un momento -dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado- Necesito concen... -vio el rostro de Harry- ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible**

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch.**

**-No juegues -dijo de inmediato Hermione-**

**-Diles que estás enfermo -añadió Ron-**

**-Finge que se te ha roto una pierna -sugirió Hermione-**

**-Rómpete una pierna de verdad -dijo Ron-**

- Buena esa Ron- Fred y Ron chocaron los 5 dejándolo un poco asombrado-

**-No puedo -dijo Harry- No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar**

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

- ¿Ahora qué?- Frank estaba bastante enojado porque se metieran con su hijo-

**Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

**-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron-**

**-Malfoy -respondió Neville temblando- Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo**

**-¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! -lo instó Hermione- ¡Acúsalo!**

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

**-No quiero tener más problemas -murmuró-**

- Tonterías, en todo caso podría haber hablado con el director para que me dejara reprenderlo ya que algunos profesores – Miró directamente a Snape- no lo hacen

**-¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! -dijo Ron- Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles**

**-No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy -dijo Neville, atragantándose-**

Alice y Frank negaron con la cabeza.

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

**-Tu vales por doce Malfoys -dijo Harry- ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin**

- Bien dicho mini-cornamenta –Dijo James sonriendo orgullosamente a su hijo-

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

**-Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

**-Dumbledore otra vez -dijo- Él fue el primero que...**

**Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

**-¡Lo encontré! -susurró- ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice:_ «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»._**

- No puede ser en un cromo – Dijo Moddy mirándolos incrédulamente-

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

**-¡Esperad aquí! -dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos-**

**-¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! -susurró excitada- Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

- Se me parece a Remus – Rió Sirius seguido de James-

- Un libro rompe espalda ligero, si claro – Hermione rodó los ojos ante las palabras de los merodeadores-

**-¿Ligero? -dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

**-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

**-¿Podemos hablar ahora? -dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él-**

**-Nicolás Flamel -susurró con tono teatral- es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal**

- Tiene sentido – Murmuro McGonagall-

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

**-¿La qué? -dijeron Harry y Ron-**

**-¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

_**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.**_

_**Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**_

**-¿Veis? -dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron- El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

**-¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! -dijo Harry- ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría**

**-Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería -dijo Ron- Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

- Ahora todo tiene sentido – Dijo Lily suspirando-

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron se-guían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que ten-dría a Snape de árbitro.**

**-Jugaré -informó a Ron y Hermione- Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

- ¡Así se habla! – Gritaron James y Sirius sonriendo-

**-Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego -dijo Hermione-**

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida. Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry**

**-No te olvides, es locomotor mortis -murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica-**

**-Ya lo sé -respondió enfadado- No me des la lata**

- Irrespetuoso – Murmuro Molly a su hijo-

- Ojala les salga bien –Dijeron James y Sirius imaginándose a Snape con ese hechizo-

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

**-No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff**

- No, no quiere presionarlo – Dijo Lily sarcásticamente- Hombres

**-¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! -dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta- Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

**-¿Dumbledore? -dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible-**

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados teniendo el mismo pensamiento de Harry.

**Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

**-Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo -dijo a Hermione- Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

**-Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

- Ese niño no sabrá ni quien le dio – Sirius sonrió malévolamente-

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger. **

- Ustedes son nuestros héroes – Dijeron los merodeadores haciendo sonrojar a los gemelos y gruñir a Snape-

**Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.**

**-¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? -dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo- Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

- Espero Sirius que sea una muy buena – Dijo Frank enfadado igual que todos-

- Lo será Frank, lo será – Dijo riendo mientras escribía en un pergamino-

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**

**-Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy -tartamudeó-**

- Así se hace Neville – Gritaron casi todos los presentes mientras este bajaba la cabeza avergonzado-

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

**-Así se habla, Neville**

**-Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo**

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

**-Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

**-¡Ron! -dijo de pronto Hermione- ¡Harry...!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

**-Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo- dijo Malfoy-**

**Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

- Ahora si le cayó la madre – Dijeron los Gemelos-

- Yo no apruebo la violencia pero bien hecho los dos – Dijo McGonagall para sorpresa de todos-

- Ustedes si son mis ídolos, mira que hacer decir eso a Minnie -Dijo Sirius divertido-

- Cállese Black – McGonagall estaba a punto de maldecirlo-

**-¡Vamos, Harry! -gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle-**

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.**

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.**

**-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! -Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante-**

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

**Y hablando de Snape.**

- Ya me está cansando el que Quejicus salga en todo – Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño-

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

Todos escuchaban atentos, algunos enojados y otros curiosos por lo que hacia Snape.

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.**

**Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.**

**Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.**

**Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

- El profesor ese también me está enojando – Dijo Remus mirando al libro con los ojos entrecerrados-

**-... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

**-Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado -dijo Snape con voz gélida- Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal**

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

**-¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

- ¡Oye que Hagrid no es una bestia! – Gritó Sirius enojado-

- Idiota estoy hablando del perro de tres cabezas – Snape lo miraba furioso-

-¡Aja! Aceptas que buscas la piedra –Sirius lo miraba triunfante-

- No puedo con tanta estupidez –Murmuró Snape-

- Canuto no seas bruto eso aun no ha pasado para nosotros – Remus lo miraba y vio como se sonrojaba y se sentaba-

**-P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

**-Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell -dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él-**

**-Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

**-Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir**

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

**-... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando**

**-P-pero y-yo no...**

**-Muy bien -lo interrumpió Snape- Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades**

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

- Todo esto es confuso y sospechoso –Gruñó Moddy odiaba no entender nada-

**-¿Harry, dónde estabas? -preguntó Hermione con voz aguda-**

**-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! -gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda- ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

- Mi niño eso fue muy valiente, estoy orgullosa de ti –Alice abrazó a su hijo mientras lo besaba por toda la cara-

- Gracias mamá –Dijo este sonrojado-

**-Ahora eso no importa -dijo Harry sin aliento- Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...**

**Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

**-Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

**-¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? -preguntó alarmada Hermione-**

**-En ese caso no durará mucho -dijo Ron-**

- Para nada –Dijo James-

- Bueno vámonos a dormir y seguiremos mañana con los otros capítulos – Dijo Dumbledore mientras todos se despedían e iban a sus respectivos cuartos pensando en todo lo leído, algunos creyendo que Severus era culpable y otros pensando en las posibilidades de que fuera Quirrell, Harry mientras tanto estaba feliz por poder ver a sus padres y a todos los que cayeron por la segunda guerra.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

No lo publique Lunes pero aqui esta Martes. Gracias a todos por los Review

Antes de contestarlos quiero decirles una lectora me dijo que podria conseguir una Beta si alguien esta interesado me deja un PM para quien este interesada solo con este libro ya escojere otros para los proximos, eso si solo unas reglitas buuu jajaja lo siento: la primera solo lo necesito para que me corrija la otrografia pero no quiero que me cambie nada de lo que yo ponga, si ve algo tonto o ve que no encaja me lo deja saber y asi lo arreglamos, segundo ya que yo actualizo rapido, cuando me tardo es por la universidad, pero que cuando yo termine el cap me lo verifique y lo envie corregido rapido tampoco es que se lo doy lunes y lo quiero martes no soy tan desconsiderada pero lo mas rapido posible ya que yo actualizo una vez por semana o cada dos semanas, los e-mail me llegan al celular asi que siempre estoy pendiente creo que eso es todo quien este interesado ya sabe dejenme un PM.

**Kendra Dhayana**- Gracias por el Review aqui tienes mas y mas capitulos jajajaja si Lily y Molly son dos pelirrojas peligrosas me encantan! espero te guste este.

**Yumiko Kanzaki-** Aqui esta el otro capitulo gracias por leer mi historia y claro quue seguire besos!

**Shineevero- **Gracias por el Review lo pense mejor y tratare de resumir lo mas posible pero todo se me hace importante! y respecto a los Malfoy les tendre una preparada pero eso sera ya para el proximo libro espero te guste el cap!

**Sheyny Evangel- **Gracias por todo y por seguirme hasta el fina, como ya dije voy a resumir lo mas que pueda

**lady Evelyne- **Tome en cuenta lo de la beta yo hago esto por diversion y son cosas que pense que dirian todos, igual a mi me encanta los fics asi pero odio cuando no los terminan, gracias por seguirme espero te guste el nuevo cap.

**Minako Uzumaki-** Gracias y si siempre pense "los weasley deberian ser mas rudos con su unica hermana" asi que aqui hay algunos Weasley cabreados

**Lizzy-apb- **Gracias y eso hare con el capitulo

**Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy-** Los padres de Hermione si creo que los incluire pero igual para el segundo libro tengo algunas ideas, gracias por el review

**toggimon-green-** gracias por tu Review y si los resumire lo mas que pueda, lo siento por tardar pero crei que habia subido el cap y cuando verifico "No no lo ise en donde deje la cabeza" pero aqui hay otro nuevo gracias por seguirme!

Espero les guste a todos el nuevo cap y no pido 50 review para hacer el otro pero me gusta que me escriban cosas y saber que les esta gustando por favor algunso Review no les hace nada a nadie ;) y gracias por los Review! de ahora en adelante los comentare!.

Besos Pottericos

rosalie-key


	7. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap 14 y 15

Aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal

No puedo creerlo! disfrutenlo

Como siempre los personajes ni la mitad de la historia son mias, son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Cuando todos se despertaron y se sentaron a desayunar el director los miraba a cada uno pensando en mil cosas y a la vez en nada, mientras le daba vueltas a lo que tenía en la cabeza el profesor Snape se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Dumbledore? Está extraño – El profesor lo miraba detenidamente queriendo saber que pasaba por la cabeza del director-

- Nadie se ha puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si cambiáramos el futuro, claro podríamos acabar con Voldemort pero a lo que me refiero es, si cambiamos el pasado, ¿Sería bueno para ellos? – Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza y Snape se había quedado en silencio pesando en las palabras del director-

- No te preocupes, algo tendría pensado el tal A.S para que no pase a mayores, algo me dice que él es bastante inteligente y también pensó en todo lo relativo en cambiar el pasado y como él dijo – Suspiró mirando hacia la familia Potter que en ese momento estaban ajenos a la conversación igual que todos los presentes- hacer que el futuro sea mejor para todos nosotros lo se

- Gracias Severus, pero espero y en ese futuro tú no te comportes con el chico como en esos libros, recuerda el es Harry Potter no James Potter y cuando sientas que te lo puede recordar mira sus ojos, eso te ayudara – El director le sonrió y Snape gruñó un poco pero sabiendo que el director tendría razón-

- Bien ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? – Todos habían acabado de comer y se habían sentado igual que los pasados días-

- Yo – Dijo Hermione tomando el libro y abriéndolo en donde habían quedado- El capitulo es – Abrió muy grande los ojos y miro a Hagrid, movió su cabeza y carraspeo un poco- es **"Norberto, el ridgeback noruego"**

- Oh sí, creo que alguien estará en problemas – Los merodeadores le sonrieron al semi-gigante mientras este se sonrojaba y el director arqueaba su ceja mirándolo directamente-

- No hay que decir nada, ya todos imaginamos de quien es el dragón –Mcgonagall negaba con la cabeza-

**Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. **

- Acuérdenme, si logramos cambiar el futuro hacer un par de Howler desde ahora –Dijo Lily mirando a Harry mientras este temblaba ligeramente-

**Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.**

- No lo podemos creer, Ron cuidando a un profesor estoy es para recordar – Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo burlonamente a su hermano-

- No saben cuánto nos arrepentimos de eso – Harry medio gruñó por eso, dejando confundidos a todos-

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.**

- Se que estudiar es un asco, pero siempre es bueno hacerlo y tener a alguien inteligente a tu lado que te ayude- Dijo James y miró a todos, que lo miraban como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas como a Fluffy- ¿Qué?

- Definitivamente la pelirroja es una mala influencia lunático, ¡Lo perdimos! – Dijo Sirius haciéndose el dramático-

- Hay cállate bastante que nos ayudó Lunático en los tiempo de exámenes – Rodó los ojos divertido-

- Ves, el único que falta madurar eres tu Sirius – Dijo Lily media asombrada y media divertida-

- Pelirroja yo no soy una fruta para hacerlo y prefiero vivir mi vida – Sirius inflo el pecho con orgullo haciendo reír a todos, y que los chicos del futuro lo miraran asombrados pensando que luego de 12 años en Azkaban no quedaba nada de ese Sirius lleno de vida como el de ahora-

**-Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes**

**-Diez semanas -replicó Hermione- Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel**

- Pero ustedes no son inmortales – Dijo Fred haciendo reír a todos-

**-Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años -le recordó Ron- De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?**

**-¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...**

- Estar con dos vagos que no les importa hasta el último día estudiar, y que les gusta romper todas las reglas – Dijo Molly mirando severamente a su hijo y a su yerno-

**Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.**

- Se pasaron al bando obscuro definitivamente – Dijo Sirius con voz dramática-

- Cállate canuto no vez que desde ahí le gustaba al pelirrojo – James miró a Hermione y a Ron haciendo que estos se sonrojaran por lo dicho-

**-Nunca podré acordarme de esto -estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.**

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

**-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

- Pidiéndole una cita Madame Pince – Dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos-

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.**

- Apuesto a que ahí ya tenía el huevo – Dijo Tonks mirando a Hagrid sonriendo-

**-Estaba mirando -dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? -De pronto pareció sospechar algo- No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

**-Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos -dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente- Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

**-¡Shhh! -Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba- No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa?**

**-En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte -dijo Harry- sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...**

**-¡SHHHH! -dijo Hagrid otra vez- Mirad, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo se lo he contado...**

- Y a puesto que acabara diciéndoselo – Dijo Moody mientras Hagrid reía por lo bajo-

**-Te vemos más tarde, entonces -dijo Harry-**

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

**-¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? -dijo Hermione con aire pensativo-**

**-¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

**-Voy a ver en qué sección estaba -dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa-**

- Chismoso – Dijeron a coro los merodeadores y los gemelos-

**-¡Dragones! -susurró- ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...**

**-Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí -dijo Harry-**

**-Pero va contra nuestras leyes -dijo Ron- Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendrían que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania**

- Y aun así se quejaba de Hermione, si él es igual – Le susurro Harry a Ginny pero aun así lo escucharon sus padres y estos rieron-

**-Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Por supuesto que hay -respondió Ron- Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.**

**-Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? -dijo Hermione-**

- En una grande Hermione – Dijo Remus riendo-

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

**En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.**

**-Entonces ¿querían preguntarme algo?**

**-Sí -dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas- Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.**

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

**-Por supuesto que no puedo –dijo- En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, ustedes ya saben demasiado, así que tampoco se lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabían, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguaron lo de Fluffy.**

**-Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí -dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó- Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.**

- Son una mala influencia ustedes dos – Dijo Lily haciendo reír al trío-

- Y ya se ganaron la confianza de Hagrid al decir eso, eres nuestra admiradora – Dijo George mientras Fred asentía en acuerdo y Hermione se sonrojaba un poco-

**Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.**

**-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto... Dejenme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall -contó con los dedos-, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperen, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.**

- Ya con eso le dijiste prácticamente todo Hagrid – Dijo McGonagall mirando sorprendida al trío- pero eso no es de su incumbencia debieron haberlo dicho a algún profesor

- Cierto y que mejor si se lo dicen a Minnie – Dijo Sirius-

- Cállate Black ya sabía yo todo bonito para ser real –McGonagall miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius-

**-¿Snape?**

**-Ajá... No seguiran con eso todavía, ¿no? Miren, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.**

**Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.**

**-Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? -preguntó Harry con ansiedad- Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?**

**-Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo -dijo Hagrid con orgullo-**

- Hasta ahora – Arthur miraba a su hijo con orgullo, claro con cuidado de que Molly se diera cuenta-

**-Bueno, eso es algo -murmuró Harry a los demás- Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.**

**-No puedo, Harry, lo siento -respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró-**

**-Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

**-Ah -dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba- Eso... eh...**

- Pelirroja ¿Puedo regalarle un dragón a Harry? – Preguntó Sirius con cara de perrito abandonado-

- Si se te ocurre traer algo como eso hago un hechizo fidelio pero solo para que tu no entres – Lily miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius mientras Harry y los chicos del futuro temblaban ligeramente por las palabras de Lily, nadie se dio cuenta excepto, obviamente por el profesor Dumbledore-

**-¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? -preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo- Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.**

**-Lo gané -explicó Hagrid- La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.**

**-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? -preguntó Hermione-**

- Todo eso es muy, pero muy sospechoso – Dijo Remus mientras los demás asentían-

**-Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco -dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada- Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.**

**Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

**-Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera -dijo-**

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.**

- Y no la escuchará, obvio –Dijo Tonks negando con la cabeza divertida-

**Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».**

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

**-Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

**-Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

**-¡Cállate! -susurró Harry-**

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

- Como siempre los Malfoy son unos metiches, espero no pase nada – Dijo James preocupado por Hagrid y su hijo-

- Esperemos que no señor Potter – Dijo Dumbledore que se había mantenido callado durante el capítulo igual que Snape-

**Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

**-Ya casi está fuera -dijo cuando entraron-**

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.**

**Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.**

**De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

- Hermoso – Dijeron los merodeadores con sarcasmo-

**Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

**-¿No es precioso? -murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos-**

**-¡Bendito sea! Miren, conoce a su mamá -dijo Hagrid-**

- Solo Hagrid podría decir esas cosas – Dijo Arthur riendo a carcajadas- eres único

**-Hagrid -dijo Hermione- ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?**

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntaron Molly y Lily asustadas- Por favor sigue leyendo Hermione

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:**

**Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

- Idiota, chismoso, enano, rubita – Y Sirius siguió diciéndole una sarta de insultos a Malfoy que todos decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con la lectura-

**Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.**

**-He decidido llamarlo Norberto -dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos- Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?**

- Has perdido la cabeza Hagrid – Dijo Tonks riendo-

- Solo es Hagrid déjenlo – Arthur abrazaba a su esposa con cariño sonriéndole al semi-gigante-

**-Ha perdido el juicio -murmuró Ron a Harry-**

**-Hagrid -dijo Harry en voz muy alta- espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

**Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

**-Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

**Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

**-Charlie –dijo-**

**-Tú también estás mal de la cabeza -dijo Ron- Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

- No, Tú estas mal de la cabeza Ronnie –Dijo Fred con burla-

- Cállate idiota – Ron miraba a su hermano como si quisiera ahorcarlo pero en el fondo, como todos los del futuro sabían, estaba feliz de ver a Fred como todos ellos-

**-No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

**-¡Genial! -dijo Ron- ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

- Por lo menos lo isieron entrar en razón – Dijo Lily aliviada-

**La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

**-¡Me ha mordido! -dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado- No podré escribir en una semana. Les aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.**

- Si Charlie te escucha diciéndole eso a un Dragón te arranca la cabeza – Dijo George riendo-

- Hay Hagrid solamente tú puedes tratar así a todos los animales – Molly negaba con la cabeza asustada por la mano de su hijo- pero eres genial

- Gracias Molly –Susurró el semi-gigante un poco sonrojado pero sonriendo-

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

**-¡Es Hedwig! -dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar- ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

_**Querido Ron:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad.**_

_**Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Charlie**_

- Molly, Arthur sus hijos son geniales – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole al matrimonio Weasley mientras estos se sonrojaban un poco-

- Gracias, aunque ya veo que me darán dolores de cabeza comenzando por estos dos – Molly señaló a los gemelos que estaban chiflando como si con ellos no fuera la cosa-

- Y no se te olvide el pequeño Ronnie mama – George le sonreía de oreja a oreja a su hermano- es un Weasley desde la primera letra hasta la ultima

- Eres un tonto pero gracias – Ron se había puesto colorado por las palabras del gemelo mientras Hermione le daba un pequeño beso-

**Se miraron.**

**-Tenemos la capa invisible -dijo Harry- No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.**

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy.**

- ¿Por qué presiento que se meterán en problemas? – Se preguntó Lily más para ella misma-

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? **

- No tienes idea de lo que ella puede reconocer, es la mejor de todo Hogwarts – Dijo James recordando cuantas veces se había caído de su escoba y Pomfrey lo había curado en un santiamén-

- Es la única cornamenta – Remus negaba con la cabeza divertido-

- Lo se Lunático pero antes de ella, creo que Pomfrey será historia

**Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.**

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

- ¿Qué le paso, está bien? – Molly estaba un poco nerviosa, solo un poco porque tenía a su hijo frente a ella sano y salvo-

**-No es sólo mi mano –susurró- aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.**

- No importa si lo hubieras hecho o no, como quiera hubiera ido a burlarse además estuvo bien que le pegaras – Dijo Fred pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver a Molly enojada-

- ¡Frederick Weasley! No le des alas a tu hermano

- Lo siento mama, lo siento – Dijo con miedo mientras casi todos reían-

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

**-Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche -dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar-**

**-¡La medianoche del sábado! -dijo con voz ronca- Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto.**

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

- No importa, tienes la capa y el no los vera – Dijo James bastante tranquilo pero su esposa no-

**-Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes -dijo Harry a Hermione- No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

**Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

**-No los hago entrar –jadeó- porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

Todos negaban con la cabeza ante las palabras dichas por Hermione, menos el director que miraba divertido a Hagrid.

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.**

**-¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.**

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

**Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba tenis contra las paredes.**

- El es el mejor, no entiendo porque nadie lo quiere – Dijeron Sirius y James mientras Remus y los gemelos asentían dándoles la razón-

- Hasta yo creo que si lo sacamos del castillo seria más aburrido – Dijo el Director sonriéndole a los alborotadores-

**Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

**-Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje -dijo Hagrid con voz amable- Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

- No lo puedo creer –McGonagall negaba con la cabeza-

- Déjelo Minnie sin el Hogwart seria aburrido –Dijo Sirius sonriendo-

- Solamente porque él les escondía todas sus fechorías, cállese Black y deje de llamarme Minnie

- Esta bien, Minnie –Todos rieron ante el intercambio de palabras-

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

**-¡Adiós, Norberto! -sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también- ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

**-¡Ya casi llegamos! -resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta-**

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.**

- Son invisibles pero no evita que alguien los escuche – James miraba a Hermione y a Harry divertido-

**La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

- ¡Esa es mi Minnie! – Gritó Sirius y de momento ya no se escuchaba, asustado miro a los lados para ver a McGonagall con su varita alzada-

- Se lo advertí, ahora sin interrupciones por un buen rato – Dicho esto todos rompieron en carcajadas mientras Sirius se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose el enojado-

**-¡Castigo! -gritaba- ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

**-Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

**-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

- Eso estuvo bien hasta que menciono a Quejicus, el no le hará nada – Dijo James-

- Pero no es mi problema, el es el jefe de la casa no yo –McGonagall le frunció el seño a Snape mientras este hacia como si nada fuera con él-

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

**-¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

**-No lo hagas -la previno Harry-**

- Si mejor no lo hagas Hermione – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez sonriendo-

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.**

**Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

**Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

- Eso es lo peor, siempre que dicen eso pasa algo que la estropea – Dijo Remus sonriéndole a los chicos-

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

**-Bien, bien, bien -susurró Harry- Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

- Tengo que ensenarte hijo, ¿Cómo osas de dejar la capa por ahí tirada? Debes cuidarla con tu vida – James miraba a su hijo con burla-

- Lo siento papa en ese momento la olvide – Harry lo miraba un poco apenado-

- No te preocupes pero cuando cambiemos todo esto te ensenaré un par de trucos para no dejarla olvidada – Acercándose a su hijo le dijo en un susurro- Y molestar a Quejicus

- En la última parte olvídalo, aunque si cambian y sigue así creo que tomaré en cuenta tu palabra – Dijo sonriéndole igual que James-

- Este es el final del capítulo –Dijo Hermione- ¿Quién lee?

- Yo quiero – Dijo Sirius que había logrado quitar el hechizo- A ver el siguiente capítulo es –Leyó y se quedo sorprendido para luego leer con una sonrisa en el rostro- **"El bosque prohibido"**

- ¿No pueden mantenerse alejado de los problemas? – Preguntó Lily un poco enfadada y asustada-

- Esta vez no tuvimos nada que ver –Al ver la mirada de su madre Harry se corrigió- bueno solo un poco

**Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

**Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.**

**¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

- También, por Merlín son unos imanes para los problemas – Alice negaba con la cabeza-

**-¡Harry! -estalló Neville en cuanto los vio- Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

- Están en graves problemas – James los miraba con una sonrisita-

- Esto no es broma James no seas tonto – Lily estaba enojada con todo lo que le pasaba a su hijo y mas asustada con el nombre del capítulo-

**-Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de ustedes. El señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

**-Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió -dijo la profesora McGonagall- No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Pobre mete-patas Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

- Me costó mucho Harry – Neville lo miraba fijamente- Pero ahora entiendo todo no te preocupes

- Perdón por lo de mete-patas –Dijo Harry mirando sus pies-

- No importa en ese tiempo lo era de primera

**-Estoy disgustada -dijo la profesora McGonagall- Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

**-¿Cincuenta? -resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch-**

- ¡No la contradigas Harry! – Dijeron Sirius y James a la vez-

**-Cincuenta puntos cada uno -dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda-**

- Te lo dijimos –Negaron con la cabeza divertidos-

**-Profesora... por favor...**

**-Usted, usted no...**

- No sabes nada Harry definitivamente necesitas un curso intensivo de cómo tratar a Minnie – Dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada de reproche de la profesora-

**-No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor**

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?**

**Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

- Nada bueno de seguro, cada vez que los queridísimos merodeadores perdían puntos yo quera matarlos – Lily se arrepintió rapidísimo de haberlo dicho- ee… buen…o olvídalo hijo

- No importa mama, eso ya pasó –Dijo Harry quitándole importancia-

**Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.**

**De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado.**

- Bueno no es como si realmente te importara, odias ser el centro de atención – Dijo Ron haciendo reír a los presentes-

**Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

- ¿¡Estás loco! –Gritaron los amantes del Quidditch menos obviamente Ron que ya lo sabía y los gemelos- Espero que el capitán no sea tan idiota de aceptarla –Dijo James con el seño fruncido-

**-¿Renunciar? -exclamó Wood- ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?**

**Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

- Oigan ustedes creo que ya no me caen tan bien – Dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a los gemelos-

- Sirius de verdad no importa ya pasó- Dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente-

- Ok Ok perdonados solo porque lo pide mini-cornamenta

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.**

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

- Los problemas persiguen a todos los Potter no te preocupes Harry–James miraba con admiración a su hijo-

**-No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acerco.**

**-Muy bien... muy bien. -Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba-**

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.**

Remus miraba el libro con el entrecejo fruncido sospechando que Snape no era tan culpable nada.

**Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

- No lo creo Harry – Dijo Remus haciendo que todas las miradas fueran hacia el-

- ¿Por qué si el tartamudo se rindió? – Preguntó Sirius confundido-

- Hay cosas que no me cuadran, primero mencionan mucho el turbante y segundo no se te hace raro que él se haya dado cuenta del troll cuando se supone que andaba con todos en la cena de halloween –Eso puso a todos a pensar menos a Sirius que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-

- Pues yo creo que es Snape

- Y yo Quirell

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- 10 galeones a que es Quirrel

- Hecho, ¿James entras?

- No mejor no –Negó rápidamente al ver la cara de Lily, Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo-

**Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

**-¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! -dijo Ron- Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

**-Pero todavía queda Fluffy -dijo Hermione-**

**-Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid -dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban- Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?**

**La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

**-Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.**

**-¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! -exclamó Harry- Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones.**

- Aunque no tuvieran pruebas estoy seguro de que mi futuro yo les hubiera creído y tomado su palabra en cuenta – Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos amablemente-

- Lo sentimos profesor –Dijo el Trío a coro-

**Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

**-Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

**-No -dijo Harry en tono terminante- ya hemos investigado demasiado**

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

_**Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**_

_**El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**_

_**Prof M. McGonagall**_

**En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.**

- No deben ser tan duros con ustedes mismos después de todo era para ayudar a un amigo – Dijo Frank mirándolos sonriente-

- Gracias señor Longbottom –Dijeron a coro-

- Llámenme Frank

**A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

**-Seguidme -dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera- Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? -dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón- Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.**

- La misma historia de siempre – Dijeron los alborotadores a coro-

**Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.**

**La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

**-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez**

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

**-Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

- Eso no es un castigo para unos niños de 11 años – Dijeron Molly, Alice y Lily a la vez mirando a la profesora-

- Lo siento pero no sabía que los iban a enviar al bosque – Dijo la profesora mirando hacia el suelo-

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

**-¿El bosque? -repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre- Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo**

Remus se puso rígido al escuchar eso haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- Awww tiene miedo el enano eso es bueno – Dijo Sirius con aire burlón para hacer reír al hombre lobo, cosa que logró-

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

**-Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? -dijo Filch, con voz radiante- Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos**

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.**

**-Menos mal -dijo- Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

**-Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid -dijo con frialdad Filch- Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo**

**-Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? -dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filc-. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

- Así se hace Hagrid – Dijeron los merodeadores haciendo reír a Hagrid-

**-Volveré al amanecer -dijo Filch- para recoger lo que quede de ellos -añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad-**

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

**-No iré a ese bosque -dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz-**

**-Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts -dijo Hagrid con severidad- Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar**

**-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

**-Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts -gruñó Hagrid- ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

- Uff lo hiso enojar, sigue así Hagrid eres el mejor –Dijo Sirius sonriendo radiante-

- ¡Sigue leyendo Black! –Gritó Lily que ya no podía con la incertidumbre-

- Calma Pelirroja – Sirius asustado decidió hacerle caso-

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

**-Bien, entonces -dijo Hagrid- Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento**

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

**-Mirad allí -dijo Hagrid- ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

- ¡Por Merlín, eso es algo terrible! – Dijeron todas las mujeres presentes menos los hombres aunque estaba iguales de indignados que ellas-

- ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? Eso es algo verdaderamente espantoso – Tonks tomaba la mano de Remus apretándola mientras él se daba cuenta pero no quería que la quitara-

- Alguien que esté definitivamente loco –Dijo Hagrid negando con la cabeza triste-

**-¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —Dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz-**

**-No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang -dijo Hagrid- Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

- No debiste hacer eso Hagrid –McGonagall estaba asustada-

**-Yo quiero ir con Fang -dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro-**

**-Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde -dijo Hagrid- Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha**

- Hagid con mi hijo no – Alice estaba asustada igual que Molly y Lily por su hijo y más por saber que andaba con el niño engreído-

- Tranquila Alice no creo que les pase nada – Dijo Frank tratando de calmarla abrazándola-

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.**

**Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

**-¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? -preguntó Harry-**

- Para nada Harry –Lupin le sonrió a Harry preguntándose si el sabría que era un hombre lobo-

**-No son bastante rápidos -dijo Hagrid- No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno**

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

**-¿Estás bien, Hermione? -susurró Hagrid- No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

- ¿¡Que pasa! Sigue leyendo Sirius –Gritó Lily asustada-

**Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

**-Lo sabía -murmuró- Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar**

**-¿Un hombre lobo? -sugirió Harry-**

**-Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio -dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío- Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado**

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

**-¿Quién está ahí? -gritó Hagrid- ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

- Centauros –Dijeron Remus y Lily a la vez-

**-Oh, eres tú, Ronan -dijo aliviado Hagrid- ¿Cómo estás?**

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

**-Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid -dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada- ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

**-Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso -dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta- Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro**

**-Nos hemos dado cuenta -dijo débilmente Hermione-**

**-Buenas noches -los saludó Ronan- ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

**-Eh...**

**-Un poquito -dijo con timidez Hermione-**

McGonagall los miraba con reproche mientras Harry y Hermione bajan la vista.

- Con que un poquito, eso lo recordare no se preocupes – Dijo, para sorpresa de todos con burla-

**-Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. -Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo-Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

**-Ajá -dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada- Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

**-Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas -dijo- Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora**

**-Sí -dijo Hagrid- Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

**-Marte brilla mucho esta noche -repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia- Está inusualmente brillante**

- Eso me da miedo – Dijo Lily temblando-

- Tranquila Lils no pasará nada –James la abrazo para calmarla-

- No entiendes, algo recuerdo de las clases de adivinación, y era que Marte era el planeta de la guerra o algo así – Mientras decía esto los chicos del futuro se quedaban asombrados pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra-

- Tranquila pelirroja nada les pasará, además todo esto lo evitaremos – Dijo Sirius y decidió seguir leyendo-

**-Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros -dijo Hagrid- Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:**

**-El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

**-Hola, Bane -saludó Hagrid- ¿Qué tal?**

**-Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

**-Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente, han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

- No lo intentes mas no dirá nada –Dijo Snape y todos lo miraron por que no había hablado en todo el capitulo- es cierto, dejen de verme así

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

**-Esta noche Marte brilla mucho -dijo simplemente-**

**-Eso dicen -dijo Hagrid de malhumor- Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos**

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

**-Nunca -dijo irritado Hagrid- tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna**

**-¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? -preguntó Hermione-**

**-Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho**

**-¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? -dijo Harry-**

**-¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así**

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

**-¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

- Hay no, ¿Por qué todo a mi hijo? – Otra vez se puso nerviosa Alice-

- Tranquila mama no me paso nada –Neville la abrazó-

- ¿Y por qué las chispas rojas?

- Ya verás

**-¡Vosotros esperad aquí! -gritó Hagrid- ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

**-¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? -susurró Hermione-**

**-No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa**

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

- Aparece rápido Hagrid –Murmuraba Lily nerviosa-

**Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

- ¡Niño idiota! – Gritaron Frank y Alice a la vez-

**-Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

- No aprendes Hagrid, no los dejes solos – Le dijo Lily al semi-gigante con voz extremadamente asustada-

- Lo siento – Hagrid miraba sus pies como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo-

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

- Están cerca- Murmuro Moody inclinándose un poco hacia el frente-

**Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

**-Mira... -murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy-**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.**

**Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

- Eso debe ser algo horriblemente hermoso –Dijo Lily con expresión triste-

- ¿Cómo puede ser algo horriblemente hermoso pelirroja? Si es horrible es horrible si es hermoso es hermoso – Dijo Sirius como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos es igual a cuatro-

- No seas tonto Black lo que quiero decir es que es horrible por matar a un unicornio pero hermoso porque debe de verse tan hermoso a la luz de la luna, claro si no estuviera muerto – Dijo Lily- mejor sigue leyendo

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

-¿¡QUIEN SERIA EL LOCO DE BEBER SANGRE DE UNICORNIO! –Gritaron casi todos menos Dumbledore, Snape y Moody que tenían una ligera sospecha y esperaban que fuera falsa-

- Eso es horrible, por Merlín es un monstruo – Dijo Alice horrorizada-

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que Fang. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

- Corre Harry – Dijo Lily asustada apretándole la mano a su hijo y a su esposo-

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.**

**El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

- Por lo menos – Lily se había calmado un poco solamente igual que todos-

**-¿Estás bien? -dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-**

**-Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

**-Tú eres el chico Potter -dijo- Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze -añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo-**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por eso

- Eso es, wow mi hijo es especial –Dijo James con orgullo-

- Es verdad señor Potter nunca había escuchado que un centauro aceptara llevar a alguien en su lomo, su hijo es especia – Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada brillante a Harry haciendo que este e sonrojara-

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

**-¡Firenze! -rugió Bane- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

**-¿Te das cuenta de quién es? -dijo Firenze- Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor**

**-¿Qué le has estado diciendo? -gruñó Bane- Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

**-Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible -dijo, con voz sombría-**

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

**-¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

**-¿No has visto ese unicornio? -preguntó Firenze a Bane- ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo**

- ¡Bien hecho!, me cae bien ese centauro –Dijo James-

- Es muy bueno, no es igual a los demás – Asintió Harry dándole la razón a su padre-

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

**-¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? -preguntó- Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

**-Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

**-No -dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta- En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio**

**-Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso -dijo Firenze- Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

- Eso es algo horrible – Murmuró Tonks con asco hacia la persona que lo hacía-

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

**-Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? -se preguntó en voz alta- Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

**-Es así -dijo Firenze- a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

- ¡La piedra filosofal! – Gritaron todos los presentes-

**-¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

**-¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

- No puede ser… -Murmuraron casi todos los presentes-

- Eso confirma mi teoría, es Voldemort –Dijo Moody mientras Snape y Dumbledore asentían dándole la razón-

- Deben de salir del bosque ya –Dijo Lily ahora más asustada que nunca-

- Pero, ¿Cómo pudo entrar a Hogwart? –Preguntó Remus-

- Siga leyendo señor Black a mí también me interesa saberlo –Pidió amablemente el director-

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

**-¿Quieres decir -dijo con voz ronca Harry- que era Vol...?**

**-¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

**-Estoy bien -dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba- El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás**

**-Aquí es donde te dejo -murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio- Ya estás a salvo**

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

**-Buena suerte, Harry Potter -dijo Firenze- Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces**

- Yo también Firenze, yo también –Lily abrazaba a su hijo nerviosa pensando en porque a ellos-

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

**Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

**-Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

**-¡Deja de decir el nombre! -dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos-**

- Hay Ron solo es un nombre – Dijeron los merodeadores rodando los ojos-

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

**-Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas**

- Por Merlín Harry no digas esas cosas –Molly estaba igual de nerviosa que Lily por sus hijos y por todos igual-

**-¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? -dijo Ron-**

- ¡Voldemort! – Gritaron todos los presentes menos los Weasley padres, Severus y McGonagall mientras Dumbledore los miraba radiante-

**-Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra- continuó febrilmente Harry- Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento**

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

**-Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta**

- No siempre señorita Granger- Dijo Dumbledore pensando en la profecía de los Potter*-

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.**

**Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota:**

_**Por las dudas.**_

- Ese es el final del capítulo –Dijo Sirius mirando cuantos les faltaban- Solo faltan dos

- Bien, mejor comamos ahora y luego terminamos con el primer libro – Dijo Dumbledore llamando al elfo para que les trajera la comida-

* * *

><p>Aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo voy a llorar jajajaja<p>

* no recuerdo muy bien el tiempo de la profecia, aqui Alice y Lily les faltan dos meses para tener a Neville y a Harry asi que no se

**Reviews:**

**Sev Snape8: **Muchas gracias me alaga que lo digas, y claro solo enviame tu e-mail por p.m y ahi te explico todo

**Kendra Dhyanna: **Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo fue que como modifique algunas cosas pues lo acomode pero este es el nuevo! espero te guste ;)

**BlaEst:** Aqui esta el nuevo espero te guste y gracias por el Review

**Lilius's fan:** Claro enviame tu e-mail por p.m y me dejas saber de que libros quieres ser la beta y yo te explico lo que quiero no importa que tiempo sea y gracias!

Disfrutenlo ya viene el ultimo, ya lo resumi

Yo nunca les pido cantidad de Reviews pero espero haber tenido como 5 o 10 mas antes del ultimo por favor, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una escritora asi sabemos que les gusta

besos pottericos

rosalie-key


	8. HP y La Piedra Filosofal Cap Final

Hola a todos!

Ya saben la mitad de la historia no es mia es de la fabulosa J.K Rowling igual que sus personajes yo solo juego con ellos.

Todos estaban nerviosos y deseosos de saber que iba a pasar al final del libro. Por lo tanto comieron poco y rápido para poder terminar con los últimos capítulos.

- Ya que terminamos todos podemos proseguir con la lectura – Dumbledore tomó el libro- ¿Quién quiere leer?

- Yo profesor – Dumbledore le tendió el libro el cual la pelirroja tomó y comenzó a leer-

- El capitulo es "**A través de la trampilla" **– Leyó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza-

- Sabia que no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados – Dijo Lily mirando severamente a su hijo el cual se encogió en su asiento-

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.**

- Eres igual de dramático que James – Sirius miraba burlonamente a su ahijado pero, con una mirada de Lily se encogió en su asiento y decidió callarse-

**Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

Sirius iba a decir algo pero decidió mejor quedarse callado ante la mirada de Lily y McGonagall.

**Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre.**

- Preferiría mejor el nerviosismo – Murmuró Harry-

- Te entiendo compañero –Neville estaba abrazado a su madre que estaba un poco nerviosa pero no más que Lily-

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.**

- Harry, nosotros igual estábamos nerviosos pero no podíamos dejar de pensar en los exámenes – Hermione miraba a su mejor amigo mientras Ron asentía dándole la razón-

- Lo es ahora Herm –Harry le sonrió a sus dos amigos-

**El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

—**Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente.**

- cofcof Lunático y Pelirroja cofcof – Dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos menos a los implicados-

- O te callas o te callo Black – Lily, que estaba nerviosa mas el idiota del mejor amigo de su marido burlándose no la ayudaba en nada-

**A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

- Que hare con ustedes dos – Molly negaba con la cabeza y Arthur los miraba divertidos-

- Acéptalo mujer sin nosotros no podrías vivir – Dijo George sonriéndole-

- Eso lo acepto pero un par de nalgadas desde ahora no les vendría mal – Molly miraba a sus hijos mientras estos los miraba horrorizados-

- Prometemos portarnos bien – Dijeron los dos a la vez haciendo reír a todos-

**-Basta de repasos -suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba- Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora**

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

**-¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! -estalló enfadado- Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora**

- Yo también Harry – Lily abrazaba a su hijo fuerte y James la tenía a ella entre sus brazos-

- Tranquila Lils el está aquí y bien – Le susurraba en su oído haciéndola sentir un poco mejor-

**- Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey -sugirió Hermione-**

**- No estoy enfermo -dijo Harry- Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

**-Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore**

- Gracias por eso compañero – Neville rodaba los ojos sabiendo que era verdad-

- Perdón Neville pero sabes que para ese tiempo era un poco cierto – Ron sonreía detrás del cabello de Hermione mientras la abrazaba-

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

**- Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen**

- Hermione, Hermione – Sirius decía de forma dramática negando con la cabeza-

- ¿Qué pasa señor Black? – Ella lo miraba confundida y Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño-

- Primero, no me llames señor Black mejor dime Canuto y segundo, te pareces a Lunático solamente que nosotros somos hombres – Le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió-

- Gracias señor… - Sirius la miró arqueando su ceja- Canuto

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy... nunca... Pero...**

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

- Inteligente como su madre – James le sonrió a su esposa dándole un beso en su cien mientras Harry los miraba sonriendo ampliamente-

**-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento-**

**-Acabo de pensar en algo -dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido- Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora**

**-¿Por qué? -suspiró Hermione, levantándose-**

**-¿No os parece un poco raro -dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba- que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

Hagrid se sonrojó fuertemente mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.

- Hagrid, tu fascinación por los animales peligrosos te lleva a hacer cosa arriesgadas – McGonagall lo miraba con su ceño fruncido-

- Profesora déjelo si no es así, no sería Hagrid –Dijo Remus mirando al semi-gigante sonriendo-

**-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle-**

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

**-Hola -dijo sonriente- ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

**-Sí, por favor -dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió-**

**-No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

**-No lo sé -dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia- No se quitó la capa**

Todos soltaron un débil gemido por las palabras del libro, menos los chicos del futuro.

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

**-No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha**

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

**-¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

**-Puede ser -dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar- Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil**

- ¡Hagrid le dijiste todo! – Gritó Alice-

- Lo siento – Susurró el semi-gigante mirando sus pies-

- Lamento haberte gritado es que estoy un poco nerviosa – Alice le sonreía para tranquilizarlo-

**-¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? -preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma-**

**-Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

**-¡No debí decir eso! –Estalló- ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

- A jugar con Fluffy – Bufó Frank- Enserio Hagrid debes cuidar mejor lo que dices

- Lo siento – Hagrid se jugaba con sus manos sintiéndose muy culpable-

- No te preocupes Hagrid fue mejor que hicieras eso – Dijo Lily y todos asentían-

- Si porque así sabemos quién está detrás de la piedra – Dumbledore le sonrió y el semi-gigante que le devolvió la sonrisa más calmado-

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

**-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore -dijo Harry- Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

- ¿¡No sabes dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore! – Gritaron James y Sirius haciendo saltar a todos-

- Cornamenta necesitamos hacer algo – Empezó Sirius dramáticamente-

- Si, debemos enseñarle a ser un merodeador – James asentía sin fijarse en la mirada de su esposa-

- James Charlus Potter y Sirius Orión Black ustedes no le enseñarán a mi hijo a ser un merodeador, no permitiré que sea un arrogante e idiota como ustedes en la escuela – Lily los miraba amenazadoramente-

- No mi amor para nada – James intentaba abrazarla y Sirius negaba con la cabeza haciendo reír a todos los de la sala, menos a Snape que estaba nervioso por no saber si era el de verdad el que trataba de robar la piedra-

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

**-Tendremos que... -empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo-**

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

- Apuesto mí apellido a que es Minnie – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su antigua profesora-

- Black lo sabemos y gracias pero no queremos tu apellido – Lily lo miraba divertida-

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

**-Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry-**

**-¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? -repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil- ¿Por qué?**

- Claro porque no somos nosotros – James reía junto a Sirius y Remus haciendo rodar los ojos a la profesora-

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

**-Es algo secreto -dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó-**

**-El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos -dijo con frialdad- Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato**

- Perfecto ahora estarán menos protegidos – Moddy gruñía- No puedo entender cómo se puede ser tan descuidado

**-¿Se fue? -preguntó Harry con aire desesperado- ¿Ahora?**

**-El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

**-Pero esto es importante**

**-¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

**-Mire -dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución- profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

- Perfecto mini-cornamenta, nunca se le puede sorprender a Minnie – Dijo Sirius haciendo reír a su ahijado-

**-¿Cómo es que sabes...? –farfulló-**

**-Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore**

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

**-El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana -dijo finalmente- No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida**

**-Pero profesora...**

**-Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando -dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros- Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol**

- Y por supuesto no lo harán – La profesora miraba al trío suspicazmente mientras estos se encogían en su asiento-

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

**-Será esta noche -dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos- Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore**

**-Pero ¿qué podemos...? **

**Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron. **

**Snape estaba allí.**

**-Buenas tardes -dijo amablemente. Lo miraron sin decir nada-**

- ¿Amablemente? – Bufaron James y Sirius- Definitivamente tienes algo que ver

- Que ustedes sean unos idiotas arrogantes no quiere decir que todos sean de su misma calaña – Dijo Severus mirándolos altivamente-

- Si, si como sea Quejicus pero eres culpable – Sirius lo miraba desafiante dándole a entender que tenia la razón-

- Eso veremos Black – Severus lo miraba igual de desafiante-

- Tranquilos vamos a ver cómo termina – Dumbledore los miraba con un poco de tristeza-

**-No deberíais estar dentro en un día así -dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida-**

- Eso tuvo que ser algo espantoso – Sirius le murmuró a James y Remus, mientras James asentía, Remus negaba con la cabeza-

- Jamás cambiaran – Dijo tomando a su bebe en brazos disfrutándolo-

**-Nosotros... -comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría-**

**-Debéis ser más cuidadosos -dijo Snape- Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

**-Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día**

Lily rápidamente miró a Snape con tanta intensidad que él tuvo que mirar a otro lado mientras Harry los veía y sonreía un poco con melancolía.

**Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.**

**Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

**-Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer -susurró con prisa- Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú**

**-¿Por qué yo?**

**-Es obvio -intervino Ron- Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo -la imitó con voz aguda- «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...»**

- Buena esa Ronnie – Dijeron los gemelo burlones a su hermano mientras este se sonrojaba-

**-Oh, cállate -dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape-**

**-Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso -dijo Harry a Ron- Vamos**

**Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

**-Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos -dijo con rabia- ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

- uhhh está realmente enojada – Sirius y James decían pensando en sus tiempos en el colegio-

**Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

**-¡Lo siento, Harry! -se quejó- Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape**

**-Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

**-Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

**-¡Estás loco! -dijo Ron-**

**-¡No puedes! -dijo Hermione- ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

- Si es como Potter eso no los detendrá- Dijo para sorpresa de James, Lily haciéndole entender que estaba molesta y nerviosa-

- Ya sabes mama, yo no voy a los problemas ellos me persiguen – Dijo Harry y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver la mirada amenazadora de su madre-

- Por tu culpa James – Le dio en la cabeza a su esposo haciendo que se sobara y mirara medio enojado y medio divertido a su hijo-

**-¿Y qué? -gritó Harry- ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?**

James y Lily abrazaron a su hijo con fuerza mientras los demás los miraban tristes, más Snape que estaba intentando no llorar sabiendo que en un futuro moriría su amor y dándole gracias a ese tal A.S por intentar cambiarlo todo.

**Los miró con furia.**

**-Tienes razón, Harry -dijo Hermione, casi sin voz-**

**-Voy a llevar la capa invisible -dijo Harry- Es una suerte haberla recuperado**

**-Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? -preguntó Ron-**

**-¿A... nosotros tres?**

**-Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

**-Por supuesto que no -dijo Hermione con voz enérgica- ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

- Y ahí van el trío de oro – Dijeron los gemelos sonrientes-

- Los amigos son como la familia, lo sabré yo – Sirius miraba a James, Remus y Lily pensando en que hubiera sido de su vida si no los hubiera conocido-

**-Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros**

**-No, si yo puedo evitarlo -dijo Hermione con severidad- Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso**

- cofcof Pelirroja y Lunático cocofcof – Volvió a decir Sirius riendo-

**Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.**

**Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

**-Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa -murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar-**

- oh oh, Hermione desde ahora te diré que te perdono – Dijo Neville rápidamente dejando a todos confundidos-

- Igual lo siento mucho Nev – Ella se encogió de hombros sonriéndole-

**Regresó a la sala común.**

**-Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

**-¿Qué vais a hacer? -dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad-**

**-Nada, Neville, nada -dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda-**

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

**-Vais a salir de nuevo –dijo-**

**-No, no, no -aseguró Hermione- No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.**

**-No podéis iros -insistió Neville- Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas**

**-Tú no lo entiendes -dijo Harry- Esto es importante-**

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

**-No dejaré que lo hagáis -dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato- ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

- Señor Longbottom eso fue muy valiente de su parte – Dijo Dumbledore haciéndolo sonrojar-

- Gracias profesor, pero si me hubieran dicho se hubieran ahorrado el problema – Comentó divertido al trío-

**-¡Neville! -estalló Ron- ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

- ¡Ronald! – Gritó Molly- Ese lenguaje y no le hables así a tus amigos

- Lo siento mama, lo siento – Mientras decía esto se escondía mas y mas atrás de su novia-

**-¡No me llames idiota! -dijo Neville- ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

**-Sí, pero no a nosotros -dijo irritado Ron- Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo**

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.**

**-¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! -dijo Neville, levantando los puños- ¡Estoy listo!**

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

**-Haz algo -dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante-**

**-Neville -dijo- de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto**

**Levantó la varita.**

**-¡Petrificus totalus! -gritó, señalando a Neville- **

- Hermione hechizando a un compañero – Dijo Fred horrorizado-

- Esto se quedará grabado en nuestra memoria siempre – Dijo George siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano haciendo sonrojar a la chica-

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.**

**Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

**-¿Qué le has hecho? -susurró Harry-**

**-Es la Inmovilización Total -dijo Hermione angustiada- Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

**-Lo comprenderás después, Neville -dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible-**

**Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía.**

**Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris.**

**-Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez -murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio-**

- Debiste haberlo dejado – Dijo James riendo junto a Sirius-

**No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

**-¿Quién anda por ahí? -dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros- Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?**

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

**-Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible**

- Si claro, el lo odia igual o más que los estudiantes – Dijo Hagrid riendo-

**Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

**-Peeves -dijo en un ronco susurró- el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible**

- Buena esa mini-cornamenta – Dijo Sirius asintiendo mientras sonreía-

**Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

**-Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría -dijo en tono meloso- Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor**

**-Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves -gruñó Harry- Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche**

**-Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré -dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire- Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré**

**Y desapareció.**

**-¡Genial, Harry! -susurró Ron-**

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

- Ya entraron – Dijo Moddy mientras los demás asentían-

**-Bueno, ya lo veis -dijo Harry con calma- Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy**

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

**-Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé –dijo- Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar**

**-No seas estúpido -dijo Ron-**

**-Vamos contigo -dijo Hermione-**

**Harry empujó la puerta.**

Todos estaban nerviosos y no dijeron nada por no interrumpir la lectura mientras Snape miraba hacia otro lado para que no se le notaran los nervios y los Potter abrazaban a su hijo.

**Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

**-¿Qué tiene en los pies? -susurró Hermione-**

**-Parece un arpa -dijo Ron- Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí**

**-Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar -dijo Harry- Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

**-Sigue tocando -advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas-**

- Si no lo tuviera ahora entre mis brazos estuviera a punto de un colapso nervioso – Lily abrazaba a su hijo con mucha fuerza como para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí con ella-

- Aquí esta Lils y muy valiente – James por otro lado le sonreía a su hijo con orgullo mientras le alborotaba el cabello-

**-Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla -dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro- ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

- Eres un caballero Ron – Ginny bufó-

- Para ese tiempo era un idiota – Dijo Ron ruborizado-

- No – Empezó Fred-

- Siempre

- Has

-Sido

- Un

- ¡Idiota! – Gritaron los gemelos a la vez con burla mientras Ron abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza-

- Ya déjenlo ustedes dos – Molly estaba nerviosa porque ahí también estaba su hijo e igual de nerviosa por Harry y Hermione-

**-¡No, no quiero!**

**-Muy bien -Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió-**

**-¿Qué puedes ver? -preguntó Hermione con ansiedad-**

**-Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer**

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

**-¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? -dijo Ron- No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir**

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.**

**Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.**

**Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:**

**-Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – Gritó Lily de repente haciendo que su hijo se callera de su silla- Lo siento Harry pero tú con el dramatismo de tu padre me pones más nerviosa

- Mama, eso ya pasó tranquila yo estoy aquí – Se levantó del suelo y se sentó de nuevo en su silla abrazando con fuerza a su mama-

**-De acuerdo -respondió Ron-**

**-Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

**Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y..**

**¡PAF! **

- ¿Qué paso? Ginny por favor sigue – Lily temblaba mucho en brazos de su hijo y su esposo-

- Ya pelirroja el estará bien – Dijo Sirius muy serio cosa rara en el-

**Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

Neville abrió los ojos ahora si mas asustado que nunca igual que Lily y Remus.

**-¡Todo bien! -gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla- ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

- No, no nada está bien – Lily ahora si comenzó a temblar incontrolable-

- Eso es el lazo del diablo si no saben el hechizo correcto no podrán salir con vida – Remus los miraba a los tres asustados, pero se calmó un poco al ver que estaban tranquilos-

- ¿Hermione dime que sabes el hechizo? – Le preguntó Neville asustado-

- Ya verás – Hermione le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo cosa que logro solo un poco-

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

**-¿Qué es esta cosa? -fueron sus primeras palabras-**

**-No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

**-Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio -dijo la niña-**

**-Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí -dijo Ron-**

**-¿Te alegras? -gritó Hermione- ¡Miraos! **

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

**Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

**-¡Dejad de moveros! -ordenó Hermione- Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

**-Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda -gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello-**

- Vamos Herm tu puedes – Dijeron los gemelos tratando de aligerar el ambiente-

**-¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! -dijo Hermione-**

**-¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! -jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho-**

**-Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

**-¡Entonces enciende un fuego! -dijo Harry-**

- Bendito seas Harry – Suspiró Tonks más calmada-

**-Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! -gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos-**

- ¿Qué?, Hermione eres bruja – Dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo-

**-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? -preguntó Ron- ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

**-¡Oh, de acuerdo! -dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse-**

Todos suspiraron aliviados solo por esos momentos, sabían que había más.

**-Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione -dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara-**

**-Sí -dijo Ron- y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

- Señor Weasley cualquier persona puede perder la cabeza en momentos como esos – Dijo Dumbledore haciendo sonrojar al chico-

**-Por aquí -dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino-**

**Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente...**

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en los labios de los chicos del futuro.

**-¿Oyes algo? -susurró Ron-**

**Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

**-¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

**-No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas**

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.**

- No creo que sean pajaritos – Murmuró Snape-

- Yo menos Severus, veamos con que otra cosa nos encontraremos – Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la mano a Ginny para que siguiera leyendo-

**-¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? -preguntó Ron-**

**-Es probable -contestó Harry- No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr**

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

**Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.**

- Mmmm, me parece que los pajaritos son llaves – Dijo Frank sacando su lado de Auror-

- Puede ser señor Longbottom – Dijo McGonagall estando casi segura de que es eso-

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Ron-**

**-Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración -dijo Hermione-**

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**

**-¡No son pájaros! -dijo de pronto Harry- ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... -Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves- Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

**-¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

**-Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija**

- Wow no solo Hermione es el cerebro del grupo – Dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo a Ron y a Harry-

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

**-¡Es ésa! -gritó a los otros- Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado**

- Bien mini-cornamenta eres mejor que tu padre – Dijo Sirius burlonamente-

- Oye gracias por lo que me toca – James le dio en la cabeza a su amigo- Cállate ya chucho

- Esta bien cuernitos – Sirius le sonrió y James bufó ante eso-

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

**-¡Tenemos que encerrarla! -gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada- Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

- Y mejor capitán – Siguió Sirius tratando de molestar a James pero este hacía como si no lo escuchaba-

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

**Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

**-¿Listos? -preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta-**

**La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

- A bueno eso no es nada – Dijo George quitándole importancia-

- Si porque aquí, mi querida señora Potter nuestro Ronnie es el mejor jugador de ajedrez en el mundo – Fred se había acercado a su hermano poniéndole una mano en su hombro-

- Veremos qué pasa, y no me llamen así díganme Lily – Lily les sonrió a los gemelos haciendo que estos se sonrojaran un poco y Harry, James, Sirius, Remus y Ron los miraran divertidos-

- Quisiera una cámara ahora – Murmuró Ron a su amigo mientras reían-

**-¿Ahora qué hacemos? -susurró Harry-**

**-Está claro, ¿no? -dijo Ron- Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación**

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

**-¿Cómo? -dijo Hermione con nerviosismo-**

**-Creo -contestó Ron- que vamos a tener que ser piezas**

- Esto no me gusta nada – Dijo Alice que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora-

**Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

**-¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

**-Esto hay que pensarlo... –dijo- Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

**-Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

- Créenos nunca nos ofendimos – Dijo Harry mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza-

**-No nos ofendemos -dijo rápidamente Harry- Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer**

**-Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry**

**-¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

**-Yo seré un caballo**

- Señor Weasley veremos que hace con el ajedrez gigante – McGonagall lo miraba interrogante- y no quiero que nadie hable hasta que se haya acabado el juego – Miró a todos pero más directamente a Sirius-

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

**-Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez -dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero- Sí... mirad**

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

**Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

**-Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

**-Tuve que dejar que sucediera -dijo Ron, conmovido- Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione**

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

**-Ya casi estamos -murmuró de pronto- Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar**

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

**-Sí... -murmuró Ron- Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan**

- ¡NO! – Gritó Molly asustada- no mi hijo no – Molly estaba de los nervios haciendo que su esposo la abrazara-

- Tranquila Molly el está bien míralo – Le susurraba su esposo en su oído para que dejara de temblar-

**-¡NO! -gritaron Harry y Hermione-**

**-¡Esto es ajedrez! -dijo enfadado Ron- ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry**

**-Pero...**

**-¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

**-Ron...**

**-¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

**No había nada que hacer.**

**-¿Listo? -preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido- Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado**

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.**

Todos estaban temblando por lo sucedido a Ron pero sabiendo que quedaba poco para llegar al final de todas las pruebas.

**Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

**-¿Y si él está...?**

**-Él estará bien -dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo- ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

**-Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez.**

- Claro Minnie es la única que podría transformar piezas gigantes – Dijo Sirius como si estuviera reprendiéndola- mala mala mala Minnie

- Ya cállese Black estoy perdiendo la paciencia con usted – McGonagall lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos pero por dentro divertida-

- Dígame usted ¿Cuándo no ha estado enojada con estos tres? – Le preguntó Lily divertida-

- Mejor lo dejamos ahí – McGonagall le hizo una seña a Ginny para que continuara leyendo-

**-Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

**-¿Todo bien? -susurró Harry-**

**-Adelante**

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

- Alguien llego primero que ellos – Sirius tenía su rostro de manera pensativa mientras los otros lo miraban aguantándose las ganas de reír-

- Dime Canuto, ¿Te tomo mucho descubrirlo? Porque nosotros no sabíamos nada – James estaba burlándose de su amigo mientras él se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose el ofendido-

- Ya cuernitos mejor que la pelirroja dos siga leyendo – Ginny arqueó su ceja pero siguió con la lectura-

**-Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste -susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas- Vamos, no puedo respirar**

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

**-Snape -dijo Harry- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

**-¡Mira! -Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

_**El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, **_

_**Dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, **_

_**Una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, **_

_**Otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, **_

_**Dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, **_

_**Tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. **_

_**Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, **_

_**Para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:**_

_**Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;**_

_**Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**_

_**Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**_

_**Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**_

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

**-Muy bueno -dijo Hermione- Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre**

- Definitivamente señor Potter si no hubiera ido con ninguno de estos dos no hubiera pasado ni la primera prueba – Dijo para sorpresa de todos Snape dejando a algunos cuantos sorprendidos-

- Lo sé señor y siempre agradeceré tenerlos como amigos – Harry le sonrió a su ex profesor y director y también a sus amigos-

- Wow estoy tan sorprendido que no tengo palabras – Sirius miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Snape-

- Mejor así calladito te ves más bonito – Lily estaba contenta por dentro por su antiguo amigo-

- Pelirroja yo siempre soy bonito – Dijo Sirius y Lily rodó sus ojos divertida-

**-Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

**-Por supuesto que no -dijo Hermione- Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura**

**-Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

**-Dame un minuto**

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

**-Lo tengo -dijo- La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra**

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

**-Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros -dijo- No hay más que un trago**

Todos volvieron a estar nerviosos, sabían que Harry tendría que ir solo a recuperar la piedra y eso no los dejaba tranquilos para nada-

**Se miraron.**

**-¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

**-Tú bebe de ésa -dijo Harry- No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo**

**-Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?**

- Cierto, esa opción no la tuvimos en mente – Dijo Moddy con el ceño fruncido-

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, el estará ahí – Dumbledore se acomodó en su silla para prestar más atención-

**-Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? -dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz- Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo**

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

**-¡Hermione!**

**-Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes**

**-No soy tan bueno como tú -contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba-**

**-¡Yo! -exclamó Hermione- ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

- Aww comenzamos con los sentimentalismos – Sirius miraba divertido a su ahijado y a Hermione-

- Apuesto que si Ronnie estuviera ahí se hubiera puesto celoso – Dijo James tratando de picarlos cosa que logró-

- Por un tiempo lo estuve pero me di cuenta que siempre fui un tonto, no me pregunten nada con el tiempo sabrán porque – Ron abrazó a su novia con fuerza dándole un beso en el cuello haciéndola estremecer-

- Lo sabemos Ronnie, Lo sabemos – Dijeron los gemelos de forma dramática dándole en el hombro unas palmaditas mientras los demás reían aligerando un poco la tensión del momento-

**-Bebe primero -dijo Harry- Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

**-Totalmente -dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció-**

**-No es veneno, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry con voz anhelante-**

**-No... pero parece hielo**

**-Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto**

**-Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

**-¡VETE!**

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.**

**Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

**-Allá voy -dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago-**

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

**Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

- ¡Ja! Te lo dije y ya verás que era Quirrell – Remus estaba satisfecho pero por su grito levanto a Teddy haciéndolo llorar-

- Dámelo, debe tener hambre – Cuando Tonks dijo esto de repente apareció en la habitación una mini cocina, las mujeres aprovecharon para ayudar a Tonks mientras los hombres hablaban-

- Ya veras, puede ser cualquiera, un mortífago por ejemplo – Dijo Sirius de manera testaruda-

- Sirius, enserio no seas idiota ya verás y me vas a tener que pagar – Remus estaba satisfecho por haber descubierto que no era Snape, esperaba no tener razón en cuanto a la rata de Ron. En otro lado estaba un Snape pensativo mirando hacia la nada, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que se sentaba a su lado, cuando miro era Dumbledore que lo miraba fijamente-

- Creí por un momento que era yo – Dijo murmurando y volvió su mirada a Dumbledore-

- Siempre confié en ti Severus, ¿Sabes que creo? – Snape negó con la cabeza escuchando atentamente- Que siempre lo cuidaste, cuando ocurrió lo del partido era Quirrell quien estaba hechizando a Harry pero cuando la señorita Granger lo golpeo sin querer para ir a pararlo a usted hizo que el quitara su atención de Harry, tú estabas haciendo el contra maleficio

- ¿Usted cree que en un futuro yo cuide de él? Es el mismo Potter – Le dijo como si el profesor estuviera ciego y no entendiera-

- Si, el puede tener el físico y algunos gustos como el señor Potter por ejemplo, meterse en problemas pero recuerda, cuando sientas odiarlo por solamente eso mírale a los ojos, son los mismos de ella – Le susurró para que solamente él lo escuchara-

- Lo sé, se parece a su padre pero tiene los mismo ojos de su madre y su carácter – Severus volteó su mirada hacia la cocina que apareció mirando fijamente a Lily que estaba hablado con Ginny y Hermione-

- Se que siempre harías lo que sea para cuidarla o sentirte tranquilo con ella, el amor hace eso y mucho mas – Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y volvió su mirada a Snape- no te mortifiques podremos cambiar el futuro – Le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su asiento-

- Bien, ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? – Preguntó Ginny-

- Yo si no importa – Tonks tomó el libro que le tendía Ginny y comenzó a leer- el ultimo capitulo es **"El hombre con dos caras"**

- ¿Con dos caras? – Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez-

- Esto no me gusta – Lily volvió a abrazar a su hijo mientras este la abrazaba de vuelta sabiendo que este capítulo podría ser difícil para ella y para James-

**Era Quirrell.**

- Paga, Paga – Dijo Remus sonriendo altivamente mientras Sirius sacaba los galeones y se los daba a Tonks por que Remus tenía a Teddy en brazos-

- Nunca apuestes contra Lunático, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? – James rodó los ojos burlándose-

- Hasta que le gane Cornamenta ya verás – Dijo testarudo y callándose para que siguieran con la lectura-

**-¡Usted! -exclamó Harry-**

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

**-Yo -dijo con calma- me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter**

**-Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

**-¿Severus? -Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda- Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?**

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

**-¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

**-No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

Dumbledore miró a Snape sobre sus lentes de media luna sonriéndole mientras Severus respiraba con calma procesando toda la información.

**-¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

**-Por supuesto -dijo fríamente Quirrell- ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche**

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

Lily temblaba con fuerza apretando a su hijo contra ella y James los abrazaba a ambos temblando incontroladamente-

**-Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra**

- Ven, era lógico cualquier maestro debía de estar en el gran comedor ese día, incluso Severus estaba ahí y supuestamente quería robar la piedra – Dijo Remus razonablemente haciendo que todos asintieran de acuerdo con el-

**-¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

**-Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

**Hizo una pausa:**

**-Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo**

- ¿El espejo? – Alice estaba consternada- ¿Cuál espejo?

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

- ¿Qué hace el espejo Oesed ahí? – Moddy miraba a todos como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta en sus rostros-

- Creo, mi querido amigo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso, mejor dicho mi futuro yo mejor sigamos apuesto a que sabremos la respuesta – Dumbledore hizo un ademán con la mano para que Tonks continuara-

**-Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra -murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco- Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos**

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

**-Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... -dijo de golpe-**

- Bien pensado señor Potter- McGonagall miraba con admiración a Harry haciendo que el chico se ruborizara-

**-Sí -dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior- Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

**-Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

**Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

**-Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho**

**-Oh, sí-dijo Quirrell, con aire casual- claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto**

Lily negaba con la cabeza mirando a su marido y a su antiguo amigo pensando en que nunca se acabaría ese tonto rencor de la adolescencia.

**-Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

**-Algunas veces –dijo- me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

**-¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya -dijo con calma Quirrell- Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. -Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente- No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...**

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

**Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

**-No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

- No funciona así, Tom Riddle siempre fue brillante pero su amor por las artes obscuras lo cegó de otras magias poderosas – Dumbledore tenía su mente en cuando Voldemort estaba en el colegio, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un chico tan brillante fuera el hombre malvado de estos tiempos?

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.**

**«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento -pensó- es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

Dumbledore miró a Harry sintiéndose feliz y sabiendo que él era un gran mago y el elegido a derrotar a Tom Riddle.

**Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

**-¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

**-Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso decidiendo no hablar para no detener la lectura.

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

**-Sí... Potter... ven aquí**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

**-Ven aquí -repitió Quirrell- Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves**

**Harry se aproximó.**

**«Tengo que mentir -pensó, desesperado- tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.**

**Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

- ¿Qué, cómo la consiguió? – Preguntaron casi todos los presentes mientras los chicos se miraban entre ellos-

- Tranquilos lo sabrán pronto – Trató de tranquilizar Harry cosa que logró solo un poco-

**-¿Bien? -dijo Quirrell con impaciencia- ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

**-Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos –inventó- Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor -Quirrell maldijo otra vez-**

**-Quítate de ahí -dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?-**

**Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

**-Él miente... él miente...**

- Maldita serpiente ¿Cómo rayos es que lo sabe? – Sirius estaba muy nervioso, se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio-

- No sabemos Canuto pero tranquilízate – Dijo Lily tratando de tranquilizarlo y un poco a ella ya que se moría de miedo por su hijo-

**-¡Potter, vuelve aquí! -gritó Quirrell- ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

**-Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

**-¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

**-Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

**Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**

- ¿¡Qué le sucedió a ese loco! – Gritaron varios de la sala con cara de repulsión-

- Creo señores que cuando Quirrell abrió su corazón y su alma a Voldemort – Hubieron varios estremecimientos al escuchar el nombre- Voldemort pudo conectarse con él y así poder hacer algo tan repulsivo como meterse dentro de otra persona, aunque aun no lo entiendo muy bien como logro hacerlo – Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a Harry mientras él le daba gracias a Merlín por haber aprendido a cerrar su mente un poco-

- Esperen eso quiere decir… - George y Fred estaba perplejos-

- Nosotros – Siguió Fred-

- Le dimos

- A

- Voldemort

- Cuando

- Le tiramos

- Con

- Las bolas de nieve

- Detrás de

- La cabeza

- A Quirrell

- ¡Somos genios! – Gritaron los dos mientras chocaban sus manos-

- No somos dignos, creo Cornamenta, Lunático que tenemos los mejores sucesores en el futuro – Dijo Sirius con voz de admiración-

- Creo que me acostumbraré a eso – Susurró McGonagall por lo bajo haciendo reír a los merodeadores y a los gemelos-

**-Harry Potter... -susurró-**

**Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

**-¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? -dijo la cara- No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar las palabras de Voldemort.

**Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

**-No seas tonto -se burló el rostro- Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

- ¡MENTIRA! – Gritaron todos los presentes y para sorpresa de todos Snape gritó más alto que nadie-

**-¡MENTIRA! -gritó de pronto Harry-**

**Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

**-Qué conmovedor -dijo- Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano**

- James por favor dime que podemos cambiar esto, ¡Dímelo! – Gritó Lily abrazando a su esposo mientras lloraba con fuerza sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse con cada palabra leída del libro-

- Te lo prometo Lils, mírame – Le tomó el rostro con las manos mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos color verdes- jamás, entiéndelo jamás dejare que te mate a ti o a mi hijo así tenga que luchar hasta lo último, daría mi vida por ustedes otra vez si es necesario – Todos estaban viendo el intercambio de palabras de los Potter mientras Remus y Severus estaban pensando en las palabras dichas: "_Tu madre no tenia que morir…"_ como si estuvieran conectados Lupin y Snape se miraron entre los dos bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore-

- Tonks por favor sigue leyendo – Dijo Sirius con voz triste mirando a sus amigos y preguntándose de nuevo en donde se encontraba ese día-

**-¡NUNCA!**

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...**

**Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

- ¿Qué le paso? – Preguntó Molly con esperanza escuchando atentamente-

**-¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! -rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado-**

**-Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! -Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes-**

- ¡No puede tocarlo! – Gritaron Alice y Frank a la vez con emoción-

**-¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! -exclamó Voldemort-**

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

**-¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: « ¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

Todos respiraron aliviados ante esto mientras se abrazaban unos a otros.

**Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La snitch! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.**

- ¿De verdad Harry, una Snitch? – Decía Remus negando con la cabeza-

- Estuvo a punto de morir y solo piensa en Quidditch – Lily le dio otra vez a su marido en la cabeza- Por tu culpa Potter

- No tengo la culpa de que todos los Potter tengamos ese talento natural – Decía su esposo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo que los miraba divertidos-

**Pestañeé. No era la snitch. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.**

**Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.**

**-Buenas tardes, Harry -dijo Dumbledore-**

**Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

**-¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

**-Cálmate, qúerido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado -dijo Dumbledore- Quirrell no tiene la Piedra**

**-¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

**-Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí**

- Oh si y créeme, no le importará una mierda que Dumby sea el director – Dijo Sirius riéndose sin darse cuenta de la mirada de McGonagall-

-¡Ese lenguaje Black! – McGonagall lo miraba enojada mientras el director lo miraba divertido-

**Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas**

**-Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores -dijo Dumbledore, radiante- Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó**

- ¡Genial! – Dijeron los gemelos y los merodeadores divertidos-

- Te lo dije Molly que no les dieras ideas – Arthur miraba divertido a sus hijos y Molly con los ojos entrecerrados-

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

**-Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados**

**-Pero señor, la Piedra...**

**-Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien**

**-¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

**-Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima...**

**-Fue usted**

**-Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde**

- Gracias a Merlín no profesor – Lily y James lo miraban sonrientes y agradecidos-

**-Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

**-No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida**

- Nicolas Flamel morirá- Dijo Remus apenado-

- Señor Lupin para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura – Dijo Dumbledore sonriente-

- Siempre dije que estaba chiflado – Susurró Sirius a James haciéndolo reír-

**-¿Destruida? -dijo Harry sin entender- Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...**

**-¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! -dijo contento Dumbledore- Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor**

**-Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

**-Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir**

**Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.**

**-Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.**

**Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

**-¿Señor? -dijo Harry- Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe...**

**-Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra**

- ¡Voldemort, Voldemort! – Coreaban los merodeadores haciendo sonreír a unos cuantos y estremecer a otros-

**-Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

**-No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

**Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

**-Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

**-La verdad -Dumbledore suspiró- Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

**-Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

**Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

**-Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás**

- Sabe profesor, por un tiempo comencé a odiar esas palabras – Bufó Harry-

- Te comprendo pero solo tenias 11 años, no era tiempo para que entendieras muchas cosas – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole-

**Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

**-¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

**-Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

- Fue por ti Lils, tú lo salvaste – Dijo James feliz besándole la frente a su esposa-

- Siempre daría mi vida por mi hijo una y otra vez – Ella tenía abrazado a Harry acunándolo en sus brazos protectoramente-

- Los amo – Susurró Harry para que solamente ellos lo escucharan-

- Nosotros igual amor, recuérdalo siempre – Lily igual susurró para su hijo y su esposo que asentía sonriendo-

**Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

**-¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

**-Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. -Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron- Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí**

- Dumby como puede decir esas calumnias de Cornamenta – Dijo Sirius poniéndose una mano en la frente de forma dramática- No le dé solamente el crédito a él, también dánoslo a nosotros – Se señaló a él y a Remus mientras este negaba riéndose-

- Lo siento Señor Black, por algo se hacían llamar los merodeadores – Dumbledore estaba sonriendo divertido por el apodo impuesto por su ex alumno-

**-Y hay algo más...**

**-Dispara**

- Pium – Sirius hiso como si tuviera una pistola haciendo reír a todos los de la sala menos a Snape claro está-

**-Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

**-El profesor Snape, Harry**

- El profesor Quejicus Harry – De momento Sirius no podía hablar y miró a su ex profesora pero ella no tenia su varita, así que volvió su mirada hacia cierta pelirroja la cual lo apuntaba-

- Así te callaras por un rato y dejaras escuchar – Lily lo miraba burlonamente mientras Sirius se cruzaba de brazos-

**-Sí, él... Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

**-Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle**

Sirius dejo de hacer muecas a Lily y miró a James y a Snape con culpa mientras James miraba a Snape y el miraba hacia otro lado incomodo.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Le salvó la vida**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sí... -dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador- Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

**Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó.**

**-Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

**-¿Sólo una?**

**-¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

**-Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... **

- Wow, Brillante profesor – Dijo Arthur mientras los demás asentían-

- A veces me sorprendo hasta a mi mismo señor Weasley – Dijo sonriéndole a todos mientras se relajaba en su asiento-

**Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

**Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

**-¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

- Asqueroso – Dijeron varios en la sala haciendo muecas de disgusto-

**La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

**-Sólo cinco minutos -suplicó Harry-**

**-Ni hablar**

**-Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

**-Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar**

**-Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey..**

**-Oh, está bien –dijo- Pero sólo cinco minutos**

**Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

**-¡Harry!**

**Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

**-Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

**-Todo el colegio habla de ello -dijo Ron- ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

**Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

**-¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? -dijo por ultimo Ron- ¿Flamel morirá?**

**-Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».**

**-Siempre dije que era un chiflado -dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe-**

- ¡Ronald! – Gritó Molly mirando al director con disculpas mientras el miraba a Ron sobre sus espejuelos con mirada divertida-

- Lo siento profesor – Murmuró Ron escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de Hermione-

**-¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? -preguntó Harry-**

**-Bueno, yo volví -dijo Hermione- desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso.**

**-¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? -dijo Ron- ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?**

- Puede ser, Dumby es impredecible – Dijo Para sorpresa de todos Remus haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas-

**-Bueno -estalló Hermione- Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado**

**-No, no fue así -dijo Harry con aire pensativo- Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...**

**-Bueno, sí, está bien -dijo Ron- Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. Te perdiste el último partido de quidditch. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena.**

**En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

**-Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA -dijo con severidad-**

- Da más miedo que McGonagall cuando se enoja – Dijo James haciendo que su profesora lo mirara severamente- Retiro lo dicho, da igual de miedo – Todos en la sala rieron por el comentario de James, estando por fin tranquilos-

**Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

**-Quiero ir a la fiesta -dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas- Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

**-El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir -dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas- Y tienes otra visita**

- Si es Quejicus le hare una reverencia – Dijo Sirius que logró quitarse el hechizo de Lily-

**-Oh, bien -dijo Harry- ¿Quién es?**

**Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

**-¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! -gimió, con la cara entre las manos- Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggle!**

- Hagrid eres muy dramático y malo contigo mismo – Alice miraba al semi-gigante cariñosamente mientras él retorcía las manos con nerviosismo-

**-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba- Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos ha-blando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada**

**-¡Podrías haber muerto! -sollozó Hagrid- ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

- ¡VOlDEMORT! – Gritaron los merodeadores y los chico del futuro haciendo reír a Hagrid-

**-¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar- Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

**Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

**-Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo**

**-No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? -dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió-**

**-No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes...**

**Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

- Gracias Hagrid – Lily y James estaban sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos-

- No es nada – Hagrid les sonrió- Siempre contaran conmigo

**-Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

**Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

**Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.**

**Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.**

**Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.**

**-¡Otro año se va! -dijo alegremente Dumbledore- Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.**

- Buuu – Dijeron los Merodeadores abucheando por los puntos haciendo reír a los chicos-

**Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

- Te entendemos mini-cornamenta con cualquier Slytherin es repugnante – Sirius sonreía arrogante mirando de reojo a Snape que ponía los ojos en blanco ignorándolo-

**-Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin -dijo Dumbledore- Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta**

**Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.**

**-Así que -dijo Dumbledore- tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...**

**Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.**

**-... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

- ¡Sí! – Gritaron los de Gryffindor de la sala aplaudiéndole a Ron mientras él se ponía como su yo del libro-

**Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**

- Idiota – Murmuraron los gemelos y los chicos del futuro tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no decir nada-

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

**-Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

**Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

**-Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... -continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa-... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.**

**El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

**Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

**-Hay muchos tipos de valentía -dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.**

-¡Ese es mi hijo! – Gritó Frank haciendo ruborizar a Neville mientras todos aplaudían como si estuvieran presentes-

**Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.**

- ¡En tu carota rubito! – Sirius estaba muy emocionado aunque el siempre perdía puntos para la casa Gryffindor le emocionaba que su ahijado y sus amigos, por su valentía los ganaran-

**-Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin- que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.**

**Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore le dio un vistazo a Snape mientras este no miraba a nadie en lo absoluto.

**Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de quidditch, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.**

**Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sorpresa, tanto él como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.**

**Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). **

- Nosotros igual esperábamos eso – Dijo Sirius señalándose a el mismo y a James y Remus-

**Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.**

**Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.**

**-Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo -dijo Ron- los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza.**

**-Gracias -dijo Harry- Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.**

**La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle. Algunos le decían.**

**-¡Adiós, Harry!**

**-¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

- Sigues siendo famoso – Dijo Sirius con burla-

**-Sigues siendo famoso -dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona-**

- Miren el pequeño Ronnie piensa igual que Canuto – Dijo George-

- Idiota sería que él piensa igual que yo – Ron rodaba los ojos divertido-

**-No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro -respondió Harry-**

**Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.**

**-¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

**Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.**

**-¡Harry Potter! -chilló- ¡Mira, mamá! ****Puedo ver...**

**-Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.**

- Así que siempre estuvo enamorada de mini-cornamenta desde pequeña – Sirius miraba burlonamente a Ginny y a Harry- Me pregunto cuánto se habrá tardado en notarlo mi ahijado

- Créeme Sirius supe esperar – Ginny abrazo a su novio y le dio un beso en su oído haciendo que temblara-

- Hey, chiflando y aplaudiendo – Dijeron los gemelos y Ron a la vez-

- Cállense ustedes no se metan – Todos callaron a sabiendas del carácter de Ginny-

**La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

**-¿Un año movido? -les preguntó-**

**-Mucho -dijo Harry- Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley**

- Muy bien Harry hay que ser siempre agradecido – Lily miraba con amor a su hijo y el la abrazo fuerte disfrutando los momentos al lado de su madre y toda su familia ahí presente-

**-Oh, no fue nada**

**-¿Ya estás listo?**

**Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry**

**-¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! -dijo la señora Weasley-**

**-Por decirlo así -dijo tío Vernon- Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta-**

- Maleducado – Gruñó Moddy enojado-

**Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

**-Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces**

**-Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones -dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable-**

**-Oh, lo serán -dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara- Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..**

- ¡Sí, ese es el espíritu merodeador! – Dijo Sirius contento-

- Este es el final del libro – Dijo Tonks serrándolo y mirando a Remus y a Teddy con amor-

- Veremos que nos espe… - Pero antes de que Molly terminara de hablar apareció otro pergamino como caído del cielo, el profesor Dumbledore lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió para leerlo, el pergamino decía así:

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Sé que es un momento lleno de emociones pero, necesitamos seguir con la lectura. Ahora necesito que le diga a la familia Potter, a los Longbottom, a Tonks, a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George Weasley que regresarán al futuro, más concretamente al quinto año del trío de oro. Ustedes los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Severus, McGonagall, Hagrid y Ojoloco se quedarán en su tiempo ya que en el futuro todo lo que paso en esta habitación se les quedara como un recuerdo. Solo recuerden chicos no decir ni hacer nada que los ponga en evidencia si no volverán a su tiempo y esperaran que todo cambie. Profesor recuerde esto, cuando los chicos y los señores aparezcan en su oficina quiero que convoque a todos al gran comedor ya que se leerá el segundo libro y hay muchas personas involucradas. Con esto me despido por ahora_

_A.S.Y.F_

Cuando Dumbledore termino de leer todos se quedaron en silencio procesando todo lo dicho por el tal A.S.Y.F.

- Bueno chicos era obvio si esto es mi vida el segundo libro ya saben de que se trata así que casi la mitad de la escuela está involucrada –Harry miraba a sus amigos y mas atentamente a su novia-

- Lo único que no me gusta es que no podre estar con Hermione como quiero – Ron abrazaba a su novia pegándola hacia el-

- Lo sé Ron todos estamos iguales – Dijo Neville pensando en la rubia que vería en el colegio-

- Bien, creo que es hora muchachos – Dumbledore se giró hacia los chicos del futuro, a los Potter y a los Longbottom- Nos veremos pronto en mi oficina, mientras nosotros aquí haremos como si no hubiera pasado nada y debemos seguir con nuestra rutina en lo que vuelven los señores Potter y los señores Longbottom de su viaje-

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, los Weasley y ojoloco salieron de la sala de menesteres para volver a sus trabajos mientras Snape se quedaba mirando un momento a los Potter.

- Esta bien señor Snape – Preguntó tímidamente Hermione en voz baja-

- Si señorita Granger, nos veremos allí supongo – Y salió de la sala dejando a todos los que volvían al futuro solos-

- No me quiero separar de Teddy – Remus lo apretaba contra sí con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño-

- Que sentimental eres Lunático, pero no te preocupes cuando acabemos con toda esta mierda podrás disfrutar haciendo a Teddy – Sirius estaba feliz sabiendo que podrían arreglar el futuro de todos y de sus amigos-

- Bueno aquí nos despedimos, Canuto, Lunático no hagan nada de lo que yo no haría – James abrazaba a sus amigos despidiéndose-

- Tranquilo Cornamenta nos portaremos bien – Dijo Sirius haciéndose el angelito cosa que no logró mientras abrazaba a Lily- Cuídate pelirroja nos veremos allí

- Si, veremos que tan bien te trata los años Black – Lily lo abrazó sin darse cuenta de las miradas que cruzaba su hijo con sus amigos-

- Mini-cornamenta nos veremos allá, quiero que me abrases fuerte cuando me veas – Sirius abrazó a su ahijado con una sonrisa-

- Claro Canuto allí nos veremos –Mientras ellos se despedían Lupin y Tonks también lo hacían-

- Bueno – Remus estaba nervioso no sabía cómo tratarla aunque supiera que en un futuro iba a ser su esposa-

- Si nos veremos allí – Tonks lo miraba sonriente y feliz queriéndole dar un beso pero no se atrevía-

- ¡Besito, Besito! Vamos hombre lobo devórate a caperucita – Sirius los miraba burlonamente mientras hacía con sus labios como si fuera a dar un beso-

- Ya que lo pides, Lily por favor aguántame a Teddy – Tonks le dio su bebe a Lily para luego abrazar a Remus del cuello y besarlo apasionadamente dejando con la boca abierta a Sirius y a los demás mirarlos divertidos-

- Hey chiflando y aplaudiendo que es mi sobrina Lunático – Sirius no salía de su asombro al ver a su mejor amigo tan contento después de tanto tiempo-

- Tu lo pediste – Tonks tomó a Teddy en brazos-

- Nosotros nos vamos, nos veremos allí dentro de par de minutos – Sirius y Remus dejaron la sala de menesteres, cuando se cerró la puerta una luz dorada envolvió a los que quedaban en la sala haciéndolos desaparecer para enviarlos a una nueva aventura-

* * *

><p>Volvi! No crean que dejare el Fic llo que pasa es que tuve problemas con la universidad y otros mas pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, espero y les guste.<p>

Se daran cuenta que los envie al gran comedor, se que ya habran leido muchos fics asi, incluso yo tengo algunos en mis favoritos que se hacen en el gran comedor pero yo tenia esa idea desde hace mucho tiempo ya que hay muchas mas personas involucradas en ese libro y es bueno saber la opinion de los demas aunque obviamente apareceran mas personajes en el segundo libro.

**Reviews:**

**Rossy-Apac: Aqui esta el nuevo cap espero te guste, gracias por decirme lo de los titulos confirmare eso ;)**

**sev snape: Gracias por decirme lo de la profecia, no te envie este cap por que no tenia tiempo y quise subirlo ahora por que me voy de fin de semana y pues para no tenerlos en espera, espero te guste**

**shineevero: Si mis pobres Lily, Molly y Alice pero deben aguantar y no asustarse tanto estan embarazadas aun jejeje espero te guste este cap yo tambien ya quiero llegar al 3, 6 y 7 son los mas importantes en la saga**

**Liliu's fan: Claro yo en diciembre me voy de viaje hasta enero y por ende no podre actualizar asi que tranquila y gracias **

**Kendra Dhyana: gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste el fic, espero y este cap tte guste mas pq hay mas sentimientos de Snape involucrados ;)**

**BlaEst: yo ame a Severus en toda la saga aunque me molestaba que tratara asi a Harry por una tonteria con su padre pero mas lo ame al final y lloro aun por su historia espero este cap te guste recuerda el aqui no sabia todo lo que habia pasado pero espero mejorarlo mas ahora que los envie con toda la escuela**

**toggimon-green: ya se termino el 1! jajaja espero ya para la semana que viene subir el primero del dos gracias por el review**

**Potter de Sangre: aqui esta el ultimo cap del primer libro espero te guste y gracias por el review**

**CullenForever11: aqui esta el nuevo cap espero te guste!**

Espero tener ya para la semana el primer capitulo del segundo libro, cualquier duda o pregunta me dejan saber.

besos pottericos

rosalie-key


	9. Hp y La Camara de los Secretos Cap 1

Hola!

Aqui esta el primer capitulo del segundo libro! ujuuu jajaja

ya saben la mitad de la historia y los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

><p>Mientras eso sucedía en la sala de menesteres, un profesor estaba dando vueltas en su despacho pensando en un millón de cosas y a la vez en ninguna. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el futuro estaba cambiando pero su miedo era que no cambiara para bien, estaba esperando que con estos libros encontraran la forma de derrotar a Voldemort. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la luz que apareció frente a él, en la cual aparecían Lily y James Potter y Alice y Frank Longbottom. Al ver que el profesor no se daba cuenta James carraspeó llamando su atención.<p>

- Profesor ya estamos aquí – James miraba a los lados a ver quienes llegaron dándose cuenta de que faltaban algunos- Hey ¿Dónde andan Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Ron?

- ¿Cómo que donde están? Se supone que estén aquí – Dijo Lily preocupada mirando a todos lados igual que los demás- Merlín ¿No se habrán perdido en el viaje?

- No lo creo Lily – Decía Alice sentándose en una de las sillas- El tal A.S.Y.F debe de tener algo planeado para que no aparezcan

- Deberíamos sentarnos a esperar – Suspiró Dumbledore señalando a los demás a que se sienten igual que él-

- Ojalá tengas razón Alice, ojalá – Dijo Frank abrazando a su esposa preocupado-

Mientras tanto, unos años mas en el futuro cuatro chicos aparecieron de la nada en el despacho de Dumbedore pero cuando pudieron aclarar sus ideas no lo vieron a él, vieron a Mcgonagall viéndolos con una gran sonrisa como si estuviera esperándolos.

- Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje señores – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras los demás la miraban con el ceño fruncido-

- Pero, ¿No y que íbamos a aparecer en nuestro quinto año? – Preguntó Neville mirando a los demás para luego ver a su actual directora-

- Señor Longbottom no se preocupe tengo una oferta para ustedes cinco por favor siéntense – Hizo aparecer tres sillas mas y todos se acomodaron mirándola expectantes-

- ¿Y cuál es? – Hermione se retorcía las manos nerviosamente esperando que no fuera nada malo-

- Primero que nada tranquilícense no es nada malo, segundo me llegó un pergamino diciendo que tenía que esperarlos y se los leyera

McGonagall seguía hablando pero Ron y Harry miraban a una esquina sin hacerles mucho caso, ahí estaba el espejo que conocían tan bien y a la vez le tenían respeto y un poco de miedo.

- Profesora disculpe, ¿Qué hace el espejo Oesed aquí? – Harry miraba a su profesora a la vez que todos buscaban dicho espejo con la mirada y luego la volteaban a ella-

- Se ve que no estaba prestándome atención señor Potter – Suspiró la profesora para luego sonreírles- Mejor les leo el pergamino y así sabrán que hace aquí – Sacó un trozo de pergamino de debajo de unos papeles y comenzó a leerlo-

_Profesora McGonagall:_

_Espero se encuentre bien y nos recuerde si, somos más de uno pero basta ya pronto sabrán quienes y cuántos somos. Le llega este pergamino tan tarde por la simple razón de que los chicos volverán a su época pero volverán al pasado solo que queríamos darles a escoger si, querían volver al quinto año del trío con sus memorias intactas o volver pero con las memorias de esa época, osea que no recuerden nada de haber viajado en el tiempo y por ende no recordar nada del futuro. Solo es decisión de ellos cinco, cualquiera que sea su decisión, igualmente viajaran en el tiempo, usted profesora ya sabe qué hacer con el espejo. Se les ama mucho._

_H.W.D, H.W.E, H.W.J, H.P.W, H.W.G, H.L.T, H.M.G, H.L.L_

Al terminar de leer el pergamino lo volvió a guardar lejos de las miradas curiosas y miró a los chicos los cuales estaban debatiéndose internamente. Después de media hora el trío se miró y luego miraron a Ginny y a Neville.

- Nosotros escogemos la primera opción ¿y ustedes? – Hermione miraba a los demás pidiendo internamente que dijeran que si-

- Seria frustrante no poder estar con Luna como quiero pero yo igual quiero la primera opción – Dijo Neville sonriéndole a Harry que lo entendía mejor que nadie-

- Yo igual, y pienso igual que Neville no poder estar con Harry como ahora es frustrante y aguantarme a Cho… - Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos mirando a su novio-

- Creo que todos estamos en la misma posición, lo mejor es que no tengo que aguantarme a Lavender – Hermione miró a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla sonriendo-

- Bien yo los dejo para que puedan despedirse – McGonagall se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa- Señor Longbottom ¿por qué no me acompaña a las cocinas?

- Claro nos vemos al rato chicos – Dijo Neville sonriéndoles mientras caminaba fuera de la oficina con la profesora-

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron de su asiento, daban gracias a Merlín de que la oficina era grande, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras que había en una esquina de la oficina y Harry y Ginny se metieron por una de las estanterías repletas de libro que la profesora, ahora directora tenía. Los chicos no necesitaron hablar solo unieron sus bocas besándose como si no hubiera mañana, deberían disfrutar esos últimos minutos ya que en el futuro no podían actuar como si estuvieran juntos. Harry pegaba a Ginny hacia él con una mano enredada en su cabello color rojo y la otra en su cintura acariciándola mientras ella tenía sus dos manos en el cabello de él, el cual le gustaba muchos, alborotándolo más de lo habitual.

- Te amo, no sé como aguantaré todo este tiempo sin besarte – Susurró el pelinegro en los labios de la pelirroja mordiendo sus labios suavemente mientras la pegaba a la pared-

- Yo igual te amo, no sé como aguantare los celos hacia Cho – La chica se estremecía en los brazos del pelinegro acariciando su espalda con sus pequeñas manos-

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso – Fue hacia su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola temblar- Soy solamente tuyo, así como tú solamente eres mía – Y volvieron a besarse tocándose por todos lados sin llegar a más-

Mientras arriba en el despacho la joven de cabellos alborotados y el pelirrojo estaban en iguales condiciones. El pelirrojo la tenia recargada a la pared mientras le besaba el cuello y la chica tenía sus manos en el pecho tocándole los músculos que tenía gracias a los entrenamientos del Quidditch y la batalla final.

- Tenemos que parar Herms, no tenemos tiempo y no quiero hacerlo así – Decía el pelirrojo con la respiración entrecortada pegándose mas a la chica que tenía su pierna en la cintura de él-

- Tantos libros y no sé cómo parar esto que estoy sintiendo – Hermione besaba a Ron con urgencia lo cual sorprendía al pelirrojo- Y tu diciéndome que paremos, ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi Weasley? – Preguntó divertida mientras separaba al chico y se acomodaba su ropa y su cabello-

- Soy el mismo solo que sabes – Se acerco al oído de ella y le susurró- No quiero hacerlo en una pared y tan rápido – Vio divertido como la chica se sonrojaba y decidió calmarse y arreglarse- Además ya sabes es nuestra primera vez y no quiero que sea así

- Te amo Ron – La chica volvió a besarlo pero parando rápido-

- Yo igual, vamos a ver que hacen estos dos y hay de Potter y tiene las manos en donde no debe – Dijo con una sonrisa agarrando de la mano a su novia y bajando las escaleras, cuando llegaron al último escalón escucharon una respiración agitada y unas succiones- ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos allá atrás? – Iba a ir a donde estaban Harry Y Ginny pero Hermione lo agarro del brazo negando con la cabeza divertida- Salgan ya

- Hay hermanito que aguafiestas eres- Dijo Ginny que salía de donde estaba acomodándose su ropa y su cabello, tenía los labios rojos y el pelo peor que el de Hermione-

- Tranquilo hermano no estábamos haciendo más de lo que tu hiciste arriba- Harry estaba igual su cabello mas despeinado de lo normal y su ropa mal acomodada – Tranquilo no le hice nada malo– Dijo acomodándose su ropa- además no te pongas así que Hermione es como mi hermana e igual yo puedo ser igual o peor que tu

- Ya basta niños – Dijo Neville entrando después de la profesora McGonagall que los miraba con el ceño fruncido aguantando la sonrisa- valla llegamos a tiempo

- Si Longbottom y no quiero escuchar mas – La profesora se paró frente a los cinco chicos- Bien el espejo está aquí por una razón, el los llevara al pasado sin que su memoria se vea afectada pero aparecerán en su cuerpo de 15 años ¿Entienden? – La profesora miraba a los chicos que la veian como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas más-

- Espere, ¿Con nuestro cuerpo de 15 años y Ginny 14?- Preguntó Hermione perpleja-

- Si, por eso el espejo señorita Granger, si hubieran decidido regresar solo al quinto año pero sin sus recuerdos del viaje y de este tiempo, hubieran utilizado un giratiempo modificado – Ahora si la miraban mas confundidos aun- Recuerden los giratiempos solo pueden volverlos al pasado solo unas horas y nadie puede verlos, el giratiempo que modificamos puede volverlos años y cualquiera puede verlos – Explicó la directora- Ahora bien si no tienen más preguntas pónganse frente al espejo los cinco con las manos agarradas

Los chicos hicieron, confundidos lo que la directora les pedía.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Ron un poco asustado y confundido-

- Todos tienen que pensar con el corazón que quieren regresar a su quinto año pero con sus memorias intactas, y usted señor Potter que está cerca del espejo estire la mano para tocar el cristal cuando lo vea brillando- La profesora les sonrió a los chicos y se sentó detrás de su escritorio- Buena suerte y nos veremos en el pasado

Los chicos sonrieron y asintieron para luego cerrar los ojos, y todos al mismo tiempo pensando y pidiendo volver tres años atrás con sus memorias intactas. Cuando abrieron sus ojos el espejo tenía un brillo azul y con la última mirada hacia su directora, Harry estiró la mano agarrando fuerte la de Ginny y sintieron como sus pies dejaban el suelo para sentir como si estuvieran volando en sus escobas, para Neville y Hermione lo sentían como si estuvieran volando en una ventolera fuerte. De repente sintieron como todos se soltaron las manos y caían sobre algo duro, abriendo los ojos se dieron cuenta que era el piso de la oficina de Dumbledore esta vez el director los miraba sonrientes frente a ellos.

- Bienvenidos los estábamos esperando – Los chicos no se dieron cuenta que habían cuatro personas mas allí y se levantaron acomodándose su ropa y sacudiéndosela-

- Wow ¿Por qué se ven tan jóvenes? – Preguntó Lily haciéndolo saltar ligeramente y que se dieran cuenta de su presencia-

- Larga historia mamá – Harry y Neville abrazaron fuerte a sus padres y cuando se separaron las chicas y Ron los saludaron-

- Si funcionó- Dijo Harry haciendo que todos se miraran y sonrieran-

- ¿Qué funciono?- Alice miraba a su hijo sonriente-

Ginny comenzó a explicar el por qué no habían llegado juntos mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente sin interrumpirla, cuando termino el relato todos estaba estupefactos pero más lo estaba el director.

- Eso es una magia muy avanzada, deben ser unos chicos inteligentes, bueno no podemos esperar más hay que ir al gran comedor- Todos asintieron, ya que Dumbledore se había encargado de llamar a los estudiantes y a todos los profesores para citarlos en el gran comedor-

Todos iba caminando hacia allí, Dumbledore iba alfrente caminando despreocupadamente, seguido por Harry y Ginny que hablaban entre ellos, luego iban Hermione, Ron y Neville que hablaban animadamente y por ultimo iban el matrimonio Potter y Longbottom que miraban a sus hijos con orgullo. Al llegar al gran comedor el profesor abrió las puertas haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, mirando como entraban detrás de él Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville y al ver a los últimos casi todos pegaron un grito sorprendidos al ver personas que se suponían estaban muertas* pero la que mas gritó y casi le da un infarto fue a Dolores Umbridge que creía que se había vuelto loca, nadie hablaba todos miraban a los cuatro estupefactos haciendo reír a los chicos. Dumbledore llegó a su silla y sin sentarse aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

- Buenos días a todos, se preguntaran que hacen aquí personas que se suponen estén muertas les aclaro, hace algunas semanas me llegó a mi oficina un pergamino que decía, debía ir a una sala con ciertas personas a leer unos libros allí estaban varios profesores y los señores Potter y Longbottom, no podemos decir nada más solo que tenemos que leer unos libros que es de la vida del señor Harry Potter para poder cambiar el futuro- Al terminar de decir eso no se hicieron esperar los murmullos, una chica de Revenclaw levantó la mano y el profesor asintió para que hablara-

- ¿No es imposible o peligroso cambiar el futuro?- Todos miraban expectantes al director-

- Es cierto, pero los chicos que enviaron el pergamino vienen del futuro por consiguiente ellos saben lo que hacen y lo he pensado pero cada vez que lo pienso me he convencido de que estos libros serán una ayuda para el futuro- Dijo Dumbledore haciendo que todos volvieran a los cuchicheos hasta que se oyó un ejem de parte de la cara de sapo-

- Disculpe profesor- Se levanto de su silla mirando a Harry y sonriendo burlonamente- Ha dicho que son de la vida del señor Harry Potter- El profesor asintió dándole la razón mientras veía como su sonrisa se ampliaba mas- Bien ahora sabremos todo lo que ha hecho en el colegio y todas las mentiras acerca del que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado- Se volvió a sentar mientras los Potter la miraban con el ceño fruncido, el trío la miraban queriendo matarla y todos con los ojos bien abiertos-

- ¿Disculpe cara de sa… profesora Umbidge, no se da cuenta que aquí está presente Lily y James Potter?- Preguntó uno de los gemelos haciendo sonreír a Harry y a todos los presentes por su pequeño desliz-

- Si lo sé señor Weasley y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó titubeando, se le había olvidado que estaban ahí-

- Recuerde algo, No Debo Decir Mentiras – Terminó Fred sonriendo triunfante al ver a su profesora temblar ligeramente-

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Harry?- Lily miraba a su hijo fijamente igual que su padre-

- Bueno mamá por qué no nos sentamos todos- Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema haciendo que todos se sentaran en la mesa Gryffindor ya que todos habían ido a esa casa y Neville antes de sentarse echarle una mirada a Luna sin que se diera cuenta-

- No le has contestado a tu madre hijo- James miraba a su hijo y antes de que él o cualquiera pudiera contestar se escucharon las puertas abrirse y vieron como entraban Arthur y Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojoloco Moddy y al final entraron Remus Lupin y Sirius Black haciendo que con la entrada de este ultimo todos se miraran asustados y comenzaran a hablar.

- Es Sirius Black

- Si es el asesino

- ¿Cómo puede estar aquí?

- ¿QUE HACE ESTE HOMBRE AQUÍ ALBUS, ES UN A…- De momento quedo callada por un hechizo que le envió el propio Dumbledore dejan a todos sin habla-

- Primero que nada Dolores- Se escuchó un "_le queda bien el nombre si es un dolor de pelo…"_, pero antes de que terminara el profesor siguió hablando sonriéndole divertido a George mientras Molly lo miraba severamente- No puede decir nada del futuro ya que los señores Potter y Longbottom no están enterados de nada y no pueden enterarse y segundo le pido que se calme o me veré en la obligación de sacarla de la sala ¿Entendido?- Vieron como Umbridge asentía y volvía a suspirar cuando el profesor le quitó el hechizo-

- Hey Lunático, Canuto que bueno volver a verlos – James se levantó para saludar a sus mejores amigos y también Lily hacia lo mismo-

- Cachorro ¿No te dije algo antes de venir?- Sirius sonrió y abrió sus brazos para que Harry lo abrazara, cosa que hiso-

- Es bueno volver a verlos– Lily sonreía emocionada que olvidó la pregunta que le hizo a su hijo hace varios minutos-

- Bien, si ya todos est… - Pero el profesor no pudo seguir hablando ya que las puertas volvieron a abrirse y apareció Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy que miraba a todos confundidos pero cuando miraron hacia la mesa Gryffindor quedaron como si estuvieran petrificados-

- ¿Padre, Madre que hacen aquí?- Draco se levanto de su asiento mirando a sus padres confundido-

- No lo sabemos, estábamos en…- De repente se quedo callado pero volvió a hablar- Estábamos haciendo unas cosas cuando aparecimos frente a las puertas del gran comedor- Mientras hablaba no se dio cuenta como Harry se acercaba hasta Narcissa y todos lo miraban asustados y confundidos-

- Gracias por todo, a usted le debo la vida- Y extendió la mano hacia ella dejándola en Shock igual que a todos pero le estrechó la mano de forma dubitativa mientras miraba a su esposo, a su hijo y luego a Harry-

- De nada, creo aunque no se de que hablas- Harry solo le sonrió y volvió con sus padres dejando a todos sin habla, mientras los Malfoy iban a sentarse con su hijo volvieron a abrirse las puertas del gran comedor dejando ver a quienes jamás se imaginaban, algunos no los conocían, otros los miraban enfadados y otros como Lily y Harry los miraba con pena, tristeza y alegría. Eran los Dursley que miraban a todos lados bastante asustados pero cuando llegaron adentro y miraron hacia Harry pegaron un grito, Vernon asustado y enojado, Petunia asustada y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Duddley mirando todo asustado y maravillado.

- Li…Ly- Susurró Petunia corriendo a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza y llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras Lily la abrazaba igual y también sorprendida- ahhh Lily no puedo creerlo- Todos miraban la escena consternados y tristes mientras escuchaban los sollozos de las dos hermanas y los gritos de felicidad que daba Petunia por tener entre sus brazos a su hermana- No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es que…?

- Tranquila Tuney es una historia larga me alegra volver a verte- Lily volvió a abrazarla respirando más tranquila y feliz por volver a ver a su hermana-

- Lo siento tanto, no merezco, por favor perdónenme- Petunia se iba a arrodillar frente a los Potter pero Harry y Lily la levantaron negando con la cabeza- Nunca fui buena con Harry, no soportaba verlo sabiendo que él estaba conmigo porque tu no estabas entre nosotros, me odio por haberte hecho todas esas cosas en el pasado y jamás me perdonaré en como los trate a ustedes tres, fui tan ciega- Decía entre sollozos abrasando a su sobrino y a su hermana-

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Petunia? si es tu hermana la rara- Decía Vernon olvidando por un segundo donde se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que tenía cinco varitas apuntándolo, para sorpresa de todos Severus se había acercado por leerle la mente a Vernon-

- Si vuelves a llamar a mi esposa así- James estaba furioso igual o más que Snape y Harry- Jamás abrirá su bocota, ¿Me escucho? Gran morsa humana

- Y créanos no será lo único que le hagamos- Sirius lo miraba fríamente haciéndolo ver como si fuera de verdad un asesino-

- Pídele perdón grandísimo muggle idiota- Snape apuntaba su varita hacia el corazón de Vernon haciéndolo temblar más de lo que hacía-

- Chicos no hace falta el no tiene remedio- Para sorpresa de todos quien hablaba era Petunia que caminaba hacia su esposo agarrando a su hijo, quien miraba todo asustado y jalándolo hacia ella –Quiero el divorcio cuando volvamos y no quiero escuchar una palabra más de ti, sino aunque yo no sepa usar esas cosas aprenderé sea como sea y la usaré contra ti- Y dejó a su esposo solo sentándose al lado de su hermana con su hijo y con su sobrino-

- Wow jamás pensé decir esto pelirroja pero tienes una hermana genial, solo que tenia escondida esa faceta- Sirius miraba divertido a Petunia que se sonrojaba por las palabras del merodeador.

- Así conocía a mi hermana- Lily le sonrió a su hermana y el señor Dursley viendo que tenía todas las de perder se sentó en una esquina en el suelo al ver que no había asiento para el-

Al terminar esto y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo apareció un sobre el cual sin que nadie hiciera nada se elevó en el aire y comenzó a hablar.

_- Hola a todos los presentes- _Se escuchó un par de voces hablando a la vez y luego comenzó a hablar el que parecía el mayor porque se escuchaba la voz un poco mas ronca que la de los demás- _Se preguntaran que es esto, no es un Howler es como una carta táctil que se abre al instante que llega a su destino, lo sé ¿raro no? Tedd te estás saliendo del tema- _Dijo otra voz, pero esta vez de mujer haciendo que algunos rieran- _Lo siento Vic, ¿Qué iba diciendo? Ahh si si hola a todos somos del futuro, cállate lo estas arruinando Ted eres igual a tu mamá como decía la tía he…, cállense ambos lo arruinaran, tú no te quedas atrás enano-_ Ahora todos reían a carcajadas por las peleas de los chicos de la carta- ¡_Silencio todos! Gracias, bien como decíamos si somos de futuro solo queremos decirles algunas cosas antes de que comiencen con el segundo año de Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿Que raro se siente decirles así no?, ves tú igual lo arruinaras Rose mejor sigo yo, Como quieras Lucy, queremos advertirles que no pueden decir nada del futuro a los señores Longbottom y a los señores Potter ya que todos los estamos vigilando y si les dicen aunque sea lo mas mínimo se les borrará la memoria y quedaran fuera del salón, otra cosa- _Empezó a decir otro chico- _No juzguen antes de leer todos los libros, como dijo Lucy los estamos vigilando y no pueden pelearse entre ustedes si vemos que alguien lanza un hechizo hacia cualquiera se les devolverá el hechizo que lanzaron y los sacaremos del gran comedor borrando su memoria, muahahaha me gustaría hacer eso a unas cuantas personas presentes Al, no seas idiota JS no creo que lo hagan, yo creo que solo una puede hacerlo, ohh si Lun y me gustaría devolverle el hechizo, lo sabemos hermano y lo haremos con gusto, ya ya que lo hacemos largo bien solo quedan tres personas por aparecer y solo queda decirles que disfruten la lectura- _Eso ultimo lo dijeron todos a la vez mientras la carta se disolvía dejando a todos perplejos preguntándose que quienes llegarían, cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y por ellas entraron el ministro Fudge, Percy Weasley el cual miro a su familia y se fue detrás del ministro casi corriendo y Amelia Bones que era parte del Wizengamot.

- Tía ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Susan Bones una chica de Hufflepuff el cual era sobrina de Madame Bones-

- No lo sé Susan solo recibí un pergamino diciendo que viniera- Dumbledore hiso aparecer una mesa con varias sillas haciendo que se sentaran ahí, Fudge, Amelia y Percy que evitaba la mirada de toda su familia-

- ¿Pero qué hace el aquí?- Fudge miraba y apuntaba a Sirius con miedo-

- Tranquilo señor Fudge vera que él es inocente, estamos todos aquí reunidos para leer unos libros que trata sobre la vida del señor Harry Potter para así, poder evitar varias muertes y lograr vences a Lord Voldemort- Al mencionar el nombre varios de los presentes temblaron ante el nombre.

- Oye canuto, ¿Por qué todos cada vez que te ven reaccionan así?- James miraba a su mejor amigo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras Remus, Sirius y todos los que conocían el futuro se miraban entre sí-

- Bueno cornamenta ya sabes soy muy hermoso para estar presente entre tantos feos- Dijo haciéndose el chulo mientras sus amigos reían-

- No cambias Black- Lily abrazaba a su hijo y a su hermana sonriendo feliz-

- Y así me amas pelirroja, recordando- Sirius alzó su varita e hizo aparecer como una sabana grande sobre las cabezas del director y de los maestros con los colores de Gryffindor y las palabras _**"Los Merodeadores Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta han vuelto Quejicus teme"**_ todos lo miraban como no creyendo que él fuera un asesino y preguntándose quien era Quejicus, mientras Snape apretaba su varita debajo de la mesa mirándolo con odio y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Frank y los merodeadores reían a carcajadas-

- Nunca crecerán- Decía Lily negando con la cabeza pero sin poder aguantar la risa-

- Gracias por su gran decoración señor Black pero debemos comenzar con la lectura, si no les importa leeré yo- Dumbledore tomo el libro y se acomodó en su asiento comenzando el leer el primer capítulo- EL capítulo se titula **"El peor cumpleaños"**

- Lo siento mucho Harry, lo siento- Petunia sabia que diría ese capítulo y los demás, si se traban de la vida de su sobrino contarán todo lo que ella le hizo durante todo ese tiempo-

- Igual yo también lo siento primo jamás me perdonare como te trate- Para sorpresa de todos fue Dudley quien lo había dicho-

- No importa, lo importante es que ya está olvidado y ahora todo será mejor- Harry le sonrió a su tía y primo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y ellos junto con su madre les sonriera feliz-

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

**-¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! -se quejó, sentado a la mesa- ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

**-Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

- Las lechuzas deben andar libres, si no se aburren- Lily y James miraban a su cuñado con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que temblara ligeramente aún sentado en el suelo-

**-¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? -gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote- Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza**

Todas las chicas, sin excepción, en el gran comedor hicieron una expresión de asco imaginándose aquel gordo con el bigote lleno de huevo frito.

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

**-¡Quiero más beicon!**

**-Queda más en la sartén, ricura -dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo- Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

- Debes de tratar de no malcriar tanto a tu hijo, aunque ya veo que cambió para bien- Le dijo Lily a su hermana sonriéndole a su sobrino haciéndolo sonrojar-

- Lo se Lily de ahora en adelante cambiaré- Petunia se sentía en paz al lado de su verdadera familia mientras Vernon la miraba furioso y anonadado-

**-No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings -dijo con énfasis tío Vernon- Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

**-Pásame la sartén**

- Lo siento- Dijeron los dos a la vez y luego rieron, se veía que iban a cambiar muchas cosas-

- Te perdono por todo así que ya ni un más perdón o lo siento- Dijo Harry sonriéndole-

- Yo igual aunque es menos- Dudley miraba a todos lados viendo como era todo y fascinado hasta con Dumbledore-

**-Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas -repuso Harry de mal talante-**

- No debiste decir eso- Dijo un chico de Hufflepuff haciendo que todos asintieran dándole la razón-

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

**-¡Me refería a «por favor»! -dijo Harry inmediatamente- No me refería a...**

**-¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO -bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa- ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

- ¿La palabra con M?- Sirius, Remus y James se rieron a carcajadas casi cayéndose de su asiento-

- Son todos unos anormales- Vernon se arrepintió de esto porque al decir eso llego un hechizo que lo hizo levitar como si estuviera colgado de una cuerda invisible-

- Eso te va a enseñar a no meterte con ninguno de nosotros- El que hizo el hechizo fue Neville lo que dejó sorprendido a todos, pero en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que una carta igual a la otra apareció en la mesa de Gryffindor-

_-Le dijimos señor Longbottom que no debía hacer nada en contra de nadie, esto es una pena grave debería de sentir vergüenza, hay ya Xeno te estás excediendo, pero no ves Alex que bien se siente regañarlo, cállense los dos van a arruinarlo como iban diciendo le dijimos que no debían hechizar a nadie pero ¡SE LO MERECIA!-_ Se escuchó que todos gritaban a la vez _–Así que el que se va de la sala es la morsa, no insultes Louis, es cierto parece una morsa, cállense JS y Fred hay no debí decir eso –_Todos se quedaron en silencio y los gemelos se miraban entre ellos confundidos- _Vez Ted igual a tu madre de mete pata, tú te callas Scor no lo trates así, YA ¡CALLENSEN TODO! Solo queremos saber si a Petunia no le importa que lo echáramos y le borráramos la memoria solo diga si o no nosotros la escucharemos- _Petunia miro a su marido o casi ex marido y dijo un fuerte _"si"- Perfecto así que díganle adiós a la morsa, vez Rossie a ti también se te pegó-_ Se escucho un sonido como de beso y unos de asco- _Hey respeten y tu Mal…malvado deja a mi hermana, Hay ya somos mayores Hugo estamos casados, todavía no lo supero, ya basta adiós a todos y díganle adiós al señor Dursley- _La carta se desvaneció y vieron como el señor Dursley era enviado por una fuerza invisible hacia afuera y se cerraban las dos puertas.

- Perfecto ahora si tranquilidad- Dijo Petunia haciendo que todos rieran y olvidaran un poco a los chicos de la carta-

**-Pero yo...**

**-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! -dijo furioso tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño-**

**-Yo sólo...**

**-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Harry- de acuerdo...**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

- Tiene miedo la morsa- Dijeron los gemelos riendo ante el apodo y preguntándose quienes eran esos chicos que les caían tan bien-

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

**Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.**

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones)**

- Harry te entendemos yo tampoco añoraba a Quejicus- Todos y cada uno de los alumnos se quedaron perplejos al saber que el tal Quejicus era su profesor de pociones mientras otros aguantaban la risa-

- Black ya déjalo- Lily miraba ceñuda a Sirius y le sonreía un poco a Severus que intentaba evadir su mirada-

**las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el quidditch, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.**

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000. ¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? **

Todos miraban con tristeza a Harry mientras este rodaba los ojos, nadie se daba cuenta que Draco estaba con los ojos abiertos pensando _"y yo que pensaba que Potter creció de lo más feliz y lo tenía todo, ya basta Draco es Potter no debes tener compasión con él" _y su maestro de pociones tenia los mismos pensamientos _"no puede ser que Potter paso lo mismo que yo en mi adolescencia pero se ve que es igual de arrogante que su padre pero ¿Por qué me abrazo cuando viajo al pasado, que le hice? No, no y no es un Potter igual de arrogante que su padre, pero con los mismos ojos de su madre. Mi Lily se ve hermosa embarazada ya vasta Severus no te pongas sentimental"_

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años. No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**

- Yo nunca me olvide de eso Harry, discúlpame por todo- Le decía su tía pidiéndole perdón con la mirada-

- Tía ya pasó lo mejor es que has cambiado y habrán muchos cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos- Todos miraban la escena felices pero más Lily que los abrazó a ambos contenta-

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

**-Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante**

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

**-Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional -dijo tío Vernon-**

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

- Ojala y no logre nada- Dijo Sirius- ¿Logro algo cachorro?

- Lo sabrás mas adelante Canuto- Su ahijado le sonrió grandemente haciendo que su padre, su padrino y su tío postizo sonrieran aún más-

**-Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez -dijo tío Vernon- Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

**-En el salón -respondió enseguida tía Petunia- esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa**

Todos miraban a la tía de Harry y a su primo incrédulos haciendo que ellos se sonrojaran furiosamente.

**-Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

**-Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta -Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota- ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

- No es por nada señora Dursley pero eran un poco idiotas- Dijo Justin un chico de Hufflepuff haciendo reír por lo bajo a todos-

- Tiene razón joven ahora lo sé- Petunia reía con todos igual que Dudley mientras todos los miraba raro-

**-¡Les va a parecer adorable! -exclamó embelesada tía Petunia-**

**-Excelente, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry- ¿Y tú?**

**-Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy -dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva-**

**-Exacto -corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon- Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

**-Anunciaré que está lista la cena -dijo tía Petunia- Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

Lily negaba con la cabeza mirando a su hermana que estaba sonrojada igual que su hijo y Harry los miraba divertido.

**-¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? -dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible-**

**-¡Mi caballerito ideal! -suspiró tía Petunia-**

**-¿Y tú? -preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad-**

**-Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy -recitó Harry-**

**-Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

**-Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

**-Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

**-¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

Todos en el gran comedor no escondían su risa, reían a carcajadas mientras los merodeadores y los gemelos golpeaban la mesa y se agarraban la panza por la risa.

**-¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

**-Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy –repitió-**

- Estoy contento de que se haya ido- Dijo James entre risas- porque si no estuviera colgado del techo encantado

- Y nosotros te ayudaríamos con eso Cornamenta- Sirius tenía grandes dificultades en dejar de reír pero por una mirada de la pelirroja se calmó por completo-

**-Eso espero -dijo el tío duramente- Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca**

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

**-Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú -gruñó a Harry- mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia**

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

- ¡Feliz cumple cachorro!- Gritó Sirius e hizo aparecer unas copas con cerveza de mantequilla para todo el gran comedor-

- Eres idiota, mi hijo no cumple- Lily lo miraba entre divertida y exasperada-

- Querida pelirroja te advertí que cada vez que Harry cumpliera años en los libros lo iba a festejar- Dijo y alzo la copa mientras todos decían ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Menos Draco, Lucius, Snape, Umbridge, Fudge y Percy, para sorpresa de algunos Narcissa lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Vez pelirroja hasta mi querida prima lo celebra- Sirius miraba sonriente a su prima la cual bajó la copa y se hiso la enojada escondiendo su sonrisa-

- Ya que todos celebramos el cumpleaños del joven Potter podemos seguir leyendo- McGonagall se hacía la enojada con Sirius pero no podía esconder su sonrisa-

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Alice que al no saber lo que pasaba estaba confundida igual que todos ya que ese trío era inseparable y no concebían que no le enviaran nada a Harry sabiendo como era su vida allí-

- Lo sabrán mas adelante- Contestó Harry suspirando exasperado por no poder contar nada-

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de Hedwig y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas. Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

- ¿Debería sentirme alagado por eso Potter?- Draco lo miraba burlón para no demostrar la pena que le tenía-

- Deberías- Harry lo miraba sonriéndole haciendo que Snape pensara que era igual a su padre de arrogante sin mirarlo a los ojos-

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

- Es claro que está mintiendo- Dijo Umbridge haciendo que Lily fuera a levantarse de su asiento con su varita agarrada fuertemente pero su hijo la retuvo-

- Le recomiendo profesora que no diga nada despectivo hacia Harry con su madre presente- Le dijo con rabia la profesora McGonagall sabiendo del carácter de Lily Potter-

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

Todos miraron a Harry de forma extraña mientras este solo rodaba los ojos y hacia un gesto con la mano indicando que más adelante lo sabrían.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

**-Sé qué día es hoy -canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato-**

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

**-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido-**

**-Sé qué día es hoy -repitió Dudley a su lado-**

**-Enhorabuena -respondió Harry- ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

- Buena esa cachorro- Dijo Remus riendo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia cierta pelirosa en la mesa de los profesores y sonreía apartando la mirada-

- ¿Tu también Remus?- Lily miraba al hombre lobo divertida-

- Es pegajoso el sobrenombre- Todos los que habían tomado clases con Lupin estaban en shock viendo como el profesor más serio se divertía y hacia bromas con sus amigos-

**-Hoy es tu cumpleaños -dijo con sorna- ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

**-Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio -contestó Harry con frialdad-**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

**-¿Por qué miras el seto? -preguntó con recelo-**

**-Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego -dijo Harry-**

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

**-No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías mamagia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

- Mentira nos tiene a nosotros- Exclamo la señora Weasley que no había abierto la boca para nada-

- Lo siento- Dudley miraba sus manos apenado-

- No pasa nada pequeño yo igual lo siento- Molly lo miraba con cariño entendiendo que de verdad el niño cambió-

**-¡Abracadabra! -dijo Harry con voz enérgica-**

- ¡Aja! ¿Así que queriendo conjurar una maldición prohibida contra un muggle?- Umbridge miraba a Harry con satisfacción mientras los nacidos muggle reían a carcajadas y los que lo entendían igual-

- Va…ll…a, l…a ca…ra d…e sa…p…o s…i es… id…io…ta- Sirius casi no podía hablar por la risa-

- Pero es cierto es la maldición asesina- Gritó un chico de la mesa de Slytherin haciendo reír mas a los que estaban riendo-

- Alguien podría explicar el ¿por qué se ríen?- Se exaspero Pansy de Slytherin haciendo que todos se calmaran solo un poco-

- Para que te enteres mi querida serpiente, el ha dicho Abracadabra no Avada Kedavra- Sirius estaba orgulloso de poder contestar algo muggle-

- Es un dicho que utilizan algunos muggle que se disfrazan de magos y "hacen magia" como sacar conejos de sombreros y cosas así, lo hacen por diversión- Explico Hermione a todos los sangre limpia en general mientras se escuchaba un que tonto por parte de ellos-

**¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

**-¡Mamaaaaaaá! -vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa- ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

- Petunia te perdono por todo, pero esa no era forma de tratar así a mi hijo- Lily miraba ceñuda a su hermana mientras esta bajaba la cabeza avergonzada-

- Lo sé y si me quieres hechizar como lo hicieron con Vernon no importa

- No lo hare, pero me cuesta creer lo que hiciste esto jamás lo olvidare

**Mientras Dudley no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

Todos miraban a Harry con asombro pensando en cómo el niño que vivió hacia todas esas cosas cuando aquí lo más que tenía era fama y dinero.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

**-¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

**-¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! -le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón-**

**Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

Lily negaba con la cabeza ahora triste mientras James la abrazaba mirando ceñudo a su cuñada y ella no les devolvía la mirada a ninguno.

**-¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

**-Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.**

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

- Este es el final mejor comamos y podemos empezar con los demás- El profesor aplaudió y apareció la comida en todas las mesas, Dudley miraba con asombro y miraba a su mamá que estaba triste como si le pidiera permiso para comer a lo que ella asintió y también se dispuso a comer sin mirar a nadie, cuando de repente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dándole paso a otra persona.

* * *

><p>Hola hola! creo que es el cap mas corto que he escrito pero queria ya subirlo, bien en el otro cap me dejaron reviews diciendome que algunos no entendian como ven aqui los chicos volvieron al futuro pero por algo fue espero haberselos aclarado si no me dejan saber ;). Por que quise el quinto año por que siempre he querido saber que reaccion tendria Lily al saber de todas las cosas que le hiso a Harry, se pondra buena la cosa jajajaja, espero haberles aclarado ese punto en este cap<p>

* lo puse por que no se si recuerdan que los papas de Neville para todos estaban muertos pero en los libros se dice que estan en San Mungo por culpa de Bellatrix y el trio no se los dijo a nadie cuando los vieron por eso puse que estaban muertos

**Riviews:**

**shineevero: si lo se a ningun Potter les gustara pero que se le puede hacer, asi sucedieron las cosas y eso podran cambiarlo espero te guste el nuevo cap!**

**laina.1993: gracias y bienvenida! aqui esta ya el segundo libro! espero y te guste el cap**

**toggimon-green: ahi conteste tu pregunta todo Hogwarts estara ahi no solamente los de quinto a**ño si no los que estaban desde primero hasta el septimo en el quinto a**ño del trio******

**Rossy-Apac: espero haberte contestado tu pregunta, como ves si conocieron a sus yo de 15 a**ños y 14 pero por una sorpresita que les tenia ojala y te guste tanto como el anterior****

**BlaEst: cambie el escenario por que como este libro petrificaron a muchas personas y no solamente trata del trio de oro si no otras personas mas y de otras casas pues pense que era mejor que todo el colegio estuviera reunido para que asi, los que piensen que harry es culpable aun sepan que no es verdad ojala y te guste**

**sev snape8: ya ves si hay muchos que tenian tus mismas dudas pero espero y con este capitulo las hayan entendido y gracias por todo ;)**

**Andy Black Riddle: Lo se esos dos merodeadores la tienen contra mi pobre Quejicus pero el se lo gana a fuerzas jajajja veremo que pasa**

**francesca85: Aqui esta ya empezamos con el segundo libro! espero te guste mucho**

**Andy Black Riddle: no vi que eras tu de nuevo jajajaja si yo igual mori de risa escribiendo esas partes mi severus tendra que aguantarse a los merodeadores por un buen tiempo gracias por el riview y aqui esta el otro cap!**

Chicos gracias mil gracias a todos los que siguen conmigo se que no escribo muy bien pero sus riviews hacen que me motive mas en escribir, espero en este cap no haya ningun error aunque se que no soy perfecta y lo habra. Espero les guste mucho y haya aclarado sus dudas.

Besos picaros de todos los merodeadores

rosalie-key


	10. Hp y La Camara de los Secretos Cap 2 y 3

Hola a todos! volvi

Si un cap nuevo espero les guste

Ya saben la mitad de la historia y los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Cuando todos miraron se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacia un elfo domestico allí?, pero Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los Malfoy lo reconocieron al instante.<p>

- ¡Dobby!- Gritaron Harry y Draco a la vez mientras todos los miraron asombrados.

- Señor Harry Potter es un gusto volver a verlo- Dobby miraba a Harry con admiración y luego se dio cuenta de Hermione y Ron –Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger ¿Como están?- Nadie decía nada solo miraban la escena.

- Muy bien Dobby, pero podrías decirnos ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó amablemente Ron haciendo que su novia lo mirara con mas amor del que se suponía no tenían y Lavender los mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Señor Weasley me llego una carta señor, y me pidió que viniera hacia aquí y me encontrara con ustedes señor- Dijo Dobby mirando al trío mientras otra carta calló de la nada.

_Señores y Señoras:_

_El señor Dobby _(cuando dijeron esto Dobby se les aguaron los ojos) _tiene que estar presente desde ahora hasta que terminen con los libros, ahora_ –dijo otro chico con voz burlona- _se les vuelve a repetir no juzguen antes de saber la verdad esto va para los abuelos, ¡JS cállate! –_Gritó otra chica enojada- _vas a arruínalo todo, esta, gracias JS, ahora como decía mi primo si atacan a alguien, no importa a quien sea o quien sea se les devolverá el hechizo, bien disfruten la lectura adiós._

- Bien Dobby, mira te presento a mis padres- Harry los presento a cada uno mientras Lily y James lo saludaban como a cualquier amigo y Dobby contento se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Profesora Sprout ¿Quiere leer?- Preguntó Dumbledore y la profesora sonriente tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

- El próximo capítulo se llama **"La Advertencia de Dobby"**- Todo el comedor miró al chico que vivió y a Dobby y Harry miraba sonriente al elfo.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

- Si señor, lamento haberlo asustado Harry Potter- Dobby lo miraba con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

- No importa, mejor te perdono por todo y no vuelvas a decirme lo siento o lo lamento ¿Está bien? – Dobby asintió y Lily miraba a su hijo sonriente.

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

**-¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

Todos miraban a Petunia y a Dudley haciendo que este se sonrojara furiosamente.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

**-Esto..., hola- saludó Harry, azorado.**

**-Harry Potter -dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo-, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...**

**-Gra-gracias- respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba Hedwig, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:**

**-¿Quién es usted?**

- Muy bien Harry con respeto- Dijo Hermione y Lily asentía mirando a su hijo sonriente.

- Por eso tu madre dejo libres a todos los elfos de la familia Potter- James miraba divertido a su hija y a su esposa.

- De verdad, ¿Teníamos muchos?- Harry miraba a Hermione que miraba con admiración a su madre.

- Uff demasiados, las familias mágicas antiguas y ricas siempre tienen muchos elfos, pero aquí tu madre los liberó a todos tan pronto nos casamos- James abrazaba a su esposa sonriente.

- Pero solo una no se fue, pero murió hace poco- Dijo Lily triste.

**-Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico -contestó la criatura.**

**-¿De verdad? -dijo Harry- Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

**-Estoy encantado de conocerlo -se apresuró a añadir Harry- Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

**-Sí, señor -contestó Dobby con franqueza- Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

**-Siéntese -dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

- uhhhhh- Dijeron todos en el comedor- No debiste decir eso Harry –Dijo Cho desde su mesa haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y Ginny le entrecerrara los ojos.

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.**

**-¡Sen-sentarme! -gimió- Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

**-Lo siento –murmuró- no quise ofenderle**

**-¡Ofender a Dobby! -repuso el elfo con voz disgustada- A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual**

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

**-Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados -dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

- La familia a la que sirve debe tratarlo peor que a una rata- Lily frunció el ceño mientras Hermione asentía rápidamente dándole una mirada a los Malfoy-

**-No..., ¿qué está haciendo? -Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. Hedwig se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

**-Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor -explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco- Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor**

**-¿Su familia?**

**-La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre**

**-¿Y saben que está aquí? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.**

**Dobby se estremeció.**

**-No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse**

- Así debe de ser- Dijo Draco y su padre orgulloso asintió dándole la razón.

- Así no debe de ser, cállate asqueroso sangre limpia- Hermione estaba furiosa que hasta se levanto de donde estaba, Ron la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentar bajo la mirada de Lavender que estaba enojada.

**-Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

**-Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional**

**-Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

**-Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor**

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

**-Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí -dijo- Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos, ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

- ¿No podías decirle simplemente que dejara de hacer eso?- Preguntó Sirius temiendo por lo que pasaría a su ahijado.

- Cada vez que se lo decía empezaba a golpearse- Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**-Por favor -susurró Harry desesperado- por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

**-Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...**

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

**-Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

- Lo sentimos- Dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- No importa ya sabemos el porqué no lo isieron- Harry le dio una mirada a Dobby mientras el agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

**-Harry Potter es humilde y modesto -dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos- Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado**

**-¿Voldemort? -preguntó Harry.**

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

**-¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

- ¡VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!- Empezaron a gritar los merodeadores y los gemelos.

- Esperen no es Voldemort, es Voldy- Dijo Fred haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- No es Voldy, es pedófilo- Todos miraron a George confundidos- Ya sabrán porque lo digo

**-¡Perdón! -se apresuró a decir- Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

**-Dobby ha oído -dijo con voz quebrada- que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente**

- Que mentira más grande- Dijo Umbridge haciendo que todos bufaran.

- Mire señora cara de sapo mejor cállese y deje que sigamos leyendo- Sirius la miraba exasperado y Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

**-¡Ay, señor! -exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto- ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts**

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

**-¿Qué-qué? -tartamudeó Harry- Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts**

- Cierto mi hijo ira a Hogwarts así sea lo último que haga- James miraba al elfo frunciendo el ceño mientras Dobby se estremecía.

- Papa, tranquilo si volví pero él lo está haciendo por una buena causa- Harry le sonrió a Dobby para tranquilizarlo.

**-No, no, no -chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas- Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal**

**-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

**-Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia -susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo- Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

El señor Malfoy se removía en su asiento, ya sabía por donde iba la cosa y todos se darían cuenta que él era el culpable. Esto no le gustaba para nada.

**-¿Qué cosas terribles? -preguntó inmediatamente Harry- ¿Quién las está tramando?**

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

**-¡Está bien! -gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo- No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? -Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió- ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza -añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

**-No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

**-Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

- Merlín nos libre Harry que ocurrencias- Molly miraba divertido a su yerno.

- Lo siento solo buscaba saber el porqué- Harry le sonrió a la señora Weasley.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

**-Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles -dijo Harry- Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

**-Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor -la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro- hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

- Gracias señor Dobby pero como he dicho yo igual soy un hombre- Dumbledore miraba sonriente al elfo.

- Dobby lo sabe señor, pero Dobby sabe señor como todos, que Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado siempre le ha tenido miedo señor-Dobby se retorcía las manos sin mirar al profesor.

- Una pregunta, ¿Por qué todos los llaman el que no debe ser nombrado, No lo están nombrando igual?- James miraba a todos confundidos.

- James es igual que hay otros que lo llaman Quien tu sabes pero, ¿Y si no sabes quién es?- Sirius puso la cara como James haciendo que todos rieran por sus ocurrencias menos obviamente Snape, Umbridge y Fudge.

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

- Estas en problemas- Dijo Luna que se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo sintiendo la mirada de Neville en ella.

**-¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

**-¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! -dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry- Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf... ¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

- ¡Y tu desearas no haberle puesto una mano encima grandísima morsa!- Gritaron los Potter, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron y Ginny a la vez.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos.**

**Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby.**

**-¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? -le dijo- ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos**

**-¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? -preguntó maliciosamente.**

- Un momento… ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?- Preguntó Frank confundido.

- Ya verá señor Longbottom- Harry le sonrió al padre de su mejor amigo.

- Dime Frank

**-Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! -dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

**-Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

**-¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

**-Dobby las tiene aquí, señor -dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

**-Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

- Dale las cartas a mi hijo- Lily empezaba a ver ceñuda a Dobby haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Mama, tranquila ya verás porque lo hizo- Harry miraba de Dobby a Lily rezando para que su madre no perdiera los estribos y hechizara al pobre elfo.

**-Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

**-¡Iré! -dijo Harry enojado- ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

**-Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción -dijo apenado el elfo.**

**Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo.**

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

**-... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

- Así que eso fue lo que paso- Petunia miraba de igual manera a Dobby haciendo que se pareciera más a su hermana.

- Tía ya sabrás el porque lo hizo, dejen de mirarlo así- Harry se comenzaba a jartar ya que su madre y su tía no eran las únicas que miraban a Dobby de mala forma.

- Pero eso no es una excusa para que te haya robado el correo- Dijo Seamus que estaba al lado de Neville.

- Escúcheme bien todos, el lo hizo por una buena razón, aunque no me gustó la forma pero era así como podía advertirle, déjenlo en paz y lean para que sepan que fue lo que pasó- Ron se sentó ofuscado y Hermione tuvo el impulso de darle un beso pero se contuvo.

**-No -rogó Harry con voz ronca- Se lo ruego..., me matarán.. .**

**-Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

**-Dobby..., por favor...**

**-Dígalo, señor...**

**-¡No puedo!**

**-Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia.**

- Estas en grandes problemas- Dijeron todos a la vez incluso algunos Slytherin.

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»). Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreiendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

**-¡Léela! -dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza- ¡Vamos, léela!**

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

_**Estimado Señor Potter:**_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

_**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones! **_

_**Afectuosamente,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkir**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia **_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

- Y así piensan que tendrá buenas vacaciones- Bufaron los merodeadores molestos.

- Le pido una disculpa señor Potter, pero aún queda pendiente lo que pasó el año pasado- Dijo haciendo que los Potter miraran a su hijo pidiéndole una explicación.

- Ya lo sabrán, recuerden que no puedo decir nada- Harry miraba a Fudge enojado.

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

**-No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio -dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos- Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir...**

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

**-Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar... Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

- Denle gracias a Merlín de que cambiaste a tiempo Petunia- Lily miraba enojada a su hermana.

- Yo se que todo lo que hice no tiene perdón pero, estoy arrepentida de eso y mucho- Petunia miraba a su hermana y a su sobrino mientras su hijo la abrazaba.

- No importa ya todo cambio y espero que en los siguientes libros no digan nada mas- Harry estaba sonriente y feliz, sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien.

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

- Así que también era verdad lo de los garrotes en la ventana- Dijo Molly sorprendida.

- Si mama, vez y no nos creíste no lo olvidaremos nunca- Los gemelos pusieron cara de tristes haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad». Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

- Eres igual a James, que imaginación- Sirius y Remus rieron mientras James los miraba haciéndose el ofendido.

**-¡Para! -dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza- Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

- ¿En la ventana?- Todos preguntaron a la vez mientras Ron, Harry, Arthur y los gemelos se miraban divertidos menos la señora Weasley.

- Ese es el final del capítulo, ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?- Preguntó la profesora Sprout.

- Yo- Dijo Sirius y parándose de la mesa de Griffindor camino hasta la de los profesores y volvió a su asiento- El próximo capítulo se llama **"La Madriguera"** –Los Weasley sonrieron radiantes-

**-¡Ron! -exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja- Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

- ¡El auto!- Gritaron todos los que sabían cómo habían llegado los chicos ese año.

- ¿Un auto volador? ¡Genial!- Dijeron los merodeadores.

- Me lo tienes que prestar Arthur- Sirius le sonreía radiante mientras todos lo miraban diciendo, ¿de verdad él era un asesino? Porque no lo creían.

- No, lo siento Sirius no lo tengo, ya sabrás que pasó con el- Ron y Harry se estremecieron, pero más Harry mirando a su madre de reojo.

**-¿Todo bien, Harry?**

**-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Ron- ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles.**

**-No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

**-Trabaja en el Ministerio -contestó Ron- Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

**-¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! -repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

**-¡Esto no cuenta! -explicó Ron- Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos muggles con los que vives...**

**-No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que...**

**-Deja de decir tonterías -dijo Ron- Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

- Eso fue muy arriesgado- Lily miraba muy seriamente a los gemelos, a Harry y a Ron.

- Fue como único pudimos sacarlo señora Potter- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez asustados.

- Les doy las gracias, pero por favor llámenme Lily- Les sonrió haciendo que se sonrojaran y los merodeadores los miraran burlonamente.

- Valla Lily eres nuestra heroína, nadie hace sonrojar a estos dos- Lee jordan reía a carcajadas de sus dos mejores amigos.

**-Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

**-No la necesitamos -repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo- Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

**-Ata esto a la reja -dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

**-Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan -comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

**-No te preocupes -dijo Fred- y apártate.**

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba Hedwig, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

**-Entra -dijo Ron.**

**-Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

**-¿Dónde están?**

**-Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

**-No te preocupes -dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante- Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.**

**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

**-Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos muggles- observó Fred-, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

- Ustedes son geniales- Sirius los miraba con asombro y admiración.

- Nos alaga que lo diga un merodeador, pero las gracias se la debemos a nuestros padres ¡Orgullosos Traidores a la Sangre!- Gritaron los gemelos a la vez haciendo que los nacidos muggle y los que no tenían problemas con ellos aplaudieran.

**-Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana -susurró George.**

**-Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje -les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

**Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon.**

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

**Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

Todos en el gran comedor rezaban para que no lo cogieran.

**-Un poco más -dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl- empujad con fuerza...**

**Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

**-Estupendo, vámonos -dijo George en voz baja.**

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

**-¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

- ¡Corran!- dijeron la mitad de los del colegio asustados.

- Tranquilos aquí estoy- Harry rodaba los ojos mientras sus amigos lo miraban con burla.

**-¡Me olvidaba de Hedwig!**

- Enserio Harry, olvidarte de Hedwig- Los merodeadores negaban con la cabeza haciéndose los decepcionados- Definitivamente hay que ensenarle como ser un merodeador

- Escúchenme bien ustedes tres, no van a llevar a mi hijo por el mal camino ¿me entendieron?- Lily los miraba enojada haciendo que los tres tragaran con fuerza.

- Nos insultas pelirroja, ¿de cuando acá somos una mala influencia para alguien? Miren a los gemelos- Los mencionado chiflaban y hacían como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

- Por eso lo digo, y creo que Molly, McGonagall y Severus estarán de acuerdo conmigo- Decía Lily mientras los tres mencionados asentían.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

- Sal Harry- Grataba Cho alentándolo y Ginny la miraba como si quisiera golpearla fuertemente.

- Tranquila mini pelirroja ya sabes que es tuyo- James que la miraba le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y Harry sonriera por lo bajo.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

**-¡Petunia! -bramó tío Vernon- ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

**-¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

**-¡Hasta el próximo verano! -gritó Harry.**

- Ufff, que suerte- Dijeron la mesa de Griffindor y todos los amigos de Harry haciendo que este se sonrojara.

- Creo que lo de llamar la atención te lo tendrás que aguantar compañero- Ron miraba a su mejor amigo divertido tratando de no mirar a su novia, lo cual se le hacía imposible.

- Ya lo veo- Bufó el ojiverde riendo.

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Suelta a Hedwig -dijo a Ron- y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, Hedwig salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

**-Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? -preguntó Ron impaciente- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

**-Muy sospechoso -dijo finalmente Fred.**

**-Me huele mal -corroboré George- ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

**-Creo que no podía -dijo Harry- ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

**-¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? -preguntó Harry**

**-Bueno -repuso Fred- tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

- ¡Malfoy!- Gritaron todos los miembros del ED haciendo que el rubio se le tornaran las mejillas con un rosa intenso.

**-Sí -respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

**-Draco Malfoy -dijo Harry- Me odia.**

**-¿Draco Malfoy? -dijo George, volviéndose- ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

- El mismo que viste y calza- Dijo Sirius y todos lo miraban extrañados. -¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Es un dicho muggle- Lily lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero no era la única.

- A ver mi querida pelirroja, soy un Black pero como amo mucho a mi querida madre- decía Sirius un con deje de sarcasmo en la voz- me instruí de cosas muggle solo para molestarla, me tuvo que soportar hasta que me fui a vivir con nuestro querido cornamenta, mama Dorea y papa Charlus

- ¿Viviste con mis abuelos?- Harry estaba emocionado por conocer cosas de su familia.

- Si cachorro aquí tu padre tuvo que soportarme desde sexto curso en su casa- sonrió divertido a su ahijado.

- Por desgracia- James lo dijo en un susurro bastante audible.

- Me ofendes cornamenta ¿Qué diría mama Dorea?- Sirius se hacia el ofendido mientras todos miraban la escena divertidos.

- Que tengo toda la razón ya que tú hacías que ella te lavara los calzones- Remus y James chocaron las manos al ver a su amigo sonrojado.

- Mejor sigamos con la lectura- Todos en el gran comedor reían a carcajadas, el supuesto asesino de los Potter no parecía tan malo y se preguntaban si Lily y James conocían aquella información.

**-Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común -contestó Harry- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él -dijo George-. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

- Y apuesto que lo sigue siendo- James enviaba miradas matadoras a Lucius que estaba nervioso pero hacia todo lo posible para que no se notara.

**-Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes -dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry-, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

"_y aun lo sigue siendo para mi desgracia" _pensaba Draco mirando a su madre que también tenía una mirada triste y aterradora a la vez.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

- Gracias, creo por lo que me toca- Dijo Dudley medio divertido y medio confundido.

- Créeme te toca mucho- Ron miraba a Draco sonriendo burlón.

**-No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo -dijo Harry.**

**-Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos -observó Fred.**

**-Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa -dijo George-. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

- Yo hago las cosas en mi casa y no es un suplicio, así que Molly mejor siga así- Lily le sonreía a su consuegra.

- Lo sé Lily, prefiero cuidar y hacerle las cosas a mis hijos que solo mirar como otros lo hacen, además Hermione me hiso abrir los ojos- Dijo la señora Weasley haciendo sonrojar a su yerna y que Ron tuviera unas ganas locas de abrasarla y besarla pero sabía que no podía.

**Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

- No sé de que hablas si nosotros tenemos más dinero que los Malfoy hijo- Harry miró con perplejidad a su padre.

- ¿Qu-e que tenemos más?- Harry estaba que no podía hablar igual que todos los del gran comedor.

- ¿No me digas que Lunático y Canuto no te lo dijeron?- James miraba a su hijo con asombro mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza- Pues sí, tenemos más que ellos por lo que se tu solo conoces una de las 5 bóvedas que son para gastos escolares o cosas diarias, nosotros tenemos más de 50 en las bóvedas subterráneas de alta seguridad y como todas las familias de sangre pura están emparentadas, los Potter tenemos más dinero que los Malfoy y los Black- Explico James mientras que solamente se escuchaba la respiración de los presentes menos las de Sirius, Remus y Lily que sabían todo aquello y sonreían ampliamente.

- Mejor sigo leyendo- Dijo Canuto ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**-De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte -dijo Ron-. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Errol...**

**-¿Quién es Errol?**

**-Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a Hermes...**

**-¿Quién?**

**-La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto -dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

**-Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar -añadió Ron-. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

- Que quisquilloso- Dijeron los merodeadores haciendo que Percy se sonrojara por el enojo.

**-Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara -dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred -añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

- Tiene novia- Los merodeadores lo miraron sonriendo burlones.

- ¿Percy el prefecto perfecto con novia? Eso no lo podemos creer- Los gemelos miraban igual a su hermano que estaba sonrojado.

- Mejor sigan la lectura- McGonagall negaba con la cabeza exasperada.

**-¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? -preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

**-Esto..., no -contestó Ron-, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

**-¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

**-Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido -contestó Ron-: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.**

- No es aburrido- Dijo el señor Weasley sonrojado.

**-¿El qué?**

**-Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los muggles pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda muggle. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer muggle lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.**

**-¿Qué ocurrió?**

**-Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

- Eso no es aburrido, eso es genial- Remus y James le sonreían a Arthur, mas James que sentía que estaba en deuda con él.

**-Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

**Fred se rió.**

**-Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.**

**-Ahí está la carretera principal -dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas-. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.**

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este.**

**Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

**-Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo -explicó George-. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

**-¡Aterrizamos! -exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.**

Los Weasley se acomodaron en el asiento desesperados por saber que pensaba Harry de su casa.

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.**

- Se escucha genial- dijeron varias personas haciendo que todos los pelirrojos se pudieran del color de su cabello.

**-No es gran cosa.**

**-Es una maravilla -repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

Ron le sonrió a Harry por aquellas palabras.

**Salieron del coche.**

**-Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido -advirtió Fred-, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

- Valla un plan perfecto pero si les pasa como a nosotros no va a dar resultado- Remus miraba a sus amigos que asentían sonrientes.

- Todavía siento las orejas calientes de tantas veces que mama Dorea nos jalo de ellas- Sirius y James rieron a carcajadas recordando los viejos tiempos.

**-Bien -dijo Ron-. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

- Se los dijimos- Dijeron a la vez divertidos.

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

- No tenias que fijarte en todo Harry- Molly estaba sonrojada.

- Lo siento- Harry la miraba sonrojado.

**-¡Ah! -musitó Fred.**

**-¡Dios mío! -exclamó George.**

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.**

**-Así que... -dijo.**

**-Buenos días, mamá -saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

Todos en el gran comedor reían a carcajadas imaginando la escena, hasta Draco tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que intentaba ocultar fallando considerablemente.

**-¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? -preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

**-Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

**-¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

**-Percy, el prefecto perfecto -murmuró Fred.**

- No la pueden culpar, yo me hubiera puesto igual- Lily acariciaba su vientre mientras su hijo la miraba con amor y felicidad.

- Y créanos es peor que una leona cuando se enoja- James recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su esposa- Hay lo siento, lo siento- Dijo haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

**-¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! -gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo-. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...**

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

**-Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo -dijo-. Pasa a desayunar.**

- Valla ni mama Dorea nos trataba así- Remus miraba a Harry que estaba sonrojado.

- Mama siempre a tratado mejor a Harry que a nosotros que somos sus hijos- Los gemelos decían haciéndose los tristes.

- Ya déjenlo saben que no es verdad- Ginny miraba de reojo a Harry sonriéndole mientras Cho la miraba ceñuda.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.**

**El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». **

Todos escuchaban atentamente, pero más Petunia y Dudley que estaban fascinados por el reloj.

- Nosotros tenemos uno, nos los regalo mama y papa pero hay que añadir a Harry- James estaba fascinado con la vida de su hijo pero prometiéndose que iban a cambiar las cosas y todo sería igual para él, no dejaría que su hijo viviera sin sus mejores amigos y sin su novia.

**Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

**-Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo -aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas-. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero -dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos- cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley..**

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

- Gracias Molly no se cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi hijo- Lily la miraba con cariño y agradecimiento.

- No es nada se que harías lo mismo por uno de mis hijos- Molly estaba sonriente.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda- Dijo James mientras Lily asentía de acuerdo con su esposo.

**-¡Estaba nublado, mamá! -dijo Fred.**

**-¡No hables mientras comes! -le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

**-¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! -dijo George.**

**-¡Cállate tú también! -atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

Ginny se sonrojo muy fuerte al saber que era ella.

- Te veías hermosa- Harry susurró bajo para que solamente Ginny lo escuchara y se sonrojara aun mas.

**-Es Ginny -dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja-, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

**-Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry -dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

- Son unos idiotas- Ginny miraba furiosa a sus hermanos haciendo que tragaran en seco asustados.

**-Estoy que reviento -dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor-. Creo que me iré a la cama y..**

**-De eso nada -interrumpió la señora Weasley-. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

**-Pero, mamá...**

**-Y vosotros dos, id con él -dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred-. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo -dijo a Harry-. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

- Y estoy segura de que no lo hizo- Lily miraba sonriente a su hijo por ser como era con sus amigos.

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

**-Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

**-Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido -dijo la señora Weasley-. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

Las chicas suspiraron cuando mencionaron al profesor mientras los chicos gruñeron igual que el trío de oro y los profesores.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

**-Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos. Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

**-Es muy bueno -dijo ella-, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

**-A mamá le gusta -dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

- ¡Fred!- Grito Molly muy roja mientras todos se reían.

**-No digas tonterías, Fred -dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose-. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

Petunia hizo cara de asco pero prefirió no decir nada.

**-Los muggles también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? -dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

**-Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos -dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías-. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...**

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:**

**-Esto es un gnomo.**

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -chillaba el gnomo.**

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

**-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer -explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió-: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

**-¡De pena! -dijo Fred-. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

**-Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

**-Ya ves que no son muy listos -observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez-. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

**-Volverán -dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo-. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

Molly miraba fijamente a su marido mientras él se removía nervioso en su asiento haciendo reír a todos.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

**-¡Ya ha llegado! -dijo George-. ¡Papá está en casa!**

- ¡Si, ya salgo en el libro!- Gritó alto Arthur emocionado haciendo reír a todos los demás.

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

- Bueno Harry no te tenias que fijar en todo- el señor Weasley estaba sonrojado y Harry sonriendo emocionado.

**-¡Qué noche! -farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor-. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

- Maldito seas Fletcher- Murmuró Harry por lo bajo pero sus amigos lo escucharon entendiéndolo, por culpa de él murió Ojoloco y eso jamás se los perdonaría.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

**-¿Encontraste algo, papá? -preguntó Fred con interés.**

**-Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde -respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo-. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones **

Todos los que sabían lo que le había hecho el falso Moddy a Draco lo miraron sonriendo burlones.

**muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

**-¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? -preguntó George.**

**-Para atormentar a los muggles -suspiró el señor Weasley-. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

Todos los nacidos muggle asintieron ante las palabras del señor Weasley del libro.

**-¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

- Ahora si te callo la gorda- Los merodeadores rieron por la cara del señor y la señora Weasley.

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

**-¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

**-Sí, Arthur, coches -dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole-. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.**

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

**-Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...**

**-¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! -gritó la señora Weasley-. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

**-¿Harry? -dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender-. ¿Qué Harry?**

- Harry, el vecino del lado- Dijeron los gemelos haciendo que todo el gran comedor riese.

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

**-¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? ****Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

**-¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto!-gritó la señora Weasley-. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

**-¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? -preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso-. ¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir -titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos-, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

- Te tienen dominado Arthur- James reía a carcajadas sin darse cuenta de la mirada de cierta pelirroja.

- Cállate Potter- Lily lo miraba enojada haciendo que este parara de reír de golpe.

- Si amor- Todos miraban la escena divertidos.

- ¿Quién es el dominado ahora cornamenta?- Sirius estaba que se destornillaba de la risa.

- Tu también cállate Black, y no te atrevas a reírte Lupin- La pelirroja los miraba con fuego en sus ojos.

- Esta bien Lily- Dijeron los dos a la vez mientras todos reían y Harry los miraba divertido.

**-Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos -dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar-. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

Harry miraba a una Ginny sonrojada haciendo que Cho los mirase celosa.

-Me encantaba que me miraras así- Decía Harry bajito para que solamente la pelirroja lo escuchara.

- Gracias, supongo- Ella se mordía el labio para no besarlo allí mismo.

**-Ginny -dijo Ron-. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

Ron se removía nervioso, pensando en lo que diría su amigo a continuación de su habitación.

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

**-¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? -le preguntó Harry.**

**-Los Chudley Cannons -confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada-. Van novenos en la liga.**

- Y no subirán mas de ahí- Gritó uno de Slytherin haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de Scabbers, la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

El trío, Remus y Sirius gruñeron mientras sus amigos se preguntaban que en donde estaba Peter.

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

**-Es un poco pequeña -se apresuró a decir Ron-, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los muggles. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

**-Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca**

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

- Es el final del capítulo, mejor comamos antes de seguir- Dijo Sirius sobándose la barriga igual que Ron mientras Dobby daba dos aplausos apareciendo la comida en el gran comedor.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el cap, se que no tiene mucha participacion de otros como Snape y eso pero apenas vamos empezando. Queria saber si les pareciera bien que lleve a los Sirius y Remus del pasado por favor me dicen y tambien si quieren que aparescan los hijos de los chicos obviamente sin decir mucho solo lo necesario, si quieren que aparesca por medio de una "pantalla gigante" o alli mismo en el gran comedor en persona, ojala me respondan.<p>

**Reviews:**

**CullenForever11: Ya viste quien es jajajaja si hay varios pero no todos los terminan yo tengo algunos en mis favoritos pero solo pocos han seguido con la historia, espero te guste el nuevo cap.**

**francesca85: Si, siempre e pensado que solamente Petunia estaba celosa de Lily pero que en el fondo no era mala solo que era culpa de sus celos y su marido la morsa xD, espero te guste el cap.**

**PrincesaSofia: Si, voy a escribir la saga completa y claro que incluire a Luna ella es de mis favoritas y ademas ella se da cuenta de todo aunque todos la tomen por loca xD**

**BlaEst: Si, yo odio a la Morsa y a el Sapo mas que al mismo Voldy xD epero te guste este capitulo.**

**Liliu's fan: si estan casados, se que te gusta mas Lily L. y Scorpius pero si me decido hacer otra historia la hago de ellos, es que me imagino la cara de los Weasley y de los Malfoy si se enteran de eso. espero te guste!**

**ChicaSnapeBlack: Solamente tu y ella se han ofrecido ahh claro y mi amigo sev snape pero me alegra que quieras me dices de que libro y ps claro y gracias por ofrecerte, me alegro que te guste y gracias por decirme que e mejorado mucho eso me motiva ;) ya me preguntaba en donde estarias ajjaja**

**TheSnapeGirl: jajajaja cuando vi las letras en grandes yo dije o.O que hise mal, espero te guste el nuevo cap y gracias por seguirme!**

**Brydanni: aki esta el nuevo cap ojala te guste y gracias por el review**

**sev snape8: Claro! jajaja que bueno que entendieras y creo que desde el cap siguiente te los enviare ok o algunos que crea que son malos te los envio me dices de este ;) y gracias!**

Bueno gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos y los review me motivan! espero les guste el nuevo cap y espero sus review.

besos potterios

rosalie-key


	11. Hp y La Camara de los Secretos Cap 4 y 5

Hola! volvi!

La mitad de la historia no es mia es de J.K rowling

* * *

><p>Todos en el gran comedor estaban charlando, comiendo y riendo animadamente hasta que se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor haciendo que todos les prestaran atención. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, entro un joven más o menos de 21 años con el cabello perfectamente peinado, largo hasta los hombros y ojos grises, tenía una mirada divertida y una sonrisa que hacia suspirar a mas de una de las presentes. El otro tenía el cabello un poco más corto que el primero pero color miel, ojos dorados y con unas cuantas cicatrices en su rostro, entro sonriendo amablemente y divertido.<p>

- Valla, sí que hay mucha gente presente- Decía el primero mirando alrededor guiñándole un ojo a algunas chicas que sonreían tontamente.

- Es obvio canuto, estamos en el gran comedor- El segundo rápido miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor y sonrió al ver a sus mejores amigos pero se quedo sorprendido al verse unos cuantos años mas grandes, tenia mas canas y mas cicatrices en su rostro, se veía decaído.

- ¡Cornamenta! Nos trajeron al gran comedor- Se acerco a su mejor amigo abrazándolo y a la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que había una persona que lo miraba sonriente.

- No me digas Sherlock, no me había dado cuenta- James abrazó a sus dos amigos y ellos abrazaron a Lily.

- Hola chicos como es que están tan…- Pero Harry negó con la cabeza haciendo que se callara y los mirara confundidos.

- Valla ¿En donde quedo toda mi hermosura? Estoy realmente feo- Sirius se había dado cuenta que estaba su otro yo en la sala.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, era tan hermoso- Dijo Sirius del presente haciendo sonreír a unos cuantos.

- Por lo menos tu ego no ha cambiado- Dijo Remus riendo.

- Esto es una sorpresa agradable- Dumbledore comenzó a hablar y Snape hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras del director- Aunque será un poco confuso pero habrá una razón por las que estén aquí

- Una razón desagradable diría yo- Snape tenía el seño fruncido y les daba una mirada de odio y rencor.

- Miren quien está aquí, Quejicus, si yo me veo feo tú sigues siendo un imbécil de pelo grasiento- Sirius del pasado y del presente chocaron las manos.

- Mira Black- Snape se había levantado de la silla con su varita alzada pero Dumbledore lo paró.

- Basta de peleas por favor, tomen asiento que hay que seguir con la lectura- Al terminar de decir eso apareció una pantalla dejando a todos confundidos.

En ella aparecieron 16 chicos ya mayores pero casi todos era pelirrojos menos ocho, tres de ellos eran rubios, otros dos tenían el cabello negro, dos tenían el cabello entre marrón y rojizo y por último, el que se veía más grande tenía el cabello entre miel y marrón. Todos sonreían abiertamente mirándolos a cada uno de los presentes.

- Hola a todos los presentes- Comenzó a hablar el que tenía el cabello entre miel y marrón- Nosotros somos los que les hemos estado enviando las cartas táctiles y los libros, mi nombre es Ted- Tonks y Remus del pasado y presente le ponían atención, se les parecía a alguien pero no recordaban a quien.

- Hola yo me llamo Victorie, estos son mis hermanos Dominique y Louis y soy esposa del chico aquí presente- Tomó a Teddy de la mano y se sonrieron, los únicos que tenían una idea de quien podían ser hijos ellos tres eran, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville quienes los miraban sonrientes y emocionados. Victorie era rubia y muy bonita mientras que Dominique y Louis eran pelirrojos, ambas chicas con un cuerpo sensacional mientras el chico tenía un cuerpo de muerte, hacia suspirar a unas cuantas.

- Nosotras somos, Molly y Lucy y somos hijas de algunos de ustedes- Rieron al ver las caras de los Weasley por no saber quienes podían ser sus padres. Aunque podían tener una idea, una de ellas tenía gafas iguales a las de Percy, podría ser que ellas fueran sus hijas.

- Hola, hola yo me llamo Fred y pues mi papa obviamente sabrán quien es- El chico sonreía burlonamente mientras los gemelos chocaban las manos. El chico era pelirrojo y muy guapo aunque de piel morena, George se preguntaba si se casaba con una morena.

- ¡Sí! isimos lo de poner el nombre nuestro a nuestros hijos- Molly estaba feliz, uno de sus hijos puso su nombre a una de sus hijas y uno de los gemelos tiene un hijo, estaba que saltaba de la felicidad.

- Bueno mi nombre es Roxanne Johnson- Angelina estaba feliz por saber que tendría una hija pero deseaba saber con quién, si es Fred sería mucho mejor. La chica tenía el cabello entre marrón y rojizo y una sonrisa amable.

- Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy- Los Malfoy sonrieron un poco, no querían mostrar sentimientos pero estaban feliz de que Draco tuviera un hijo, el chico era un clon de Draco, pero lo que les disgustaba era que estuviera con los Weasley y los Potter, Pansy sonreía abiertamente, creía que Scorpius era su hijo.

- Hola, mi nombre es Alexandra Lovegood- Los chicos: Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Neville sonrieron abiertamente, sabían quién era el padre pero obviamente tampoco a ellos se los dejaban decir, Luna por otro lado miraba a la pantalla intensamente aunque con una mirada soñadora como la de la chica que estaba en la pantalla. Ella era rubia con los ojos color azules y una mirada soñadora como la madre.

- El mío es Frank Longbottom- Los Longbottom sonrieron felices y Neville mas contento, tenía dos hijos y mas con la mujer que amaba. El chico era casi una copia de Frank solo que más blanco como Luna, con el cabello negro y las mejillas sonrojadas como siempre las tenía su padre.

- Hola, nuestros nombres son Rose y Hugo Weasley y somos hermanos- Ron y Hermione tenían cierta duda pero sabían que podía ser cierta, la chica era pelirroja pero tenía el pelo igual de revuelto que Hermione y Hugo era muy parecido a Ron.

- Lo mejor para lo último, ¿Cierto hermanito?- El chico que hablaba tenía el cabello algo rizado, color entre marrón rojizo y una sonrisa arrogante y divertida en el rostro- Mi nombre es el más sexy del mundo- Se revolvía el pelo como James – James Sirius Potter

- Ah, con razón tiene el nombre más sexy del mundo si tiene el mío y el de cornamenta- Sirius del pasado y del presente miraban sonrientes a Harry, al igual que sus padres y Ginny aunque esta lo escondía un poco.

- El mío es Albus Potter- El chico era un clon de Harry, su cabello negro indomable, sus ojos verdes pero sin la cicatriz en la frente.

- Gracias Harry por ponerle tu nombre a uno de tus hijos- Dijo Dumbledore y Harry sonrió abiertamente.

- No hay de que profesor- Harry estaba feliz viendo a sus hijos imaginando a una Ginny embarazada, esa imagen lo hacia sonreír aun mas.

- Y por ultimo y no menos importante yo, me llamo Luna Weasley- Ginny arqueó su ceja igual que Luna y se sonrieron, la chica era muy parecida a Ginny solo que los ojos verdes igual a los de Albus, Harry y Ginny se miraron entre si y sonrieron un poco entre los dos.

Lavender estaba feliz, estaba segura que alguno de ellos eran hijos de ella y de Ron y Cho Chang estaba contentísima estaba muy segura que Albus y James eran sus hijos aunque estaba pensando en ponerles otros nombres y que no estuvieran tanto con los Weasley.

- Bueno las advertencias son las mismas, sobre las peleas y los hechizos, lo sé que es difícil no hechizar a unos cuantos presentes como por ejemplo Quejicus- Todos, sin distinción alguna se quedaron con la boca abierta, más que nadie Snape que estaba empezando a temblar.

- Así se habla James Sirius- Dijeron los que tenían el mismo nombre sonriéndole a James.

- James compórtate- Albus lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- creo que podemos empezar la lectura

- ¿Por qué no lee el abuelo?- Los chicos sabían que era lo que venía ahora por eso mandaban a Arthur a leer mientras todos se acomodaban en sus asientos.

- Claro- Arthur tomó el libro y comenzó- El próximo capítulo es **"En Flourish y Blotts"**

- Ahora en que te vas a meter Harry, eres igual a tu padre- Lily lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo temblar a su hijo y que sus nietos rieran.

- Vamos Lily ya sabes que él no busca los problemas, los problemas los buscan a él- Sirius del pasado y del futuro rieron mientras cierta pelirroja los miraba enojada.

- Ahora con dos es mucho peor- Susurró McGonagall.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive. Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: « ¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!» **

- Yo quiero un espejo de esos- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Petunia quien se sonrojó mucho.

**El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

- Aww, mi pequeño ya verás que tendrás mas amor y te vas a cansar de el- Decía Lily con lagrimas en los ojos y Petunia miraba a la mesa enojada con ella misma.

- No creo que me canse ninguna vez, mamá- Harry abrazó a su madre haciendo que todos los miraran sonrientes.

- Y no parece Harry lo es, todos te queremos- Dijo Molly desde la mesa donde estaba y todos los Weasley asintieron menos Percy.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

Mientras el señor Weasley leía todo eso se sonrojaba y su esposa negaba con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes abuelo, no has cambiado en nada y Hugo tiene esa cierta fascinación por las cosas muggles- Rose miraba a Ron y a Hermione y les guiñó un ojo dejándolos confundidos.

- Si abuelo y ya se cual es la función del patito de hule- Todos los del futuro rieron a carcajadas igual que los del presente menos la mesa Slytherin.

**-¡Fascinante! -decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono- Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia.**

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito.**

Ginny se sonrojó y golpeó a Harry en el brazo.

- Ves hermanita y decías que nunca se daba cuenta de ti- Le dijo Fred y le guiñó un ojo.

- Así es, ahora yo me doy cuenta que siempre fue así- Harry hablaba bajito y solo para Ginny.

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

- Que caballeroso- Le dijeron Hermione, Ginny, Lily y Cho haciendo sonrojar al chico, y que Lily y Ginny miraran a Cho con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Han llegado cartas del colegio -dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde-. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una. También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos -añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:**

_**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**_

_**-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**_

_**-Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**-Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**-Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**-Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**-Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**-Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**-Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

- Valla idiota- Murmuraron los chicos, el trío y Ginny y Neville.

- El no es un idiota, el fue un gran profesor- Gritó una chica de Hufflepuff.

- Mira, a mi que no me gusta la sangr… la Granger- Draco rápido se corrigió al tener todas las miradas en el- Pero ella hubiera podido ser la profesora de esa materia y hubiera sido mejor

Todos y cada uno de los que conocía a Draco se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Es cierto, Hermione podía ser una gran profesora- Lupin le sonrió a Hermione haciéndola enrojecer.

- Gracias profesor- Murmuró la chica por lo bajo para que solo él, la escuchara.

- Dime Lupin o lunático ya no soy tu profesor- Lupin le agradeció a Hermione tratando de que no se escuchara duro por su yo del pasado.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

**-¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! -exclamó-. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

Todos sonrieron burlonamente a Fred mientras este sonreía entre divertido y abochornado.

**-Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos -observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres-. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

**-Bueno, ya nos apañaremos -repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada-. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

Los Malfoy rieron por lo bajo pero los escucharon y todas las cabezas se volvieron hasta ellos mirándolos severamente.

- Papá si quieres salir vivo de aquí, mejor no te burles porque sinceramente yo no haré nada para detenerlos- Scorpius dejó a todos con la boca abierta mientras el sonreía inocentemente.

**-¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? -preguntó Harry a Ginny.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

-cofcof Pomposo cofcof- Los merodeadores reían divertidos diciendo eso junto a los gemelos haciendo que Percy enrojeciera hasta la punta de su nariz mirándolos enojado.

**-Buenos días a todos -saludó Percy con voz segura-. Hace un hermoso día.**

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

**-¡Errol! -exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala-. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley**

**Ron llevó a Errol hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero Errol volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja « ¡Pobre!». Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares («¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»), y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?**_

_**Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de**_

_**Hermione**_

- Aww que lindo, le envió un beso a Ron- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez haciendo que Hermione y Ron se sonrojaran.

- Pero si fue a Harry también- Hermione solo lo decía por decir, era cierto que el beso era para Ron pero tenía que rebatirlo, nadie debía saber la relación que tenia con él.

- No nos hagas quedar como idiotas, tú misma lo dijiste – Y los dos gemelos pusieron la voz como Hermione y dijeron –_"Querido Ron y Harry, si estás ahí" _¿ves? No lo niegues- y todos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas por la expresión de los dos chicos.

**-Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material -dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa-. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el quidditch, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de quidditch, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

- Valla, gracias amigo- Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

- No te pongas así, sabes que es cierto- Harry se encogió de hombros sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

- Tengo hambre- Ron, Sirius del pasado y presente y Hugo se tocaron su barriga haciendo reír a todos, mientras Dobby les hacia aparecer un plato con comida a los 3 del presente, en el futuro Kreatcher le daba uno a Hugo con cuidado de que no lo vieran por la pantalla.

**-Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos -dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo-. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

- Tiene novia, lo estoy diciendo- Sirius sonreía burlonamente al pobre de Percy que se le ponían rojas las orejas.

- Todavía no lo creemos- Dijeron los Gemelos mientras Ginny se reía por lo bajo.

**-Matriculas de Honor en Brujería -explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry-. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

- ¡George Weasley! Eso no es ninguna vergüenza, deberían pensar lo mismo- Gritó la señora Weasley haciendo que todos, hasta el director temblaran un poco.

- ¿Para qué? Le quitaría lo divertido al asunto- Fred y George sonrieron triunfales a su madre.

- No les merecemos, no les merecemos- Dijeron los merodeadores mientras los gemelos hacían tontas reverencias y los demás reían.

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

**-No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso -dijo George después de una pausa-. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

Todos los Weasley, sin distinción alguna, se sonrojaron fuertemente.

- Hey Harry- Lo llamó su padre y este se acercó a él para que le hablara al oído- Recuérdame al final de los libros dejarle una enorme cantidad de dinero en su cuenta, sin que lo sepan claro

- Claro papá- Harry le sonrió y se acomodó dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles. A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensiva a un buen montón de oro.**

- Harry yo se que fui muy mala contigo, pero tampoco soy una interesada- Petunia frunció el seño a su sobrino.

- Por cómo me trataban, ¿No crees que alguna otra persona no se hubiera preguntado lo mismo?- Harry le arque su ceja a su tía haciéndola sentir incomoda.

- Mejor dejemos el tema- Lily miraba a su hijo y a su hermana suspira

**Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

**-Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur -dijo con un suspiro-. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

**Y le ofreció la maceta.**

**Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

**-¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? -tartamudeó.**

**-Él nunca ha viajado con polvos flu -dijo Ron de pronto-. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

- Ronnie, mira que olvidarte de decirlo – George negaba con la cabeza- Malo, malo

- Ya cállense ustedes dos y dejen que Arthur lea- Molly los miraba severamente y Ron les sonrió a los gemelos burlonamente.

**-¿Nunca? -le preguntó el señor Weasley-. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

**-En metro...**

**-¿De verdad? -inquirió interesado el señor Weasley-. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

Todos reían a carcajadas por la cara colorada del señor Weasley.

**-Ahora no, Arthur -le interrumpió la señora Weasley-. Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

**-Lo hará bien, mamá -dijo Fred-. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

**Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.**

**Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

- Gracias Fred- Dijo James dándole una palmada en el hombro al gemelo.

- No hay de que cornamenta- Los ojos de Fred brillaban de emoción y de alegría al poder decirle el apodo a uno de sus "Dioses"

**-Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo -dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta-, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

**-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.**

**-Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

**-Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures -le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu.**

**-Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

**-A ellos les daría igual -la tranquilizó Harry-. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

- En ese tiempo si, ahora no primo- Duddley parecía tener el poder de dejar a todo el gran comedor con la boca abierta.

- Bueno gracias Big D- Harry le sonrió.

**-Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur -dijo la señora Weasley-. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

**-Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo -le aconsejó Ron.**

**-Y los ojos cerrados -le dijo la señora Weasley-. El hollín...**

**-Y no te muevas -añadió Ron-. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

**-Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

- Buenos consejos- Dijo McGonagall sonriéndole a todos los Weasley que se sonrojaban por toda la atención que recibían.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

**-Ca-ca-llejón Diagon -dijo tosiendo.**

- Mal paso- Dijeron todos los del gran comedor negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno lo siento, era mi primera vez por los polvos- Harry bufó haciendo reír a los merodeadores y a los gemelos.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

- Cada año llegaba con las gafas rotas- Hermione miraba burlonamente a su mejor amigo.

- Gracias Herms eres la mejor- Le dijo Harry con sarcasmo haciendo reír a los que estaban alrededor suyo.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.**

- Me imagino que no apareciste en Flourish y Blotts- Dijo Lily mientras su hijo negaba con la cabeza.

Draco y Lucius tenían los ojos bien abiertos, ahí habían estado ese día, esperaban que Potter se fuera pronto de allí.

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

- Era muy bonito todo eso- Dijo una chica de Revenclaw sarcásticamente.

- Perfecto para una cita romántica- La que estaba a su lado tenía una mueca de asco en su rostro.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. **

- Exacto sal ya de ahí- Dijeron James y Lily a la vez.

- Miren, cornamenta ha madurado- Sirius del pasado estaba riéndose con Remus del pasado mientras todos rodaban sus ojos.

- Algo que deberías hacer tu Black- Lily lo miraba enojada haciendo que los dos Sirius tragaran ruidosamente.

- Ya te dije pelirroja, no soy una fruta para madurar- Sirius, pasado y presente, le sonrieron a Lily radiantemente haciendo que esta bufara divertida.

**Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy.**

Todo el gran comedor miraron a Draco, quien se encogió en su silla maldiciendo por lo bajo. Su padre estaba blanco, peor que un papel.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

"_Y yo que estuve a punto de abrir el armario, maldita seas Potter" _decía Draco en su mente maldiciendo a Harry igual que su padre.

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

**-No toques nada, Draco.**

- Por lo menos le preocupa su hijo – Le dijo James a su esposa en el oído lo cual esta asintió de acuerdo.

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

**-Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

- Oh si, querido te compraremos un Huron, ¿te encanta la idea?- Dijeron George y Fred a la vez causando las carcajadas de todas las mesas menos las de los profesores y la de los Slytherin.

- Por lo menos me puedo dar el lujo de comprar algo, Weasley- Gruñó alto Draco dejando todo el comedor en silencio y luego de un segundo tenia las varitas de los merodeadores, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione en su rostro.

- Repite lo que dijiste hurón- Ron tenia las orejas igual del color de su pelo por la ira.

- Que por lo menos a mi me pueden comprar cosas comadreja- Trato de que su voz sonara normal, pero salió con un deje de miedo y al instante estaba colgado de su tobillo por una cuerda invisible.

- Nino malo eso no se hace- Los dos Sirius tenían su varita alzada mientras Lucius se levantaba apuntándolos con su varita a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, James gritó rápido.

- ¡Protego!- Y el hechizo no pudo tocar a los dos Sirius pero por el susto soltaron a Draco haciéndolo caer de cabeza.

- ¡BASTA!- Gritó Scorpius y Albus de la pantalla haciendo que todos miraran hacia allí, los dos estaban rojos de furia igual que los demás, sabían que tenían razón al atacar a Draco pero bastante bien se ha portado él con ellos para permitirlo- Les dijimos que no atacaran a nadie pero como siempre no hicieron cazo

- Papá te dije que te callaras la boca por qué no te iba a defender, y no lo hare por que tenían razón por atacarte pero hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida, cierra la maldita boca- Scorpius estaba furioso, en esto todos se sentaron en sus lugares gruñéndole a los Malfoy.

- Abuelo sigue leyendo por favor- Le pidió Lucy a su abuelo el cual asintió enojado.

**-Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras -le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

**-¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? -preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado-. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

- Puedo oler envidia- Dijeron los gemelos y los merodeadores rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

**-A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

**-Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos -repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante-, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

- Eso no es verdad, seria grandioso que le grites al mundo que estas enamorado del querido Potty- Lily miro fulminante a los gemelos quienes se encogieron en su asiento.

- Así está mejor- Sonrió triunfante.

- Tu mamá da igual o más miedo que la nuestra- Dijeron a la vez en voz baja a Harry.

- Si que lo es- Harry miraba con miedo a su madre, que diría cuando se enterara de cómo llego al colegio, negó con la cabeza, mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

**-¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! -respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello-. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

**-Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender -dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

**-¿A vender? -La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

- Todo eso parece un tráfico de drogas- Murmuró Dean a Seamus haciendo que éste rodara los ojos.

**-Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas -empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera-. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

- Eso nunca me lo esperaba, un Malfoy con miedo a un Weasley- dijo Remus y todos rieron de acuerdo con él.

- Es un momento para la historia lunático- Sirius le siguió el juego causando más risas.

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

**-Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

**-Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto...**

- Si, definitivamente para la historia muchachos- Dijo para sorpresa de todos, Lily.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que isistes con mi esposa?- James estaba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- Eso pasa por casarte con un merodeador- Lily encogió sus hombros sonriendo.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

**-Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

**-¿Puedo quedarme con esto? -interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

**-¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! -dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco-. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

**-Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin -repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

- Pero que mal padre, cómpresela, ¿No y que tienen dinero para comprar lo que sea?- Todos rieron a carcajadas por lo que dijeron los gemelos, pero los dos Sirius se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

- Son geniales chicos- Dijeron los merodeadores cuando se lograron calmar un poco.

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

**-No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

**-Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio -añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente-, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

**-No es culpa mía -replicó Draco-. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

**-Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes -dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

- No, debería darles vergüenza a los profesores, mira que tener alumnos favoritos- Los merodeadores se hacían los indignados mientras negaban con la cabeza- Son malitos, malitos

**-¡Ja! -se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

- SSSHHHHHHHH- Dijeron todos los del gran comedor haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos.

- ¿Saben que nadie los puede escuchar y que ya eso pasó?- Dijo malhumorado mirando a sus amigos con exasperación.

- No seas maleducado Harry James Potter- Lily lo miraba ceñuda y furiosa- Ellos solamente están preocupados por ti

- Lo siento- Les dijo a todos sonrojándose.

- Así me gusta- Lily le sonrió y Harry le dio una sonrisa tímida.

**-En todas partes pasa lo mismo -dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada-. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

**-No para mí -repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

**-No, señor, ni para mí, señor -convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

- Lambebotas- Gritó un Hufflepuff mientras todos asentían dándole la razón.

**-En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista -dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente-. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.**

- Como ir a montar una trifulca en donde andábamos nosotros y meter el maldito diario en el caldero de mi hermana- Ron estaba gruñendo mientras Harry, Ginny y por supuesto Hermione trataban de tranquilizarlo, todos los del pasado miraban a los chicos confundidos.

- Luego sabrán de que hablamos- Les susurró Harry a todos ellos.

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

Los chicos que viajaron al pasado temblaron ligeramente al darse cuenta de cuál era ese collar.

_**Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado.**_

_**Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron.**_

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...**

Se escuchó como todos aguantaban la respiración nerviosos menos los Slytherin claro está.

**-De acuerdo -dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador-. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

- Que suerte amigo- Decía Justin haciendo que todos asintieran en acuerdo.

- Percy por favor apunta en un pergamino- Empezó a decir la señora Bones mientras todos la miraban curiosos- hacer una redada en la mansión Malfoy, hay evidencia de que se esconden cosas allí que el señor Lucius Malfoy no quiere que nosotros encontremos, y quien hará la redada será su padre, Arthus Weasley- Percy escribía rápidamente en el pergamino concentrado.

- Te cayó la gorda Malfoy- Dijeron los dos Sirius a la vez provocando la risa de algunos y más por el estado en que se encontraba el señor Malfoy, tenía su rostro color verde y temblaba nervioso.

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

**-Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

**-Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

- Y también el vendedor se enoja, que mala suerte señor Malfoy- Continuaron los gemelos burlándose-

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.**

**Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.**

- Sal de ahí lo más rápido que puedas Harry- Lily estaba temblando, no le gustaba aquel lugar y menos que su hijo estuviera allí metido.

- Tranquila Lily el saldrá de esta, míralo está sano y salvo- james abrazó a su esposa tratando de tranquilizarla.

**Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.**

- Serias un buen auror señor Potter- Dijo Moody guiñándole un ojo lo cual dejo sorprendidos a muchos.

**-¿No estarás perdido, cariño? -le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

**Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás.**

- Quiere hacerte un manicure Harry, mira las uñas- Bromeó Lee tratando de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que no logró.

**-Estoy bien, gracias -respondió-. Yo sólo...**

**-¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

- Gracias a Merlín Hagrid que eres tú- Lily suspiró aliviada cuando leyeron esas líneas.

- No hay de que Lily, yo también estoy agradecido por eso- Hagrid le sonrió a la pelirroja.

**-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción-. Me perdí..., y los polvos flu...**

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.**

- Bueno Hagrid pudiste tratarlo mejor, mira que el pobre chico se pierde y tu lo agarras del pescuezo- Los gemelos isieron que Hagrid se sonrojara fuertemente logrando quitar la tensión del ambiente.

**Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

**-¡No tienes remedio! -le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia-. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

- Bueno, merodeando es nuestro segundo nombre- James recibió un golpe de su esposa- ¿Y eso porque fue?

- Es por tu culpa que Harry haga esas cosas, por tus genes Potter- Todos reían por la escena que estaban haciendo el matrimonio Potter.

**-Ya me di cuenta -dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín-. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

**-Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras -gruñó Hagrid-. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

**-He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado -explicó Harry-. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

**-¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? -preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas). Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley.**

**-»¡Condenados muggles! -gruñó Hagrid-. Si hubiera sabido...**

- Gracias Hagrid- James le sonrió al semi-gigante- Se ve que mi hijo tiene personas alrededor que lo quieren mucho y lo han cuidado

- No importa James- Hagrid sacudió su enorme mano restándole importancia- Es de la familia y ustedes fueron importantes para nosotros, nosotros igual lo íbamos a quiere

- La amistad y el amor es la magia más poderosa- Suspiró Dumbledore sonriente.

**-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

- ¿Me tengo que poner celoso por eso?- Ron arqueo su ceja pero aguantando las ganas de reír.

- No amigo sabes que yo, nunca…- Harry estaba nerviosos jamás pensó en Hermione de esa forma, pero Ron logró sobrepasar todas sus inseguridades y no quería que eso volviera a pasar.

- Era broma Harry- Ron se echo a reír mientras Hermione le golpeaba el hombro y Harry suspirara aliviado.

**-¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

**-Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley -respondió Harry.**

**-No tendréis que esperar mucho -dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

**-Harry -dijo el señor Weasley jadeando-. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. -Se frotó su calva brillante-. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

**-¿Dónde has salido? -preguntó Ron.**

**-En el callejón Knockturn -respondió Harry con voz triste.**

**-¡Fenomenal! -exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

- Bueno, ahora no nos parece tan fenomenal que digamos- George y Fred isieron una mueca ante sus palabras del pasado.

**-A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar -añadió Ron, con envidia.**

- Y con una buena razón, ese lugar es peligroso, espero que yo no vuelva a escuchar que andas metido por esos lugares Harry- Lily miró a su hijo mientras Harry miraba a sus dos amigos tragando en seco.

- Si mamá- Sus dos mejores amigos estaban igual o más asustados que el.

**-Y han hecho bien -gruñó Hagrid.**

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

**-¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

- Gracias por preocuparte Molly- Lily miraba sonriente a la que es su consuegra.

- No importa, tu harías lo mismo por alguno de los míos- Sonrió la señora Weasley.

- Eso sin dudarlo- James le devolvió la sonrisa mientras los Malfoy y Snape rodaban los ojos.

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

**-Bueno, tengo que irme -dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)-. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! -dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

**-¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? -preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts-. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

- ¿Y no podías mantener tu bocota cerrada Potter?- Draco lo miraba con furia igual que su padre.

- No, y me alegra que sea así por que así saben todo lo que en realidad pasó- Harry lo miraba sonriendo, aunque le haya salvado la vida el día de la guerra, nunca podría perdonarlo por todo lo que le hiso estos años en la escuela.

**-¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

**-No, quería vender.**

**-Así que está preocupado -comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo-. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

- Pues creo que se te dio Arthur- Sirius lo miraba sonriente.

**-Ten cuidado, Arthur -le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta-. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

**-¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

- Vemos que siempre fue así- Los merodeadores miraban burlonamente a Arthur haciéndolo sonrojar-

**»¡Pero ustedes son muggles! -observó encantado el señor Weasley-. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! -dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

- Pobrecitos, ya vemos por qué tenían miedo los padres de la tía Hermione- Le susurró Lily a Rose y a Hugo mientras ellos asentían dándole la razón riendo divertidos.

**-Nos veremos aquí luego -dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero.**

**Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. **

- Como odio esos carros- Murmuró Hagrid poniéndose verde de tan solo pensarlo.

- No eres el único Hagrid, creo que aquí la mayoría igual se marean en los carritos- McGonagall sabía lo que sentía ella igual odiaba esos tontos carros.

**Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.**

- Harry, hijo no tenias por qué preocuparte- Molly lo miraba con ternura, le daba gracias a Merlin que su hijo se isiera amigo de personas como él.

- Si además querido palillito- Empezó a decir George.

- Nosotros no tenemos dinero- Le siguió la corriente Fred que había escuchado la risita de Malfoy padre y Malfoy hijo.

- Pero podremos comprarnos un hurón de mascota y ponerle- Los gemelos se giraron hacia Draco que estaba sonrojado por la furia.

- ¡Draco! ¿No te parece bonito?- Todos reían a carcajadas imaginándose a la familia Weasley con un hurón.

- Si, acuérdenme comprarme uno igual pero esta vez ponerle Lucius- Dijo Sirius del pasado riendo a carcajadas por el rostro enojado de Malfoy padre.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.**

**-Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto -dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny-. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! -gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

- ¡Para nada!- Gritaron los gemelos presentes mientras reían.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. **

- Así me gusta Harry, siempre compartiendo con tus amigos- Lily abrazó a su hijo y acaricio su vientre mientras James la miraba con ojos cristalinos por la emoción y el amor que le tenía a su esposa y a su hijo.

- Esto es algo cursi- Y Sirius como siempre rompiendo el momento haciendo que Remus le diera un golpe en la cabeza y la pelirroja lo mirara de mala manera.

**Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba Prefectos que conquistaron el poder.**

- ¿De verdad existen libros así?- James y Sirius miraban horrorizados a Percy mientras este se ponía colorado.

**-«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» -leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta-. Suena fascinante...**

- Por lo menos la pelirroja, y lunático no tenían ambiciones absurdas, y eso que eran los prefectos perfecto- Sirius hacia como si tuviera un estremecimiento al imaginarse a su amigo con ese libro.

- Míralo de este modo canuto, ella es novia de un merodeador, y el es un merodeador, podrían estar locos pero no para tanto- James se ganó una mirada furibunda de Lily y Remus.

**-Marchaos -les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

**-Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... -dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.**

- Gracias Ronald- Dijo su hermano mirándolo enojado mientras Ron solo se encogía de hombros, no tenía ganas de pelear y menos al saber que en el futuro perdía un hermano pero volvía otro más.

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

**EL ENCANTADOR**

**de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

- Debimos cambiarle la pancarta a "Gilderoy Lockhart, Firmara hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía, ¿Cómo robarle el crédito a los demás magos?, de 12.30 a 16.30 horas"- Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron con cara de "¿Y a este que le dio?".

- Vamos dejen de mirarlo así, ustedes saben que era un fraude- Hermione rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

- ¿De qué hablan Harry?- Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y los Longbottom escuchaban con atención.

- Ya sabrán mas adelante- Dijo Neville tratando de que se olvidaran del asunto, cosa que no logró.

**-¡Podremos conocerle en persona! -chilló Hermione-. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

**-Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

- Pobre, con todas esas mujeres locas en su tienda, debería estar volviéndose loco- Dijo George pero se encogió en su asiento al sentir la mirada molesta de todas las mujeres que fueron ese día.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

**-¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! -dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos-. Enseguida nos tocará.**

Todos en el comedor reían a carcajadas de la cara sonrojada de la señora Weasley.

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

- Se oye idiota- Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- Es un idiota- Harry sonrió de la cara de su padrino más pequeño.

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

**-Fuera de aquí -gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor-. Es para el diario El Profeta.**

**-¡Vaya cosa! -exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

- Y aquí se ve la fama que tiene Harry Potter- Un chico de Revenclaw le susurró a su amigo pero todos lo escucharon.

- Pues mira, si ver morir a mis padres por un loco maniático a la edad de un año, vivir con personas que yo creía que me odiaban y me hacían la vida imposible y no enterarme la verdad de mi vida hasta los 11 años, pues si amo demasiado mi fama- Harry bufó molesto mientras sus padres y Sirius y Remus del pasado lo abrazaban haciendo que este se sonrojara.

**-¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

**-Y ahora sonríe, Harry -le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante-. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

- Idiota que mi hijo no es ningún trofeo el cual puedas galardonar de él- James estaba furioso.

- Eso contesta mi pregunta de qué hubiera pasado si tus padres hubieran vivido, aunque fueras el elegido- Le dijo Ron a Harry mientras este asentía con un poco de miedo por las reacciones de sus padres.

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

**-Señoras y caballeros -dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano-. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. -La multitud aplaudió de nuevo-. Él no sabía -continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz- que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

- Bueno, primero un idiota de dos caras y segundo otro idiota que le gustaría tener dos caras, enserio profesor ¿Nunca hubo un profesor digno de serlo?- Lily miraba a todos los del presente que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro menos los Slytherin y Snape.

- Señora Potter, le ruego que se calme y espera, si tuvimos un profesor- Rápido miró a los Slytherin que hacían muecas- competente pero por algunas razones no duró más de un año

- Y así quiere que me tranquilice- Lily se cruzó de brazos enojada mientras su esposo la abrazaba y le daba besos cariñosos.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

**-Tenlos tú -le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero-. Yo compraré los míos...**

Malfoy iba a abrir la boca pero decidió quedarse callado, ya que su hijo lo miraba atentamente y sabía que era lo que venía a continuación en ese estúpido libro.

**-¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? -dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo-. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

- Y tu ni siquiera puedes dejar los celos en cualquier momento- Le dijo un Sirius burlón haciendo que Draco se enojara y se sonrojara.

**-¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! -replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

**-¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! -dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

- Le preguntare a Malfoy si puede leer el futuro- Le susurró Harry a Ginny haciendo reír a la pelirroja y que una china los mirara enojada.

**-¡Ah, eres tú! -dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato-. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

**-No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley -replicó Malfoy-. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

- No te preocupes Ron- Empezaron a decir los gemelos- que ya que su papi no quiere regalarle el animalito que quiere- Fred miraba burlón a Draco.

- Nosotros lo convertiremos en el mismo hurón de siempre- Terminaron sonriéndole malévolamente.

- Y yo los ayudaré- Ojoloco, que no había abierto la boca para nada hizo que todos dejaran de reírse y esta vez Draco temblara asustado.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

**-¡Ron! -dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George-. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

**-Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

- ¡Y se armo la fiesta!- Gritaron los merodeadores y los gemelos emocionados.

**Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

**-Lucius -dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

**-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho -comentó el señor Malfoy-. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? -Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes-. Es evidente que no –rectificó-. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

- Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí como que me huele a miedo- Los gemelos estaban que se partían de la risa con la cara del señor Malfoy, estaba muy roja y sus labios contraídos por la rabia.

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

**-Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy -contestó.**

**-Es evidente -dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión-, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.**

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; **

Los que no estuvieron presentes ese día, miraban con los ojos bien abiertos al señor Weasley, mientras sus nietos e hijos decía _"¡así se hace!, ¡Muy bien abuelo!, ¡Déjalo sin melena!"_.

**El señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

- ¡Dale Arthur, dale!- Gritaban todos los que odiaban a los Malfoy, hasta Lily se había unido al griterío saltando en su asiento.

- Señores calma, dejen que el señor Weasley termine su maravilloso relato- Lucius miró enojado a Dumbledore pero él ni se inmutaba.

**-¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! -gritó un empleado.**

**Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

**-¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

- Hagrid, siempre tienes que dañar la diversión- Todos hacían expresión triste pero con una mirada divertida al señor Weasley.

**-Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

- Y no me di cuenta de nada- Murmuró Harry por lo bajo lamentándose por no haber advertido lo que tramaba Malfoy ese día.

- No es tu culpa, nadie se dio cuenta- Le susurró Ginny quien fue la única que lo escuchó.

**-No debería hacerle caso, Arthur -dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica-. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

**-¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**-Estaba encantado -repuso Fred-. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.**

- Pero que imbécil ese tipo- Lily estaba enojada, ya no le parecía tan bien el dichoso profesor ese.

- Lily por favor cálmate- James estaba divertido y abrumado a la vez.

- Tranquila Lily, es como si dijeran que canuto es el nuevo profesor de DCAO- Remus recibió un golpe de parte de Sirius que se hacia el ofendido.

- Lo mismo digo, serias el profesor con más chocolate en el mundo- Sirius del pasado estaba enojado con el presente de su amigo mientras Sirius y Remus del presente trataban de aguantar las carcajadas.

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

- El mío tampoco- James miraba sonriente a su hijo, tenían muchas cosas en común, pero era igual a su esposa en muchos sentidos.

- Ese es el final del capítulo, ¿Quién quiere leer?- Arthur estaba sonrojado por haber leído todo aquello delante del colegio y sus amigos.

- Yo- Hermione alzó la mano como si estuviera en clase causando la risa de todos, se levanto y tomó el libro que le tendía su suegro y volvió a sentarse en su lugar- El próximo capítulo es **"El Sauce Boxeador"**- Miró a sus amigos, Ron estaba blanco como un papel y Harry miraba nervioso a su madre.

- Creo que esto será un mes sin salir de casa- Lily miraba arqueando su ceja a su hijo y a su mejor amigo mientras los merodeadores se preguntaban qué significaba eso.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

- Y yo que la sentía de tu Harry- Ron negaba con su cabeza y su amigo rodaba los ojos.

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.**

- Tenemos hambre- Gritaron todos los del gran comedor, y Dobby hizo aparecer la comida, estaban tan metidos en la lectura que se olvidaron que el elfo estaba con ellos.

**A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.**

- Como sea, es el mejor lugar que he visto en mi vida- Dijo Harry y todos los Weasley, sin excepción le sonrieron grandemente a Harry.

- Muy bien hecho hijo, siempre hay que ser agradecido- Lily estaba feliz de saber que si había gente que quería a su hijo aun no estando ella presente.

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

**-No le digas a Molly ni media palabra -susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

- Arthur…- La señora Weasley miraba enojada a su marido haciendo que el tragara en seco.

- Lo siento cariño pero te pones como loca- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero su esposa lo escucho igual golpeándolo en su cabeza.

**Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

**-Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

**-Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque-. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?**

**El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.**

- Ojala y no me hubieran hecho caso- Decía Ginny con la cabeza gacha.

- No importa, las cosas suceden por algo, gracias a ti supimos un poco acerca de los Horrocruxes- Harry le tomó la mano intentando calmarla, cosa que logró.

**El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

**-Molly, querida...**

**-No, Arthur.**

**-Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...**

**-He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

**Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.**

- Bueno Harry te diré la verdad sobre eso- Sirius estaba muy serio y se acerco a su ahijado como si fuera a susurrarle algo- ¡Es cosa de magia!- Todos y cada uno de los presentes rieron por la ocurrencia del Sirius mayor mientras este chocaba los cinco con su yo del pasado y sus amigos.

- Dime porque lo isimos padrino de Harry- Lily estaba exasperada por la idiotez del mejor amigo de su esposo.

- Simple pelirroja, soy el mejor padrino del mundo- Sirius del pasado se pasó la mano por su cabello y les guiñó un ojo a unas chicas de séptimo de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- Todavía puedo cambiar de opinión- Dijo Lily para molestarlo solo un poco.

**-Percy primero -dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.**

**Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

**-Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís -dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

**-Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto -dijo Ron a Harry.**

**Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de Hedwig estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

**¡PATAPUM!**

- Hermione, ¿Estas graciosa tu también?- Lily la miraba confundida sin darse cuenta que su hijo y su mejor amigo temblaban de miedo igual que el elfo de su lado.

- No Lily, eso es lo que dice el libro- Hermione los miraba burlonamente sabiendo que no les iría nada bien.

- Eso no me tranquiliza- Susurró la señora Potter nerviosa.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de Hedwig, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

- Como siempre, metiéndose en problemas- Dijeron los gemelos con voz de serios pero luego rieron con todos a carcajadas.

- Y ustedes no ¿cierto?- Ron reía al igual que todos, cambiarían las cosas, así su gemelo seria el mismo de siempre.

**-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

**-He perdido el control del carrito -dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

**-¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? -preguntó Harry a Ron.**

**-Ni idea.**

Dobby se removía las manos nerviosos, esperaba que los papas de Harry lo entendieran y no lo juzgara. Harry miraba al elfo sonriente igual que Ron para fundirle valor y hacerle ver que no estaban enojados con él.

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

**-Vamos a perder el tren -se quejó-. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

**Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

**-Ha partido -dijo Ron, atónito-. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle?**

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

**-Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal.**

Lily le dio una mirada furibunda a su hermana la cual miraba a la mesa con expresión de culpabilidad.

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

**No oigo nada -dijo preocupado-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de Hedwig.**

**-A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí -dijo Harry-. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

**-¡Harry! -dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes-. ¡El coche!**

- Ya sabemos quién fue el culpable- Dijo Molly mirando severamente a su hijo haciéndolo tragar en seco.

**-¿Qué pasa con él?**

**-¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

- Ah no, eso sí que no, esperaran en el choche hasta que Molly o Arthur vuelvan, ¿Entendieron?- Lily respiraba agitadamente mirándolos enojada.

- Lily eso ya pasó- Por el contrario, su padre, lo miraba divertido.

- Me importa una mierda que haya pasado- No pudo más y exploto la pelirroja dejando a todos en Shock.

- Pelirroja, ese vocabulario- Los dos Sirius la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Por favor Hermione, sigue leyendo- El único que pudo salir de su estado fue Remus el cual miraba a Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Pero yo creía...**

**-Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...**

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

**-¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

**-Por supuesto -dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida-. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

- Creo que un mes se queda corto al lado de esto- Lily si estaba muy enojada con su hijo y con su marido- Esto es por tu culpa Potter

- ¿Y ahora que hice yo?- James estaba confundido y mas por la mirada matadora de su esposa.

- Por tus genes, siempre andará en problemas- Gruñó su esposa mientras Harry se separaba y se encogía más en su asiento.

**Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a Hedwig en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

**-Comprueba que no nos ve nadie -le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

**-Vía libre -dijo Harry.**

**Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

- Y después nos quiere matar cuando hacemos una insignificante travesura- Murmuró James Sirius a su primo Fred haciendo que asintiera de acuerdo.

- Ya tendremos con que asegurarnos nuestra libertad- Los dos se miraron sonriendo divertidos.

**-¡En marcha! -dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

**Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

**Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

**-¡Vaya! -dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad-. Se ha estropeado.**

- Ustedes sí que tienen mala suerte- Los merodeadores y los gemelos hacían muecas ante eso.

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

**-¡Agárrate! -gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

**-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

**-Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir -dijo Ron.**

**-Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

**Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

**-¡Ya lo veo! -gritó Harry-. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

**El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.**

**-Derecho hacia el norte -dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero-. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. -Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.**

**Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.**

**-Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones -dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír.**

- Eso a mí no me causa ninguna gracia- Lily miró a su esposo para que dijera algo de acuerdo con ella.

- Si mi amor, a mi tampoco- Este la miraba nervioso, era mejor no darle la contraria a esa pelirroja y menos embarazada.

**Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.**

- Nos gusta que siempre estemos en sus pensamientos- Dijeron los gemelos sarcásticamente haciendo reír a los chicos.

- Es que era una buena oportunidad para verlos como Malfoy- Harry los miró burlonamente mientras ellos se hacían los ofendidos.

- Nos puedes llamar pobres, pelirrojos, tontos o lo que sea pero Malfoy, ¡Jamás!- Lo ultimo lo gritaron los dos a la vez haciendo reír a todos menos a los Malfoy.

**Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.**

**Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. ¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**

- Buena pregunta- Dijeron todos sin darse cuenta del estremecimiento del elfo.

**-No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso-. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.**

**Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

- Por Merlín, lleguen ya- Lily agarraba la mano de su esposo apretándola fuerte mientras James hacia una mueca por el dolor pero no decía nada.

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

**-Seguramente es porque está cansado -dijo Ron-, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

**-Ya queda poco -dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry-, ya queda muy poco -repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

**-¡Allí! -gritó Harry de forma que Ron y Hedwig dieron un bote-. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

- Ves Lily, ya llegaron tranquila- James pudo soltar su adolorida mano y acariciaba los brazos de su esposa.

- Hasta que no estén dentro del castillo, no dejaré de preocuparme- La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa aunque intentaba calmarse, no podía.

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

**-¡Vamos! -dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante-. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

**El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

Ahora todos los del gran comedor estaban bastante nerviosos, aunque se habían enterado de la llegada de los chicos en su segundo año, nunca habían sabido como había sido.

**El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

**-¡Vamos! -dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

**Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

**-¡Oh! -exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

Pareciera como si en ese lugar estuvieran haciendo una película, todos suspiraban a la vez, e igual daban brincos y gritos cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso.

**El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

- ¡Se van a estrellar, James!- Gritó la pelirroja agarrando fuertemente a su esposo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello temblando.

**-¡Noooooo! -gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

**-¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! -gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

**-¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! -gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**¡PAF!**

Lily pegó un brinco y esta vez si estaba llorando de los nervios.

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; Hedwig daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

**-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

**-¡Mi varita mágica! -dijo Ron con voz temblorosa-. ¡Mira mi varita!**

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

- Por lo menos no fue tu cuello- James estaba igual de nervioso que su mujer pero sabía llevarlo con calma.

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

- Cayeron en el Sauce- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, nerviosos aunque sabían que salieron airosos.

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

- De todos los arboles que hay en el colegio, tuvieron que caer en el que le devolvía los golpes- Sirius bufó aunque en el fondo estaba igual de asustado que todos.

**-¡Aaaaag! -gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

**-¡Escapemos! -gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

**-¡Estamos perdidos! -gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

- ¡Que alguien los ayude!- Lily no podía aguantar más, su esposo la miraba, estaba pensando seriamente en desmayarla hasta que pasara este capítulo.

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

**-¡Marcha atrás! -gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

**-Por poco -dijo Ron jadeando-. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

- Ya paso Lily, están bien- James le susurraba cosas al oído de su esposa mientras esta se calmaba poco a poco.

**-¡Vuelve! -le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota-. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.**

**-¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? -preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a Scabbers, la rata-. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.**

- Wow Ronnie piensa igual que Sirius- Los gemelos dijeron para aligerar un poco el ambiente cosa que lograron solo un poco.

**Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

**-Vamos -dijo Harry, cansado-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.**

**No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

- Por fin protegidos- Suspiró Lily más calmada aunque esta vez volvía a estar enojada.

**-Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete -dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada-. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Selección!**

**Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor.**

**Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.**

**A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. **

- Siempre dándote cuenta de mi hermana, eh Potter- Ron lo miraba divertido mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

- Y tú que decías que no- Hermione le siguió el juego a su novio y los cuatro rieron.

**Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.**

**Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

**-Espera... -dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja-. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores-. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

- Lavándose el cabello- Dijeron los merodeadores y todos rieron a carcajadas.

- Dejen en paz a Severus- Lily les envió una mirada furibunda haciendo que dejaran de reír aunque lo hacían bajito.

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

**-¡A lo mejor está enfermo! -dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

- ¡Ojala!- Dijeron todos los Gryffindor.

**-¡Quizá se haya ido -dijo Harry-, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

**-O quizá lo han echado -dijo Ron con entusiasmo-. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

- Por lo menos las cosas no cambiaran en un futuro- Sirius del pasado y del presente reían.

**-O tal vez -dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos- quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

- Debe ser horrible verlo sonreír- Los merodeadores se estremecieron mientras Snape agarraba con fuerza su varita.

**-Seguidme -dijo Snape.**

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.**

**-¡Adentro! -dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

Algunos de los presentes gruñeron al profesor mientras este hacia como si la cosa no fuera con él.

**Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

**-Así que -dijo con voz melosa- el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

- Sinceramente Severus, eres un idiota- Lily podía defenderlo pero que se metiera con su hijo por una estupidez del colegio, ya era pasarse de la raya.

- Te amo Lily- James le dio un beso a su esposa sonriendo divertido.

**-No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

**-¡Silencio! -dijo Snape con frialdad-. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

- Por lo menos déjalos que se excusen- James, Sirius y Remus estaban bastante enojados.

- No quería oír más de sus historias Potter, son exactamente iguales- Snape lo dijo con tanto odio cargado en su voz.

- Dejen la discusión y sigamos leyendo- Los paró McGonagall antes de que comenzaran a volar hechizos.

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento. Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de El Profeta Vespertino de aquel mismo día.**

**-Os han visto -les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

_**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS**_

_**POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**_

**Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

_**-«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete muggles. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles -dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagrada-ble-. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...**_

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...**

**-He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables -prosiguió Snape.**

- Si claro y a él le importa el Sauce más que la vida de sus estudiantes- James estaba furioso con Snape- ¡A ti nunca te ha importado el maldito Árbol!

- Cálmate James- Lily estaba enojada y asustada, cogió la mano de su esposo quien se había parado de su asiento y lo sentó abrazándolo para calmarlo.

**-Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... -se le escapó a Ron.**

**-¡Silencio! -interrumpió de nuevo Snape-. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

**Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada. Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.**

McGonagall bufó ante ese comentario pero decidió mantenerse callada.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

**-Sentaos -dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego-. Explicaos -añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.**

- Por lo menos, alguien justo y competente entra en escena- Remus estaba molesto con Snape, si le agradecía porque él le daba la poción matalobos para las lunas llenas pero tampoco iba a agradarle que tratara así al hijo de su mejor amigo.

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

**-... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

**-¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

- Bueno profesora, eso se nos pasó a todos- Los gemelos lograron aligerar un poco el ambiente aunque seguía tenso por los merodeadores y Snape.

**Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

**-No-no lo pensé...**

**-Eso -observó la profesora McGonagall- es evidente.**

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.**

**Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.**

- Conocemos perfectamente esa sensación- Dijeron algunos de los que habían estado en problemas y el director los miraba así, todos se estremecieron al pensarlo.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

**-Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

**-Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas -dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? -bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? -dijo Ron.**

- Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie tienes que aprender tanto- Suspiraron los gemelos y los merodeadores al mismo tiempo.

- No importa lo que hagas- Comenzó a decir James.

- Explotar un inodoro- Dijeron los gemelos.

- Meterte al baño de los prefectos sin permiso- Los dos Sirius estaban orgullosos de eso.

- O lavarle el pelo a Quejicus sin que él quisiera- Todos miraron a los dos Remus con expresión de Shock, pero él no les dio importancia.

- Nunca va a expulsarte, si un castigo malo, pero nunca expulsarte- Terminaron de decir los siete a la vez sonriendo.

**Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

**-Hoy no, señor Weasley -dijo Dumbledore-. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

**-Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

**-Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus -dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad-. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad. -Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall-. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

- ¡En tu fea carota Quejicus!- Saltaron los merodeadores felices.

**-Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

**-No es nada -dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja-. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

**-La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

Todos los Gryffindor presentes aplaudieron felices mientras una Ginny muy sonrojada escondía su rostro en sus manos.

**-¡Bien! -dijo Ron.**

**-Y hablando de Gryffindor... -empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.**

**Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

**-Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? -dijo, mirándola con temor.**

- Todo un merodeador- James estaba orgulloso de su hijo, aunque tenía el carácter de Lily, la sangre merodeadora no se podía negar.

**La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

**-No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor -dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado-. Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados.**

- No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted profesora- Dijo Lily- eso me recuerda, serán dos meses sin salir de casa y sin tarta de melaza por ese mismo tiempo

- Pero Lily eso ya pasó- James miraba con miedo a su esposa igual que su hijo.

- No me importa, se hará como yo diga y punto- Lo dijo muy sonriente, cosa que hiso temblar a más de uno.

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

- Ni tanto Harry- Dijo Petunia sonriéndole a su sobrino.

- Ya paso eso así que no te preocupes tía- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa pero Lily la miraba molesta.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

**-Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio –indicó-. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

**-Creí que no nos salvábamos -dijo, cogiendo un emparedado.**

**-Y yo también -contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

- Todos también- Dijeron unos cuantos suspirando aliviados mientras Harry rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

**-Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? -dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo-. Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún muggle. -Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado-. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

- Todas son unas buenas preguntas, las cuales no les vamos a dar la respuesta ahora- Harry rió junto con sus dos mejores amigos al ver los pucheros de sus padres y tíos.

- Bueno tendremos que esperar entonces pero igual sigue tu castigo jovencito- Ahora Lily era la que sonreía burlona a su hijo.

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante -dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza-. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...**

**-Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde -dijo Ron inteligentemente-. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

- Y apuesto a que eso no impidió que todo el colegio se enterara- Los merodeadores chocaban los cinco, conocían tan bien el colegio.

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor**

**-La contraseña -exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

**-Esto... -dijo Harry.**

**No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

**-¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

- Se los dijimos- Sonrieron contentos de haber tenido la razón mientras algunos rodaban los ojos.

**-Bueno, no nos han expulsado -le garantizó Harry.**

**-¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? -preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Ahórrate el sermón -dijo Ron impaciente- y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

- Maleducado- Murmuraron algunas chicas que estaban cera del pelirrojo haciendo que se sonrojara y sus amigos y novia rieran por lo bajo.

**-Es «somormujo» -dijo Hermione deprisa-, pero ésa no es la cuestión..**

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

**-¡Formidable! -gritó Lee Jordan-. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

**-¡Bravo! -dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

**-¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

- Valla cornamenta, ¿vez? Lo que nosotros quisimos hacer y solo logramos un poco- Sirius suspiró sonadoramente.

- Ya no estamos en el colegio, deberías madurar Black- Lily rodaba los ojos mientras los demás los miraban divertidos.

- Eso nunca pelirroja- Dijo Sirius del pasado con una sonrisa radiante.

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.**

**-Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados -dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

**-Buenas noches -dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.**

**Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

**Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

**-Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que...**

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

**-¡Increíble! -dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

**-¡Formidable! -dijo Dean.**

**-¡Alucinante! -dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

**Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

Snape pensaba, _"después me dicen que soy un inmaduro, es igualito a su padre"_

- Este es el final del capítulo- Dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.

- Mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir y mañana seguiremos- Dumbledore hiso desaparecer las mesas y convocó catres para todo el mundo.

- Esperen- Empezaron a decir los chicos del futuro haciendo que todos volvieran a mirarlos- Nosotros nos vamos, no volveremos a aparecer hasta el último libro, aunque si aparecerán las cartas, adiós y dulces sueños- Dijo Albus y la pantalla desapareció.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se fueron a dormir mientras Dobby regresaba a las cocinas y Dumbledore hacia aparecer otra puerta con varias habitaciones para los mayores.

* * *

><p>Si volvi! por fin nuevo capitulo!<p>

Es que les soy sincera, la musa se me fue, debido a las fiestas y las cosas que tenia que hacer habria el documento escribia poco y volvia a cerrarlo, hasta hoy! Espero les guste y si ven algun error me lo dejan saber

**Riviews:**

**Bydanny: Ya envie algunos al presente y los del futuro al pasado pero solamente en este cap, espero te haya gustado y gracias por el review.**

**Lilius's fan: Si lo se jajaja es ke aki en mi pais cambiamos mucho las palabras pero no te preocupes se que es nuera, lo de los chicos los apareci ahora, pero no volveran a aparecer hasta el septimo que es el mas importantisimo de todos (a mi entender) pero la changa se dara cuenta en el sexto libro muahahahha la odio!, espero te guste este cap. Cuidate chicasnapeblack!**

**CullenForever11: Aqui esta y espero te guste, lamento la tardansa pero no lo dejare nunca!**

**BlaEst: ya los traje y los devolvi, sii las pelirrojas dominaran a los Potter! jajaja espero te guste mucho este cap.**

**plume de fenix: No lo hago a proposito, osea en el primer libro resumi los capitulos, puse lo mas importante (a mi entender) y por eso no estaba puesto, espero que este te guste mucho, aunque no tenia la musa de escribir trate de poner mas dialogo, gracias por el review.**

**faniecullen: Pues solamente viajaron Sirius y Remusy los chicos del futuro, todos como te das cuenta amm a Scorpius lo puse con Rose lo siento pero si hago otro fic ten por seguro que lo pondre con Lily.**

**sakura sanin: Ellos son mi inspiracion, amo a todos esos alborotadores jajajajja, la siguiente generacion como vez la traje y la volvi a enviar, solo para crear un poco de incertidumbre en todos los presentes y hacerle una idea erronea a las chang y lavender jajaja espero te guste el cap.**

**sev snape: lo de las faltas ya me doy por vencida jajajajaj siempre se me escapa alguna aunque este despierta completamente, amm los traje por que me gusta dos Sirius y dos Remus, aunque estoy pensando sacar a los del presente y dejar a los del pasado mmm creo que eso hare por que me confundo un poco, gracias por todo y por ser mi fiel seguidor jajajaj, espero te guste este capitulo y dime los errores!**

**Camii-Lupin-Potter: no tuvieron mucha conversacion por que de verdad no se me venia nada mas a la mente pero si los traje, y claro que la seguire no la dejare por nada del mundo, y ya vez las chicas todas atontadas por el gran Sirius jajajaja**

**Ariana Lewis: mmmm No creo o puede que se "lleven bien" pero hasta ahi por que para mi Draco seguira siendo mi arrogante favorito sera asi como una amistad/odio jajaja espero te guste **

**Saraitk Hale Cullen: A mi igual me encantan los merodeadores y Lily y soy fiel a las parejas originales menos Neville y Lunna que me hubiera gustado que estuvieran juntos, por eso lo estan aqui, espero te guste el capitulo**

Espero a todos les guste y gracias a los que anaden la historia a sus favoritos y a los alerta, me encanta.

besos pottericos

rosalie-key


	12. Hp y La Camara de los Secretos cap 6

Hola si, no ven un espejismo pero leen la nota al final del capitulo

Los personajes ni el 50 % de la historia es mio, blah blah blah

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello negro azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente estaba hablando con su novia de los acontecimientos que pasaron aunque ella estaba preocupada, en el libro que todo el colegio leía contaba cosas de su vida que ella no quería volver a recordar.<p>

- Harry pero, ¿Y si todos me odian después de saber que fui yo la causante de todo?- Ginny se encontraba hablando en susurros al lado de la cama de su novio.

- Escúchame bien, nadie te hará nada además tu no fuiste la culpable lo sabes- Harry le dio un beso ya que no había nadie despierto.

- Espero, esto será difícil, no quisiera recordar todo- Ella se abrazó a su novio oliendo su cuello haciendo estremecer a su novio.

- Pero recuerda, es por una buena causa- Harry le sonrió y la abrasó fuerte cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaro la garganta a su lado asiéndolos saltar del susto.

- Siento haber interrumpido esta maravillosa escena- James, los dos Sirius y los dos Remus los miraban divertidos- Pero ya van a despertar a todos y creo que no pueden verlos así

- Ya, ya nos levantamos- Harry se alborotó su cabello haciendo sonreír a James, era idéntico a él.

Cuando lograron levantar a todos, volvieron a acomodar las mesas y todos se pusieron a desayunar. Estaban en eso cuando volvió a aparecer una carta táctil haciendo saltar a los profesores y que los estudiantes miraran con atención.

_Hola a todos y buen provecho_

_Queremos decirles que los señores Lunático y Canuto del presente pueden volver a sus labores, ósea a volver a hacer nada –_Todos rieron ante eso pero los nombrados tenían expresión triste- _No se preocupes, a donde van tendrán un tevevisor _– A lo lejos se escuchó "**Televisor Scorpius"**- _Ese aparato muggle para que puedan ver lo que está pasando en esta sala, solo que no podrán hacer nada, y los del pasado se quedaran aquí, eso es todo disfruten de la lectura y se me olvidaba, no juzguen a nadie y nada de peleas, recuerden la advertencia._

- Fue bueno ver que estoy realmente feo en el futuro- Dijo Sirius y todos sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

- No se pongan tristes, ya verán que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo- Lily besaba y abrazaba a los chicos que estaban decaídos.

- Recuerden planear buenas bromas para el futuro- James les guiñó un ojo haciéndolos reír. Sirius y Remus se despidieron de todos y salieron del gran comedor.

- ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?- Preguntó Hermione alzando el libro.

- Yo- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Duddley- El próximo capítulo se llama **"Gilderoy Lockhart"**

- Aquí vamos- Dijeron todos los que conocían que el profesor era un fraude, y las chicas solo bufaron.

**Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**abierto y apo yado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les repro chaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. **

- Me conocen muy bien- Hermione miraba a su amigo y a su novio con una sonrisa burlona.

- Disculpa, no lo sabíamos- Contestaron los dos rodando sus ojos.

**Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Nevi lle era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los acci dentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

- Gracias amigo, gran descripción de mi- Neville le dijo sarcásticamente aunque con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- Tienes que reconocer que era verdad- Harry igual le dijo sonriendo.

**-El correo llegará en cualquier momento -comentó Neville-; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

- Hay no- Ron tenía su cabeza en las manos- salten esa parte

- Claro que no Ronnie, es bueno recordar- Fred y George tenían la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

- Cállense ustedes dos- Ron estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

**Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes so bre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irre gular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

**- **_**¡Errol! **_**-dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapa da lechuza. **_**Errol **_**se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

- Mátenme ya- Ron tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa y sus amigos se reían de él, ya sabía que era lo que venía y aunque en ese momento no fue gracioso, ahora sí lo era.

**»¡No. ..! -exclamó Ron.**

**-No te preocupes, no está muerto -dijo Hermione, to cando a **_**Errol **_**con la punta del dedo.**

**-No es por eso... sino por esto**

**Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

- Oh, oh te enviaron un howler, cuantos no recibimos de mamá Dorea- Sirius tenía una mirada soñadora igual que sus amigos, Remus y James.

- No es tan malo, a nosotros no los enviaba a diario- James le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Ron.

- Y eso que no era nuestra madre- Remus asintió dándole la razón a sus amigos mientras los tres sonreían con complicidad.

**-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry.**

**- Me han enviado un **_**howler **_**-dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

**-Será mejor que lo abras, Ron -dijo Neville, en un tí mido susurro-. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... -tragó saliva- fue ho rrible.**

- Tendré que hablar seriamente con mi madre- Frank abrazó a su hijo como si le pidiera disculpas por algo que él no tuvo la culpa, Neville recibió el abrazo gustoso.

**Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el so bre rojo.**

**-¿Qué es un **_**howler**_**? -dijo.**

- Algo que sin duda yo igual te hubiera enviado, y no habría merodeador que valga que me parara- Lily en vez de mirar con ojos enfurecidos a su hijo miró a los merodeadores que tragaron en seco.

- Que poco nos conoces Pelirroja, Harry merecía tener un Howler y nosotros no íbamos a pararte- Sirius, como buen miedoso que era, miró a su ahijado que le tenía la mirada entrecerrada.

- Mas te vale Black, mas te vale- Y Lily se volteó haciéndole una seña a su sobrino para que siguiera leyendo.

**Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

**-Ábrela -urgió Neville-. Será cuestión de unos mi nutos.**

**Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a **_**Errol **_**el so bre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

Los del pasado, y los que no habían estado presente ese momento abrieron los ojos tan grandes que parecían salirse de su sitio por cómo se describía ese momento y Molly estaba roja por la vergüenza.

**-... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...**

**Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera en sordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el **_**howler**_**, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.**

**-... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIA DO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HA BEROS MATADO...**

**Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.**

**-... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CUL PA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.**

- Es cierto, ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar que hubiera sucedido con el trabajo del señor Weasley- Ron y Harry se encogían más en su asiento por las miradas que le lanzaba la pelirroja- Si me permites Molly, otra semana más de castigo para Harry y que Ron lo acompañe

- Claro, un gusto- Los chicos y todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-Lily amor, esto ya pasó- Trató de razonar James con su esposa pero al ver la mirada que le lanzaba decidió callarse y enviarle una mirada de disculpa a su hijo, por otra parte el niño que vivió tenía su frente pegada a la mesa, no saldría de su casa hasta que se casara.

**Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las pala bras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdi dos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón. Hermione cerró el libro **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.**

**-Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...**

**-No me digas que me lo merezco -atajó Ron.**

**Harry apartó su plato de gachas. El sentimiento de cul pabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano...**

- Vez pelirroja, el se preocupo por Arthur- Ahora salió en su defensa su padrino.

- Si, pero después de que lo hiso, no hay escusa Black- Y ahí Harry perdió todas sus esperanzas.

**Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff. **

Todos los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron con ganas al escuchar su casa en el libro.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los inver naderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. El **_**howler **_**había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.**

- Si, un alivio- Contestaron sus dos amigos sarcásticamente haciendo que Hermione los mirase burlonamente.

**Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acom pañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. **

La profesora mencionada y los chicos que sabían la verdad gruñeron al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo profesor.

**La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo. La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechon cha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embar go, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente tur quesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

- Ricitos de oro- Dijo Sirius dejando confundidos a los sangre pura y que los nacidos muggle rieran a carcajadas-

- Definitivamente, Canuto, no debiste tomar Estudios Muggle- Remus negaba con la cabeza aunque divertido.

- Soy una caja de sorpresas querido lunático- Y sonrió coquetamente haciendo que algunas chicas suspiraran olvidándose por un momento de quien era.

**-¡Hola, qué hay! -saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes-. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

- Pero que idiota- Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

- Yo usted le escondería una mandrágora en su despacho cuando esté tomando su siesta- Todos miraron a Sirius y no soportaron reír por las ocurrencias del chico del pasado.

- Gracias a Merlín no es usted, señor Black- McGonagall tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro- No me lo imagino a usted de profesor

- ¿Pero si a lunático? Me ofende Minnie- Sirius puso cara de perrito abandonado pero eso no le importo a su antigua profesora.

- Es el más sensato de ustedes tres- Dijo la profesora dando a entender que se terminaba la conversación.

- Ya cásese- Sirius lo dijo tan bajito que solo sus amigos lo escucharon y aguantaron la sonrisa.

**-¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! -dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

**Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo ha bían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La pro fesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cin to y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que col gaban del techo. Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Her mione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísi mamente.**

**-¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

**A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió:**

**-Sólo un momento -y le cerró la puerta del inverna dero en las narices.**

- ¡Pero qué maleducado!- Casi todas las mujeres mayores presentes gritaron indignadas.

**-Harry -dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza-. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

- ¿Es tartamudo también?- Preguntó Sirius.

-No, ¿Por qué?- Todos lo miraba confundidos.

- No ves, menciona mucho tu nombre o es que se le olvida- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y todos rodaron sus ojos por su estupidez.

**Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

**-Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que ensegui da supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

**Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

**-Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? -dijo Lockhart-. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compar tiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

- Espero y cuando cambiemos todo esto, no se le ocurra a Dumbledore contratarlo- Lily bufó indignada- Es un idiota

- Pelirroja esa boca- Sirius la miraba con fingida sorpresa pero estaba que se moría por reírse de escucharla hablar así.

- El amerita que le hable así- Lily le sonrió a Sirius mientras este y sus amigos reían.

**-No, profesor, verá...**

**-Harry, Harry, Harry -dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro-. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pen sando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama in ternacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora. ¡De hecho, creo que era menos im portante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. -Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente-. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces se guidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista **_**Corazón **_**de **_**bruja**_**, como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

- ¿Se puede decir tantas idioteces en un solo minuto?- Fran estaba perplejo mientras más escuchaba de ese profesor mas se confirmaba que era un imbécil.

- Puedes mirar al que está frente a ti- Severus señaló a Sirius haciendo que este entrecerrara sus ojos hacia el- El sabe decir muchas idioteces en un minuto

- Mira Quejicus, no te doy hasta en la madre por qué no se puede, pero no me colmes la paciencia- Y se quedó callado matando a Snape con la mirada, Duddley decidió seguir leyendo.

**Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego, re cordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró. La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernade ro, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su si tio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

**-Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

**Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

- Eso no es nada extraño- Dijeron algunos alumnos a la vez haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y Ron los quisiese matar con la mirada.

**-La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz -dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impre sión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto-. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

- Eso no se llama tragarse el libro, eso se llama estudiar, pídele perdón ahora- Lily lo miró con los brazos cruzados haciendo que su hijo tragara en seco.

- Lo siento Hermione- Harry le sonrió a su amiga.

- No importa, te disculpo- Herms solamente lo dijo para molestarlo.

- Así me gusta- Lily abrazó a su hijo- Pero quiero que estudies más

**-Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor -dijo la pro fesora Sprout-. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligro sa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

**Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.**

- Bueno Hermione podías haber dejado que tus compañeros contestaran también- Lily solo le sonrió cariñosamente, le recordaba mucho a ella en sus tiempos de escuela.

- No sé de que hablas pelirroja si tú eras igual- Sirius recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de James.

- Cállate Sirius- Igual Remus lo había golpeado haciendo que su amigo los mirara ofendido.

**-El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye -dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

**-Exacto. Otros diez puntos -dijo la profesora Sprout-. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.**

**Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hon das, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un cen tenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violá ceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la man drágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

**-Poneos unas orejeras cada uno -dijo la profesora Sprout.**

**Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.**

- Deberían cambiar las orejeras- Dijo James y todos los chicos asintieron dándole la razón.

**-Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados -dijo la profesora Sprout-. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

**Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban comple tamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.**

**Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír. En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién na cido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las ho jas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

- Espero, mini-cornamenta, que tu no seas así- Sirius y Remus isieron una mueca al imaginarse un Harry bebe siendo tan chillón.

- Cállense ustedes dos, mi hijo podrá llorar cuando quiera- Lily los señaló peligrosamente haciendo que los chicos se echaran hacia atrás con miedo.

- Eres peligrosa Lily Evans, muy peligrosa- Remus decía mientras sus amigos y algunos estudiantes asentían dándole la razón.

**La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

**-Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pe queños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales -dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia-. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como es toy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las ore jeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.**

**»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuida do con las **_**Tentacula Venenosa**_**, porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

- Debe ser importantes estas plantas para que les den casi un capítulo completo- Lily tenía una mirada perdida pensando en las posibles razones por las cuales podrían usar las mandrágoras.

- Bueno pelirroja, tu eres la inteligente y lunático, así que ustedes sabrán- Mientras Sirius hablaba todos los que sabían que ocurrió ese año miraban sorprendidos a Lily pero su hijo estaba muy contento de ver que su madre era tan inteligente como le decían.

**Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentácu los que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente. Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

Harry le sonrió a Justin igual que el chico, ya no tenían problemas, el estaba seguro que Harry no era culpable de nada.

**-Justin Finch-Fletchley -dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry-. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. -Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano-. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

**Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del **_**howler**_**.**

- ¿Cómo no vas a sonreír Ronnie? Eres también famoso- Los gemelos chocaron la mano entre ellos sonriendo.

- Cállense ustedes dos- Ron gruñó y decidió ignorarlos para seguir pasando los dedos por la pierna de Hermione disimuladamente.

**-Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? -dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiér col de dragón-. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus li bros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.**

Remus, Sirius y James primero miraron con incredulidad al libro y luego se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas, Sirius estaba rondando por el piso, Remus se agarraba la panza casi sin respirar y James daba puñetazos en la mesa.

- ¿D..e..ve..r..d..ad..cre…..on…es..o?- James intentaba hablar pero no podía con la risa.

- Si no van a decirnos por qué se ríen, mejor dejen que los demás sigan con la lectura- Dijo Lily riendo, aunque ella sabía por qué era su risa no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

- L...o…sen...ti...m...o...s... –Sirius se acomodó en su asiento dejando de reír con dificultad igual que sus amigos- Lo sentimos, mejor sigan

**»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre es taba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resul tar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...**

- Por lo menos alguien sacó provecho de ese idiota- Susurraron los gemelos y algunos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

**Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano. Tenía que con vertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conse guía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esqui vaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

- Cuando todo esto cambie, y créeme que lo hará, te hare estudiar todo lo que escuche que no sabes en casa en el verano, ¿Me entendiste jovencito?- Lily tenía su ceja alzada mirando fijamente a su hijo quien asintió asustado hacia su madre- Así me gusta

- Creo que ahora sabrás que es estudiar amigo- Ron le dio una pequeña palmada en su espalda sin darse cuenta que dos pelirrojas lo miraban fijamente.

- Lily, si no es mucha molestia también quiero que Ron lo acompañe, pero como se que si están juntos no estudiaran, Hermione los supervisara- Harry y Ron tragaron en seco mientras su amiga le sonreía burlonamente.

- No hay problema Molly, con gusto- Y dejaron ver una sonrisa medio macabra haciendo que sus hijos se encogieran en su asiento y sus amigos rieran por sus expresiones.

**A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. Crujía y echaba chis pas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron inten taba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

- A Minnie no le gusta nada, no te preocupes- Dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta que su antigua profesora lo miraba enojada.

**Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. Todos salie ron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

**-¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

**-Pídeles otra a tus padres -sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

**-Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro **_**howler **_**-dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento esta ba silbando- que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya parti do la varita.»**

- La próxima vez piensa las cosas antes de hacerla jovencito- Le dijo su madre haciendo que Ron se le pusieran las orejas coloradas por la vergüenza.

**Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuan do Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había con seguido en la clase de Transformaciones.**

- No sé de qué te extraña- Le dijo Ginny que no había abierto la boca para nada por su preocupación.

- Si, no sabemos de qué te extraña- Harry hiso un ademan de darle un beso a su novia, pero se contuvo a tiempo recordando que no debía decir o hacer nada que los pusiera en evidencia.

**-¿Qué hay esta tarde? -dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

**-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Hermione en el acto.**

**-¿Por qué -preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario- has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

- Ronnie estaba celoso- Corearon los gemelos y todo el gran comedor rió por eso.

- Cállense los dos- Les dijo Ron muy enfadado.

- Sabes que solamente soy tuya- Le dijo Hermione en su oído haciendo que el chico temblara ligeramente y Lavender frunciera su seño enojada.

**Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja. Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nubla do. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_**. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de **_**quidditch**_**, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigila ba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pe queño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Te nía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos **_**muggle **_**normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

- ¿Otro admirador?- Los merodeadores levantaron su ceja mirando a Harry mientras este solo miraba hacia donde estaba ese pequeño molestoso, el que dio su vida por pelear junto a él.

- Chicos, en el libro se explicara quien es- Ginny al ver el estado de su novio lo entendió y solo pudo agarrarle la mano debajo de la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**-¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey -dijo en trecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante-. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? -dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

- Mira Dennis, salgo en el libro de Harry- El chico estaba muy emocionado y los chicos del futuro lo miraban con una sonrisa.

- Hey Colin- Harry decidió darle un regalo, aunque no se comparaba con nada de lo que él hizo por él, pero quería hacerlo feliz- ¿Qué te parece si cuando se acabe el capitulo te sacas la foto conmigo?- Colin y casi todos los del gran comedor se quedaron mudos, todos sabían que Harry le tenía aberración a su fama.

- Cl..a..r..o… Claro Harry- Y le dedico la más grande de las sonrisas haciendo que Harry se sintiera contento de sí mismo.

- Bien hecho- Le susurraron sus amigos contentos, sabían porque lo hacía y era algo más que bueno para ese muchacho.

- Eres muy bueno Harry, se que tienes una buena excusa para hacerlo, tú no eres como tu padre- Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se escuchaba un "hey" por parte de su padre que se hacia el indignado.

**-¿Una foto? -repitió Harry sin comprender.**

**-Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto -dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera-. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han conta do: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó ma tarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que con servas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). Y me ha dicho un com pañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. -Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó-: Esto es estupendo, ¿ver dad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi pa dre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. -Miró a Harry casi rogándole-. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

- Y ahora, los que no creían en su grandísima fama, ya lo tienen en claro- Dijeron los gemelos sarcásticamente haciendo que Harry rodara sus ojos.

- Yo quiero salir a tu lado, y que me firmes mi foto Potty- Dijo uno de Slytherin haciendo que todas las miradas enfurecidas de Gryffindor y algunos de otras mesas lo miraran atentamente y Colin estaba entre ellos sorprendiendo a algunos.

- Si escucho otro insulto hacia a él, no me va a importar que me devuelvan el ataque, ¿Entiendes?- Harry gruñó y el Slytherin se encogió en su asiento asiento por la mirada que le envió el chico que vivió.

**-¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

- ¿Te dedicas a perseguir al trío o qué?- Preguntó Sirius haciéndose el confundido.

- No querido canuto, es que tras de que está enamorado de Potter, su mamá no le enseñó a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Fred y George se chocaron las manos sonriendo mientras Harry solo rodaba los ojos por sus tonterías.

**En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

**-¡Todo el mundo a la cola! -gritó Malfoy a la multi tud-. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

**-No es verdad -dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños-. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

**-Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia -dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

- Valla Colin, piensas igual que nosotros- Lo gemelos le sonrieron al chico y el les devolvió la sonrisa complacido.

**-¿Envidia? -dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba-. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gra cias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la ca beza rajada por una cicatriz?**

- Buena pregunta- Empezó a decir George haciéndose el pensativo- ¿Tu sabes algo querido Gred?

- No querido Feorge, pero apuesto a que cuando pequeño quería tener una cicatriz como Potter, ya me lo imagino

- "_Mami, Mami yo quiedo una cicatiz como Haddy Podder"_ y como su mami no quiso hacérsela, ahí va su enojo y su envidia por el- Todos reían a carcajadas por lo dicho por los gemelos, menos Draco que tenía sus mejillas coloradas y los miraba con furia.

**Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

**-Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy -dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

**-Weasley, ten cuidado -dijo Malfoy con un aire des pectivo-. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. -Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante-. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»**

**Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

**-A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter -sonrió Malfoy-. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

- Ya te veremos cuando tu padre caiga en Azkaban, que valdrá más- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona hacia los Malfoy.

**Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione ce rró **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**de un golpe y susurró:**

**-¡Cuidado!**

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás-. ¿Quién fir ma fotos?**

- Hay profesor ¿Cómo puede escoger tantos imbéciles para una clase tan importante?- Dijo Frank a lo que el profesor solo le guiñó un ojo en forma confidente.

**Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pa sándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

**-¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las an dadas, Harry!**

**Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

**-Vamos, señor Creevey -dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin-. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firma remos los dos.**

**Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

**-¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! -gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.- Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry -le dijo Lockhart pa ternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral- Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.**

- Espero poder cambiar todo, y que puedan contar con un profesor que si de la talla para el puesto de DCAO- Lily le tenía un brazo en los hombros a Harry abrazándolo.

- Eso téngalo por seguro señora Potter- McGonagall le sonrió a su ex alumna, siempre seria su favorita aparte de Lupin y ahora Granger.

**Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera.**

**-Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien pue de llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero –rió- no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

Ahora casi todos sabían por que el trío odiaba al profesor, de verdad era un idiota.

**Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso. El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

**-Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara -dijo Ron-. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque funda rían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

- Eres un idiota Ronald Bilius Weasley- Ginny golpeó a su hermano con un libro grueso que tenia Hermione cerca.

- Auch, eso dolió- Se quejo Ron sobándose donde su hermana lo golpeó.

- Te lo mereces por insensible e idiota- Su hermana, como grande que era le sacó su lengua de forma infantil haciendo reír a su familia.

**-Cállate -le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le falta ba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de **_**Recorridos con los trols **_**y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fo tografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

**-Yo -dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él tam bién- soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorga do por la revista **_**Corazón de bruja**_**, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la **_**banshee **_**que presagiaba la muerte!**

- ¿No podemos saltarnos este capítulo? No puedo con tanta estupidez- James estaba tan aburrido que jugaba con el cabello pelirrojo de su esposa y con el despeinado de su hijo quien estaba recostado de Lily.

- Lo siento señor Potter, pero tenemos que leer todo- Dumbledore estaba sonriente como siempre y mas al ver la familia Potter unida otra vez.

- Bien, pues tu gordito lee más rápido- Dijo Sirius señalando a Duddley mientras él se encogía en su asiento.

- Déjalo en paz grandísimo idiota- Remus lo golpeó en la cabeza.

**Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonri sa.**

**-Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para com probar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...**

**Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestiona rio, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:**

**-Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya!- Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

_**1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

¿Cómo ser un idiota en 10 segundos?

_**2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

Ser el mago más idiota reconocido

_**3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

Decir estupideces en un solo capitulo

Todos miraban a Sirius sorprendidos pero él ni cuenta, era como verlo contestar preguntas en el colegio por segunda vez.

**Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:**

_**54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**_

El día que nació, y su regalo otro libro que diga: Cómo ser el peor de los magos en 5 pasos.

- De verdad Canuto, el primer libro deberías comprarlo tú, eres in imbécil- James negaba con la cabeza igual que Remus, Lily y McGonagall.

- Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor- Dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los ho jeó delante de la clase.**

**-Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en **_**Un año con el Yeti**_**. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento **_**Paseos con los hom bres lobo. **_**En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi re galo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comuni dades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!**

**Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

- Y apostamos a que fue la que tuvo todas las contestaciones- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

**-... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comer cializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del ca bello, ¡buena chica! De hecho -dio la vuelta al papel-, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

- Lo dijimos- Los dos chocaron los cinco con sonrisas burlonas hacia Hermione.

**Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.**

**-¡Excelente! -dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa-, ¡exce lente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...**

**De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

**-Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Pue de que en esta misma aula se tengan que encarar a las co sas que más temen. Pero saben que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que les pido es que con serven la calma.**

- Lamentamos mucho haberle creído eso- Dijo un chico desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

**En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jau la. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

**-Tengo que pediros que no griten -dijo Lockhart en voz baja-. Podrían enfurecerse.**

**Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.**

**-Sí -dijo con entonación teatral-, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

- Estoy casi segura que esta clase será un reverenda porquería- Lily estaba medio enojada con el director por ponerle profesores mediocres a su hijo.

**Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una car cajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

**-¿Sí? -Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

**-Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? -se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

**-¡No estés tan seguro! -dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador-. ¡Pueden ser unos seres en demoniadamente engañosos!**

**Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y vo ces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había le vantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y ha ciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

**-Está bien -dijo Lockhart en voz alta-. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! -Y abrió la jaula.**

- ¿Y tendrán que aguantar todo un año con él? Eso es peor que pasar casi toda tu vida en Azkaban- Sirius, que negaba con la cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que muchos ojos se posaron en el con expresión triste, pero James y Remus sí.

**Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron dis parados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Co gían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arro jaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

Alice abrazo a su hijo casi a tal punto de ahogarlo por lo preocupada que estaba, pero a Neville no le importaba, estaba feliz de que su madre estuviera con él.

**-Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendeci llos... -gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:**

—_**¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**_

- Y eso ni siquiera es un hechizo- Lily estaba igual de roja que su cabello por lo molesta que estaba.

**No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendeci llos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segun do más tarde, al ceder la lámpara. Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

**-Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. -Salió y cerró la puerta.**

- ¡Idiota!- Gritaron las madres de los chicos enfurecidas con el profesor y con el director.

**-¿Habéis visto? -bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duen decillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

**-Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica -dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

- Hermione, estás completamente loca- Dijo Sirius dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras todo el gran comedor se le quedaban mirando como si tuviera cinco ojos en su cara.

- Ya déjenla en paz- Ron ya no podía aguantarse al ver como todos miraban a su novia.

- El pequeño Ronnie defendiendo a la pequeña Hermi- Fred miraba burlón a su hermano pequeño.

- Déjame en paz- Ron estaba colorado hasta la punta del pelo por lo que dijo su hermano mientras Hermione no se quedaba atrás.

**-¿Experiencia práctica? -dijo Harry, intentando atra par a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la len gua-. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

**-Mentira -dijo Hermione-. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

**-Que él dice que ha hecho -****a****ñ****adió Ron.**

- Este es el final del capítulo- Dijo Dudley cerrando el libro- ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

- Yo- Dijo Narcissa haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando estupefactos, pero ella no les hizo caso y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

- Mejor comamos algo ahora y luego seguimos leyendo- El profesor se levanto de su asiento y dio dos palmadas haciendo aparecer un gran manjar.

- Esto es vida- Dijeron a la vez Ron y Sirius comiendo todo lo que podían alcanzar.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada feliz año nuevo, segundo, se que no tengo perdon de Dios y dde nada por haber tardado tanto, como les habia dicho mi ooc se fue de viaje y desde que les deje la nota no me dejan tiempo para nada, incluso le pedi a alguno de mis Betas que terminaran el capitulo y lo subieran pero no se que paso, ademas me dejaban a mi primito recien nacido para cuidarlo por que me hiba, en fin aqui esta el nuevo, se que es un solo capitulo pero tan pronto llegue comenze a terminarlo, y pronto subire los demas, pero tienen que tomarlo con calma por que empezare la uni el martes y casi termino mi bachillerato y las clases son mas fuertes.<p>

**Este Capitulo va dedicado a BlaEst, no tiene 3 capitulos del libro pero prometo dedicarte otros dos, espero te guste. Yo igual cumpli pero el 31 de diciembre jajaja**.

**Reviews:**

**Brydanny: **El tercer libro tambien es mi favorito, amo a los merodeadores, espero te guste el cap.

**Saraitk Hale Cullen: **Harry no tendra vida social jajajajaj pero que se le puede hacer, Lily es una madre preocupada y mas aun cuando sabe que esta muerta, espero te guste el cap.

**ginnypotterwe: **Que bueno que te guste, ojala y este capitulo tambien.

**sev snape8: **Bueno entiendo que a algunos no les guste, igual que no les gusta que este Rose con Scorpius, pero en eso yo no estuve de acuerdo con JKR ellos para mi hacian una pareja perfecta pero bueno, nunca nadie esta conforme jajajaj espero te guste el cap y me dices si hay faltas! eres el mejor!

**ChicaSnapeBlack: **Te entiendo, ya mismo yo empiezo con la universidad y se que es eso, pero no te preocupes, gracias por leer y cualquier cosa me dejas saber, y de nada, es que me gusto esa historia ;), espero te guste el cap.

**BlaEst: **Por que lo de los nombres quiero dejarlos para lo ultimo, no quiero adelantar nada, pera que la changa y la lavender crean que se quedaran con ellos jajajajaja, mas arribita dice que el cap es dedicado a ti pero aqui te lo confirmo y los proximos dos, feliz cumple atrazado, espero te guste el cap.

**Zafiro-MalfoyBlack: **Aqui esta el cap, tarde pero como dije arriba tengo excusas jajajaja, sii yo amo a esa pareja, pienso que trae mas complicaciones que las de Lily y Scorp y lo de los nombres, pues no quiero adelantar lo mejor ya pq si no la historia se vuelve aburrida

**lXlAikkalXl: **Gracias por lo que dijistes, pero yyo tambien soy lectora de fics y aveces me enoja que tarden en actualizar por eso prefiero justificarme, fui a springfield feliz año para ti tambien, ojala te guste el cap

**bells1994: **Yo e actualizado, creo que la ultima vez que subi un cap fue en octubre pero siempre deje dicho por que, igual que ahora, no la dejare eso tenlo por seguro, y me alegra que te guste mi historia, ojala te guste el nuevo cap.

Bueno ya respondi a todos ojala y este año sea bueno para todos y Harry Potter hasta el final! nos vemos en la proxima.


	13. HP y La Camara de los Secretos cap 7 y 8

Antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa Harry se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo frente a Colin con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada de todos los allí presentes.

- Creo que te prometí una foto- El rostro de sorpresa y felicidad de Colin era tanto que no encontraba la forma de pararse de su asiento.

- Colin deberías darte prisa todos están esperando- Le dijo su hermano al oído haciendo que el chico asintiera y le diera su cámara parándose al lado de Harry- Listo, 1…2 y 3- Y el humo de la cámara hizo que los de su lado tosieran pero la ansiada fotografía fue tomada.

- Gracias Harry –Colin tomó su cámara con emoción y volvió a sentarse mientras emocionado, la acomodaba sobre la mesa para que no se fuera a perder. Harry oír su parte de sentó en su lugar al lado de sus padres.

- Bien, ¿Señor Malfoy quisiera leer el próximo capítulo?- Dijo Dumbledore y antes de que hijo y padre preguntaran cual de los dos el libro voló a las manos de Draco en la pagina que iba.

- El próximo capítulo es –Abrió sus ojos grandemente y miró a su director con súplica en su mirada la cual le fue negada antes de preguntar cualquier cosa. El joven solo suspiró y se aclaró la garganta alzando su barbilla como un Malfoy que era- Es… **"Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa"**

En el gran comedor se formó un murmullo en todas partes, algunos preguntándose de que se trataba como otros mirando con cierto nerviosismo a Harry y a los merodeadores recordando todo ese año.

- Silencio por favor, Señor Malfoy continúe- La voz potente del director no se hizo esperar callando cualquier murmullo o exclamación del lugar.

**Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry. **

-Eso es cierto- Dijo con cierto bochorno Colin a su hermano mientras Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar « ¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.**

- Esos no nos modales jovencito, pídele disculpas- Lily miraba a su hijo con una ceja encarnada mientras los merodeadores asentían con rapidez.

- Lo siento Colin por haberte tratado mal en ese tiempo no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento- El chico agachó su cabeza haciendo que Lily se sintiera culpable y Ginny tomara la mano de su novio debajo de la mesa.

- No es nada Harry se que a veces puedo ser irritante- Colin tenía una sonrisa sincera mientras un poco lejos de él pero cerca de Lily dijo "¿A veces?" ganándose una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

**Hedwig seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto. Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.**

Hagrid y Flitwick estaban sonrojados uno por saber que saldría mucho en el libro y el otro por la descripción de Harry.

**Pero el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.**

- Así no se despiertan a los niños- Gruñeron Lily y Molly haciendo que el chico se encogiera en su lugar por la mirada de las dos pelirrojas.

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

— **¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! —Respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

**Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.**

- Igualito a tu padre, cornamenta- Dijeron los Merodeadores y Lily a la vez haciendo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran.

—**Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...**

—**Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...**

- Eso se me parece a alguien que no nos dejaba ni desayunar cuando comenzaban los entrenamientos- Sirius miró "disimuladamente" a su amigo mientras este alzaba su barbilla en forma de desafío.

- Esperemos que su hijo no sea igual al padre –Le murmuro Katie a Angelina haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y asintiera.

**Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de quidditch.**

— **¡Así me gusta! —Dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos.**

**Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío, garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, y llevaba algo en la mano.**

— **¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...**

**Desconcertado, Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz.**

**Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo. Le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.**

— **¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor.**

—**No —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando en torno para comprobar que realmente no había nadie en la sala—. Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.**

- Bueno por lo menos parecer "amable"- La pelirroja puso sus ojos en blanco y acarició su vientre de forma cariñosa.

**Y salió por el retrato.**

— **¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al quidditch!**

**Colin se metió apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de Harry.**

—**Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida, pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.**

—**Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —Le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado—. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?**

**Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

—**No sé cómo es el quidditch, en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y qué dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?**

—**Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del quidditch—. Se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.**

— **¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.**

—**Bueno, la quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.**

— **¿Y la cuarta bola?**

—**Es la snitch —dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.**

Todos los amantes al Quidditch escuchaban con suma atención las reglas como si no lo hubieran hecho en su vida, a James casi se le caía la baba igual que a Oliver mientras los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Sirius y Harry tenían los ojos brillantes haciendo que Remus, Lily y Hermione rodaran sus ojos.

—**Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el quidditch.**

**Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de quidditch, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios. Colin le gritó en voz alta:**

— **¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas.**

-Bueno niño sí que eras irritante- Dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa ganándose un par de cantazos por parte de sus amigos y una mala mirada de Harry- Perdón solo… olvídalo perdóname.

- No se preocupe señor Black, se que lo era –Colin tenía el rostro sonrojado pero sonreía como siempre.

- Llámame Sirius, señor Black era de mi familia y es asqueroso- Colin le sonrió al igual que Sirius a él dando por finalizada la conservación.

**El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

Los chicos asentían mientras eran mencionados haciendo que Oliver pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

—**Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente—. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.**

**Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.**

Fred y Alicia se sonrieron tímidamente haciendo que sus amigas y George los miraran con burla.

**Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.**

—**Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

—**Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?**

**A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

—**Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...**

**Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.**

- No fue su culpa- Lily miraba al chico con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndolo estremecer.

- No mamá si fue mi culpa, por eso perdimos –Lily maldecía por lo bajo el Quidditch mientras James asentía dándole la razón a su hijo.

**Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba.**

—**De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo.**

**Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.**

— **¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

—**Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.**

**Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.**

— **¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

**Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.**

— **¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.**

— **¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

—**Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos- ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

—**Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

—**Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.**

— **¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

—**Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

- ¿Qué hacen las serpientes en un entrenamiento de Gryffindor? Es inaudito que alguien los saque de allí- Hablaba James con evidente enojo mientras Malfoy maldecía por lo bajo en su asiento temiendo por lo que le iban a hacer.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

**Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.**

—**Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!**

**Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

—**Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

- Nunca hay bastante sitio para las asquerosas serpientes y los valientes Gryffindor- Ninguna serpiente se puso a opinar por miedo al ex convicto mientras Snape rodaba sus ojos y James asentía dándole la razón.

**Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

— **¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —Dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

— **¡Ah! —Dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

- Es que ya olía raro por aquí – Escupieron James y Sirius con ironía- El profesor Snape se preocupa por el Quidditch, blasfemias- Terminó de decir Sirius enojado.

- Mira Black aprendiste una palabra nueva, se nota que aun no te toca el futuro tan placentero que tienes- Los ojos obscuros de Snape brillaron con diversión mientras Harry peleaba con Ron para levantarse y los amigos del pasado se miraran entre ellos preguntándose qué habrá querido decir el profesor o como ellos lo llamaban Quejicus.

— **¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?**

- Cierto ¿Quién es?- Se preguntaron los que no habían estado allí mientras otros miraban a Malfoy tranquilamente.

**Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.**

- Ah no te preocupes mini-cornamenta, lo tenemos ganado- Dijo Sirius moviendo su mano como quitándole hierro al asunto haciendo que todos lo miraran y mas los Malfoy con enojo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Sirius?- Preguntó Harry con intriga y una sonrisa.

- Porque si juega como su padre, debe ser una mier…

- ¡Sirius!- Gritaron las dos pelirrojas haciendo que el merodeador dieran un brinco en su lugar.

- Osea, que no servirá de nada- Dijo con miedo usando a Remus como escudo.

— **¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

—**Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

- Ninguna serpiente hace algo por nada y por muy malo que sea, si compra al equipo lo tiene ganado- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Lily ganándose un beso algo apasionado de James haciendo que Sirius y Harry hicieran muecas y sonidos de asco.

**Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.**

—**Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.**

- No importa, lo importante es jugar de corazón y cuando eso se tiene en el juego ganaremos- Dijo James volviendo a ser besado por su pelirroja mientras Sirius gritaba "¡Vallan a un hotel!" Solo logrando que James y Lily le sacaran el dedo del medio.

- Viste Lunático, hemos perdido a la pelirroja, págame- Sirius extendió su mano hacia su amigo mientras este bufaba.

- Yo no he apostado contigo nada y déjalos- El chico miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa sabiendo el futuro que iban a cambiar, Sirius entendiendo se quedó en silencio mirándolos igual.

**Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

—**Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

**Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

**Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.**

—**Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.**

**Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

—**Son buenas, ¿eh? —Dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

**El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

—**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**

- Bien dicho Hermione –Los merodeadores y cuando digo los me refiero a los tres, se levantaron a la vez dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica haciendo que ella se sonrojara fuertemente y Ron riera tranquilo al ver a su novia feliz pero nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada asustada del rubio solo Harry y Ron quienes sonrieron malvadamente.

**Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

—**Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, sabían que lo había dicho él esa vez y todos los amigos de Hermione, quienes eran muchos se levantaran incluidos la familia Weasley y los merodeadores junto a Lily.

- Tranquilos lo tengo todo controlado- Dijo Ron que, aunque en el futuro eran algo así como amigos en este tiempo no lo eran y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. El pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar con calma bajo la atenta mirada de todos y se acercó a Malfoy, Harry dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer le susurró algo a su padre, padrino y tío haciendo que sonrieran y asintieran. De sus varitas salieron una soga y amarraron a Malfoy padre poniéndolo de cabeza y Remus, dejando salir su vena merodeadora hizo aparecer un guante blanco logrando que le diera un par de bofetadas no tan fuerte al rubio ya que no quería que lo enviaran de nuevo. Mientras tanto en otro lado Ron había llegado a su destino haciéndole frente a Malfoy hijo.

- Vuélvela a llamar así y no me contengo de mis acciones- Le gruñó en su cara y Draco para no quedar en ridículo se levantó quedando cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

- Le digo así cuantas veces yo quiera y ninguna comadreja pobretona va a venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, es una sangre sucia- Todos aguantaron la respiración y Ron miró a su novia viendo como las lagrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos, al ver esto no aguantó y su puño aterrizó en el rostro del chico haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás tapando su boca.

- Y vuelve de nuevo que será lo poco que haré- Aguantando el dolor de su mano volvió a su asiento bajo la mirada, aplausos y felicitaciones de los demás llegando a su mesa recibiendo un abrazo de su madre y un beso algo casto en la mejilla por la chica. Lavender miraba todo desde su lugar con envidia y tristeza sabiendo que lo había perdido mientras los merodeadores dejaban caer a un Lucius mareado por haber estado tanto tiempo de cabeza. Draco, enojado y humillado volvió a tomar el libro y sentándose en su lugar volvió a leer con dolor en su boca.

**Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó « ¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó « ¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy**

**Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

— **¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.**

**Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.**

**El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

Todos los profesores que no habían dicho nada hasta ahora se levantaron de su asiento menos Snape.

- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por esa palabra tan indignante y un mes de castigo lavando los baños conmigo- McGonagall se sentó mientras escuchaba como los Merodeadores le gritaban y todos aplaudían.

- 50 puntos menos y un mes de castigo conmigo en el bosque prohibido, recuerdo aun la primera vez que estuviste ahí- Le dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa de triunfo por poder hacer algo ya que él quería mucho a Hermione.

- 50 puntos menos y un mes de castigo limpiando los trofeos bajo mi supervisión- Le dijo Flitwick mientras las serpientes se querían tirar encima del chico y él se ponía cada vez más pálido.

- 50 puntos menos y un mes ayudándome con el invernadero tres bajo mi supervisión- Esta vez fue la profesora Sprout logrando un estremecimiento del chico. Todos miraron a Snape que era el único que faltaba, bajo la atenta mirada de todos se levantó de su asiento y con voz enojada habló.

-30 puntos menos para mi casa y un mes sin escoba –Malfoy por ese lado estaba tranquilo ya que sabía que su padrino no iba a hacer tal cosa- Ah y otra cosa 15 puntos menos a Gryffindor por haber atacado un estudiante- Todos menos los Slytherin abuchearon al profesor mientras los merodeadores y Lily estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos.

- Por mi parte quito otros 100 puntos menos a la casa Slytherin por haber llamado así a la señorita Granger y sus compañeros reírse y dos meses sin escoba a los que estuvieron ese día allí y esa si la supervisare yo- El gran comedor quería caerse gracias a los aplausos y se escuchaba decir "Alabado sea Merlín y Dumbledore" Por parte de los Merodeadores y los gemelo- Otra cosa, 25 puntos al señor Ronald Weasley por defender a su amiga, bien hecho- Todos felicitaron a Ron que estaba igual de rojo que su cabello.

—**Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo. Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

— **¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

Lily se contuvo de decir algo por que de verdad no era momento para eso.

—**Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.**

**Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso decidido.**

Todos maldijeron por lo bajo ante la mala suerte de sus compañeros.

—**Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.**

— **¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —Decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.**

**Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.**

**Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.**

—**Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

**Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

—**Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.**

- Muy bien Hagrid- Dijo la enfermera del colegio haciendo que semi-gigante se sonrojara.

—**No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...**

**Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

— **¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang.**

—**Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.**

**Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

—**Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...**

—**Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?**

- ¿Está maldita de verdad?- Preguntó un chico de primer año de Hufflepuff pero no obtuvo contestación solo una sonrisa y el brillo característico del director.

—**Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.**

—**Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó «sangre sucia».**

**Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.**

— **¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

—**Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...**

—**Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. Sangre sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia. —Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

- ¡Oye!- Exclamó Alice volviéndose hacia Ron con una mirada desafiante- Que yo también era así –El pelirrojo estaba igual de rojo que su pelo.

- Lo siento Neville- Dijo este con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- No hay problema- El le restó importancia porque sabía que era verdad.

—**Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.**

—**Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido.**

Todos hasta algunos Slytherin aplaudieron hacia el pelirrojo que seguía igual de colorado.

- 5 puntos para Gryffindor por esa gran explicación ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- El director del sonrió a Ron ampliamente.

**A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

—**Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.**

**Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.**

- Típico de Hagrid pero aun así es divertido ir con él- Dijeron los del pasado mientras el semi-gigante volvía a sonrojarse.

—**Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?**

**Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.**

—**No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...**

**Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

—**Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.**

—**Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

—**Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

—**No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.**

—**Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.**

**En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.**

—**Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.**

Ginny que se mantenía callada en todo el capitulo se estremeció pero sintió una mano sobre la suya debajo de la mesa y de inmediato se tranquilizo mirando a su novio con una sonrisa vacilante.

— **¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

**Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

—**Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda- Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.**

- Siempre lo hace hijo no te sientas culpable- James palmeó el hombro a su hijo pero este solo miró al semi-gigante y a sus mejores amigos los cuales soltaron un suspiro.

— **¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —Preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

—**Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa.**

Todos miraron a Ginny con extrañeza menos sus padres y todos los que sabían lo que pasaba realmente.

- ¿Con un novio, tal vez?- Dijo Sirius solo por picar a Harry cosa que logró pero se quedó callado de inmediato ante la mirada enojada de las dos pelirrojas.

—**Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...**

— **¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas.**

— **¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.**

**Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.**

**Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.**

—**Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.**

- Oh cierto lo habíamos olvidado- Dijeron James y Sirius.

- A ustedes siempre se les olvidaba, gracias a mí y a Remus siempre iban- Dijo Lily con aires de superioridad ganándose una mirada ofendida de los dos mencionados y una de burla de McGonagall y Remus.

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

—**Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!**

**Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

—**Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Oh, no... ¿No puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.**

—**Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.**

- Hubiera preferido el viejo amargado- Murmuró Sirius por lo bajo pero todos asentían dándole la razón.

**Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio». Harry no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas. Tanto Ron como él pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.**

—**Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.**

- Si te pasaras más tiempo conmigo cuando te lo pido se te daría bien- Dijo su padre riendo por la expresión de su hijo.

—**Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.**

**La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta a regañadientes.**

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa.**

— **¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo—. Vamos, Harry, entra.**

**Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas. Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.**

— **¡Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—. El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía.**

**Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya». Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».**

**Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry. Éste pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley.**

Los chicos rodaban los ojos mientras las chicas los miraban heridas, claro las que no sabían lo que él había hecho.

**«Debe de ser casi hora de acabar», pensó Harry, derrotado. «Por favor, que falte poco...»**

**Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.**

**Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

Todos se echaron hacia el frente como si el libro fuera a hablar solo, mientras James y Lily miraban a su hijo temerosos.

—**Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte...**

Ginny estaba más blanca que un papel y todos, aunque no estuvieron ahí se les puso la piel de gallina con tan solo escucharla, hasta Malfoy le costaba leer eso.

**Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

— **¿Qué? —gritó.**

—**Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!**

— **¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

— **¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?**

—**La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?**

**Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

— **¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?**

- ¿Solo tú la escuchas?- Preguntó Lily a su hijo mientras este asentía. Sus padres lo abrazaron con fuerza y Sirius y Remus se miraban asustados al igual que todos en el gran comedor.

**Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla. Harry salió, aturdido.**

**Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio. Ron no había regresado todavía. Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.**

—**Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de quidditch antes de darle el visto bueno. Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio. Me llevó un siglo quitar las babas. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?**

**En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.**

— **¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo... Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.**

—**Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

- Este es el final del capítulo- Dijo Malfoy dejando el libro sobre la mesa mientras se podía ver un gran moretón en sus labios por el golpe de Ron.

- Cenaremos y en un capítulo más nos iremos a dormir- El director aplaudió y todos comenzaron a comer aunque con rostros pensativos y algunos asustados como el de Ginny.

Mientras todos cenaban pensamientos diferentes pasaban por la cabeza de algunos como por la de Ginny la cual estaba asustada por lo que pensarían sus compañeros y aunque tenia de su lado a su familia y novio no dejaba de temer por lo que pensarían Luna y Neville cuando supieran que era lo que ella hacía. Los merodeadores y Lily no hablaban, pensaban en que era aquella voz la cual solo Harry escuchaba y aunque sabían que era algo malo algo les decía que era importante para el futuro de él. Cuando los platos de Sirius y Ron quedaron más que limpios, Dumbledore le pasó el libro al único fantasma que impartía clases en ese lugar y el profesor Bins comenzó a leer bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- El próximo capítulo se titula **"El cumpleaños de muerte"**- Se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada.

- Este capítulo será interesante, me encantaba esos cumpleaños aunque la comida era un asco- Dijo Sirius mientras sus amigos asentían dándole la razón bajo la atenta mirada divertida de algunos.

**Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. **

- Siempre pasa lo mismo, ninguno hacen caso a mis llamados de atención- Se quejó la enfermera entrecerrando la mirada a los alumnos y hasta los profesores y el director.

**Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.**

Todos rieron por la descripción mientras la pelirroja se estremecía, solo su novio y sus amigos se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada y siguieron atendiendo la lectura aunque Harry tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada.

**Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.**

- Deberían suspender las prácticas de ese juego mientras el clima está así- Dijo Lily con sus brazos cruzados.

- Pero estas loca pelirroja, sería un suplicio una blas…- Y el peli negro de quedó callado ante la mirada que le mandaba la pelirroja.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta señorita Evans- El director miraba divertido el estremecimiento de todos los jugadores de Quidditch.

**Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin…**

El equipo de la casa mencionaba miraban a los gemelos con ganas de matarlos mientras ellos le sonreían con burla haciendo ridículas alabanzas.

**Habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.**

**Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»**

- Y apostamos a que sigue preocupado porque su cabeza solo cuelga de un centímetro ¿Remus, James?- Los miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras los otros solo rodaban sus ojos.

- Ya sabemos que es por eso, así que nada de apostar- Dijo James y Remus asintió dándole la razón lo que hizo que Sirius se cruzara de brazos enfurruñado.

—**Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

—**Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.**

—**Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.**

—**Igual que usted —dijo Harry.**

— **¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

- Lo sabía, paguen vamos- Sirius extendió su mano hacia sus amigos haciendo que ellos le dieran un manotazo apartándola- Que genio.

- Ya deja leer Sirius- Remus suspiró fuertemente sabiendo que su amigo no tenía remedio.

—**Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

—**Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:**

**Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,**

**Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore**

Duddley escuchaba todo con asombro diciendo para sí que el mundo de su primo era el mejor del mundo ahora que lo conocía, solo esperaba que le saliera todo bien y no resultara herido.

**Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.**

— **¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.**

Todos en la sala contuvieron sus risas mientras el fantasma se sonrojaba haciendo que en sus mejillas solo apareciera un color plateado algo intenso.

**Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:**

—**Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?**

—**No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly...**

**El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

- Siempre apareciendo cuando no tiene que hacerlo- Comentaron malhumorados los merodeadores mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón y el conserje los mirara de mal humor.

—**Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...**

—**Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris. Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.**

—**¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!**

Todos suspiraron pesadamente ante la mala suerte del chico que vivió y el conserje sonreía con suficiencia.

**Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.**

**Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. **

-¿¡Nunca!? Eso es inaudito un hijo de un merodeador que nunca haya pisado al oficina del viejo Filch- James estaba histérico mientras Sirius hacia como si se asesinara con uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y abrazaba a Remus llorando fingidamente.

- Alto ahí Potter, mi hijo no visitara la oficina del señor Filch mientras yo pueda impedirlo- Dijo cierta pelirroja con las manos en su cintura logrando que los dos dejaran su escena.

- Si mi amor lo que tu digas- Dijo James con la cabeza baja sacando una sonrisa de su esposa la cual le regaló un beso.

**Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero.**

Los merodeadores felicitaban a los gemelos mientras Molly los regañaba y ellos solamente hacían alabanzas hacia sus admiradores los cuales aplaudían.

**Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.**

**Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.**

—**Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...**

Las chicas hacían una mueca de asco ante la mención de aquella suciedad dando gracias a Merlín de que ellas no estuvieron ahí.

**Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.**

—**Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ...**

— **¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.**

—**Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...**

**Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.**

**Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

- Peeves- Dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos suspirando con tranquilidad ya que sabían que Harry estaba salvado de esa.

— **¡PEEVES! —Bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

**Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.**

**Peeves era el poltergeist del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.**

- Suficiente si alguien le hubiera pagado y dicho que lo hiciera- Dijeron con razonamiento los bromistas ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos- ¿Qué? Eso hacíamos nosotros

- Tal vez si usaran esa inteligencia para las clases- Dijo Molly mirando con interés a sus hijos haciendo que tragaran grueso.

- Si son como estos tres, no tendrán remedio Molly- Dijo Lily ganándose una mirada ofendida de los merodeadores y una orgullosa de los gemelos.

**Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. **

- No Harry, es buen tiempo de irte- Dijo Sirius ganándose un golpe de la pelirroja.

**Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. **

Filch se puso nervioso y los bromistas intentaron no reírse porque ya sabían que era eso, los merodeadores se lo habían regalado una vez para navidad cuando se enteraron por "casualidad" del estado de Filch.

**Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

**«EMBRUJORRÁPID»**

**Curso de magia por correspondencia**

**para principiantes**

**Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:**

Todos miraban al libro y a Filch alternativamente intentando no reír aunque los de familia Muggles no sabían de qué se trataba.

**¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica?**

**¡Aquí tiene la solución!**

**«Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»!**

**La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente:**

**« ¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!»**

**El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe**

**«Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca!, Gracias Embrujorrápid,»**

Todos se reían a carcajadas mientras Bins leía las líneas haciendo que el conserje comenzara a gritarles sin éxito alguno. La lectura se detuvo un rato antes de que las risas cesaran menos las de los bromistas que seguían con sus manos en el estomago aguantando la risa.

**Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería Filch un curso de Embrujorrápid? ¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad? Harry leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles», cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba. Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.**

- Ha sido la mejor broma de aquel año y veo que resultó- Dijo James tomando una bocanada de aire por dejar de reír.

- ¿U…ustedes lo sabían?- Dijo el conserje muy abochornado.

- Claro que si ¿Quién crees que te envió el primer sobre? Creímos que con eso aprenderías pero veo que no- Sirius intentaba no reírse de la cara del conserje.

- Pero nosotros le enviamos uno más moderno, veo que siguió cayendo en la antigua broma- Dijeron los gemelos mientras recibían felicitaciones de los Merodeadores y maldiciones del conserje.

**Filch parecía triunfante.**

— **¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida.**

**Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.**

**La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.**

— **¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló.**

—**No —se apresuró a mentir.**

**Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.**

—**Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...**

- Claro, y te va a creer- Dijeron a coro los bromistas volviendo a reír.

**Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.**

—**Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...**

- Por lo menos te salvaste del castigo- Dijo una alumna de Revenclaw asiendo que todos asintieran dándole la razón.

**Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.**

- No como crees, nosotros nos salvamos muchas veces- Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su ahijado pero volviéndose serio ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?**

**Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.**

- Lo dijimos, o alguien le pagó o lo mandó alguien importante- Dijeron los gemelos ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros.

—**Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.**

— **¿Ha sido usted? —Dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!**

**Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.**

—**Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry.**

- La cortesía ante todo Harry- Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa y acariciando su vientre con amor.

**Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.**

Todos los que habían tenido esa desagradable oportunidad se estremecieron mientras los demás miraban con admiración y temor ante eso incluido Duddley.

—**Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...**

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

- Wow un cumpleaños de muerte- Dijo con asombro el primo de Harry ganándose miradas sorprendidas de todos los allí presente- Seria genial

- Gracias chico- Le dijo el fantasma apareciendo a un lado de Duddley haciéndolo saltar y caer de trasero al suelo ganándose la risa de todos

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!**

—**Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud.**

—**No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré...**

— **¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y…—dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?**

- Bueno ya se está aprovechando de su nobleza- Dijo Lily mirando al fantasma que, aunque estaba muerto le dio un poco de temor aquella mirada.

- No importa Lily a nosotros igual nos decía lo mismo y créeme la fiesta es genial pero la comida- Dijo Remus estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

- Créeme no es comible para ningún humano- Dijo Sirius que perdió un reto y tuvo que comen una porción de aquella horrible comida.

- Lo siento Nick- Dijo la pelirroja con bochorno.

- No importa Lily, gracias chicos- Dijo el fantasma sonriéndole a sus antiguos estudiantes favoritos.

—**Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.**

• • •

— **¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!**

— **¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —Dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.**

- Pero no lo fue- Dijo antes de que su madre dijera algo y por las miradas enfurecidas de algunos.

**La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.**

Los gemelos sonrieron penosamente a sus profesores y director mientras este los miraban sobre sus lentes de manera divertida.

**Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid.**

- Esas cosas jamás se deben olvidar ahijado- Dijo Sirius riendo mientras el conserje estuvo a punto de tirarle a su propia gata.

- Ya lo sé para la próxima- Harry le sonrió a su padrino que se veía joven y feliz sin saber el futuro que le deparaba.

**Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.**

- Pudieron haber ido a la cocina a robar comida a las cocinas- Dijo James pero al ver las miradas de Lily y la profesora cambio rápidamente- Por otro lado, fue bueno que no lo hiciste eso hubiera sido malo

Sus amigos se reían de él mientras estaba sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha.

—**Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

**Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

- Debe ser algo interesante de ver- Dijeron algunos mientras los demás asentían dándoles la razón.

**También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.**

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes del gran comedor se estremecieron ante lo leído mientras Nick estaba rebosante de alegría por salir en el libro.

— **¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.**

—**Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...**

-Un cumpleaños con tristeza- Dijo Duddley emocionado y conmocionado.

- Si, es algo extraño- Dijo uno de Gryffindor dándole una razón y sonriéndole con amabilidad a Duddley, el primero que lo hacía.

**Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.**

**Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.**

Los bromistas se levantaron e hicieron un baile ridículo como si fueran zombies o algo así haciendo reír a todos y que las pelirrojas los regañaran.

— **¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.**

—**Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.**

- ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a ese fantasma? A cualquier Slytherin- Dijo Sirius estremeciéndose como si fuera algo realmente malo causando las miradas matadoras del grupo de las serpientes.

—**Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona.**

- Pero Hermi eso no se hace- Dijo George mirándola con reprobación.

- Déjenla en paz- Salió Ron en su defensa causando un sonrojo en su novia.

- El pequeño Ronnie defendiendo a su novia- Dijeron los gemelos con burla mientras Molly los miraba con enfado.

- Dejen en paz a su hermano y atiendan- La mirada de Molly lograba matar a cualquiera por lo que los gemelos se callaron al instante.

— **¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.**

- ¿No conoces a Myrtle?- Los merodeadores miraban a Harry como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- No, en ese momento no la conocía- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Deberíamos enseñarle…- Y Sirius volvió a su silencio ante la mirada de Lily.

—**Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.**

— **¿Los lavabos?**

—**Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.**

- Es una tortura escucharla- Dijo Cho la cual estaba con su amiga Marietta pero para su mala suerte fue escuchada por todos.

- Déjenme decirle algo, al próximo que escucha hablar mal de Myrtle se las verá conmigo. Si no saben cuál es la razón por la cual ella este así mejor se callan- Dijo Harry enojado dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- 5 puntos para Gryffindor- Dijo el director sonriente por la muestra de amabilidad del chico.

— **¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.**

**Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:**

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,**

**fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**

- Era obvio que, en una fiesta de muertos no podía haber comida para vivos- Dijo razonablemente Duddley ganándose miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes- ¿Qué? Es obvio que no lo podía haber

- El gordito razona- Sirius se ganó una mirada molesta de Lily y Petunia haciendo que el pelinegro tragara en seco.

**Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.**

Todos tenían una expresión de interés ante aquella lectura jadeando sorprendidos por las descripciones del libro.

— **¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.**

—**Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.**

- Yo tengo hambre- Dijeron Sirius y Ron a la vez sobando sus barrigas.

- Acabaron de comer dejen que la lectura prosiga- Dijeron Lily y Molly ganándose un puchero de los dos chicos.

—**Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.**

**Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

-Peeves- Comentaron todos los que lo conocían mientras el fantasma se quedaba quieto en un rincón por las miradas que el director le mandaba a cada rato.

—**Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

**A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.**

— **¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

—**No, gracias —dijo Hermione.**

—**Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

- Oh, Oh tienen problemas- Murmuraron todos los del gran comedor estremeciéndose por lo que ya sabían que venía.

—**No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.**

**Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.**

- Bonita descripción Harry- Dijo Seamus ganándose una mirada de enojo de las chicas.

— **¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

— **¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

**Myrtle sollozó.**

—**Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

—**Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.**

**Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.**

—**Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.**

Todos estaban en silencio y aunque querían comentar algo no dirían nada por no sacar el enojo de Harry y sus compañeros aunque querían saber el porqué de la defensa.

—**No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

—**Sí, sí.**

—**Claro.**

—**No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**

- Bueno, nunca la hemos llamado así- Dijeron algunos extrañados por los apodos- Solo Myrtle la llorona.

- No sé, creo que se inventa los apodos- Dijeron los bromistas algo serios encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.**

**Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: « ¡La granos! ¡La granos!»**

— **¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.**

— **¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

— **¡Sí! —mintieron.**

El fantasma no se puso triste porque sabía que lo hacían de corazón, los chicos lo miraron pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada y el solo les sonrió un poco de vuelta para que supieran que no importaba.

—**Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.**

- ¿Y no están juntos después de muertos?- Dijeron algunos mirándose extrañados.

- Parece que no se soportan- Dijo Sirius como si fuera la cosa más obvia haciendo que las mujeres pusieran sus ojos en blanco.

**La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.**

—**Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.**

**A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.**

- Los del club- Mencionaron los merodeadores como si fuera la cosa manos obvia del mundo.

- Ya sabemos, dejen leer- Les dijo Lily con cierto aburrimiento en su voz.

**Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.**

— **¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?**

**Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.**

- Eso fue grosero- Dijeron Lily y Molly ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento del fantasma.

—**Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.**

— **¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.**

**La gente se rió otra vez.**

—**Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.**

— **¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —Gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...**

—**Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...**

—**¡Ja! —Gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.**

- Estúpido- Gritaron algunos a los cuales Nick le caía bien.

- Gracias chicos- El fantasma les sonrió con pesadez bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

— **¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.**

**»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza...**

**Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.**

- Deberías aprender a dejar de invitarlos Nick- Dijeron los merodeadores sonriéndole.

- Lo pensaré para la próxima vez gracias- El fantasma tenía sus mejillas color plateadas.

**Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

—**No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

—**Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

**Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

- Por lo menos se hubieran despedido- Dijeron sus madres con regaño.

- Lo sentimos- Mencionaron los tres sonriéndole al fantasma.

**Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.**

**Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

Todos prestaron atención especial al libro ya que temían que fuera la voz de nuevo la que mencionaba el libro y no se equivocaron

—**... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...**

Las palabras en si era lo que hacían que todos estuvieran temblando y con miedo como si estuvieran en el lugar de Harry.

**Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.**

**Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.**

—**Harry, ¿qué...?**

—**Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento... **

—**... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...**

¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Deseado? Sabían que era malo pero el libro cada vez se ponía más terrorífico. James y Lily se abrazaban y abrazaban a su hijo como si estuvieran protegiéndolo en ese momento. Ginny se estremecía casi temblando bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y novio el cual dejó los brazos protectores de su madre para abrazar a Ginny que aunque todos los miraban no decían nada.

— **¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.**

—**... matar... Es la hora de matar...**

- Avancen, llamen a un profesor o algo pero salgan de ahí- Dijo Lily casi gritando y aguantando su vientre mientras James la abrazaba con fuerza y el profesor Bins seguía leyendo.

**La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

La orden del fénix estaba pendiente a la lectura que, no se podrían imaginar que era lo que había en ese lugar que solo Harry podía escuchar.

— **¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.**

- ¡Corran a otro lado!- Gritó casi todo el gran comedor sin darse cuenta que le gritaban a un libro.

- Solo teníamos 12 años era curiosidad- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros junto a sus amigos.

—**Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

— **¡Chssst!**

**Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!**

Si alguien hubiera dejado caer algo en ese momento se hubiera escuchado por que todo quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Todos habían dejado de respirar esperando a que siguieran con la lectura.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

— **¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

**Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

Los que estaban en ese tiempo, incluso los profesores se maldecían por no haber estado por allí en esos momentos que mientras ellos comían y disfrutaban todo eso sucedía.

—**Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. Yo no oí nada...**

**Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.**

- ¿¡Que paso!?- Gritó Lily haciendo que todos dieran un brinco por estar metidos en el libro, James tomó la mano de su mujer y Harry la otra intentando tranquilizarla.

— **¡Mirad!**

**Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

**LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

**TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Los murmullos comenzaron, la cámara de los secretos era una leyenda y en ese momento fue una locura tantas petrificaciones y locuras que sucedieron ese día hicieron que muchos pensaran que no era leyenda después de todo. Por su parte Ginny estaba casi al punto del desmayo, Harry viendo que su madre era abrazada por su padre él hizo lo mismo con su novia acariciando su cabello ganándose miradas enojadas de los hermanos Weasley y extrañadas de los demás.

— **¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

**Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

**La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.**

Filch apretó a su gata con fuerza contra el recordando la tortura que fue el no tenerla por todo ese tiempo. Algunos miraban al conserje con sorpresa mientras otros buscaban una razón lógica para eso que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. La orden buscaba la razón por la cual la cámara de los secretos tenía que ver con la gata de Filch que aunque parecía que estaba muerta no lo podía estar si ella estaba con su dueño.

**Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:**

—**Vámonos de aquí.**

—**No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.**

—**Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.**

**Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.**

Todos se miraron entre sí sabiendo que ellos iban a aparecer en ese momento y le echaron la culpa a Harry de esas atrocidades sin tener pruebas contundentes de que él lo hizo. Se sintieron muy culpables sobre eso.

**La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.**

**Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

Malfoy se quería esconder debajo de la mesa pero su orgullo no lo dejó y aguantó todo lo que le venía luego de que leyeran esas palabras.

— **¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!**

**Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.**

- Este es el final del capítulo- Dijo pero mirando al chico rubio de la mesa de las serpientes.

- 80 puntos menos para Slytherin por sus palabras señor Malfoy y agradezca que no sean más- Dijo el director con voz profunda haciendo estremecer a todos- Bien ahora quiero que todos vayan a dormir y estén aquí a las 8 de la mañana, buenas noches

Todo el mundo salió en silencio incluso los bromistas que no se atrevieron decir nada por la potente voz del director la cual estaba realmente enojada.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, lamento muchisimo la tardanza de verdad se que no tengo perdon pero muchas cosas sucedieron ese año las cuales si empiezo no termino igual mi insipariion se fue a merlin quien sabe donde y para hacer una porqueria mejor no hacia nada. Feliz año para todos y si pase mi cumple buenisimo son 23 años muy vieja jajaja pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero les guste.<p>

**Comentarios:**

**1. lXlAikkalXl- Si que fue hace uff y gracias pues algo similar me paso pero aqui ando espero y aun estes y te guste.**

**2. sev snape8- Hola lamento la tardanza espero y te guste.**

**3. glrush701- Lo se y mas que tarde todo un año y no tengo perdon pero no lo dejare y aqui el nuevo capitulo espero aun sigas por ahi.**

**4. ginnypotterwe- Lamento la tardanza espero sigas y te guste.**

**5. lady Evelyne- Yo no tengo perdon pero aqui sigo espero te guste.**

**6. BlaEst- Dejalo es hermoso asi jajajaja**

**7. SaoCa- Gracias espero te guste el nuevo cap lamento la tardanza.**

**8. silkie 19- Aqui tienes espero te guste**

**9. LizieRossemary12- Espero te guste y aqui tienes uno nuevo no la dejare**

**10. Alejadra Cullen- Intentare actualizar mas rapido, lamento la tardanza gracias.**

**11. lobita22- Si todos esperamos eso jajaja pero aqui seguiremos tarde pero seguros ya veras y gracias.**

**12. Lia-175- Bueno aqui tienes, espero te guste y no la dejare.**

**13. karelly- Gracias y espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**14. kokoniako- Que bueno que te guste, espero te guste el cap.**

**15. Yukimenoneko- Si TARDE MUCHO jajaja pero aqui me tienes y no te preocupes espero no tardar tanto.**

****Por ultimo y mas importante, este fic no es igual a ninguno, sale de mi mente menos la historia de los libros obviamente asi que espero y se tomen la molestia de leer los fics antes de decir que son iguales , no me molesta pero me parece injusto que me traten de copiona cuando no lo soy. Da igual espero les guste y disculpen muchisimo la tardanza.


	14. HP y la Camara de los Secretos cap 9-10

A la mañana siguiente todos, sin exclusión alguna se levantaron temprano dirigiéndose al gran comedor para continuar con la lectura. Había muchos asustados y temblando mirando en cada esquina como si el basilisco fuera a salir por alguna parte aunque todos sabían que eso ya había pasado. Ginny Weasley era la única que estaba aterrorizada pero no por encontrarse al basilisco, si no por lo que diría la gente al saber que ella fue quien abrió la cámara de los secretos aunque en realidad no fue su culpa. El trió de oro intentaba animarla en vano, las miradas de cada uno de los presentes se iban hacia ellos frunciendo su ceño intentando adivinar que escondían pero ni los merodeadores podían saber realmente que pasaba y lo daban por perdido. Luego de un desayuno en silencio, solo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos contra la loza de los platos del gran comedor, solo cuando Dumbledore aplaudió para desaparecer todo, el gran comedor se quedo en silencio.

- Señor Lupin ¿Quisiera leer el próximo capítulo? –Dumbledore parecía de mejor humor aquella mañana pero su semblante seguía serio y preocupado por lo que iba a ocurrir en ese libro.

- Seguro que si profesor- El hombre lobo se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la mesa alta para comenzar a leer- El próximo capítulo se llama **"****La inscripción en el muro"**- Nadie se atrevió a cuchichear, pero, antes de que la lectura prosiguiera las puertas del gran comedor dieron pasos a dos personas. Jamás se habían visto por Hogwarts o eran conocidos por algunos de los presentes allí, tan pronto esas dos personas, tomadas de la mano, se colocaron frente a la mesa de los profesores un Howler calló del techo del GC y cayendo en las manos de James comenzó a arder como siempre lo hacía.

- _Querido Hogwarts se que estas dos personas son irreconocibles pero no se preocupen, son inofensivas y en parte nos han ayudado mucho con este tiempo-espacio que hemos hecho_- La voz que salía del aullador era algo gruesa pero juvenil confundiendo a los demás, mientras los Potter miraban a la pareja con el ceño fruncido ya que la chica se parecía un poco a Lily pero con los ojos de James y el chico no se les parecía a nadie en particular- _Espero y los traten bien y Key puedes presentarte al igual que tu Emm, solo recuerden no decir más de lo necesario_ –Y el aullador desapareció dejando a todos mas confundidos de los que estaban, solo dos personas reconocerían a esa chica en cualquier lugar pero mantuvieron sus rostros sin expresión alguna aunque se les podía ver el brillo en sus miradas. La chica, soltando la mano de su novio, dio un paso al frente y aclarando su garganta comenzó a hablar.

- Hola mi nombre es- Su voz era como campanillas, era suave y delicada pero algo temblorosa haciendo que Lily y James sintieran la extraña sensación de correr hacia ella y abrazarla al igual que Harry pero se quedaron confusos y quietos donde estaban, la chica solo tomó un largo suspiro y siguió hablando esta vez con voz firme pero sin dejar de ser seductora para los que estaban presentes pero más para la población masculina que solo se quedaban quietos al ver los músculos de su acompañante- Mi nombre es Keyla Lilian Potter Evans y soy hermana de Harry Potter e hija de James y Lily Potter- Cuando terminó de decir eso los Potter contuvieron sus respiraciones viendo fijamente a la chica. Era obvio que era familiar de ellos tenía el cabello rojo de Lily pero más sedoso como si solo se pasaría la mayoría del tiempo cuidándoselo con los mejores productos mágicos que hubieran. Sus ojos eran color dorado que extraño a todo el mundo que estaba allí aunque con su brillo característico de los Potter por las bromas y aunque su cuerpo estaba bien pronunciado todo en ella gritaba que era Potter y Evans a los cuatro vientos. La chica veía a sus padres sin moverse del lugar, su tío Sirius estaba vivo y ahí presente, su padrino Lupin estaba allí con su rostro cansado pero feliz por tener a sus amigos pero aparte de que les hacía falta su vista se dirigió a su hermano, Harry la miraba como si fuera un espejismo jamás se hubiera imaginado que tenía una hermana pero solo una persona podría saber esta información y escondérsela por tanto tiempo así que su mirada se dirigió a su director buscando respuestas que, aunque estaba enojado, triste y sorprendido jamás en su vida podría estar enojado con el director por tanto tiempo.

- Harry sé que tienes muchas preguntas y antes de que la tomes en contra de Dumbledore quisiera yo explicarte el porqué no sabias de mi hasta dos años después de salir del colegio- Dijo su hermana y dando una mirada al director buscando su consentimiento miró a su familia que aun seguía en shock- Antes de lo ocurrido con Voldemort- Toda la sala tembló ante la mención del señor tenebroso menos la orden del fénix y el trió de oro y Snape- Ma… Lily estaba embarazada de su séptimo mes cuando ocurrió la tragedia –Su mirada se dirigió a su madre la cual estaba en shock- Si, un poco rápido para quedar embarazada pero eso no es algo imposible para James Potter –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia su padre la cual este respondió un poco cohibido- Cuando Voldemort Apareció en la casa e hizo lo que hizo, el escudo no solo cubrió a Harry si no que, al yo estar dentro de ella me protegió a mi aunque eso no evitó que ella muriera- Su compañero, al ver como estaba se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle ánimos- Todo ocurrió exactamente como lo saben pero Dumbledore logró sacarme a tiempo antes de que comenzara a asfixiarme dentro de ella y logre sobrevivir –Keyla le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento al director el cual se la devolvió- Pero no fui a vivir con mis tíos muggle, cuando comenzó la primera guerra nadie sabía que Dumbledore tenía un grupo de vampiros a su lado –Todas las miradas se dirigieron al director que solo asintió a lo dicho por la chica- Ellos no eran algo común a como los conocemos, se alimentan de sangre animal y al estar expuestos al sol no se queman si no que brillan- Cada uno de los rostros tenían expresiones de miedo, extrañeza pero sobre todo la familia Potter se temía lo peor- Ellos me criaron como si fuera una más en su familia y cuando tuve la edad suficiente decidí ser como ellos y aquí me tienen –Dijo con una mueca de miedo ante la mirada de sus padres, tío, padrino y hermano la cual la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre- Y en ellos conocí al amor de mi vida, Emmett Cullen el también tuvo algo que ver con mi decisión de ser lo que soy ahora- Lo que la pareja no esperaba es que las varitas de Harry, James, Sirius y Remus estuvieran dirigidas hacia Emmett mientras Lily corría hacia su hija para abrazarla como podía que, aunque sintió el frio de su cuerpo no le importó, era su hija y estaba contenta de que estuviera bien sin importar lo que fuera- Vamos déjenlo tranquilo fue mi decisión no la de él, es mas él ni quería

- Pero si dijiste que él tuvo algo que ver con tu decisión- Dijo James sin bajar su varita al igual que los demás mientras Emmett no se movía ni un centímetro.

- Solo porque quería estar con él para siempre, no fue porque él quiso que yo fuera así además papá ningún hechizo puede hacerle nada al menos que lo mandes a volar o uses una de las maldiciones imperdonables y no creo que las uses- Key puso sus manos en sus caderas como hacia Lily mientras miraba a los chicos, James al escuchar la palabra papá dejó la varita a un lado y fue a abrazar a su hija al igual que Harry, Sirius y Remus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, tenemos que seguir con la lectura, si me permiten pueden hablar cuando merendemos- Dumbledore dijo con su potente voz ya sin ningún ápice de enojo en ella mientras los demás iban a la mesa de Gryffindor con los nuevos integrantes y Remas se preparaba para leer.

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la **_**Señora Norris **_**y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.**

- Ahora si va a haber problemas- Dijeron algunos en el gran comedor causando que el trió rodara sus ojos.

- ¿Es el segundo libro cierto?- Preguntó Key mientras los demás asentían.

- ¿Te sabes toda la historia Leila?- Preguntó Lily haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella.

- Si, incluso lo que no se ha leído y por favor dime Key- Ella le sonrió con sinceridad a su madre mientras esta la abrazaba con algo de fuerza.

—**¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la **_**Señora No rris**_**? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!**

- ¡Mi hijo no ha hecho nada para que lo andes acusando!- Estallo Lily con los nervios a flor de piel mientras su hijo, su hija y marido intentaban controlarla con caricias y palabras tranquilizadoras.

—**¡Argus!**

**Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Her mione y sacó a la **_**Señora Norris **_**de la argolla.**

—**Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros tam bién, Potter, Weasley y Granger.**

**Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

- Cobarde- Murmuraron la mayoría de los adultos, profesores y el género masculino de los estudiantes junto a algunas niñas haciendo que otras los fulminaran con la mirada.

—**Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

- Por fin dice algo prudente ese disque profesor- Murmuraron los merodeadores y Lily por lo bajo al igual que McGonagall.

—**Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.**

**La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dum bledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

- ¿Qué tiene que ir a hacer Quejicus allí?- Black miraba con brazos cruzados a Snape mientras este rodaba sus ojos de forma cansada.

- Soy el profesor, tengo derecho a estar ahí Black- Respondió con desdén y se veía venir una pelea pero cuando Sirius iba a responderle Dumbledore le envió una mirada a ambos haciendo que se callaran.

- Creí que lo que decían de ellos era mentira- Murmuró rápidamente Key a Emmett mientras este asentía mirando divertido a los dos hombres

**Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vis ta, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. **

Todo el gran comedor incluso las niñas que amaban a ese profesor, pusieron sus ojos en blancos ante la estupidez de sus cuadros y del mismo profesor.

- Creía que exageraban con lo idiota pero ya veo que no- Key puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Por cierto ¿En qué escuela estudiaste? Porque me imagino que era mágica- Dijo James temiendo que su hija comenzara su vida como la de Harry.

- Papa viviendo con lo sobrenatural y ser tan inteligente como mi mama tiene sus ventajas- Lily le sonrió burlonamente a su marido mientras este bufaba- Estudie en Beauxbatons

- ¿Y porque no en Hogwarts?- Preguntó Remus interesado.

- ¿Eres mi padrino del pasado verdad?- El chico se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra padrino- Si, Sirius es el padrino de Harry y tu eres el mío ¿Por qué crees que me gusta tanto leer?- Sirius y James bufaban mientras Lily y Remus sonreían- Pues, al no todo el mundo saber que Lily Evans estaba embarazada ya que Dumbledore le hizo un hechizo para que no se le notara su vientre solo los que sabían que estaba en estado y por consiguiente nadie podía saber de mi existencia, el profesor habló con los Cullen para que me enviaran al colegio

- Ohhh- Eso fue todo lo que dijeron en el gran comedor y luego la lectura prosiguió.

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. Dumble dore dejó a la **_**Señora Norris **_**sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sen taron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.**

**Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y gan chuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la **_**Señora Norris**_**. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si es tuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. **

- Me imagino que le encanta el que Harry este en problemas, como no pudo meterse con el padre quiere hacerlo con el hijo- Dijo James casi escupiendo las palabras y mientras Snape lo ignoraba Lily acariciaba el brazo de su marido sin quitar la vista del que fue su mejor amigo en su infancia.

- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir?- Key miró a Harry como si preguntara con la mirada si siempre eran así por lo cual su hermano solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

**Y Lock hart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.**

—**Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.**

-No creo que me hubiera aguantado en no partirle la cara al estilo muggle si hubiera estado aquí- Sirius hacia crujir sus dedos mientras James, Lily y Remus tenían una mirada asesina en sus rostros logrando que todos en el gran comedor se asustara.

**Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acom pañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se des plomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la **_**Señora Norris**_**. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin nin guna duda.**

Las mejillas de Filch y Harry se tornaron en un rojo furioso por las miradas que les dirigían el gran comedor, unas de compasión hacia el conserje y otras de sorpresa e incredulidad hacia el niño que vivió.

**Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la **_**Señora Norris **_**con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.**

—**... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uaga dugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediata mente.**

- Por Merlín que alguien lo calle- Dijo Molly haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse allí mismo por las idioteces que decía ese profesor.

**Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las pare des movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.**

Las niñas que pensaban que él era un buen profesor se empezaban a preguntar si no habían estado en una mentira todo ese tiempo.

**Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.**

—**No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.**

**Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.**

—**¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollo zos, mirando por entre los dedos a la **_**Señora Norris**_**—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

—**La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

Petunia, Duddly y Emmett se les quedaron viendo a todos preguntándose qué querían decir.

- Es como estar muerto en vida- Susurró Lily a su hermana, sobrino y yerno- No puedes hacer nada y te quedas rígido como una estatua

- Algo así como cuando nosotros nos quedamos quietos en algún lugar- Le dijo Key a Emmett mientras los tres asentían comprendiendo.

—**Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.**

-Idiota- Murmuraron casi la mitad del gran comedor.

—**Pero no podría decir como...**

—**¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

- ¡Mi hijo/hermano/sobrino/ahijado pudo haber hecho eso grandísimo idiota!- Gritaron la familia Potter, Sirius y Remus a la vez mirando con odio al conserje mientras este se escondía con miedo a que le fueran a hacer algo mientras Harry y Dumbledore intentaban calmarlos.

—**Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia ne gra muy avanzada.**

Todos en el gran comedor asintieron ante las palabras del director y mirando feo al conserje que cada vez se agachaba más.

—**¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enroje ció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un... —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un **_**squib**_**! —concluyó.**

- Eso lo sabe cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente- Dijeron los merodeadores haciendo enrojecer a Filch-

—**¡No he tocado a la **_**Señora Norris**_**! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo mi raban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un **_**squib**_**.**

—**¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de **_**Embru jorrápid**_**!**

—**Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque es taba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haber se encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda**

Todos, sin excepción alguna menos la familia de Lily y Emmett miraron con extrañeza al profesor.

- ¿Te lavaste el pelo en ese momento?- Le preguntó Sirius logrando que el profesor se pusiera rojo de furia.

- No, no puede que tenga novia- Dijo James en shock- Aunque pensándolo bien no sé cómo alguien se podría fijar en el…- Dijo por lo bajo para que Lily no lo escuchara pero Sirius si lo hizo al igual que Emmett y Keyla por sus sentidos desarrollados.

- Ya cállense, tiene que tener algún motivo para defender a mi hijo- Dijo Lily algo enojada pero igual de sorprendida que todos los presentes.

—**;sin em bargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospecho sas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso supe rior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

- Ya decía yo que aquí había gato encerrado- Dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a los hijos muggle-

- ¿Cómo sabes frases muggle's Sirius/tío/padrino?- Preguntaron Lily, Harry y Key mirando al animago interrogativamente.

- Verán pelirroja, mini pelirroja y mini cornamenta cuando vives con una familia a la que odias y ellos odian las cosas muggle's tienes que aprenderlas por consideración a ellos- Los chicos negaron con la cabeza mientras James y Remus reían por lo que decía el animago.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. **

—**... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

—**Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?**

- ¿Cómo no pudiste con el padre te la desquitas con el hijo, verdad?- Dijo James furioso comenzando a levantarse cosa que no logró por su esposa e hijos que lo aguantaban.

- Es un impertinente igual que tu Potter- Dijo el profesor escupiendo cada palabra.

- Ya basta, por favor señor Lupin continúe- Dumbledore miraba a los dos adultos para que no hicieran nada impertinente.

**Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

—**Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latién dole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

- Una buena excusa si no fuera porque no habían comido en la fiesta- Dijeron Sirius, James y Remus porque claro ellos ya tenían experiencia en inventar excusas cuando querían esconder algo.

—**¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fan tasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

- Y no sabía que los que no se lavaban el cabello sabían sonreír Quejicus- Dijo Sirius molesto con el profesor mientras este lo ignoraba y los hermanos Potter ponían sus ojos en blanco.

—**No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, y las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante.**

- Un Weasley nunca puede esconder su apetito- Negaron todos los pelirrojos mientras Ron enrojecía hasta las orejas.

**La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

—**Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de **_**quidditch **_**de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.**

Los del equipo de Gryffindor le gruñeron a su profesor al igual que James y Keyla haciendo que su madre se diera cuenta que ni viviendo alejada de ellos podría no gustarle aquel tonto juego.

—**Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGona gall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al **_**quidditch**_**. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la ca beza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

- ¡Así se hace Minnie!- Gritaron todos los bromistas mientras la profesora se sonrojaba y Keyla y Sirius gritaban "_En tu cara Quejicus_" haciendo que el profesor los mirara con furia.

**Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.**

- Sabemos cómo se siente- De nuevo los bromistas sabían lo que sentía ir al despacho del director y este con tan solo una mirada ya sabía lo que pensaban, claro que solo se dieron cuenta que de verdad podían leerles la mente cuando fueron mayores.

—**Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Se verus —dijo con firmeza.**

**Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.**

- Ni con el padre ni con el hijo- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa petulante logrando que el profesor de pociones se levantara de su asiento pero con una sola mirada del director se sentara en su asiento y James le chocara los cinco por debajo de la mesa a su mejor amigo.

—**¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos de sorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!**

—**Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándo se de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrá goras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la **_**Señora Norris**_**.**

- ¡Claro! Por eso se mencionaban tanto las mandrágoras en este libro- Dijeron a la vez Lily y Remus ya sin sorprender a nadie porque se daban cuenta cuan inteligentes eran.

—**La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he pre parado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.**

- Hay por favor que alguien lo calle- Dijeron varios de los adultos tapándose los oídos haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- Lamentablemente tienen que seguir escuchándolo- Dijo Harry negando con su cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—**Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.**

- En ese punto le doy la razón al profesor Snape- Dijo Keyla ganándose una mirada de reproche de su padre y tío y una sonrisa de su madre pero solo una mirada del profesor.

**Hubo un silencio incómodo.**

—**Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Her mione.**

**Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.**

—**¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

Todos y cada uno de los presentes negaron con la cabeza mientras el trió de oro poni sus ojos en blanco.

—**No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

- Y después se le ocurre decir que es inferior a nosotros- Dijo Bill dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermano menor haciendo que se sonrojara por toda la atención obtenida.

**Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le pre guntase:**

—**Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...**

- No es tan raro si lo vemos en un punto- Comenzó a decir Sirius ganándose todas las miradas- Si Evans acabó casándose con James y cornamenta de por si está loco pues sí, Harry esta hasta las trancas- Sirius terminó su relato ganándose un golpe de Lily y un "hey" de Harry y James.

- Si no más recuerdo, Harry me dijo que tú viviste con nuestro padre después de terminar Hogwarts y que te considerabas un Potter, así que por consiguiente…- Key dejó la oración inconclusa mientras Sirius la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Espera ¿Yo sé de tu existencia?- Dijo un Harry muy confundido mirando los ojos dorados de su hermana.

- Si, tú yo del futuro me contó todo sobre ti- Dijo ella con una sonrisa hacia su hermano el cual le devolvió.

—**Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?**

—**El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despa cio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

- Todos los que vivimos en el mundo mágico y estudiamos o estuvimos aquí estudiando conocemos la historia- Dijo Bill haciendo que todos asintieran de acuerdo con él.

- Así que pudiste haberlo escuchado de algún lugar Ron- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su novio haciendo que este le devolviera el gesto ganándose burlas de los gemelos.

—**¿Y qué demonios es un **_**squib**_**? —preguntó Harry.**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.**

- ¡Ron! Eso no es para reírse- Le regañó Molly pero no pudo seguir ya que los bromistas alababan al pelirrojo solo por hacerlo.

—**Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un **_**squib **_**es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia **_**muggle**_**, sólo que los **_**squibs **_**son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de apren der magia mediante un curso de **_**Embrujorrápid**_**, seguro que es un **_**squib**_**. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

- Es cierto, nos odia por tener magia ya sabía yo que había una razón- Dijo Seamus hablando por primera vez en el capitulo.

**De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

—**Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quie ra acusarnos de algo más.**

**Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la **_**Señora Norris**_**. Filch man tenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el **_**Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower**_**, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillan tes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escena rio del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos en rojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imagina rias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».**

Los bromistas se reían por lo que Remus reía mientras los demás solo negaban con la cabeza ante la paranoia del conserje aunque pensándolo bien, ellos estarían un poco igual pero solo un poco.

**Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la **_**Señora Norris**_**. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ronald Weasley?- Dijo Ginny muy pero que muy enojada hacia su hermano.

- Nada Ginny solo me preguntaba la razón por la cual estabas así- Ron estaba casi escondido debajo de la mesa ante los gritos de la pelirroja.

- Esta confirmado, todos los Potter tienen que estar con una pelirroja y más si es así de enojona- Le susurró Sirius a James para que Lily ni Ginny lo escucharan pero Keyla si la cual solo se rió junto con su novio el cual también escuchaba la conversación.

—**Pero si no conocías a la **_**Señora Norris **_**—le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiem po a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es bro ma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.**

- ¡RONALD!- Gritaron Molly, Lily y aunque no lo conocía Keyla porque con algo así no se jugaba.

- Perdón no fue mi intención- Murmuró el pelirrojo ante las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

**Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermio ne. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.**

-¿Qué era lo que buscaba?- Preguntó Sirius pero no obtuvo respuesta haciendo una pataleta mientras los demás veía al trió pero obtenían lo mismo.

**Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusa nos de los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Jus tin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry aca baba de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

Justin se sonrojó al sentir que todas las miradas recaían sobre él y mas la de Sirius, James, Lily, Remus y Key que lo miraban con furia.

**Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midien do sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».**

—**No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.**

- Lo mejor es escribir más grande…- Comenzó James pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall y de Lily decidió callarse por su bien.

—**¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.**

—**En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quie re leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.**

Todas las mujeres miraron a Ron como queriendo matarlo ante lo bruto que es con las mujeres y mas con su mejor amiga la que ahora era su novia.

**Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo ha bía esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.**

—**No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —dijo Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...**

Justin miró a Harry pero este le envió una mirada de disculpa la cual el chico aceptó y Lily miraba sonriente a su hijo por el gesto.

**Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía dis gustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.**

—**No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el co legio; se han llevado la **_**Historia de Hogwarts **_**—dijo, sentán dose junto a Harry y Ron—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.**

- Los hubieras dejado todos y aun así hubieras pasado la clase- Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a la chica la cual se sonrojó.

- A todas estas ¿Para que querías ese libro si ya habías hecho tu tarea?- Preguntó James mirando a la castaña y antes de que ella abriera la boca otra persona contestó.

- Es obvio, para buscar acerca de la cámara de los secretos- Dijo Key mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco- Por cierto me llamo Key ya que este mal hermano no nos presentó

- Y tu sabes cuál es nuestro nombre aun así mi nombre es Hermione y el es Ron, los mejores amigos de Harry- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mejor conocido como el trió dorado- Dijo Neville sonriéndole al grupo.

—**¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Se cretos.**

- Y ahí no está porque nosotros también intentamos buscarla… digo digo leer la leyenda- Rectificó Sirius ante las miradas de los profesores.

- Canuto mejor cierra el pico- Dijo James pegándole en la cabeza haciendo que el animago maldijera por lo bajo

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.**

—**Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.**

- Cuando menos lo busques lo encuentras- Dijo Lily hacia la castaña mientras esta asentía en acuerdo.

—**Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron de sesperado, mirando el reloj.**

—**No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente seve ra—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.**

—**Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.**

**Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.**

- Eso no es nada raro, siempre están discutiendo- Dijo un chico de Revenclaw ganándose una mirada severa de los mencionados.

**Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profe sor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la piza rra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había de jado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.**

Nadie hizo ningún comentario ante lo leído ya que estaban cansados de que se leyera lo mismo en todos los libros.

**Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entra do en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fe cha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablan do cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.**

- A puesto que es para preguntar sobre la cámara- Dijo James mientras todos los que estuvieron allí asentían dándole la razón.

**El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Inter nacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.**

—**¿Señorita...?**

—**Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.**

- Y así es como se deja en shock a un profesor y más si es fantasma- Dijo Sirius riendo.

- Cállate que no ves que siempre que ellos se imponen en saber algo terminan en problemas- Lily estaba roja de furia que hizo que el animago retrocediera por el enojo.

- Mama te aseguro que será por una buena razón- Dijo Keyla intentando tranquilizarla cosa que no logró.

- Ni una buena, ni una mala cuando seas madre me entenderás- Dijo Lily sin percatarse de la mirada triste de su hija la cual solo se dio cuenta su padre y su hermano.

**Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respin go. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.**

**El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

—**Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un sub comité de hechiceros sardos...**

- Y eso no la va a detener- Dijeron Harry y Ron ganándose una mirada de suficiencia de la castaña.

**Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.**

—**¿Señorita Grant?**

—**Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?**

**El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nun ca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.**

- Así mismo es señor Potter- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida logrando que el profesor se le pusieran las mejillas de un color plata trasparente como si estuviera ruborizado.

—**Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyen da por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...**

- Eso no importa queremos saber el chisme- Dijo Sirius acomodándose en su asiento como si nunca la hubiera escuchado mientras los que no se colocaban igual que él en su lugar.

**La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.**

- Harry, ninguno somos Slytherin y si nos importa los nacidos muggle- Dijo Dean mientras los de la mesa de las serpientes hacían como si no fuera con ellos y las demás casas asentían en acuerdo con el chico.

—**Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hog warts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con cer teza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este cas tillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los **_**muggles**_**, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.**

Todos estaban absortos en la lectura, no importaba que la supieran pero tenía que ver algo importante en ese tiempo y los que estuvieron allí quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado mientras Ginny se mantenía serena por ahora.

**Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y con tinuó:**

—**Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron con juntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran mues tras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia de bería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia **_**muggle**_**, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

Ahora algunos entendían que la disputa entre esas casas era cosa antigua y esperaban que en algún momento se pudiera borrar esos malos pensamientos principalmente en la casa de las serpientes.

**El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.**

- ¿Enserio Harry, tortuga vieja?- Preguntó su padre mientras algunos reían por las comparaciones que hacia el Harry del libro logrando que el presente se sonrojara.

—**Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedig nas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el casti llo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fun dadores.**

**»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Se cretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tie nen derecho a aprender magia.**

Ahora si sabían que era un caso serio, si de por si los magos más obscuros salían de esa casa, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el heredero. Todas las miradas fueron a los Slytherin los cuales se miraron entre ellos pero no mostraron ninguna expresión en su rostro.

**Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.**

- Podría estar feliz de que alguien le preste atención- Dijo Sirius ganándose unas miradas matadoras de los presentes- Porque siempre a mi…

- Porque solo tú buscas algo gracioso cuando todo esto es serio- Dijo Lily con voz enojada.

- Pero si yo soy Sirius*- James y Remus solo rodaron sus ojos mientras la pelirroja respiraba profundo para calmarse.

—**Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido regis trado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos me jor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.**

- Pues si solo fuera un cuento, el libro no se llamaría así- Dijo Cho mientras todos asentían ante lo dicho por la asiática y miraban al trió.

- Tienen que esperar a seguir la lectura porque nosotros no diremos nada- Dijo Harry mientras los demás hacían una mueca de disgusto.

**Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**

—**Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al de cir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

—**Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo po drá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.**

**La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.**

Al igual que todos los que no sabían que había en la cámara.

—**Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

- Lamentablemente no creo que no exista- Dijo James suspirando mientras miraba a su hijo al igual que su esposa e hija.

- Lo siento pero fue por una buena causa- Harry miró disimuladamente a Ginny cosa que solo vio Key y Lily haciendo que esta última se preocupara aun peor.

—**Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

—**Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...**

- ¿Soy yo o no se sabe los apellidos de los estudiantes?- Preguntó Sirius pero no recibió contestación alguna.

—**Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probable mente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...**

—**El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...**

—**Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slythe rin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean Tho mas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.**

—**Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin constru yera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por fa vor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y compro bables.**

Todos en el gran comedor se miraban entre sí mientras Dumbledore perdía ese brillo característico en sus ojos pensando en todo lo que hizo y hace Voldemort para ganar el poder.

**Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.**

—**Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y re torcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a ce nar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren**

- Y nosotros te hubiéramos hecho algún embrujo para desterrarte de la familia- Dijeron los gemelos ganándose una mirada envenenada de Molly.

- Pídanle perdón a su hermano- Dijo la pelirroja mirándolos con furia.

- Perdónanos pequeño Ronnie- Dijeron a la vez pero se les veía que no lo decían sinceramente.

**Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Ha rry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.**

**Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin. Recordaba, como si hu biera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había habla do al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombre ro Seleccionador.**

_**Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**_

- Ah pero es que el sombrero de una u de otra forma esta chiflado- Dijo Sirius moviendo su mano como quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Tú no tienes remedio- Lily negaba con su cabeza mientras Harry y Keyla miraban a Sirius con una sonrisa.

**Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente «¡Slytherin no!», y el som brero había terminado diciendo:**

_**Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYF FINDOR!**_

**Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.**

—**¡Eh, Harry!**

—**¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

—**Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chaval ha estado di ciendo que tú eres...**

- ¿Qué él es qué?- Preguntaron James, Remus, Lily y Sirius a la vez mirando a Harry haciendo que el solo se encogiera de hombros restándole importancia.

**Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar:**

—**¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

—**¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo ha bía rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

La familia Potter, Sirius y Remus entrecerraron sus ojos hacia los chicos haciendo que estos temblaran y mas porque la hermana de Harry era nada más y nada menos que un vampiro.

—**La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.**

**La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.**

—**¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secre tos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

—**No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la **_**Señora Norris**_**, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.**

Ginny se estremeció ante lo dicho por la castaña que solo Keyla, Emmett y el trió de oro se dieron cuenta por lo que Harry tomó su mano debajo de la mesa dando un apretón para calmarla.

**Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso col gaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»**

—**Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba de sierto.**

—**No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

- Y ahí están los genes Potter- Dijo Lily mirando con furia a sus hijos y a su esposo.

- Hey también están los Evans y déjame decirte querida pelirroja que cuando algo se te metía en la cabeza no había poder que te lo sacara- Dijo Sirius y por primera vez Lily se sonrojó y le dio la razón al animago.

—**¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!**

—**¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

**Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pe queña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo ha bían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.**

- ¿Arañas?- Preguntaron toda la orden al igual que algunos estudiantes y profesores mientras los Weasley miraron a Ron con lastima conociendo su fobia.

—**¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se compor taran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.**

—**Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

**Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedi do y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir co rriendo.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo mientras este se ponía colorado por lo que decía en el libro.

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

—**No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Po ciones...**

—**Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.**

**Hermione soltó una risita tonta.**

- ¡Hey!- Dijo la castaña enojada hacia su amigo.

- Fue tonta y mas porque te reíste de mi- Dijo Ron cruzado de brazos haciéndose el enojado logrando que la castaña se sonrojara y bajara su mirada.

- Lo siento Ron no quería…-Comenzó pero fue interrumpida por las risas de Ron y Harry.

- Era una broma sabes que nunca podríamos estar enojados contigo- Dijo Harry entre risas ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos y una indignada de Hermione.

—**No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosa mente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y as querosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...**

- Todo por su culpa- Les reprendió Molly haciendo que los gemelos miraran hacia abajo apenados.

- Pero fue una buena magia accidental mira que convertir un tierno oso de peluche en una araña- Sirius se quedo callado ante la mirada de Molly.

**Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermio ne seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:**

—**¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

—**Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminan do unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárse lo—, a la altura de esta puerta.**

**Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry**

—**No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

- Aseo… agua, no tiene que ser más que Myrtle la llorona- Dijo Lily dejando ver su inteligencia una vez más.

- Mejor seguimos leyendo- Dijo Harry sonriéndole a su madre.

—**Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. Venga, echemos un vistazo.**

**Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.**

**Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo gran de, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de pie dra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se con sumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes esta ban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

Todos los que no habían entrado a esos lavados sentían pena de solo escucharlo pero los profesores, que si los habían visto antes de ese estado y después sabían que era la viva imagen de un lugar sombrío y lleno de tristeza.

**Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

—**Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.**

Todas las mujeres hicieron una mueca de asco cuando Remus leyó esas líneas mientras los hombres solo ponían los ojos en blanco.

—**Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.**

—**No —confirmé Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.**

**Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.**

- Enserio deberíamos enseñarles mejores excusas- Sirius miró rápidamente a la pelirroja pero esta estaba tan absorta en el libro que ni lo escuchó pero su sobrina si y solo negó con su cabeza riendo hacia su tío.

—**Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

—**¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

—**Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos pre guntar...**

—**¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis es paldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágri mas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.**

-Valla, un fantasma con sentimientos- Dijo Michael Corner causando la furia de Harry quien se levantó encarándolo.

- Escúchenme bien todos porque esto no lo vuelvo a repetir, cualquiera que vaya a decir algo en contra de Myrtle piénsenlo dos veces. Ustedes no conocen su historia así que dejen de estarla juzgándola, si escucho aunque sea otra palabra en contra de ella se las verán con nosotros- Ron y Hermione asintieron ante las palabras de su mejor amigo causando un estremecimiento en todos los presentes incluido sus padres.

- Y yo voy a ayudarlos así que conecten su lengua con el cerebro antes de hablar- Lo secundó Key y las miradas de pánico no se hicieron esperar en todos los presentes del gran comedor.

—**Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...**

—**¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que mi seria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!**

Sirius iba a decir algo pero recordando las palabras de su ahijado y sobrina prefirió no decir nada en contra de la fantasma.

—**Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.**

—**¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le pregun tó Harry.**

Los aurores que se encontraban en ese momento presentes miraban con curiosidad al trió, serian un buen equipo en ese departamento y deseaban que si todo salía bien ellos tomaran la decisión de seguir ese camino.

—**No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...**

Todos los presentes al recordar las palabras de los hermanos Potter, aguantaron las carcajadas por la ironía de la situación.

—**Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar. Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se vol vió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.**

-Bravo Ronnie eres el hombre más sensible de todo el mundo mágico- Ginny miraba con burla a su hermano mientras este la fulminaba con la mirada.

**Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Her mione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:**

—**Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bue no, vámonos...**

**Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gor jeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.**

—**¡RON!**

**Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de pre fecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una ex presión de susto en la cara.**

—**¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué es tás haciendo?**

-Veras querido Percy, el solamente estaba viendo los pro y los contra de cómo convertirse en mujer –Dijeron los gemelos mientras rodaban los ojos y hacían que su pequeño hermano se pusiera rojo por la vergüenza y el enojo logrando así que las orejas de sus hermanos se convirtieran en orejas de burros para la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?- Harry estaba estático al igual que todos los presentes.

- Una muy buena magia accidental señor Weasley- El director estaba entretenido con la escena ya que los gemelos le rogaban a Hermione y Lily que les quitara las orejas mientras ellas solo se hacían las sordas pero tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—**Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...**

**Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.**

Percy y la señora Weasley miraron a Harry, ella con una sonrisa triste y Percy con una mueca de indiferencia hacia aquel mentiroso.

—**Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lu gar mientras todos están cenando?**

- Eso es cierto pero hablamos del trió de oro, siempre andan en problemas- Dijo Neville sin saber lo que eso les traería a los chicos pero más a Harry y a Ron.

- ¿Qué quiere decir mi ahijado con que siempre andan en problemas?- Lily miraba a su hijo con una paz que no engañaba a nadie.

- Nada mamá es solo que...- Intentó salirse por la tangente Harry pero la miró extrañado al igual que Neville- ¿Cómo que tu ahijado?

- ¿No sabían?- Harry y Neville negaron con su cabeza- Lily es madrina de Neville y James su padrino, éramos los mejores amigos en el colegio- Terminó por decir Alice.

- Mejor lo dejamos ahí y Harry un consejo para el futuro, nunca trates de engañar a tu madre- Su padre le guiñó un ojo mientras Sirius y Lupin asentían de acuerdo con el animago.

—**¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acalo radamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!**

—**Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contun dencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.**

Todos miraron a los que se supone que estaban en ese grado aquel año y les sonrieron con lastima, claro menos los Slytherin que aunque estaban asustados se hacían los fuertes.

—**A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.**

- ¡Ron!- Molly reprendió a su hijo mirándolo con pena, desde pequeño se habían llevado mal y esperaba, por el bien de todos que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos.

—**¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefec to—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el ha cer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!**

- Debo decirte Perce que quitarnos puntos te hace ver rudo- Empezó a decir George mientras miraba a su hermano.

- Pero el "Le escribiré a mama" te hace ver afeminado- Terminó de decir Fred mientras chocaban las manos al ver a su hermano menos favorito rojo de vergüenza.

**Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.**

**Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione es cogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus de beres de Encantamientos. **

Minerva observó a Ron con el ceño fruncido recordando lo sucio que estaba su pergamino cuando lo entregó aquel día.

**Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus debe res, Ron cerró de golpe **_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos **_**(clase 2). Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.**

Al igual que el Harry del libro, varios alumnos miraron con sorpresa a Hermione a lo que solo esta se encogió de hombros.

—**Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los **_**squibs **_**y los de familia **_**muggle**_**?**

- Los Slytherin quienes mas- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez mientras los de la casa dicha los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y los demás se ponían a atar cabos en sus cabezas.

—**Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de fa milia **_**muggle **_**son escoria?**

- Malfoy- Dijeron algunos pero más los de Gryffindor haciendo que el trió se mirara entre si y James y Lily miraban a sus hijos en busca de respuesta la cual no llegó.

**Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco con vencida.**

—**Si te refieres a Malfoy...**

—**¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: «¡Los pró ximos seréis los **_**sangre sucia!**_**» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...**

- Solo es un niño que no sabe lo que quiere y se deja llevar por las cosas que dice su padre- Dijo Key mientras todos la miraban como si lo que dijera fuera absurdo.

- Mira engendro de la naturaleza más vale callarte o tú y tu madre sangre sucia lo va a pagar- Dijo el señor Malfoy que se había mantenido callado pero hubiera sido mejor que siguiera así porque no esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

Sin poder mirar por obvias razones fue alzado y lanzado hacia una pared con fuerza, no con tanta porque si no podría causarle la muerte, pero si para que se hiciera daño. Al intentar alzarse un dolor punzante venia de su cabeza haciendo que su vista se nublara pero aun así pudo ver al muchacho que acompañaba a la chica Potter y se estremeció dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Iba a sacar su varita pero antes de que lo hiciera se vio librado de ella y colgando de un tobillo, sabían que no podían hacerle nada fatal pero con el golpe del vampiro y dejarlo colgado con arañas recorriéndole el cuerpo era castigo suficiente. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco y pudieron bajar a Malfoy todo picoteado por las arañas siguió la lectura.

—**¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.**

—**Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.**

- Habemos muchos que somos familia de sangre pura y llevamos generaciones siendo de esta casa Potter- Dijo Astoria y Draco le sonrió con coquetería porque creía que lo defendía- No sonrías tanto Malfoy solo dije lo obvio- El chico la taladró con la mirada mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo

—**¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de pa dres a hijos...**

- Enserio ahijado para ser hijo de la pelirroja eres un poco despistado, eso lo sacaste a tu padre- Dijo Sirius divertido mientras se ganaba una mirada fulminante de padre e hijo.

—**Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

—**Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.**

—**Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando des pacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peli groso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta nor mas del colegio.**

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca casi hasta el suelo mirando a la que se suponía que fuera la voz de la razón del grupo. Hermione por su lado miraba a sus amigos mientras se estremecían por lo que sabían que se leería, no querían ni imaginar cuanto iba a costarle por hacer una poción prohibida, en un lugar prohibido y meterse a otra casa que no era la suya, tendrían muchos problemas.

—**Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que po drías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.**

- Si por favor todos queremos saber- Dijo Snape con una sonrisa que daba miedo a cualquiera, el solo imaginarse quitar puntos a Gryffindor y castigar al famoso trió de oro era como si recibiera regalos en navidad.

—**De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slythe rin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

- ¿Y cómo sería eso posible, si ni saben dónde está la sala común?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada Lily mientras el trió sentía las miradas de todos en sus cabezas.

- El mapa merodeador- Dijeron los merodeadores con idénticas sonrisas.

- ¿Qué es el mapa merodeador señores Potter, Lupin y Black?- McGonagall tenía una ceja alzada hacia ellos mientras los mencionados se miraban con nerviosismo.

- Si amor, contéstale a la profesora que yo también quiero saber- Lily tenía una voz melosa que no engañaba a nadie.

- Mejor seguimos con la lectura a ver como lo hicieron o lo quieren hacer- Sirius en ese momento casi temblaba por la mirada de la pelirroja, siempre la molestaba pero de verdad le tenía miedo.

—**Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.**

—**No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción **_**multijugos**_**.**

- ¡No pueden hacer eso!- Gritaron los Aurores y todos los mayores que sabían lo que hacia esa poción y más si fallaban.

- Es una estupidez arriesgarse y más que solo son unos niños de 12 años- Sirius en ese momento no parecía el mismo, su semblante era serio y el brillo característico en su mirada había desaparecido para verse mayor.

- Me niego y si lo hacen estarán una eternidad castigados, y no, no me importa que ustedes dos no sean mis hijos, apuesto a que Molly estará de acuerdo conmigo y tus padres Hermione- Lily estaba más que furiosa imaginando lo que pudiera pasar si la poción salía mal mientras el trió se estremecía y se resignaba a lo que les venía.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.**

—**Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

Todos miraron a Snape mientras este con una máscara de frialdad miraba al trió por aquellas palabras leídas en el libro.

—**¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.**

- Buena esa querido Ronnie- Dijeron los gemelos mientras reía y Ron negaba con su cabeza algo colorado pero también con una sonrisa.

—**Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pen sad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.**

"_Me conocen realmente bien" _Pensó Draco maldiciendo por lo bajo y fulminando con la mirada al trió de oro.

"_Es sumamente brillante, igual que mi Lily… Serénate Severus ya ella es de Potter y siempre lo será" _Esos eran los pensamientos de Snape mientras su mirada iba de Lily a Hermione sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos, unos dorados y otros color caramelo, lo miraban intensamente.

"_Podría llegar a ser grande en el mundo mágico, como la próxima directora o ministro de magia" _Pensaban Dumbledore y el Ministro mirando a la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara por todas las miradas que tenia sobre ella.

—**Esto del **_**multijugos **_**me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

- Seria espeluznante- Dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de asco seguida por James y varios de los estudiantes del gran comedor.

—**El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermio ne, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado **_**Moste Potente Potions **_**que se encuentra en la Sección Prohi bida de la biblioteca.**

- Quisiera saber cómo consiguen la firma para esa sección- McGonagall miraba al trió pero estos no estaban preocupados por esa parte, la consiguieron siguiendo las reglas.

**Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

—**Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

—**Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...**

-No creo que ningún profesor con dos dedos de frente se crea esa excusa- Dijo Lily mirando a los profesores mientras estos asentían de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

—**No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...**

- Oh por Merlín, si lo lograran conseguir- Dijo Alice mientras negaba con su cabeza y los demás la miraban sin comprender, hasta que cada uno empezó a recordar el profesor de defensa que había ese año y bufaban enojados.

- Este es el final del capítulo- Dijo Lupin mientras se levantaba del lugar e iba a sentarse al lado de sus amigos.

- Ahora todos tomaremos un almuerzo y continuaremos con la lectura- Dumbledore solo tuvo que aplaudir y apareció una gran cantidad de comida por la cual los Weasley y Sirius miraban como si fuera navidad comenzando a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Poco a poco los presentes terminaban de comer algo exhaustos pero expectantes por el próximo capítulo, pero Ron y Sirius dejaron de comer cuando Dumbledore desapareció la comida del lugar con una sonrisa divertida- Si no les importa yo leeré este capítulo el cual se titula **La «bludger» loca **–Todos los presentes se miraron pero solo pocos recordaron lo que sucedió aquella vez.

**Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cor nualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. **

- Por suerte si no lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si le hiciera daño a mi hijo- La voz y el rostro de Lily solo daban miedo en ese momento.

**Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alum nos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía. Habi tualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino tran silvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.**

Todos los presentes rodaban sus ojos ante tal estupidez por su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras y los que entraron luego daban gracias al cielo por no haber tomado clases con él.

**En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscu ras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importan te para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.**

Remus miró a Harry con una ceja alzada preguntándose si ellos sabían de su condición pero, al recordar a su otro yo del futuro supo que la respuesta era si y más cuando Harry miró a su dirección sonriéndole.

—**Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo **_**Homorphus**_**; él emitió un gemi do lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amena za mensual de los hombres lobo.**

- ¿Y todos les creyeron eso?- Sirius tenía sus ojos más grandes que una lechuza por el shock que tenia, ni él decía tanta estupidez.

- ¿Enserio eso decía en sus libros?- James no se quedaba a un lado estaba hasta con su boca abierta por lo escuchado.

- Si, ellos tienen tanta experiencia como su amigo Lupin- Dijo Malfoy por lo bajo a su hijo y a su esposa.

- ¿Dijo algo señor Malfoy?- Preguntó Key alzando su ceja y centrando su mirada hacia el rubio mientras este tragaba saliva mirándola a ella y a su novio.

- No, no dije nada- Murmuró entre dientes mientras los demás miraban a Key preguntándole a lo que esta solo negó con su cabeza y movió su mano restándole importancia.

**Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

—**Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria con tra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de **_**El encantador**_**!**

- Ni diré quien se supone que ganó- Sirius miró en broma a Hermione mientras esta se sonrojaba pareciendo una Weasley.

**Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asus tada—. Vale, ahora.**

**Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.**

—**Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermio ne—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este li bro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en **_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos **_**sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.**

- Y como es tan idiota ni se dará cuenta de que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra- Bufó Lily mientras Hermione y Snape asentían dándole la razón.

- Se nota que el puesto tiene la maldición, solo aceptan idiotas- Dijo Frank mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

- No todos han sido idiotas- Mencionó Harry causando que sus amigos sonrieran dándole la razón, mientras otros lo miraban con la pregunta tatuada en su rostro- Saldrá en el próximo libro

—**¡Ah, **_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_**! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole fran camente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?**

—**¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!**

—**Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lock hart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expre sión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.**

-Si muy bonita, me suena tan gay que un hombre tenga algo de un pavo real o un pavo real- Dijo George sin percatarse de las sonrisas del trió y de Key recordando el pavo real de la casa de los Malfoy.

**Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.**

—**Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bol sa—, mañana se juega el primer partido de **_**quidditch **_**de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui bus cador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas cla ses particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a juga dores menos dotados...**

- ¿Buscador? Recuerdo que el solo iba dos años más arriba que nosotros y nunca fue buscador- Bufó James al libro como si el profesor lo escuchara.

- Y créanme, el conoce casi todos los buscadores de Gryffindor- Dijo Lupin estremeciéndose mientras recordaba todas las noches que James estudiaba los movimientos de otros buscadores para poder perfeccionarlos.

**Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione.**

—**Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinaban los tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.**

—**Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron—. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.**

- Es un reverendo imbécil- Lily se cruzaba de brazos mirando ceñuda al trió de otro haciendo que los tres tragaran grueso.

- Ya mamá era necesario- Key salió en defensa de su hermano ganándose ella una mala mirada de su madre.

—**El no es un completo imbécil —chillé Hermione, mien tras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.**

—**Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso...**

**Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca.**

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.**

Harry se sonrojó fuertemente mientras la señora Pince lo miraba con furia y algunas personas intentaban aguantar la risa menos los bromistas, ellos se reían a mandíbula abierta causando que la bibliotecaria se enojara aun mas.

—_**¿Moste Potente Potions?**_**—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

—**Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

La mayoría de las personas rodaron sus ojos por la tontería de la chica mientras las que aun creían en el profesor le sonreían a Hermione.

—**Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregán dola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.**

Los hombres le aplaudieron a Ron logrando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo y una mirada fulminante de las chicas.

**La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispues ta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasia do rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

-Lamentablemente no les podemos quitar puntos porque lo hicieron de forma legal- Dijo McGonagall- Pero como veo que nada los detendrá podre quitarles puntos en este tiempo y si señores Weasley, Prewett, Potter, Black y Lupin a mi propia casa- Dijo antes de que los bromistas dijeran algo, mientras toda la mesa Gryffindor miraban resignados a la mesa.

**Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugia dos en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. Her mione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad. Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no les prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco.**

- Es mejor así, Harry sé lo que dijiste pero a veces puede ser un poco molesta- Dijo James mirando a su hijo mientras este se encogía de hombros ante lo dicho por su padre.

**Hermione abrió con cuidado el **_**Moste Potente Potions, **_**y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilus traciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.**

Todos se estremecían imaginando lo que el trió de oro miraba en aquel momento y de solo pensarlo les daban naunceas.

—**¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título **_**La poción multijugos**_**. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.**

- No creo que sea de dolor, si no de asco- Dijo James ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntaron sus hijos emocionados.

- Fácil, en algún momento los Aurores necesitamos utilizarla, claro menos yo porque puedo transformarme fácilmente- Dijo Tonks sonriéndole a los chicos pero más a Remus.

**Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sangui juelas, **_**Descurainia sophia **_**y centinodia —murmuró, pa sando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estu diantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en ti ras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será pelia gudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos con vertirnos.**

- Se puede conseguir en el armario de pociones- Dijo Sirius mientras Lily lo miraba enojada- ¿Qué? Si sabes que lo van a lograr y quiero escuchar lo que le harán a Quejicus para conseguirlo- El rostro de él estaba emocionado mientras la familia Potter negaba con su cabeza.

—**Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.**

**Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

—**De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.**

- Yo me preocuparía si tuviera que hacerlo con las uñas de los pies de cualquiera- Dijeron los gemelos Prewett haciendo una mueca de asco a la que todos le siguieron.

**Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

—**¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en ti ras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...**

**Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

—**Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia **_**muggle **_**es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

- Eso fue realmente duro y directo ¿Quién es ella? No creo que sea la Hermione que nosotros conocemos- Dijeron en broma los gemelos pero sorprendidos por lo escuchado.

- A casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas- Dijo simplemente Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros.

—**No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persua dirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

—**Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.**

—**Bueno, como hay que coger la **_**Descurainia sophia **_**con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.**

- Eso es mucho tiempo, podrían haber más ataques- Dijo Arthur con preocupación mientras todos tenían la mirada en sus amigos o conocidos hijos de muggles, pero los de la mesa Gryffindor, más exactamente los amigos cercanos de Harry tenían la mirada puesta en Hermione.

—**¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de **_**muggles**_**! —Hermione vol vió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que ade lante a toda máquina.**

Los hermanos Weasley miraron a Ron con una sonrisa divertida mientras este solo rodaba sus ojos hacia ellos.

**Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry:**

—**Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Mal foy de la escoba.**

- Mucho más sencillo- Comenzó a decir James pero al ver la mirada de su esposa se compuso rápidamente- Pero si lo haces tendrás castigo, de eso no hay duda

**Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se que dó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de **_**quidditch**_**. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las esco bas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. **

- Esos genes Potter- Lily rodaba sus ojos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada ante eso.

- Los amas pelirroja, yo lo sé- Dijo Sirius solo para picarla haciendo reír a los demás.

**Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se le vantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.**

**Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de **_**quidditch**_**. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron co rriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

—**Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que no sotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstan cias climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

- ¡Así se habla!- Gritó James mientras los demás aplaudían hacia Wood haciendo que se sonrojara pero sonriera hacia los demás, claro menos a los Slytherin que solo bufaban por todo aquello.

**Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se vol vió a Harry.**

—**Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que co ger la **_**snitch **_**antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, por que hoy tenemos que ganar.**

- Bueno pero tampoco tenía que decirle eso a mi hijo- Lily se cruzó de brazos mirando ceñuda a Wood haciendo que este tragara en seco.

—**Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.**

**Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La seño ra Hooch, que era la profesora de **_**quidditch, **_**hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprove charon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bas tante más de lo necesario.**

- No son los únicos, siempre pasa lo mismo entre esas dos casas- Remus movió su mano restándole importancia acostumbrado a aquellos arranques de las dos casas.

—**Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...**

**Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoya ba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la **_**snitch**_**.**

- Gryffindor, Gryffindor- Empezaron a animar los bromistas haciendo que poco a poco todas las casas, menos Slytherin, los siguieran aunque tuvieron que callarse ya que no dejaban que la lectura continuase.

—**¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la ve locidad de su escoba.**

**Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso ins tante iba hacia él una **_**bludger **_**negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración cuando el director leyó aquella línea.

—**¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la **_**bludger **_**contra Slytherin. Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la **_**bludger **_**dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la **_**bludger **_**cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

- ¡Esta hechizada! Eso es una trampa asquerosa malditas serpientes- Gritó Sirius furioso mientras Lily comenzaba a temblar en brazos de James que no estaba nada lejos de estar preocupado por su hijo aunque lo veía frente a él.

- Tranquila mamá le harás daño a Harry, no le va a pasar nada confía en mí- Dijo su hija tomando entre sus manos frías las tibias de su madre logrando que se calmara solo un poco.

**Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la **_**blud ger **_**viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry. Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la **_**bludger **_**silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las **_**bludger **_**nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...**

Las manos de Lily temblaban con violencia, Key llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia Snape haciendo que este le dijera algunas palabras y ella saliera del gran comedor. A los pocos segundos volvió con una taza humeante que hizo que su madre bebiera de una ya que los nervios no le hacía bien al pequeño Harry que había dentro de ella.

**Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la **_**bludger **_**con todas sus fuerzas.**

—**¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la **_**blud ger **_**volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

Los que no estuvieron presentes no podían imaginarse como Harry se encontraba en aquel momento allí, pero hablaban de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió a un Avada Kedavra cuando nadie podía hacerlo.

**Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas go tas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»**

Ni James, ni Sirius se atrevieron a hacer un comentario sobre eso. Ellos estaban preocupados por lo que podría sucederle a Harry en aquel juego que no les importaba perder en aquel momento si con eso Harry estaría bien.

**Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Sly therin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la **_**bludger **_**loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin ce sar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la **_**snitch**_**, y no digamos atraparla.**

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario, todos estaban asustados porque nunca habían escuchado algo así, claro está solo lo que estuvieron en aquel momento presentes y pudieron presenciar todo.

—**Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... **_**bludger**_**... —gru ñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

—**Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la **_**blud ger **_**le partiera la nariz a Harry.**

- Por fin alguien piensa- Dijo Lily que estaba algo calmada pero era gracias a la poción, su corazón, como podía escuchar su hija y su yerno, latía con fuerza y rapidez como si se le fuera a salir de su pecho.

**Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la **_**bludger **_**loca.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dón de estabais cuando la **_**bludger **_**le impidió marcar a Angelina?**

—**Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra **_**bludger **_**matara a Harry —dijo George en fadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

- Eso es magia muy avanzada para que algún alumno la hubieran manipulado- Dijeron Remus y Lily mientras los Slytherin los miraban pero no decían nada.

—**Pero las **_**bludger **_**han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrena miento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

Todos los que no sabían hacían mente para ver si se les venía a la mente alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Harry. El profesor Snape estaba fuera, aunque odiaba sin alguna razón aparente a Harry, no se pondría a hacer eso delante de todos y mas con Dumbledor merodeando.

**La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

- ¿Dime que no jugaste así?- Al ver que su hijo agachó su mirada, el golpe que recibió James fue muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó sobándose su nuca.

- Porque solo por ti odiaría que alguien se burlara de el- Dijo fulminándola con la mirada mientras padre e hijo se miraban con una sonrisa.

—**Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acerca ba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la úni ca posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la **_**snitch **_**es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa **_**bludger **_**loca.**

—**No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.**

**Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley**

—**Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfa dada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la **_**bludger**_**. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

—**¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argu mentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una **_**bludger **_**loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

Lily soltó un bufido enojada mientras se acercaba a su hija y se recostaba de ella solo por estar enojada con James. Este por otro lado se fue a recostar de Sirius y el solo lo empujo causando la risa de los demás porque James se calló de su asiento.

—**Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la **_**snitch **_**o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!**

- No es culpa de él, es culpa de su padre- Lily aun miraba mal a James mientras este le hacia un puchero tierno para que lo perdonara.

**Llegó la señora Hooch.**

—**¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.**

**Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

—**Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la **_**bludger**_**.**

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza ante tal irresponsabilidad en aquel juego.

**La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la se ñora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo pro pulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la **_**bludger**_**. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzo nes. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los crista les de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuan do se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la **_**bludger**_**. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que de bía de parecer idiota, pero la **_**bludger **_**loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él. Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentan do vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood...**

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, incluso los que estuvieron presentes en ese momento tenían los pelos de punta imaginándose lo que Harry pasaba en ese momento que, aunque lo escuchaban no era lo mismo estar ahí y ser tu el que era perseguido por esa Bludger.

**Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la **_**bludger **_**ha bía vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

— **¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Mal foy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula flori tura en el aire para evitar la **_**bludger**_**. Harry escapó, pero la **_**bludger **_**lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada **_**snitch**_**. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.**

- Imbécil- Dijo esta vez muy por lo bajo James que volvía a tener a su esposa entre sus brazos.

**Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció sus pendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la **_**snitch**_**.**

- Ni aunque hubiera estado en su nariz la hubiera visto- Ron le murmuró a Harry mientras este asentía dándole la razón.

**¡PLAM!**

- ¿Qué significa eso?- Dijo Lily volvieron a su estado de nervios mientras era reconfortada por sus hijos y marido.

**Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La **_**bludger **_**lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la llu via, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La **_**bludger **_**volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.**

- ¡Estarás tu vida entera castigado Harry James Potter!- Lily tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y Harry por no preocuparla más asintió con su cabeza acariciando su brazo.

**Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.**

—**¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.**

Todos estaban expectantes ante lo que fuera a pasar, pero no decían nada mas por miedo a lo que les fuera a hacer Lily.

**Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuer zo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría **_**snitch**_**, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las pier nas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry em pezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.**

**Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy ex traño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la **_**snitch **_**que tenía en su mano buena.**

Varios gritos y suspiros se escucharon a lo largo del comedor mientras el director leía aquellas líneas un tanto mortíferas.

—**Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado.**

**Y se desmayó.**

Los presentes miraron a Harry con expresión atemorizada, no creían que después de todo aquello se preocupara por ganar pero claro, siendo hijo de James Potter era obvio que iba a hacer algo como aquello.

**Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se incli naba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

—**¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

—**No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba al rededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.**

- Saquen a ese idiota de encima de mi hijo/hermano/ahijado/sobrino- Gritaron a la vez James, Key, Sirius y Lupin con expresiones que daban miedo.

—**¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.**

**Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.**

—**No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.**

- Bueno muchacho, incluso yo se que ese no es momento para tomar fotografías- Dijo Sirius pero en vez de hacerlo con enojo lo dijo con diversión calmando a Colin.

—**Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquili zador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.**

—**¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.**

- Eso es lo primero que tiene que hacer- Molly miraba con el ceño fruncido a los profesores mientras estos agachaban su cabeza en señal de derrota.

—**Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estu viera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espec tacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.**

- Incluso yo…- Empezó a decir James pero fue callado por las risas de su esposa e amigos.

- No lo intentes amor, tu estarías invitándolo a las tres escobas en ese momento solo por ganar- Dijo Lily divertida aunque preocupada por lo que le fuera a hacer aquel idiota a su hijo.

**Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la **_**bludger **_**loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.**

—**Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.**

—**No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart es taba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry**

**Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros te mores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.**

- ¿Le quitó los huesos del brazo?- Preguntaron escépticos los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett.

- Ahora si juro que lo mato en cuanto lo vea- Solo le faltaba que le saliera humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba.

—**¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocu rre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayu darle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.**

Todos en el gran comedor negaron con su cabeza ante la idiotez del profesor, llevarlo a la enfermería debería ser lo primero que hubiera hecho.

**Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimé trico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse. Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron. Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los ha bía quitado.**

**A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia.**

—**¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo he cha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero ha cerlos crecer de nuevo...**

—**Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.**

- Ella no puede curar la muerte porque eso es definitivo- Dijo James con una sonrisa hacia la enfermera que lo había salvado de varios traumas por el juego.

- Me alaga señor Potter, pero su hijo tiene el mismo potencial que usted para los accidentes en escoba- Al segundo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver el rostro colorado de Lily mirando a su hijo y a su marido con furia.

—**Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.**

- Es lo mejor del mundo, no tienes que ir a clases- Murmuró James a su hijo para que su esposa no lo escuchara.

**Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodea ba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.**

—**¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.**

- Cuando quieres puedes ser gracioso Ronnie- Dijeron los gemelos mientras se reían de la vergüenza de su hermano.

—**Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermio ne—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?**

Algunos miraron a la castaña con sorpresa, podría ser inteligente pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión aunque estuviera equivocada.

—**No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno. **

**Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etique ta ponía **_**«Crecehuesos»**_**.**

Todos los que una vez tomaron esa poción hicieron una mueca de asco al recordarla.

—**Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.**

**Lo desagradable fue tomar el **_**crecehuesos**_**. Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar. Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profeso res ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.**

—**¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímida mente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería matar!**

- Por idiota, no hubiera visto la snitch ni aunque la tuviera en su nariz- Dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Harry y a Ron porque eso fue lo mismo que dijo Ron hacia un rato. Por otra parte Draco fulminaba con la mirada al animago por dejarlo en vergüenza.

—**Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la **_**bludger **_**—dijo Her mione intrigada.**

—**Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le ha remos después de tomar la poción **_**multijugos **_**—dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...**

- Lamento decirlo pero no- James le habló al libro como si fuera Harry.

- ¿Te das cuenta que le hablas a un libro cornamenta?- Sirius miraba divertido a su amigo al igual que todos los presentes.

- Si lo sé canuto, no soy tan tonto como tú sabrás- Dijo James recalcando la palabra tú haciendo que Sirius le sacara la lengua como un niño.

—**¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron.**

**En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la en fermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.**

—**Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la **_**snitch **_**encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.**

**Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya es taban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:**

—**¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

- Nunca nos dejaba hacer la fiesta en ese lugar así que no se sientan mal- Dijo James hablando por experiencia, todas esas veces que el caía en la enfermería y Canuto, Lunático y… mejor Canuto y Lunático metían botellas de Wisky de Fuego para celebrar el triunfo. Todos miraban la sonrisa boba que tenia James en su rostro pero no le preguntaron nada al respecto, solo Remus y Sirius sabían lo que pensaba el animago haciendo que los dos rieran ante la cara de su amigo.

**Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte.**

**Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tu viera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. Por un instante pen só que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le es taba poniendo una esponja en la frente.**

—**¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, excla mó—: ¡Dobby!**

Todos se miraron con una pregunta plasmada en su rostro, ¿Qué hacia el elfo en aquella habitación y que tenía que ver con todo eso? Porque sabían que si aparecía en aquel momento tenía que ver con algo que sucedió en aquel capitulo.

**Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo domésti co miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.**

—**Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?**

- ¿El fue el que cerró el andén?- Preguntaron Lily y James mirando a su hijo mientras este asentía.

**Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby.**

—**¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar!**

—**Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamen te la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a Dobby no le im portó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a sal vo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!**

- Eso es algo horrible, por lo que pasan los elfosal ayudar a sus amos- Dijo Key ganándose varias miradas, unas de emoción por parte de Hermione y Lily, otras de miedo de Harry y Ron.

**Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.**

—**¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...**

- Quien sería el dueño de ese elfo, porque déjame decirte que son iguales a mi querida madre- Sirius miraba intensamente a la familia Malfoy pero no creía que hicieran algo como eso o que uno de sus elfos les llevara la contraria.

**Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

—**Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.**

- Eso no fue muy decente de tu parte Harry- Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa mirando sus manos y ganándose una sonrisa de suficiencia por parte de Hermione.

**Dobby sonrió levemente.**

—**Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.**

- Son unos insensibles- Gruñeron Hermione y Lily escandalizadas por como Dobby sonreía cuando decía esas cosas y aunque Hermione lo conocía ya no podía acostumbrarse a ello.

**Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto eran tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

- En eso salió a la pelirroja, tiene sentimientos- Dijo Sirius para aligerar el ambiente cosa que logró porque su mejor amigo lo miraba indignado.

- Cariño, tienes que aceptar que tiene razón- Todos se volvieron a la pelirroja la cual aguantaba sus ganas de reír al ver a su esposo todo enojado como un niño.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón pelirroja- Sirius tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos se imaginaban que él los molestaba solo porque si pero pocos sabían que algo dentro de él le decía que los aprovechara como si fuera el ultimo día, que si salían las cosas mal tenía el presentimiento de que con la muerte de sus mejores amigos su vida iría de mal en peor.

—**¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

—**¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el al mohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo domésti co, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces po dría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su **_**bludger **_**bastaría para hacerle...**

- No es por hablar mal del pobre elfo- Comenzó a decir George con una mirada cautelosa hacia Harry.

- Pero tienes que aceptar que es un poco bipolar- Terminó por decir su hermano mientras Harry los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**¿Su **_**bludger**_**? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con «su **_**bludger**_**»? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

- Claro, la magia de los Elfos jamás de compara a la de los humanos- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Sirius dejando con la boca abierta a mas de una persona- ¿Qué? Vivir entre tantos elfos me ayuda a conocer de ellos –Miraba a cada uno indignado porque lo veían así.

- Tranquilo Canuto pero es una sorpresa tus momentos de inteligencia- Dijo James divertido a lo que Sirius solo pudo sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—**¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asusta do—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que per manecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

- Pero no intentar matarlo si quieren mi opinión- Remus parecía un poco indignado solo por el hecho de que el elfo quiera hacerle daño a su sobrino.

—**Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.**

—**¡Ah, sí Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mien tras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si su piera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclaviza dos, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejo rado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscu ros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terri bles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consen tir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuel to a abrirse...**

Si cayera un alfiler en medio del gran comedor se escucharía por el silencio que había en aquel lugar. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se miraban entre sí con temor a lo dicho en la última línea, el que la cámara de los secretos haya vuelto a abrirse en aquel tiempo resultaba algo terrible para los nacidos muggle y el que se nombrara a quien-tu-sabes no ayudaba en nada a que los demás se tranquilizasen. Y aunque eso ya hubiera ocurrido, las personas que se encontraban presentes en aquel tiempo no pudieron evitar estremecerse cuando recordaron aquellos tiempos en el que creían que Hogwarts iba a pasar a la historia. Los Aurores, el ministro y los visitantes del pasado solo podían mirarse entre sí y mirar a Harry con miedo, como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer de allí solo les quedaba la esperanza de que ese año como el otro se resolvería y rogaban a Merlín de que fuera el único año en el que Harry Potter intentara salvar su vida.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la ja rra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la ca beza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció tre pando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

—**Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...**

—**¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secre tos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia **_**muggle**_**. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?**

- Solo por ser quien eres te pone en peligro- Murmuraron algunos que estaban cerca de Harry haciendo pensar al chico que tenían razón.

- Es mejor seguir leyendo para poder llegar al final del asunto lo más rápido posible- Nadie se dio cuenta del estremecimiento de Ginny, solo el trió y los que sabían lo que en verdad había pasado la miraron con lastima por lo cual, su novio agarró su mano debajo de la mesa para reconfortarla.

—**Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brilla ban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encon trarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es dema siado peligroso...**

—**¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, mantenién dolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

—**¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chillé el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!**

James, Lily, Sirius y Remus se miraban entre sí con expresión asustada esperando una señal la cual les dijera que era lo peligroso que había ese año en el colegio pero como todos los demás tenían que esperar al final del libro para entender y escuchar todo lo que había pasado.

—**¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dure za—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia **_**muggle**_**, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

—**¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...**

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.**

—**¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

**Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.**

**Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un cami són largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extre mo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.**

- ¿Estatua?- Preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez sin mirar a Colin que se estremecía en su lugar intentando ser tranquilizado por su hermano.

- A habido otro ataque- Murmuraron Lily, Remus y Key causando el miedo entre las demás personas pensando en quien había sido atacado esta vez sin darse cuenta de la mirada del chico que vivió en dirección del pequeño.

—**Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

—**Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.**

—**Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.**

Entonces solo una persona les llegó a la mente, no podían ser Ron ni Hermione porque recordaban que los habían visto en la sala común, los que no estaban ahí estaban pendiente al trió que esta vez solo dirigían una mirada a un chico, Colin estaba más blanco que un fantasma recordando aquel día, en como él había guardado el racimo de uvas en su túnica para ir luego a ver a Harry cuando de momento escuchó en una de las esquinas como algo deslizándose y pensó _"¿Por qué no tirarle una foto con mi cámara? Así podría saber quién es el que esta merodeando por estos lugares tan tarde y tal vez pueda coger al atacante para que así terminen estos días de angustia" _Pero cuando se puso la cámara en su rostro y se apareció en la esquina para tomar la foto, solo pudo aguantar con fuerza la cámara al ver esos ojos grandes y amarillos por el lente y de ahí no pudo recordar nada mas por haber caído petrificado. Todos lo miraban con lastima y solo algunos, como los Slytherin, con indiferencia por la salud del chico.

**A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro. Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

—**¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estre mezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...**

Algunos le sonrieron un poco al director, no era una sorpresa para nadie que en momentos de angustia como en esos momentos, el bajara a buscar "su chocolate caliente"

**Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y des prendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

—**¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.**

- Espero y así podremos saber quien ataca- Dijo Frank abrazando a su esposa y a su hijo con fuerza.

- No lo creo, hay algo raro en todo esto y no creo que el atacante simplemente se deje tomar una foto- Le siguió Ojoloco mirando al trió que estos se ocupaban de no mostrar ningún sentimiento para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

**Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.**

—**¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.**

**Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.**

—**Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...**

—**¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.**

**La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La pro fesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.**

—**Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?**

—**La cuestión no es **_**quién **_**—dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es **_**cómo**_**.**

**Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la ex presión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo com prendía mejor que él.**

Y nadie estaba mejor que ella en ese momento en el gran comedor, todos los que no sabían realmente que había pasado estaban con los nervios de punta y se preguntaban quien rayos quisiera que los hijos muggle no estén en el colegio, algunos pensaban que de verdad era Malfoy y otros, como los aurores pensaban que un mago muy obscuro tenía que ver en todo esto y por el bien de todos esperaban que no tuviera nada que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

¡Hola a todos! Si lo sé, esta otra vez tarda pero siempre que lo hago es por varias razones, esta vez vino de todo depresión, cambios en mi vida, universidad, etc, etc. Lo importante es que aquí está el capitulo y espero que les guste. Una cosa espero que NO lleguen insultos hacia mi persona, el porqué uní Twilight y Harry Potter es mi problema, amo a las dos sagas y no por eso me hace ver menos fan de una o de la otra así que si vienen a insultar mejor guárdense los comentarios. Key obviamente soy yo jajajajaja me uní bruja y vampira como en mis sagas favoritas y ser hermana de Harry Potter, pero bueno es un sueño que más se puede hacer. Y ya les dejo tranquilos espero les guste y perdón por la mala ortografía que se que hay por ahí los amo y bienvenidos a los nuevos y saludos a los que siempre me siguen.

***= Un juego de palabras con el nombre de Sirius que parece decir serio en ingles.**

**Lo del profesor Binns no se si realmente cambia los nombres o es algo mal hecho en la traducción que tengo porque tuve que bajar los libros por internet.**

Comentarios:

**Yukimenoneko: Aquí estoy, esta vez tarde menos no? Jajajajaja espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y de verdad gracias por seguirme.**

**Alejandra Cullen: Me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado, espero y este también te guste**

**Lobita22: Hola aquí de nuevo que bueno que te haya gustado, pues si intentare hacer una descripción de lo que pasaron los chicos petrificados, espero que el de Colin te guste aunque fue algo corto que se me vino a la mente en ese momento y si, ese capítulo de Ron me mata de risa el pobre pero veremos que sucede en el transcurso. Gracias por seguir ahí!**

**xXmecheXx: Pues hay que esperar para ver qué sucederá en esos momentos jajajajajaja espero que este también te guste y si ya quiero llegar al final para comenzar mi favorito "El prisionero de Azkaban" espero te guste el capitulo!**

**Vale: aquí esta espero te guste**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt: jajajajaja de nada y aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo espero te guste**

**Shiraze Tao: Hola gracias por esas bonitas palabras, a ver te explico a Lily la puse como Luna Potter para que no unieran cabos y supieran que eran sus hijos, es algo muy pronto en eso y lo de Tonks, ella esta solamente la del presente porque la que estuvo con Teddy se volvió a su tiempo, solo puse dos Remus y dos Sirius porque en el tiempo que transcurre ahora ellos están vivos. Espero y te haya podido aclarar tus dudas **

**Sakuya217:Jajajajaja qué bueno que te haya gustado y pues hasta yo me lio a veces recordando que personas están y cuáles no pero siempre espero hacer lo mejor gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**LizieRossemary12: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este también**

**Phoenix: Aquí la tienes espero te guste**

**AlbusSeverus25: Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y qué bueno que te guste mi historia**

**Pearl magic: que bueno, espero y te guste el capitulo**


End file.
